


【影日】《心》

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 128,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: 一个平行世界中的美好结局。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. 01. 结局|end of match

**Author's Note:**

> 写在开头——
> 
> 『ロマンティックに胜利をつかめ』  
> 『浪漫地攥住胜利』
> 
> 这是2016年全日本排球高等学校选手权大会（春高）的主题曲名字。  
> 谨以此文，献给——
> 
> 影山飞雄与日向翔阳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 2《強くなれ》林ゆうき

**01\. 结局|** **end** **of** **match**

“哔——————————”

春高结束的哨音,

响起在次决赛[1]后。

圆周为26英寸的那个球，勉强擦着2.43米高的网，落在了对方的边线内。

我的余光里，在倒下前的那一瞬，看到的是影山指尖松开的绷带。

下一秒，球场边摆放整齐的折叠椅被我“啪啦啪啦”地撞飞。

影山，

他在我的慢镜头里，凝固在空中战的刹那中，

在我们deuce了32分之后的最终关头，把球击到了对方的那一边。

**乌野33 - 31洛南** **[2]**

我们赢了，

也输了。

**全日本排球高等学校选手权大会——**

**通称“春高”（** **HARUKO** **），**

**宫城县立乌野高校男子排球部，**

**半决赛战败，**

**季军争夺战优胜，**

**最终获得全国第三名。**

东京体育馆的灯光把眼前的橙色球场染成了炽烈的白色。我后来没有听到颁奖典礼的声音，也没有看到比赛结束后的画面。

任何喜悦与遗憾，已经被压缩成了仿佛停滞的呼吸，汗水和眼泪勾兑出不成比例的雨幕，糊住了我的双眼。

片刻的空白后，晕眩与疼痛拳头般地袭来。

最后的记忆画面里，

 **影山飞雄** ，

他最早一个，在鼎沸的人声里朝我跑来。

啦啦队的喝彩、体育馆的广播、教练的嘶吼和前辈们的哭泣，

仿佛都像磁带里被渐渐洗掉的声音，

一一离我远去。

我想自己伸出手，

可是我抓不到他，也站不起来。

终于，我失去了知觉。

醒来的时候，已经是1月9日[3]的下午了。

今年的“春高”，举办时间为1月5日至1月9日。出发来东京前我才知道，“春高”全国大赛从3月调整到1月举行，就是为了让三年级学生也有机会参赛。

毕竟，毕业季前的3月，那时候的大地前辈他们，肯定都在奋战大学入学考试呢。

春高短短的5天，漫长却又极其短暂。

今天是决赛日，

上午比完我们和洛南的三四名争夺战，

此刻的东京体育馆里，应该正在进行着最后的决赛。

只可惜，我没能留到决赛的球场上。

我揉揉眼睛，往窗外望去——今天的太阳并不刺眼。

1月的空气有些冰凉，东京的樱花还未开放。虽然是在打“春高”的比赛，但此刻，春天的樱花连花骨朵都看不到呢。

远处，我还能看到东京体育馆一角尖尖的屋顶。

我一个人坐在病床上，床尾挂着庆应义塾大学病院[4]的字样，蓝色的三角符号表示——我并不用留院观察。我的左脚缠着绷带，右手挂着点滴，手臂上的淤青看起来有点吓人，但我知道，我不过是在打比赛最后那一球时，受了点小伤。

明明半决赛已经落败，

明明是最不受人期待的三四名争夺战，

明明在那之前，我的身体和 **心** 都受到了剧烈的打击， 

可我，

我们，

还是拼尽了全力。

——啊，这是今年春高我和影山打的最后一场球了。

——没有下一场了。

病房白色的被子盖着我的双腿，被子上的褶皱凹成一个有人趴过的形状。我伸手摸了摸，被子上面还残留着某个人的体温，那温度和我手掌里的温度一模一样。

——我的手，刚刚还被人握着。

是 **影山** 。

我毫无根据却无比笃定地下了判断。

——他来过了。

目光扫到床头柜，那上面放着春高季军的奖牌。

铜牌，

散发着紫红色的金属光泽，原子系数好像是29？化学符号记得是Cu？

出发来东京前，仁花酱给我一个人补课时好像有讲到……

——哎……我到底在想什么啊……

奖牌的带子是彩色的，但却有些潮湿。我眼睛眯了起来，感觉眼球和鼻腔都有点酸酸的——即使是第三名，大家也哭过了吧。 

**“今年的我们，可以制霸全国！** **KARASUNO** **——** **FIGHT** **！！！”**

我想起了大地前辈在半决赛开始前，一如往常地让大家围成一圈。

我们那时候这样喊着，也这样坚信着。

可我们，最终没能实现。

第一次打入春高就拿到了季军，这不是非常难能可贵吗？

可是！可是！

我， 

我和他，

我们还想去更高的顶点！

哪怕现在的眼泪多少还是掺杂着喜悦，但不甘心与“还想留在球场上”这份强烈的欲望，依然“咚咚”地撞击着胸腔！

**——啊……三年级，今天就是终点了。**

  
想到这里的我，眼泪开始在眼眶里打转。

我忽然意识到——

**在这个世界上，并不是所有的愿望，只要肯努力就一定会实现的。**

**因为啊，每个人的人生里都横亘着巨大无垠的时间。**

我想起Inter High开始前的那一天，

我在社团活动室的楼梯上和影山说过的话[5]——

**『我要打倒你，成为站在球场上时间最长的人。**

**最终打败你的人绝对是我！不管要用10年还是20年，绝对！ 』**

**『也就是说，今后你要一直和我站在同一个舞台上咯？』**

**『是……是啊！』**

  
**『不管是日本的顶峰也好、世界也好？』**

  
**『当……当然啦！』**

我记得自己当时略有迟疑，却又毫不认输地回答着他。

他口里的 **『世界』** 这个词，真的帅到让我觉得不真实。

**——想和你一直在一起，直到登上日本的顶峰和世界的舞台。**

——这样的愿望，真的能实现吗？ 

  
天空的蓝色伴着这并不刺眼的日光，真有些故事结局的味道。不知什么时候，隔壁床的小哥用遥控器打开了病房里的旧电视，富士电视台[6]正在直播着春高决赛，解说员激情昂扬的话语瞬间击穿了病房里的宁静。

**鸥台高校** **VS** **枭谷学园**

我看着电视里的直播画面，

手里攥着奖牌，  
久久地，

无法抑制地，

大声哭了出来。

TBC

注释：

[1] 指季军争夺赛

[2] 洛南高校：京都府，现实中2018年春高男子优胜学校

[3] 参见漫画230话，春高1月5日开赛，一共五个比赛日。

[4] Googlemap显示这是离东京体育馆最近的医院之一

[5] 参见TV动画第一季第14话

[6] 现实中的春高比赛，由日本富士电视台转播


	2. 02．败者| lost a set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 1《敗者》林ゆうき

**02** **．败者|** **lost** **a** **set**

日向那家伙嚎啕大哭的时候，我就站在他的病房门口。

那是我第一次看到他哭得这么厉害，比起Inter High第一次输给青叶城西时的哭泣，要厉害得多。

难得地，我在这一刻完全理解着日向的情绪——它们被压抑许久，在春高结束的这一天，终于如洪水决堤般倾泻了出来。

——难得吗？

——别自己骗自己了。

——日向的事情，我明明比谁都清楚。

我久久地站在他病房门口，听着他哭泣的声音，却一步也迈不动进去安慰他。我知道，日向的哭泣，并不完全是因为我们没有拿到全国优胜，

而更多的是因为——

**他输给了星海光来** **[1]** **。**

我的脑海里倏忽间又浮现出半决赛的画面——

“A区半决赛，宫城县代表乌野高校对阵长野县[2]代表鸥台高校，现在比赛进入第三局，乌野在先丢两局的情况下能否重新振作，扳回这生死攸关的一局呢？”

自我们战胜白鸟泽之后，又一场五局三胜制的比赛。 

开场后连丢两局，乌野的身后已经是悬崖，后退的余地，连一步都没有了。而网的那一边，站着我在全日本青年强化合宿时的队友

**——星海光来前辈。**

**星海光来** ，

鸥台高校二年级，

身高169cm，位置是主攻手（WS），

在“国青”合宿时，星海前辈还作为二传手（S）和我组队，让我打了一次副攻（MB）的位置[3]。

那时候我就觉得，在“国青”——

『状态很不错……周围队友打得出色也带动了我！』 

虽然没在《月刊排球》上看到过他，但那时候我就意识到了——

星海前辈， **非常、非常、非常厉害** ！

『他比日向还能跳。』

第一眼看他扣球的时候，我就有点被震住了。

——“咚”的一声，铿锵有力的起跳，甚至没有助跑。

如果说日向真的想成为“小巨人”，那么眼前的星海光来，俨然已经是我们这一代“小巨人”的完成版。他不光是空中战和跳跃超强，一个连二传位置都能胜任的人，技术已经全面到多么可怕的地步了啊！

——而现在，如此强大的对手，正站在网的另一边！

并不是害怕强大的对手，

也并不是没有拼命努力，

只是，

实力的差距，就算逞强不愿承认，

可它还是被摆在那里，不会消失啊！

**乌野 0 – 3 鸥台**

是的，半决赛——

不只是输掉了，而且是完败！ 

那晚回到かげす莊[4]的时候，大家一起在澡堂里泡了很久很久。

水汽氤氲，眼泪与蒸气混在一起，让人看不真切。和之前的每一次都不一样，虽然全队上下都弥漫着败北后的失望，但不甘心与悔恨并没有浓烈到让人喘不过气的程度。

可只有日向，他一个人坐在池子的角落里，出奇的安静。

用月岛的话来说——

“输给星海光来所在的鸥台高校，这不是完全可以接受吗？根本一点也不值得遗憾，我们更没有什么好悔恨的。”

——是啊。

——我们努力了吗？

——努力了。

——拼尽全力地努力过了吗？

——拼命地、拼命地，拼尽了全力！

“大家抬起头来，既然如此，输了又有什么好哭的呢？”

大地前辈说出这句话的时候，笑容中的释然竟然有点刺痛我的 **心** 。 

**时间，**

没有什么比时间这种东西更强大了。

也许我们能对抗一切，可是——

如果没有在对的时间里相遇，

如果即使相遇了，却迟了那么一两年。

如果那些走在时间前面的人，从不曾停止前进的脚步，

那么，那些姗姗来迟的人，

即使马不停蹄地奔跑，

又是否真的能追得上呢？ 

**『你这三年里……都在干什么啊？』**

那是我在赛场上，对日向说的第一句话。 

虽然小武老师在第一次看到我和日向的快攻时曾经说过——

 **『** 现在的每个瞬间，世界的某处也发生着改变命运的相遇。那可能是在遥远国家的某处，可能是在地球的另一侧，也可能是在东方的小岛国，在北方田舍中极其普通的高中、极其普通的排球部里。 **』**[5]

可是，

在春高半决赛输掉后的现在，

我和日向的相遇，

终究还是有点迟了不是吗？ 

“可是…还是输了啊……”

日向猛地从浴池里站起来，动作幅度之大，让热水都溢出了池边。

湿漉漉的头发遮住了他的眼睛——

“可是，我还是输了啊！！！！！！”

他生气地朝天花板大吼着，所有人都一脸错愕地望着他，旭前辈更是被吓得呆住了。日向没等任何人反应过来，就猛地一下跳出浴池，一把抓起毛巾就冲了出去！直到他“砰”地一声关上澡堂的拉门，大家才回过神来。

“日向！！！日向！！！你要去哪！！！？”

旭前辈率先喊了出来。

**——这家伙不对劲。**

其实我早就发觉了，

从“国青”合宿回来后，就发觉了。

身体在大脑做出反应前就有了行动，

——我飞身追了上去。 

那一晚，东京下着雨，我和日向在新宿站前的天桥上，大吵着打了架。

他像受伤的野兽幼崽一样，气得发抖，却拼命地尝试忍住眼泪。

——“说什么‘只要有我在，你就是最强的’啊？”

——“有你在，可我还是输了啊！！！”

——“你托出的球，没有一球不完美，可是我还是没能得分！！！”

——“输给星海光来的人，是我！！！”

——“输的人是我！！！不是乌野！！！不是你！！！”

在那晚东京瓢泼的大雨里，日向发着脾气。

纵使他是在朝我发火，可我却觉得他真正责怪的、咒骂的、生气的人——

是他自己。

日向的拳头揍过来的时候，我没有躲。

他情绪激动地骂着什么，可我却除了雨声，几乎什么都听不到。

有血腥味在鼻腔里蔓延开。

后来我们到底还吵了些什么，我现在大部分都快记不清了。

只是，我清晰地意识到——

虽然毫无恶意，我还是对日向说了很过分、很过分的话。

唯有他揍我的拳头，那生硬的、仿佛被火灼烧着般的疼痛，还依然留在我的胸口上，时刻提醒着我明白了一件事——

**我对他来说，是特别的。**

“影山，怎么还傻愣愣地站在门口？”

田中前辈拍着我的肩膀，把思绪拉回到现实。

西谷前辈从病房里探出头来道——

“日向已经睡醒了哦，教练和小武老师订了烤肉店的位子，好像还是东京的人气餐厅呢！无论如何，庆功宴还是要大家一起去吃呀！”

啊，不知什么时候，日向已经不哭了。

护士姐姐帮他拔了右手的针头，把一小块止血纱布贴在他的手背上。虽然日向只是挂了瓶葡萄糖，但旭前辈还是被这打吊针的阵仗吓得不轻。我被田中前辈和西谷前辈推搡着，再次走近了日向的病床。

我看到他的手紧紧攥着被子，那是我刚刚不小心睡着的位置。 

嗯。

是我在他受伤晕倒后，第一个来医院的。

我想起他刚刚躺在病床上睡着的脸，那表情平静得让我有点不敢直视。 

**——我对他来说，是特别的。**

不知道为什么，我那时候忽然感觉到一阵安心，于是就困了，只好本能地趴在他床前，尽量不压到他的腿。我就那样趴着看了他一会，很快就睡着了。可那时候我还不知道，睡着的时候，原来自己轻轻握住了日向的手。

——还好，我在他醒来之前就醒来了。

——还好，还好。 

而现在，日向哭过的眼角还泛着红晕，可乌野的大家却装作没注意到一样，熙熙攘攘、吵吵闹闹地围着他。

日向的头转向一边，没有看我。

“大家，可以下楼了哦。小武老师的车已经停在楼下啦！乌养教练……啊，是爷爷那一位，已经和教练一起在烤肉店里等我们啦！”

直到谷地同学从门外走进来，笑着通知所有人，日向才抬起头来。 

“好嘞！去吃烤肉！！！烤肉！烤肉！烤肉！”

“烤肉！烤肉！烤肉赛高！！！”

“田中和西谷你们太吵啦！！！这是病房耶~”

“嘛…今天就让他们随意吵闹一次吧，菅原。但是你们两个！喂！不要太过分啊！”“啊~日向啊~你的包需要我帮你拿吗？脚还痛不痛？哇~~看起来就很痛的样子~~~真的没关系吗？”

说着，旭前辈顺手帮日向背起了放在床边的行李。

“旭前辈，剩下就交给影山吧。”

缘下前辈说着，拍了拍我的肩。

他们一群人嬉嬉闹闹地下了楼，又留下我和日向两个人。

——啊啊，明明是习以为常的独处，可为什么现在却觉得有点不自然呢。

——振作点啊，我是笨蛋吗！

本能地，我突然又上前握住了日向的手，他像被吓到的小动物一样瞪着我的脸。

我没有移开目光，直视着他，想说什么却又说不出来。

“……饿……饿了吧？”

“……嗯。”

“要……要扶着吗？”

“嗯。”

“烤肉，去吃吧？”

“哦。”

TBC

注释：

[1] 星海光来：初登场参见漫画215话

[2] 鸥台高校：春高长野县代表，参见漫画327话

[3] 参见漫画219话

[4] 乌野在春高所住的旅馆，参见漫画230话

[5] 参见TV动画第一季第7话


	3. 03. 改变|rotation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 2《悔しさ》林ゆうき

我不对劲。

连我自己都开始意识到了，有什么东西在我的心里发生着改变。

心态？精神？还是感情？

**——我只知道，一切的改变都是从那天开始的。**

“有重大消息哦…我就单刀直入讲正事了——”

小武老师气喘吁吁的推开第二体育馆的大门，大声宣布了这个消息——

“ **影山同学，你，被邀请参加全日本青年强化合宿了！** ”[1]

“……全…全日本？”

“JAPAN？” 

——哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！

“Youth…不就是说…19岁以下的日本代表？”

“除了‘好厉害’……我已经什么都说不出来了…”

大家都被这个消息震惊了，但同时又觉得这根本没什么好意外的。

**全日本青年强化合宿——**

由日本男子排球国家队教练组，根据各地19岁以下青年选手在全国大赛预选赛中的表现，挑选出实力顶尖的球员在东京集训，为2年后代表日本青年出战U19世界排球锦标赛[2]物色人才。

为了2年后的比赛，

全日本15、16岁的选手中，

只有为数不多的希望之星会收到邀请。

**牛岛若利是，影山飞雄也是。**

——好厉害。

——影山，真的好厉害。

像被一阵疾风猛烈地吹拂过脸颊，

我站在那里，看着西谷前辈和田中前辈如往常一样嬉嬉闹闹、蹦蹦跳跳地围着影山，不停说着——

“可恶！真是帅死了！”

“影山怎么会这么厉害呀！明明是个单细胞！”

“但是，真是太厉害了！”

——哎？

——如往常一样的话，我不应该才是那个反应最激烈、最吵闹的捧场者吗？

“哦哦哦哦哦！可恶！真是太厉害了！明明只是个影山嘛！”

我难道不应该喊出这句话，围着他身边团团转，然后被他黑着脸抓住脑袋一顿狂捏吗？

**——可是，我居然一句话都说不出。**

**——一句恭喜的话，都没能说出。**

“不过，合宿是在12月初的5天，就在1月的春高之前，所以不是强制参加……”

**“我去！”**

影山没等小武老师说完，就斩钉截铁地给出了回答。

——这不是理所当然吗？

——当然应该去啊！

——可是为什么，他的果断在这一刻，却让我有点不知所措地慌了起来。

**“我呢？”**

憋了几分钟，我终于冲着小武老师喊出了声。

哪怕月岛还在一旁嘲讽地泼着冷水——

“这可是全日本啊，全！日！本！你到底懂不懂啊？”

我也没有移开自己认真的目光，只是，死死地盯着小武老师的脸。

“啊…那个…被邀请的只有影山同学哦，没有你。”

**——没有你。**

啊，虽然心里是知道的，这种事情怎么可能会邀请我呢？可我在小武老师亲口给出否定的回答前，却还认认真真地期待了一番。

——可恶，有点不甘心。

西谷前辈和田中前辈听完就笑着过来按着我的头，不知是调侃还是安慰——

“嘛…真的假的，翔阳觉得自己会入选嘛？有志气啊！”

但还没等我们停止嬉笑打闹，小武老师就又宣布了下一个令人惊讶的消息。

“好了，大家仔细听我说，我还有事要讲——

条善寺高中的穴原老师来电话说，要集中宫城县内有潜力的1年级在白鸟泽学园集训，时间同样是在12月上旬。”

大家瞬间安静下来，我也屏息听着。

“我们乌野，也有一个人被邀请。”

——啊，是我吧！

——一定是我吧！

“——是月岛同学！”

！！！

“厉害啊阿月！你是县内顶级的一年级！！！”

山口高兴得率先喊了出来。

——不是我！！？

“哎？为什么只有一年级啊！”田中前辈大声抱怨着。

“因为月岛在决赛中表现出色啊！”只有菅原前辈还在冷静地吐槽。

**——“老师！！！我呢！！？”**

虽然我也觉得自己有点傻，明明已经知道不可能有我，却还是忍不住大力喊出了声。

“啊啊…那个…这边也只有月岛被邀请了哦……”

小武老师摸着头，略带歉意地笑了笑。

我用力咬着牙，并不是想赌气，可是——

真————的！！！好不甘心啊啊啊！！！

看着小武老师兴冲冲地奔出门外，嘴里说着“那么，我就去回复你们两个都决定参加了！”——我忽然就觉得不知道该怎么办了！

**不甘心，**

我早就已经习以为常了。

初中输给影山所在的北川第一的时候，

Inter High输给“大王”所在的青叶城西的时候，

黄金周合宿输给研磨所在的音驹的时候，

我都怀着强烈而纯粹的不甘心，

但只有这次，

我的“不甘心”里，夹杂了浓墨重彩的“焦急”与“慌张”！

**——我先走一步。**

我抬头看着影山的脸，

他的笑容，仿佛是黑色的。

我只能用尽全力地瞪着他，

我很生气，但是我并不知道我到底在气什么！

那个词是怎么说的来着…仁花酱有好好教过的——

**目眦尽裂。**

我想，也许此刻，再也没有人比我更能传神地演绎这个成语了吧。

那之后的几天，队内训练还是照常进行着，只是我和影山的练习，力度比平时都大了许多。在前辈们看来，我们简直是把“打球”变成了“打架”！

“喂！你到底想干什么啊！呆子！！！”

——啊，今天也被影山骂了。

只是啊，

直到现在，

我无论如何都忘不了那一晚的心情啊！

12月，傍晚的温度降到-2℃[3]。

我一个人在社团活动结束后骑着车，翻越着每天都要走的“心碎丘陵”。

寒风凛冽地割在我的脸上，即使戴着围巾，我也感觉到了疼。

呼……呼……呼……呼……

上山的坡道，平时并不觉得有多陡峭，可是现在的我，每蹬一步居然都要用尽全力！我的膝盖紧绷得像要炸开一样，雪花不知什么时候就落了下来。

黑暗中，我一个劲地喘着粗气逆风前行着，

好像害怕如果自行车速度慢下来，我就什么都追不上了，

可是我的眼前，明明除了冷风与飞雪外，

**什么都没有。**

**——我先走一步。**

心里，

影山的那句话雷鸣般地回荡着，

这句话慢慢幻化成他的背影，粗暴地挤占了我的整个大脑。

**我的眼里和心里，**

**全是他！全是他！全是他！**

终于，自行车骑到了山顶，

我毫不停歇，

一口气快速地冲了下去！

“喂！日向！你醒醒呀！”

“到底要吃饭还是要睡觉，你倒是好好选一个嘛！”

“可恶，你的肉都快凉了！不要浪费啊混蛋！！！”

“乌养爷爷在往你这边看哎……喂！日向！快醒醒啦！”

啊，不知道什么时候，明明还坐在“六歌仙”[4]的烤肉桌边，自己却不知不觉靠着旭前辈睡着了。烤肉店里热热闹闹的氛围和牛肉焦香的味道刺激着我的感官，让刚才的那个梦，忽然间就变得很不真实。

**——可我知道，那并不是梦。**

**——那是已经发生的过往，亦是正在发生的现在。**

“日向，你睡着后，肉都没怎么吃呢，这是清水学姐刚烤好的一些，给你。”

仁花微笑着给我递来一盘牛里脊。

“呐，这里…还有口水耶”，说着她不好意思地指了指嘴角，示意着我。

我有点难为情地擦擦嘴，正想说“谢谢”，刚到手的烤肉，就被田中前辈和西谷前辈几筷子就夹了去！他们嘴里塞得满满的，口齿不清道——

“亲…嘴…煎…贝的…高…肉，酒…又…窝…闷…赖…瘦…猪…”

（清水学姐的烤肉，就由我们来守护。）

菅原前辈一脸无可奈何道——

“你们两个还有没有一点做前辈的样子，日向刚刚都没吃到耶！”

“嘛嘛…菅原你也不要发火啦~~~”

旭前辈坐在我身边一脸为难地笑着，他看到我盘子空空如也，于是就转过头来道：“呐，日向，今天最辛苦的就是你啦！”

说着，旭前辈把盘子里的烤肉全都夹给了我。

饥饿让我开始有点狼吞虎咽，我对旭前辈说着“谢谢”，

边吃边斜眼扫到影山——他坐得离我远远的。

从医院出来，除了扶着我上车前，我们再没有说过一句话。

那家伙坐在靠近教练那一边，乌养爷爷似乎开心地喝高了，居然把影山当做成年人一个劲地劝酒，害得小武老师乱了分寸。

“未…未…未……未成年……”

“武田老师，麻烦你振作一点啊！！！”

“啊！这个臭老头子，喝了酒就开始肆无忌惮了…医生才说过不能喝太多……”

老师和教练一团乱地在给影山挡酒。影山那家伙一脸蠢相地翻着白眼，竟然一副抿了几口酒后就醉了的样子。

——噗！

连我都忍不住要笑出声来。

只是，一不小心，我的目光又停留在了他的指尖上——

那上面依然还缠着绷带。

因为我，才缠上的绷带。

“呐呐，日向，多亏了你今天最后那一球的奋不顾身，我们才终于在体力耗尽前拿下了比赛。多吃一点，多吃一点！” 

旭前辈非常体贴地，还在不断往我的盘子里夹烤肉。

**最后那一球？**

“好了各位观众朋友们，现在春高三四名争夺战已经来到决胜局。目前是乌野高校的赛点，乌野以32比31领先洛南一分！”

“下一个发球的是洛南高校的强发型选手4号！洛南高校能否凭借现在的攻击型发球，顺利度过难关呢？”

“比赛到目前为止，已经进行快120分钟了，作为高中生，双方的体能都已经到达了极限，此刻哪方不出现失误，也许就能赢得最后的胜利！”

洛南的4号，在哨声响起的同时强力跳发，就算是在对手的赛点，也丝毫没有犹豫。球像炸弹一样击穿空气，飞速地旋转着，划出一道十分刁钻的球路，直奔影山所在的后排位置。

——找二传手接球，打乱一传，趁势反击！

这样的套路在今天的比赛中，洛南总是屡试不爽。

连眼睛都来不及眨，这记强力跳发被影山用手臂勉强挡住！

只是“砰”的一声，球重重地击打在影山的手臂上，然后高高地向外弹飞！

——啊…接不到了吗？

我眼睁睁地看着排球往教练席那边飞去，

远远地、远远地飞出了边线！

**——可是，球！还没落地！！！**

我什么也没有想，完全是靠着本能，目光所及只有球的方向！

根本来不及反应救球的地方放着什么东西，

又或者等我落地的时候会摔在什么地方，

**我只是追着球，也只能追着球！**

刹那间，双腿用尽全力地起跳！在最后一秒，我用手腕接起了即将落地的排球，然后连翻几个跟头，撞飞折叠椅，重重地摔在地上！

——啊，痛死了！

虽然再也没有力气站起来，我还是抬头回望着，想看看我的身后是否有伙伴的存在。

**——当然有了！他（们）一直都在啊！**

影山跑向了前排，高高地跃起，以181cm的身高做出攻击的姿势。可是，他却无法正正好好地碰到球！

**——这是我救的球，拜托你无论如何都要打到啊！！！！！！**

在最后的时刻，影山凭借着身高与球感，勉强地用指尖刮到了排球！

似乎用尽了全身的力气，他才拨动手指，把球击到了对方那边！

击球那一下，仿佛慢动作般渐渐凝固在我的记忆里，

因为，那一定是非常非常疼痛的一球！

哪怕看起来不过是轻飘飘的吊球，可击球的力度还是大到碰松了他指尖的绷带！

也许用仁花的话来说，那就是——

“乍看如振落叶，但实则千钧重负”吧。

影山，

他明明平时连手指甲都会仔细修整的[5]，

他明明说过一个好的二传手，手感最重要了，所以就算打球会痛也从不缠绷带。

但是，因为半决赛落败的那晚争吵，

我揍了他，

恶狠狠地、气势汹汹地揍了他！

只因为他对我说了这样的话——

**“日向翔阳！！！**

**你到底在闹什么别扭！！！**

**到底在生什么气！！！！！！**

**星海前辈现在比你强，这不是理所当然的吗？？？**

**如果你不能心平气和地接受今天这个结果，那么明天，你就不要上场了！！！**

**反正，我能用的攻手，又不只有你一个人！！！**

**对比赛毫无帮助的人，我根本就不需要！！！！”**

是啊，影山他说的没错。

我真的很不对劲，我一点也不像我了。

从什么时候开始，我“消化挫折”的能力变弱了,

取而代之的是无尽的焦躁，和由焦躁演化而来的慌乱！

我拼命的压抑着自己的慌张，只知道闷头向前继续努力，

哪怕被白鸟泽的鹫匠教练当面说出——

**“没有影山这个二传手在，我在你身上看不到任何价值”，** [6]

我也还是没有停下努力的脚步。

打扫我做了，观察我做了，捡球我也做了，

就算不能上场，就算被晾在冷板凳上，

我还是在拼命地思考，一刻也不敢怠慢地想要变强！

可是，就算这样，我还是害怕着，

**——我追不上你啊！！！**

—— **“影山飞雄！！！别人怎么说我都可以！！！”**

我扑上去，一拳揍在他的胸口上！

—— **“可只有你！！！！！”**

又一拳，我把他揍倒在地！

—— **“只有你！！！不许把我的存在价值，说的好像你不需要，就消失了一样！！！！！”**

第三拳打在影山脸上的时候，我扑到他身上，死死的抓着他的衣领！

**——别把我说的好像没有你，我就一无所有了一样啊。**

**——混蛋。**

即使是太阳，也会有被云遮住的一天啊……

我在那晚的大雨中，久久地把影山按在地上。

我因为愤怒，所以额头紧贴着他的额头，死死地盯着他，就好像要头槌他一样。

可我根本没有意识到，把影山揍倒的时候，我不小心擦伤了他的手指。

影山别过头，他的眼睛被湿透的黑发遮住一半。

**他没有看我，也没有还手。**

我就只能在大声骂完之后，感受着大脑的些许缺氧，傻傻地愣在原地。

喘着粗气，我的呼吸拍打在影山的脸上。维持着那样的姿势有几分钟了，即使淋着雨，我还是觉得脸上开始发热。下一秒，当我意识到的时候，我已经拔腿就跑。

**奔跑，**

这个动作在运动社团里不可避免地要做无数次，

可只有这次在东京夜晚大雨里的奔跑，

我不得不称之为——“逃窜”。

想到这里，我抬起头，目光越过堆成山的食物和饮料，牢牢黏在他身上。影山坐得离我远远的，绑着绷带的手指，还在晃晃悠悠地端着乌养爷爷的酒杯。

**——也许，早就应该说对不起的人，是我才对。**

这晚的烤肉庆功宴上，大家又哭又笑，三年级的致辞，清水学姐和仁花的感谢辞，小武老师的俳句，教练的总结和乌养爷爷发酒疯般的“庆祝歌”，都让这晚的回忆，注定今生都会留在我们的心里——

**我们是全国大赛的季军。**

可直到结束后大家回到旅馆，我都没有机会和影山说上话。

——我不对劲。

——我知道我变了。

——我的心，从他说着“我先走一步”那时候起，就发生了改变。

**影山对我来说，是特别的。**

不只是朋友、不只是伙伴、也不只是搭档的那种“特别”。

我的心，变得焦急、慌张、害怕又带点嫉妒，

也许全是因为——

**我不想失去他。**

东京的夜晚有一点凉丝丝的，烤肉店外的夜空居然晴朗得能看到零零散散的星星。

啊，一定是因为昨晚下过了大雨嘛。

雨夜过后，必是晴空。

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见漫画208话

[2] Boys' U19 World Championship，国际排联主办，每四年举办一次

[3] 参见漫画208话

[4] 真实存在的东京人气烤肉餐厅

[5] 参见漫画228话

[6] 参见漫画209话


	4. 04．直射日光|setter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：排球少年第二季原声VOL.1《直射日光》橘麻美

**04** **．直射日光|** **setter**

1月10日的清晨，东京是个晴天。

我们一行人收拾好行李，早早地来到了东京站，准备搭乘早班的东北新干线返回仙台。突然改成要搭新干线回去，完全是因为昨晚的烤肉宴上，小武老师和教练忙着给我“挡酒”而彻底被乌养爷爷“干翻”，导致今早“宿醉”后遗症太严重，两人都开不了车。

只记得小武老师在昨晚“昏迷”前，硬是把我们托付给了伢子姐[1]，嘴里口齿不清地交代着东北新干线的班次和车费，说着——

“多亏了谷……谷地同学的海报募捐…经费还剩着点…如果不够…我…我还有…结婚的存款呢…”

小武老师说完就一脸“成佛”的表情昏睡过去，留下伢子姐一脸“不是吧！真的假的？！”的表情呆在那里。月岛和大地前辈那时候都一脸冷淡，吐槽着——“真是些不靠谱的大人啊”。 

反而是乌养爷爷，就算喝了不少酒，今早依然神清气爽地来叫大家起床。嘛，各种意义上来说，“乌养”的名号，果然还是“老的辣”啊。

清晨的东京站，人并不算太多。这里是千代田区，东京的心脏，和第一次到音驹高校打练习赛的时候，完全不一样的气息。

菅原前辈和清水学姐点着人数，帮我们所有人买好了车票。伢子姐和二年级的前辈们去商店里给大家买车站便当，还有些人去了洗手间。

谷地同学、山口和我帮大家看着行李，和旭前辈一起在隼(Hayabusa)号列车的改札口旁边等着他们。

  
——而旭前辈的背上，还背着日向。 

虽然日向有点难为情地说道——

“旭前辈，不用继续背着我也可以了，我的脚没事的。”

可旭前辈还是很温柔地回应着——

“毕竟现在也没有凳子可以让你坐着休息，就让我继续背着你吧，没关系没关系！”

日向那家伙不好意思地扭过头，嘴里还在嘟囔着什么。但直到山口一句轻轻的吐槽——“旭……旭前辈，虽然没有恶意，但是你背着日向站在这里，真的有一点引人注目哦……”

旭前辈这才抬起头看了看周围——东京站现在虽然并不繁忙，但人来人往间，路人们都在用一种非常露骨的表情望着我们这边。

“啊！就是那个吧？小学生……人口买卖？”

“拐卖儿童吗？罪……罪犯吧？”

“哇！那个小个子被揍了吧！看起来就好痛！这个爸爸好凶啊！”

一个个直白的眼神，一刀刀直击旭前辈的玻璃心。

“山口你说得对，抱……抱歉。”

说着旭前辈才小心翼翼地把日向从背上放下来。落地时虽然很慢，可日向还是不小心踩着地上书包的带子，一个踉跄撞到了我怀里。

他飞速地弹开，重心一点都没有放在我身上。

——切，什么嘛？

日向这家伙用单脚支撑着，呆在我的身边。

**我们并肩站着，而不是靠着。**

——明明昨晚吃烤肉的时候，一直都在看我……

——可是现在，你却又一句话都不说。

我们几个在那只等了一小会儿，忽然孤爪前辈的身影就出现在了不远处。 

他没有穿音驹的校服，一个人四处张望着，似乎在找什么人。直到他转过头看到我们，才轻叹一口气，走了过来。

“研磨！！！这边这边！！！” 

日向率先朝他喊道，笑着大声打了招呼。

“翔阳，你们回去得还真早呢。早起好痛苦啊。”

孤爪前辈还是那样没干劲的语气，不紧不慢地说着。

“哎？你怎么来了？难道是特地来送我们吗？”

“啊！我昨晚给你发mail并不是要你来送呀！”

“现在几点了？你上学不会迟到吗？”

“翔阳…今天是星期天啊……”

“哦哦……对了，你昨晚给我发的信息…那个什么‘前辈’…”

日向一看到孤爪前辈就能开启话唠模式。虽然孤爪前辈根本就不是一个会聊天的人，但是却意外地总能让日向放下所有戒备心。

“啊…翔阳，抱歉，我不是来找你的。”

孤爪前辈淡淡打断道，然后把脸转向了我，说——

“我是来找影山的。”

“哦…哦嗉……” 

我有点意外地回应着。

？？？

孤爪前辈说着歪了歪头，示意着我“我们去那边聊吧”，然后慢慢走开去。

他边走边说——

“翔阳，回去先好好养伤吧，最后那场比赛你也太拼了，我看着都疼。”

听着孤爪前辈这么说，我有点机械地跟了上去。

这时候西谷前辈和田中前辈他们回来了，所有人似乎都盯着我和孤爪前辈走开的背影，我听到他们吐槽着——

“哎？什么情况？”

“影山被音驹的布丁头叫去说话？”

“哇？怎么感觉好可怕？二传手的对决？” 

“影山那家伙，居然就乖乖跟着去了？真不可思议耶！”

我和孤爪前辈走到了旁边的自动贩卖机那里。

“喝什么？”

“啊谢谢！……牛…牛奶吧！”

孤爪前辈投入硬币，给自己买了咖啡，给我买了乳酸菌饮料。  
——啊，怎么有一种我好像输了的感觉。 

他单手打开咖啡的易拉罐，轻轻啜了一口，开口道——

**“影山，和我比赛的时候，你有感觉到不安吗？”**

？？？

的确，我们在春高第三轮比赛的时候对上了音驹[2]，

作为同时打入十六强的队伍，实现了因缘的再会——“ **垃圾场的决战** ”！

虽然我们最终取得了胜利，但那一场比赛的艰难程度，我到现在都刻骨铭心着。

——那是我所见过的最凶猛的孤爪前辈。

他并不是正面肉搏的类型，但被他的大脑视为“狙击目标”的人，无一不被压制得很惨。而日向，正是“猫”眼中最关键的猎物。

那一场比赛，就像被成年猫咪老谋深算地盯着，乌鸦被惊得扑腾乱飞，羽毛掉落一地。虽然我们开局领先，但是日向一直被音驹的战术牢牢盯死。他被这个老对手彻彻底底地针对了，以至于有好几次日向在前排的时候，甚至都没能得分。

**——仿佛这一次，猫就是一心想要拧掉乌鸦的翅膀。** **[3]**

“呐，影山，你有感觉到不安吗？”

孤爪前辈又问了一遍，还是那么淡淡的语气，眼神却犀利地看着我。

“哦…有啊！我有感到不安！”

我坦诚地回答着他。

“那…影山那时候，心里为什么会觉得不安呢？”

——为什么觉得不安？

“……因为我的托球，在孤爪前辈面前无法得分。”  
“哦，真的是这样吗？”

“？”

“你明明托球给其他人，还是会成功的不是吗？那个小胡子还有光头什么的…”

我突然有点愣住了。

是啊。 

我会不安，

并不是因为我的托球无法得分，

而是因为——

**“因为影山的托球，不是给日向打到而得分的，所以才会不安吧？”**

孤爪前辈缓缓开口，说出了我心里的话。

“你知道当时在场上，我在想什么吗？”

孤爪前辈直勾勾地望着我——

**“我一直在想，我要从你这个‘鬼’的手里夺走你的‘铁棒’！”**

！！？

“第一次见面的时候，猫又教练就说了吧，你和日向的组合就像‘鬼和铁棒’一样。我那时候就觉得，翔阳真的很有趣，连我都能被他激起和我性格完全不搭的求胜欲。”

“我知道的，一直都知道，你们很厉害。”

**“但是，乌野很强，在我看来并不是因为有影山你在，而是因为，有翔阳在你身边哦。”**

**——因为有翔阳在你身边哦。**

我有点愣住了，什么都说不出口，只能继续听他把话说下去。

“春高我们音驹虽然输了，但是我并不觉得我思考的战术是失败的。”

“我在全场针对翔阳来压制你们乌野的时候，我真的觉得，翔阳有一点可怜。并不是贬义，而是单纯字面上的可怜。”

“因为啊，你没有托球给他哦。”

**——你没有托球给他哦。**

“我一直都在看着翔阳，不管是我们的那一场比赛，还是你们之后的半决赛。也许这种话不应该由我来说，毕竟我平时本就是个对周围人非常冷淡的个性，小黑一直这么说我，我也很明白…… ”

**但是，**

**因为啊，**

**翔阳是我最好的朋友！！！**

**不管是作为他的朋友，还是作为二传手，我都想要告诉你——**

**“你要好好珍惜他啊！！！”**

——我要好好珍惜他吗？

——说得好像我现在还不够珍惜他一样。

我忽然又想起那晚雨夜里的争吵，日向大喊着把我揍倒在地。 

就算摔倒的时候，感觉手指擦伤了，鼻子里有血腥味，我也没有还手。我知道第二天还有比赛——说出过“连自己的健康状况都管理不好的人，有什么资格继续站在球场上？”的我，不可能对那样“受伤”的日向下得了手吧。

——但也许，我还是不够珍惜他？

“嘛…我和日向身处的环境完全不一样。音驹那些大笨蛋们，无论是前辈还是后辈，总是一副对我保护过度的样子…”

“虽然因为外表看着‘弱弱的’就被大家捧在手心里，我会觉得不甘心，但是我一直都知道，他们珍惜着我，相信着我，所以音驹全队的‘结合’和‘关联’才会这么牢固。”

“可是日向他，在我看来，至少现在，并没有被大家重视到这种地步……”

 **“至少我感觉，你没有！** ”

**“** 嘛……身为二传手和二年级的我，也许才有一点点资格来和你说这些话……影山，你就让我摆一回‘前辈’的架子吧… **”**

我看着孤爪前辈无比认真的脸，只能点点头。

“如果…如果你们想真正变成‘鬼和鬼’的话，你…你就应该更好地去……‘引导’日向的攻击，在他遇到自己都无法驾驭的困难时，你要想办法活用他的能力，而不是放着他不管，任由着他自己勉强自己……这难道不就是身为搭档的责任吗？”

**“那家伙平时总是傻兮兮地笑着，像个小太阳一样散发着光和热，连我这种冷淡的人都能感觉到像被日光直射着一样……”**

**“可就算是这样的翔阳，也会有勉强自己的时候！身为他搭档的你，不应该察觉不到吧！”**

——输给星海光来的人是我，不是乌野，不是你！

**是啊，**

**即使是太阳，**

**也会在被云遮住的时候，**

**失去光。**

我被孤爪前辈一口气说这么多句话吓到了，有点。回想起从“国青”合宿归来后的种种，日向的“不对劲”，虽然从春高正式比赛开始后就有点淡忘了，但是最先察觉到的人，不是我吗？

我和他，

我们在12月那5天中，各自分开战斗。

我遇到了星海前辈和更多全国大赛级别的对手，而日向遇到了谁，他又经历了什么，我却从没有仔细听他说过。

孤爪前辈喘了口气，喝完咖啡，把空的易拉罐丢在了垃圾桶里。

“呼……抱歉了影山，忽然啰啰嗦嗦、唠唠叨叨地对你说教了一通……”

我只能默默摇着头，瞪着眼睛看着他。

**“但是，翔阳他很强哦！”**

**——他很强，以后还会更强的。**

孤爪前辈用手指顶在我的胸口，最后说出这句话，眼神里分明是——

也许作为天才的你现在还走在他的前方，

但是啊，

翔阳不是普通人哦！

他注定不会是普通人的！

他一直奔跑着追赶你，

想要弥补回相遇前失去的时间，

哪怕受挫也绝不会停下脚步！

也许有一天，

害怕失去他的人，

是你才对。

——有什么东西，在我的心里，被震耳欲聋的鸣响击碎了。

“拜拜啦影山，下次我还会去宫城找你们玩的…”

说完，孤爪前辈淡淡笑了笑，他转过身，手摆了摆。

——这种时候不应该说“下次赢的是我们音驹”吗？

——嘛，不过，这才符合孤爪前辈的性格吧。

我目送着他消失在东京站的人群中，脸上烫烫的。

忽然，我就端正地向着孤爪前辈的背影，深深鞠了一躬。

回到东北新干线的改札口，大家都已经陆续来齐了。

日向直勾勾地盯着我问道：“你……你和研磨都说了些什么？”

我看着他的脸，自己的表情可能不知不觉开始变得狰狞又可笑。

“哦…哦你…欺负研磨了吗…干…干什么啊，想打架吗！”

**——啊！这个笨蛋！**

“日向！呆子！笨蛋！狗屎！”

在东京晴朗的阳光里，

东北新干线隼(Hayabusa)号，[4]

向着伟大的仙台城，快速飞奔了起来。 

TBC

注释：

[1] 田中前辈的亲姐，春高带着太鼓队，全程给乌野应援

[2] 参见漫画293话

[3] 参见漫画300话

[4] 时速约300km/小时，现实中日本最高速的新干线列车


	5. 05.王牌|ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 1《目標》林ゆうき

**05** **.** **王牌|** **ace**

清早醒来的时候，我发现研磨回了我好几条昨晚的信息。

我一直对研磨抱有一种毫无理由的亲近感，什么事情都愿意跟他说。虽然他大我一年级，又在东京，并不能经常见面，但是我的事，感觉他总是能认真地听进去。

『明天一早就要回仙台了吗？你们坐几点的新干线呀？』

『翔阳，还是要恭喜你，季军优胜！』

『还有……你就让我当一次研磨‘前辈’吧…』

？？？

我看着手机屏幕上的光，这时候的我，并没有理解研磨的意思。

乌养爷爷来叫大家起床，我们快速地收拾好行李，和这五天里一直照顾我们食宿的旅馆主人家道别。

清晨的东京和宫城县的乡下很不一样。晨光和煦地笼罩着远处的高楼大厦，路上的行人来来往往，电车与taxi川流不息。东京的街道、天桥和商店正在苏醒——所有这一切都给人一种“世界中心”的感觉。

从かげす莊到最近的车站，要沿着一个公园走一段路，大概10分钟的样子。伢子姐姐难得可靠地点齐人数，菅原前辈提醒着大家别漏下行李。我们一行人，整齐地穿着黑色的排球部运动服，就这样走进了东京1月的晨光里。

只不过，我的脚还伤着，走路还是有点困难。可不知道为什么，大家似乎默认影山一定会照顾我一样，除了旭前辈，居然没有一个人问问我要不要帮忙。

影山大包小包地背着我和他的行李，走在我前面。他并没有停下来，也没有像在医院时那样扶着我。

他总是把背影留给我看，可我一点也不喜欢这样的画面。

好一会儿，他才回过头，小声朝我嘟囔一句——

“日向，快一点啦！呆子！”

我扶着公园的小围墙，不走了，停在原地。

我看着影山站在离我差不多十米远的前方，不知为什么，还是忍不住轻轻说了一句——“ **那你倒是等等我嘛！** ”

这句话说得很小声，反正影山他也听不清。

“啊？你说什么呢？”

影山大声喊道，似乎以为我在低声骂一些不好听的话。

我不想和他吵架，却也不想逞强了。

“ **我说！那你倒是也等等我嘛！！！”**

我大声朝他喊出这句话，心里明白着，我并不是指“脚伤了”这件事。可我的语气里，还是带上了几分火气……

他听到了。

有那么一瞬间，他的表情让我觉得他似乎听懂了我的这句话——

可那一定是我的错觉！

影山他突然飞身朝我跑来，身上大包小包的行李有点气势汹汹地抖动着。那架势，我知道虽然不是，但真的看起来像要找我打架一样。看到这里，走在最后的旭前辈抢先一步挡在我面前，他大概真的以为影山又要和我吵架或者打架了吧。

“啊~~啊~~你们没事吧~~”

“哦…我们没事啊？？？”

影山一脸问号地看着旭前辈。

“嘛影山啊~~日向毕竟受伤了~今天就好好相处吧~呐~~”

旭前辈有点为难地笑着，转过身对我说——

“呐，日向，脚还痛不痛？走路不方便的话，还是让我来背着你吧！”

“哎？”

“哎？”

我和影山同时惊讶。可旭前辈难得一脸可靠的表情，让人不好意思拒绝他。前辈把身上的行李递给影山，蹲下身来，朝我伸出手道——

“没关系没关系，这种时候就应该多依赖一下‘前辈’啦！”

接过行李的影山，一脸“你就听前辈的话吧…自己一个人掉队了也只会给别人添麻烦”的表情，继续走在了我的前方。

“切…臭屁什么嘛……”

我趴在旭前辈的背上，他稳稳地背起我。

 **东峰旭** ，

三年级前辈中，外表与内心最不相符的一个人。

他的肩膀和手臂都非常强壮——不愧是三年级，不愧是乌野的“王牌”啊！

我和旭前辈走在乌野全队的最后，在晨光中看着所有人的背影。

“呐，日向，这个画面我会永远记得的。”

旭前辈对我轻轻开口——

“这是身为‘王牌’最应该珍惜的画面。”

——伙伴。

“呐，翔阳，啊~我可以这样叫你吧~”

“当！当然！”

“其实有些话，我早就想对你说了哦~~”

旭前辈的声音很温柔，温柔得就像和他名字一样的晨光。他的步伐平稳，我趴在他的背上，行走的节奏不快不慢，让我觉得可靠又安心。

**“谢谢你来了乌野。”**

我的脸，一瞬间就红了。

“今年的一年级，真的都好厉害啊…你、影山、月岛还有山口，如果你们没有来乌野，也许今年的我们根本就走不到春高呢。这不是客套话，是我真心这么想的。”

“我和大地他们不一样，我曾经逃避过排球一次，所以我真的很羡慕你们……羡慕你们能够一直对自己喜欢的事情，永远保持毫不动摇的决心。”

“记得吗，身为一年级，你们就敢跑到三年级的教室来找我…如果没有你和影山出现的话，也许我在第一次输给伊达工的时候，就辜负大家了。”

旭前辈紧了紧背着我的手臂，声音里是难得的沉静。

“所以啊，你们对乌野真的非常重要！不仅帮我们三年级实现了心愿，而且还一起在春高走到了这么远的地方……”

“我和大地还有阿菅在二年级的时候，正是乌野最低谷的时期……那时候乌养爷爷再次病倒，一年级的退部风波，还有那些不知输了多少场的比赛，现在回想起来，真是太坎坷了……”

“我们呀，等了差不多三年才遇到了你们，所以我们比任何人都更珍惜这个团队。

怎么说呢，我很开心能有你们这样的后辈，也相信着，明年的乌野一定会更加强大！所以啊……我真的真的很希望你们能和睦相处。”

我静静地趴在旭前辈的背上，听他无比认真地说着话。

“呐，翔阳，半决赛输掉的那天晚上，你知道我有多担心你吗？”

我听着，不禁把头扭向一边。那晚和影山在雨夜里的冲突，我真的一句都没有和前辈们说。

“你突然冲出澡堂跑到外面去，东京人生地不熟的，大晚上还下着雨，更不要说第二天我们还有最后一场比赛要打……如果不是有影山先追着你跑出去了，连我这种胆小怕事的人，都要忍不住冲出去找你了。”

我听着旭前辈的声音，只能小声地嘟囔一句——

“对……对不起。”

“啊~啊~并不是现在才在责怪你的意思~~”

“只是，虽然不知道你们那晚在外面到底发生了什么，吵架也好打架也罢……但不管怎样，我觉得，你们都不应该继续怄气了。”

“明明只要一上场打起排球，你和影山的配合里就丝毫都感受不到任何嫌隙！大概，这就是你们对于排球的本能吧…可为什么赛场之外，你们还是这么…这么…哎……怎么说呢……”

旭前辈有点为难地寻找着合适的词汇——

“这么让我着急啊！！！”

——哎？

——为什么？这话听起来让人觉得有点不好意思？

“呐，赶快和他和好吧~”

旭前辈说着，冲我温和地笑了笑。

我想起那晚我飞奔着逃离影山身边，并不是害怕他会追上来，而是害怕着——

我似乎终于有点明白了自己‘不对劲’的原因。

我以为他应该懒得管我了，可是影山却在大雨里追了上来，从身后拉住我的手，大喊着——

**“对不起！！！！！！”**

大雨淋透了我们俩。

陌生的街道上，东京的霓虹灯，轮回闪烁着大人们成熟的颜色。

——你为什么要道歉啊！

——身为天才的你，为什么要道歉啊！可恶！

——没有成为战斗力的人，是我啊！

那晚，因为影山太过坦率的道歉，我在和他走回旅馆的时候哭了。虽然那时候他肯定没有发觉，因为他一直都是头也不回地走在我的前面，就和现在一样。

“呐，日向…虽然这可能只是我身为前辈的过度担心，但是……你是不是特别在意影山被选中去‘国青’合宿这件事啊……”

旭前辈慢悠悠地说出这句话，而我却被他的话一下子就击中了内心。

“啊…说来还真的是不好意思，影山从‘国青’回来那天，你们在雪地里练球时说的话，大家其实都听到了哦……”

“——哎？”

那是12月10日，

早上6点45分，周一。

我和影山“迈出了各自的一步”[1]，然后重新相遇在学校大门口。

一见面就是照常比赛着谁先到社团活动室，在旁人看来，我和他就像傻瓜一样奔跑在校道上——一点也不想输给他，不只是排球。

“喂！这5天，你做了什么？” 

影山居然率先开口问道。

我一脸认真的表情，倔强地相信着自己的努力绝对没有白费——

**“捡球。”**

影山一脸诧异，却在看到我认真的表情后，转变成了“我可不会输给你”的微笑。

他每次看到我不是在开玩笑的时候，都是这副表情。

那天，在体育馆还没开门的时间里，我们在雪地上练起了传接球。虽然影山并没有再主动问我这几天的细节，可我却还是一股脑地把白鸟泽的五色啊、角川学园的2米巨人啊、还有遇见了金田一和国见啊之类的事，全讲给了他听。

——也许，影山会觉得我很吵吧？

——也许，他根本就没有好好听我说……

——因为我说出来的，都是一些鸡毛蒜皮无关紧要的小事……

**——我真正在意的事情，根本一点也没有告诉他。**

“你那边呢？有厉害的家伙在吗？”

**“嗯，有个‘小巨人’在哦。”**

影山说这句话的时候，我停下了手里正垫着的排球。

他说着这个人，身高也好、上没上过《月刊排球》也好、技术厉害也好，我都没有完全听进去。只是那一句——

**“比你好100倍！”** **[2]**

深深地扎进了我的心里。

——比我好100倍吗？

——“没有影山这个二传在，我在你身上看不到任何价值。”

——可恶！一个两个的，为什么都要说些这么伤人心的话呢！

——这次你也不能再狡辩，说是什么亲切的advice[3]了吧！

虽然表面上我还是和影山保持着“让仁花酱能感受到和平”的吵架，

但内心里，我渐渐开始有点不开心了。

“不开心”的日子一定会到来的！[4]

——好像条善寺的经理曾经这么说过。

而到了那时候，如何渡过难关，才真正是心的磨练。

“呐，翔阳，被别人那样说自己，不开心不是很正常吗？”

旭前辈仿佛洞穿我心思一样开口道，我被惊得说不出话，只能听他继续慢慢往下讲——

“我啊，虽然是个很没出息的前辈，因为外表长得太凶而总是被人说着很过分的话呢……”

“‘不良’也好，‘留级的成年人’也好，‘黑道老大’也好，甚至惨败给伊达工的时候，还被人说过——‘那样的人居然也配叫王牌吗’？”

“虽然一开始也是很受打击的，但是最终，我还是没有被别人的话语击倒哦！”

旭前辈笑了笑——

“因为啊，我知道自己不是那样的，我知道我还能变得更强！”

**——我知道自己不是那样的，我知道我还能变得更强。**

我听着旭前辈无比坚定，却又无比平静地说出这句话，鼻子一酸，脸不由自主地就埋在了他的背上。

“哎？？？翔阳…啊啊啊啊，你……你你……你别哭啊……”

旭前辈一惊一乍地问着我，有点不知所措的样子。

“没有啊旭前辈，我没有哭！”

——可恶，这几天我真是太没出息了，为什么眼泪这么不受控制啊！

“啊啊啊啊……真是的，你看我这个没用的前辈，尽是说些丧气话，还惹人伤心……呐，翔阳，其实我想说的……不是这个意思……”

旭前辈停下脚步，双手把我往上提了提。

**“翔阳，抬起头来，看看前面吧。”**

我在旭前辈的肩膀上抬起头——

包括影山在内，我看着乌野的大家，走在我的前方。

**“这就是我们的伙伴，我们的团队，是身为‘王牌’应该守护好的大家。”**

——哎？王牌？

“翔阳，明年我们三年级就不能陪在你们身边了。”

“既然二年级的都对‘王牌’并没有多大执念，所以我想——乌野‘王牌’的名号，我就托付给你了！”

**——“王牌”的名号，我就托付给你了！**

旭前辈侧过头，冲我绽开一个毫无保留的笑容——没有给西谷前辈，没有给田中前辈，也没有给影山！

而是给了我！

给了现在这个还不够强大的我！

“旭前辈，你们快点呀！！！”

回过神来，大家已经走到了车站的入口处，西谷前辈和田中前辈正在齐声地喊着我们。

在东京清晨的阳光里，我感觉心里的阴霾，忽然就被扫清了大半。

“影山…你去替一下旭前辈吧…”

“就是…身为后辈居然让前辈一个人背着日向，你也太厚脸皮了吧……”

“哎？可是我……我可背着三个人的行李啊！”

“谁管你啊……快去快去！”

西谷前辈和田中前辈又在和影山耍宝扯淡了。

“噗……”

旭前辈无奈地笑出声，轻声对我道——

“我要加速了哦，新任‘王牌’。”

东京的旭日里，

乌野的王牌，奔跑了起来。

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见漫画220话

[2] 参见漫画220话

[3] 参见TV动画第二季18话

[4] 参见TV动画第二季15话


	6. 06.心跳加速|dink spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：排球少年 第二季 原声VOL.1《村人B》 橘麻美

**06.** **心跳加速** **|** **dink** **spike**

“原来谷地同学喜欢的人，是他啊。”

我脱口而出这句话的时候，隼号列车正以280km/h的速度掠过宇都宫站[1]的站台。

她的脸唰的一下涨得通红，筷子上夹着的炸虾寿司[2]闷声掉在便当里。我明明还没有说出“日向”的名字，可是她的脸上俨然是一副“秘密被暴露”的表情。

谷地同学战战兢兢地低声道——

“影……影山君，虽然平时大家都认为你……是个‘单细胞’……原……原来在这种事情上…意外地…这……这么敏锐啊……”

——猜中了。

——也太好猜了，对我来说。

谷地同学突然从我身边的座位上站起来，肩膀微微抖动着，连耳朵根都红透了。

“对不起，我去一下洗手间。”

说完，她就头也不回地快速跑向了列车尾部。

——“啊！好痛……”

菅原前辈突然从后排的座位上站起来，一脸全程听完我们对话的样子，然后猛得揍了一下我的头。

“影山！你是笨蛋吗！对女孩子说这种话是很失礼的啊！”

“你这家伙怎么就不明白，过分直白，对别人来说也许是件很残酷的事情呢……”

像顿悟了什么似的，我摸着头，听着菅原前辈教训我的话。

我的心脏砰砰地跳着，衬着列车铁轨摩擦的节奏声，越跳越快！就像在比赛时，对方一记不坏好意的吊球，猝不及防地落在前场上，虽然轻飘飘的，但有时候却比大力扣球更能使人心跳加速并惊出一身冷汗。

——她喜欢着日向那家伙。

——可喜欢着那家伙的人，不只有你。

登上回仙台的列车时，我手里刚拿到清水学姐发的车票。因为我们是临时买票，而且回仙台的快车全部是指定席[3]，所以必须按照号码入座。我的座位在第9排靠窗，坐下以后才看到——谷地同学慢慢对照着车票找着座位，来到我身边的时候，她停了下来。

我望了望她，一脸淡定地和她打了招呼。她像是完全没想到的样子，颤巍巍地小声道：“原…原来我是和影山同学一起坐啊，不好意思，麻烦你了。”

我对于“和女孩子一起坐”这种事倒是完全不介意，起身帮她放好行李后，就平常心地坐了下来。日向那家伙坐在我后面大概4、5排的地方，身边是清水学姐。因为和学姐坐在一起，那家伙只好被笼罩在西谷前辈能“杀死人”的目光里，脸红得像烤熟的煎饼。嗯？这形容好像也不太恰当……

广播里响起发车的提示音，不久后，列车就在东日本JR[4]的铁道线上平稳地飞驰起来。经过了刚发车时的兴奋劲，排球部的所有人都慢慢安静下来，打起了瞌睡。

**——“你要好好珍惜他哦。”**

因为孤爪前辈刚才在东京站跟我说了那样一番话，我到现在都没有一丝困意。

——这到底是一种什么感觉啊？

我望着窗外，不禁发起呆来。

良久，谷地同学的声音才从身边响起：“影山君，是有什么心事吗？”

我回过头望着她，大概因为身高差的关系，俯视的角度对她造成了额外的心理压力，谷地同学忽然慌慌张张地道歉：“啊啊啊啊对不起对不起，我又擅自揣测别人的心意了，真是失礼…”

“啊，没什么。”我淡淡说着。

“嗯……只是难得和影山君坐在一起，既然我们都不困，一直不说话的话，感觉好奇怪啊……”

“啊，抱歉，并不是故意无视你，我只是……”

“嗯嗯……”她笑着摇摇头，“并不是觉得不说话就很尴尬啦…只是，影山君平时和日向在一起的时候，明明很多话的，虽然的确是在吵架，但是看起来关系很好……所以，能和你说上话的时候，我才觉得比较放松。”

“哦……哦哦……”

我也不知道该怎么回答，只能先顺势回应着她。我看着谷地同学温和的笑容，想起了她作为新经理入部体验时的事情——

我自己也知道，除了排球相关，我对周围的人和事都不太在意，无论是男生还是女生。但是日向不一样，他一直自带一种天然的“自来熟”气场，不管是遇到孤爪前辈的时候，还是刚认识谷地同学的时候。

那阵子，他好像特别希望谷地同学能够加入排球部，说是因为“这样看起来，乌野就像强豪校一样”。我那时候说着“可是这也要看谷地同学她自己的意愿吧，勉强也没用”，日向却嘲笑着我——

“影山，你这么冷淡，以后不会受女孩子欢迎哦~”[5]

也不知道为什么，我明明并不在意，却还是有点恼羞成怒地骂了他一句——

“说什么呢，笨蛋！”

但是，有一件事我至少是清楚的——谷地同学为人谦和又耐心，而且头脑很聪明！在给我们补习的时候，无论我和日向提出什么“白痴问题”，她都能找到一种让人非常容易理解的方式来讲解给我们听。看过她的笑容，日向不知在结束补习后和我说了多少遍——“有仁花在，我们就再也不用去忍受月岛那张臭脸了！”

——她都已经和日向要好到能被直呼名字的地步了吗？

谷地同学虽然并不经常主动找我们说话，但是在亲眼目睹过我和日向为了练习‘新快攻’而闹矛盾之后，就总是在嘴上挂着这句话——

“我妈妈说过‘在一群认真努力的人们之中做事吊儿郎当的话，是最失礼的行为’。虽然，我还并不是很懂排球，但除此之外，哪怕有一点点我能帮得上忙的事情，都可以来找我商量！”

我看着谷地同学的脸，她有些疑惑地望着我。

“呐，谷地同学，我有事可以请教你吗？”

“当……当然可以了。”

她有些意外，但是好像也有点开心。

“你有好好珍惜过什么人吗？”

“啊——？？？”

好像这是个什么爆炸性的提问一样，谷地同学惊讶地呆在那里，瞪着眼睛看着我！她的脸上泛起红晕，嘴唇颤抖着回问我——

“影……影山君，你这是……恋爱了吗？”

“哎？？？？？！！！”

好像一记直球被拦网猛得打回来一样，现在反倒是轮到我大惊失色！

“啊啊……啊……我不是……”

“啊……是这样啊……我多少……还是懂的……”

“不……不是……不是那个意思……大概……”

“身……身为女孩子，如……如果在这种问题上……都不能帮……帮上忙……我就太没用了！”

“哎……哎？？？”

我们两个在那里磕磕绊绊、慌慌张张地解释了半天，可是互相都没有听进去。

“呐，影山君，我有哦。”

过了一小会儿，谷地同学终于冷静下来说道。她低着头有点不好意思，脸上却是“如果这种经验可以帮到你的话，我不介意和你分享”的表情。

“你可不要告诉其他人哦……拜托了。”

她一脸“我相信你哦”的样子，却让我更加意外——虽然想努力帮上忙是好事，但是为什么她会愿意把这种事也告诉我呢？

“我的确有特别珍惜的人，虽然也不能确定完全就是恋爱意义上的那种喜欢，但是，他真的让我觉得好耀眼啊！”

**——好耀眼，像被日光直射着一样。**

“我不是说过自己一直都像‘村民B’一样毫不起眼吗？做事畏手畏脚，也很难坚持下去……但是啊，是他教会我‘如果想要迈出新的一步，就应该大声说出来’[6]，所以加入排球部以后的我，才彻底有了改变……”

“清水学姐曾经和我说过，开始做一件事的时候，其实并不需要多么崇高的动机，而是需要那一点点的好奇心[7]……我觉得喜欢一个人，大概也是这样的，并不需要多么自以为是的理由，只是因为被那个人强烈地吸引着，有了兴趣，非常想要好好地去了解他，所以才会变得越来越在意……”

谷地同学和我说这些话的时候，眼睛里闪着光。

**——只是因为被那个人强烈地吸引着，有了兴趣，所以才会变得越来越在意。**

我记起了高中开学第一天时的事情——

“你！！！你这家伙怎么会在这？？？”

“啊…你是去年的……不知道名字……”

**“我的名字是日向翔阳！！！虽然你可能不记得在第一回合就败给你的队伍了，但……”**

**“你的事我记得很牢哦……”** **[8]**

——拥有高人一等的反射神经、弹跳力和速度，然而却完全没有运用好自己的能力。我虽然心里这么想着，但对他说出口的还是——

“非常差劲非常糟的家伙！！！”

**——我哪可能记得所有人啊，不过我记得你。**

“嘛……不好意思形容得很笼统，不过我觉得如果是有这种心情的话，也许真的就是在喜欢着一个人吧……嘿嘿~很难理解吧？”

谷地同学略带歉意地笑了笑，说着从包里拿出了之前买的车站便当，似乎想转移一下自己的注意力。她没有回头看我，但我却觉得，她真的非常喜欢那个人。

“ **不，你说的那种感觉，我懂。** ”

不知为什么，说这句话的时候，我的心里早已豁然开朗。

“原来谷地同学喜欢的人是他啊……”

“哎？”

“日向，日向翔阳。”

我顺其自然地就把那家伙的名字说了出来。这答案完全没有经过大脑，却仿佛理所应当似的。

她的脸唰的一下涨得通红，筷子上夹着的炸虾寿司闷声掉在便当里。列车还在飞速地前进着，无论是她还是我，我们的心脏跳动大概都加快了不止一倍的频率。

啊，她快哭了。

谷地仁花，她在快要哭出来的前一秒，震惊于我“奇怪的敏锐”，然后头也不回地往洗手间跑了去。菅原前辈的责怪和拳头落在我头上，不停数落着我要和女孩子道歉。

是啊，我该怎么办呢。

**——对不起，我也喜欢他。** **  
**

**TBC**

**注释：**

[1] 东京至仙台会经过的一站，快车不停。

[2] 官方设定清水洁子喜欢吃的食物是炸虾寿司。

[3] 有固定座位号的新干线车票。

[4] 通往仙台的东北新干线，是东日本JR辖区内最长的新干线。

[5] 参见TV动画第二季第3集。

[6] 参见动画第二季03话

[7] 参见TV动画第二季03话。

[8] 参见TV动画第一季02话


	7. 07.他|middle blocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 2《ごあいさつ》林ゆうき

**07** **.** **他** **|** **middle** **blocker**

“哥哥昨天从东京回来后，先去了哪里啊？”

——嗯？

我躺在被炉里扭过头去，看到小夏端着妈妈刚给的蜜柑走了过来。

“哦，那个……我去了乌养教练家啊。”

“哎？就是之前那个染着金色头发，看起来凶巴巴的大叔？”

“啊……不是那个,是他的爷爷家。”

“……金发大叔的……爷爷？”

小夏瞪着圆圆的眼睛脑补着，我仿佛能看到她头上的气泡，那里面正想象着乌养爷爷一脸皱纹却染着金发、打着耳钉的样子……

“噗……你就别想象了，小夏你没有见过他。”

我被逗乐了，从被炉里坐起来，把她抱到身边，顺手接过装着蜜柑的碟子。

“呐，哥哥你的脚还疼吗？今天都没法去上学了……”

小夏靠着我，把脚也伸进了被炉里。

“嗯…很疼哦……”

我故意这么说着，想着在东京的五天里经历了那么多的事情，好多个瞬间在我的脑海里像走马灯一般回放。

“哎哎哎？那哥哥你……你不会死吧？？？”

小夏一脸正经的关切，话语里带上奶声奶气的哭腔，我被逗笑了。

“嗯！放心吧！哥哥我不会死的！也许正因为我‘不想死’，所以昨天才去了乌养爷爷那里哦。”

小夏看着我，完全没有听懂。之后，家里的电话响了起来。

昨天和大家回到仙台后，差不多是中午12点。因为是星期天，教练和小武老师又还没回来，伢子姐姐决定让大家在仙台JR车站解散，直接回家。

我在东京受伤的事，妈妈早就知道了，因为小武老师在医院的时候就给她打了电话。但是现在临时改乘新干线回来，我并没有通知她要来仙台站接我。仁花的妈妈倒是最早一个等在仙台站出口的，她看到我脚伤着，于是主动要求开车载我一程，但是仁花拉着她妈妈的衣角，意外地不是很情愿的样子。

影山他不知什么时候就站到了我身边，顺其自然地帮我背着行李。可他忽然就朝着仁花狠狠地鞠了一躬，嘴里喊道——

“谷地同学，对不起，但我会遵守约定的。”

哎？

我的表情大概和仁花妈妈的表情一样惊讶，仁花好像有点被吓到了。

——这是什么情况？

仁花她没有说话，只是抿着嘴，刚抬起来看我的视线，瞬间闪避开去。

？？？

她也朝影山鞠了一躬，回道：“给……给你添麻烦了。”

说着，就上了她妈妈的车，她们在引擎声中逐渐远去。

“笨蛋山，你是对女孩子做了什么过分的事情吗？”

我一脸揶揄地问道，心想着——难道仁花她喜欢影山，告白被拒？不不不……那样的话，还遵守哪门子约定啊？可是……难不成是18岁之前绝对不交往？

我的脑洞大概有排球那么大，胡思乱想着，竟然越来越觉得这可能是真的……

  
——为什么啊！！！

——为什么偏偏是影山啊！！？？

“喂！呆子！”影山凶巴巴的声音打断了我的脑内妄想，“你又在想一些什么不好的蠢事了吧！！！”

“我……我没有！！！”我撒着慌，气冲冲地回应着，但一时又不知道还能说些什么。我们两人安静下来，就那么呆站在车站出口的过道上。

“你……打算怎么回家？”

影山冷冷地问着我，却没看我。

“不知道啊……怎么，难不成‘国王大人’您还打算送我吗？”

我不怀好意地回敬道，可他却没有像平时那样，一提到这个绰号就炸毛，而是立刻回了我一句——

**“凭什么就不可以！？”**

？？？

——这句话，是影山说出来的吗？

我一时惊讶地愣在那里，可又本能地察觉到了一些不自然……

**——啊，不行，我现在不能和他单独待在一起！**

不知道为什么，心里这个意识越来越强烈，可我却说不出想要拒绝他的话——

一个字都说不出。

——我这是……怎么了？

“哟，你们两个小子，怎么还没有走啊？”

传来的，是乌养爷爷的声音。他笑着走过来，拍拍我和影山的背道——

“快点回家吧，今天需要的是好好休息。”

——啊，我知道该怎么办了。

与其说才发现这是一个脱身的办法，不如说，我早就想这么做了！

我像抓住救命稻草一般，大声对乌养爷爷喊道——

“教练！！！请让我去您家吧！！！我有很重要的事情想要请教！！！”

乌养爷爷在听到我喊“教练”一词的时候，脸上是惊讶，但更多的是惊喜。

“嘛嘛……虽然你们是我孙子的球队队员，我现在也不是什么教练了，充其量不过是个退休还很闲的老头子……但是，对于排球抱有热情的年轻人，我倒是一点都不想拒之门外！”

乌养爷爷说着拍拍我的肩膀道——

“那……等一下我儿子会开车来接我，小不点太郎[1]你，就由我送回家吧。”

他笑着看了看我，又看了看影山，

“喂，那边的二传手小子，你要一起来吗？”

——哎？我并不是想和他一起去你家啊爷爷！

我的内心咆哮着，一脸不情愿地瞪着影山。

影山他看了我一会儿，才淡淡说出——

“不了，谢谢，我今天还是先回家吧。”

说着，影山把我的行李递了过来。

他没有和我说拜拜，一个人默不作声地往电车的换乘方向走了去。

——切，什么嘛……

那之后，我就坐上了乌养爷爷家的车，回到了曾经在那练习过各种“tempo”[2]的老教练家。午后的阳光，平静地洒在乌养爷爷的菜园子里，我们坐在木质的縁侧[3]上，身旁就是乌养爷爷用粉笔画出的教学用排球场。

“小不点太郎，有什么要问我的，你就直说吧。”

我深呼吸一口——

“ **乌养教练，我想知道，就算不依赖‘影山’，也能够独自战斗的方法！** ”

我严肃地直视着教练的眼睛，想要强调我是认真的。

——如果要成为“乌野”真正的王牌，就必须要背负起守护好这个团队的责任。

——一直以来，我都是依靠着影山的托球，才能屹立在球场上，或是给对手造成威胁，或是作为‘最强的诱饵’帮王牌劈开眼前的屏障！

——但是，如果有一天，影山他不再在我身边的话，我又应该如何去战斗呢？

——并不是希望着那天的到来，可就算我害怕着“失去他”，除了让自己消沉和无法前进外根本对今后毫无帮助啊……

——亲身在春高摸爬滚打过的我，亲眼见识了星海光来前辈那样强大的存在，我没有理由相信影山的未来里，不会出现比我更强大更优秀的搭档吧！

——如果，只是如果……有一天，他选择了更强大的伙伴，到那个时候，我依然要有继续战斗的武器啊！

——无论二传手是谁，无论在什么时间、什么地点，我都想打“能赢”的排球！

**——早就说过了吧，打倒你的人，绝对是我啊！**

乌养教练微微一怔，仿佛看穿了我脑子里的一切。

可他随即得意地挂上笑容道——

“ **好多年前，有一个人也和你问了几乎同样的问题呢。** ”

“只不过，他没有你这么幸运，能遇到一个‘天才’二传，所以他在和任何搭档的配合中，更早地问出了你的这个问题哦。”

？？？

“跟我来吧，小不点太郎。”

虽然有点一瘸一拐，但我还是好好跟着乌养爷爷来到内屋，他让我在沙发上坐下，然后打开了DVD机。乌养爷爷在一大盒碟片里寻找着什么，好不容易才拿着一张看上去像是手动刻录的光盘放到我面前。他说——

“看看吧，这是你一直憧憬着的那孩子，在高三最后一年Inter high决赛时的录像…你想要的答案，应该能从中找到……”

——是他！

——是真正的他！

——乌野的“小巨人”！

我颤抖着双手接过这张DVD，激动地望着乌养教练。他只是笑了笑，帮我拿来了遥控器——

电视屏幕亮起来的时候，我仿佛，终于回到了当年小学时，那个偶然间遇见“小巨人”的商店街路口。

那时候也是这样——

电视里播放着排球比赛的画面，当时的我还不知道什么是Inter high和春高！屏幕中，附近城镇里那所叫做“乌野”的高校有着一支如乌鸦般漆黑的强豪队伍。在强手如林的全国高中排球赛场上，身高190cm以上的高大选手比比皆是，但是乌野高校的“小巨人”即使面对着众多如此强大的对手，却丝毫不见任何畏惧！他在球场上来回地穿梭，快如闪电一般，早一秒、快一秒地跳跃着，在到达顶点的瞬间——得分！！！

录像中的画面，如结界一般地把我拉入了“小巨人”当年的战斗中。

**他，**

同样穿着背号为10的橙黑色球衣，

身高170cm左右，有着黑色微卷的短发，

无论和队友还是对手相比，“小巨人”都显得矮小了不止一圈。

但是，

他的攻击，他的弹跳，他的速度，所有这些都毫无逊色！

就连他扣球的 **力度** ，都惊得人鼓膜为之一震！！！

“Nice Spike!!!!!!!!!!”

乌野由他连续第五球得分[4]的时候，全队高呼着“扣得好”而抱在一起互相击掌鼓励。我的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，不仅是因为这代入感极高的画面让我一瞬间以为自己回到了和鸥台高校的那场半决赛中，更是因为——

有一个“我”，

仿佛这世界上的另一个“我”，正在对我诉说着——

**就算没有一个天才二传手在身边！**

**你还是有存在的价值，还是有得分的巨大力量！**

我凝视着电视屏幕里的“他”，观察着他的每一个动作，每一个扣球的角度和时机，连他身形的细节和肌肉的变化都没有放过。一人时间差也好、A快球也好、打手出界也好，无论他用什么方式得分，有一点都是相同的——

就算身材矮小，

但是扣球的速度、高度，

 **还有和高大选手相比也丝毫不逊色的力度** ，

让他在空中战中，无人能及！！！

『喂，日向！你还能跳得更高吧！』

『啊？什么意思啊，影山？』

『 **你的弹跳是‘飘飘’的！而好的弹跳，是‘咚’的！** 』[5]

——啊，这就是他，这就是我憧憬了这么久的他！

有那么一瞬间，星海光来前辈的身影和我眼前的“小巨人”重叠了，那个在“国青”时做着影山搭档的星海前辈，毫无疑问比起我来，是更接近小巨人的存在。

**——但是，那只不过是“现在”而已啊。**

我感觉我的心在燃烧。

不知不觉中好像有点忘记了，想要去战胜比自己强大许多倍的对手——这份快感与兴奋，不正是我一直渴求着的东西吗？从什么时候开始，我对影山“在乎”到了这种地步啊，就好像后悔着与他迟到的相遇，就好像害怕着有一天他会变成“别人的伙伴”。可是，只有一件事对我来说从来都没有动摇过，那就是——

**我想赢！**

**哪怕没有影山在，也想赢啊！！！！！！**

我激动地双手紧紧攥住电视的遥控器，直到终局的哨声响起，眼角的眼泪才无声地掉落下来——

“小巨人”的乌野，和我的乌野，都以deuce的2分之差惜败于对手。

唯一不同的是，我倒在半决赛的战场上，

而他，是决赛。

“小不点太郎，喂，要纸巾吗？”

DVD播放完毕，乌养爷爷拍拍我的背，把抽纸递给了我。

我回过神，愣了1秒，就大声对他喊道——

“教练！我知道我应该如何战斗了！”

乌养爷爷会意地笑了笑，我继续道——

“我需要 **力量** ，在速度、灵活与配合技巧之外，更强的力量！”

乌养爷爷握住我的手臂，仿佛测量般地捏了捏我的肌肉，

“小不点太郎，你的肌肉和 **天满[6]**当年比，还差得远呢！”

仿佛在考试中答对了困惑许久的题目一样，

我终于释然地，笑了出来。

“小夏！翔阳！吃饭啦！！！”

厨房里传来妈妈叫我们吃午饭的声音，小夏率先钻出被炉，往餐桌跑去。

今天是星期一，但是我并没有去学校，不只是因为比赛时扭伤了左脚，根本没办法骑车翻山，更是因为——昨晚让乌养爷爷开车送回家的时候，他和妈妈认真谈了很久，全都是关于运动员饮食和营养的话题。而妈妈似乎听得特别有干劲，之后难得地同意了让我今天请假。

“呐，翔阳，从今天开始，老妈我要作为你的专业营养师，对你的身高和肌肉负责哦！”

——哎？？？

“高蛋白、高钙、低脂肪、多蔬菜！还有你这家伙不要老是过度消耗啊！受伤了就好好休息，营养得给我都用在长高上呢！”

说着，老妈干劲十足地敲了敲我的头。

只是，我们才刚吃完午饭，家里的门铃就响了起来。

——嗯？是谁？

小夏蹦蹦跳跳地跑去开门。几秒后，突然传来了她慌慌张张的声音——

“哥哥！！！飞雄哥哥在门口，好像快死了一样啊！！！”

——哎？？？？？？？

TBC

注释：

[1] 动画中乌养爷爷叫日向的绰号

[2] 即节奏，日向在乌养爷爷家学会了分辨不同节奏的起跳时机。

[3] 日式传统木结构建筑的檐廊

[4] 参见TV动画第一季01话

[5] 参见漫画220话

[6] 乌野原版小巨人，宇内天满，初登场漫画339话


	8. 08.笨拙的小鸟|cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：「ハイキュー!!OAD」ED《星をつかまえて》

**08** **.** **笨拙的小鸟|** **cloak**

——叮咚！

按响日向家门铃的时候，我有一种“真的快死了”的感觉。骑车从学校到日向家所在的雪丘町，理论上只要30分钟左右就能到了，但因为迷路和大段的上下坡，我找到这里的时候已经山路骑行了整整1个多小时。如此高强度的消耗，真的使人累到几乎虚脱。

——这家伙平时都是这么上学的吗？那怪物般的体能就是这么来的啊！ 

“哥哥！飞雄哥哥在门口，好像快死了一样啊！！！”

开门的是日向夏，她是日向那家伙的妹妹，好像是小学一年级。之前因为日向有带她来乌野看过几次我们的练习，而意外记住了我的名字。就算这小姑娘现在再说出什么值得让人“吐槽”的话，我也已经没力气多说一个字了。

门开着，我瘫倒在日向家的玄关里，几乎翻着白眼，急促地喘着粗气……

——水……好想喝水…… 

“哇啊啊啊！！！你……你怎么在这里啊！！！”

听动静，日向那家伙单脚蹦着就挪过来，几乎被我的出现吓出颤音。我仰面躺在玄关的地板上，眯着眼睛。他突然把头探出来，就在我脸的正上方十厘米左右，倒着视角盯了我一会，随即他双手用力拍在我脸上大叫——

“影山！！！别断气啊！！！要死也不能死在人家家里啊！！！”

我刚想回敬他一句“谁会真的断气啊！你是白痴吗呆子！”，可他的脸忽然就又凑近了几厘米，我几乎能感受到日向有点潮湿的呼吸了……

我的心忽然被揪了起来，脸上估计以肉眼可见的速度升温着，就算知道这家伙一定不可能做出我脑子里想的那种事情，但是……我那带着一丝期待的剧烈心跳声却骗不了人！

“你想干什么啊！！！呆子！！！”

就在他鼻尖几乎要擦碰到我的鼻尖时，我终于忍不住猛得一下坐起来，可正是这个条件反射般的动作，让我们俩的头重重地碰在了一起。

咚——！！！

“啊~~~痛痛痛~”

“嗷哦~~~~疼死啦~”

“你是白痴吗？日向呆子！”

“你是白痴吗？笨蛋疲劳山！”

我们两个人捂着头，几乎同时骂出这句话。下一秒，日向妈妈的声音从里间传来——“你们两个，吵死人了啊！！！”

“啊——对不起，打扰您了！”

我只能应声答复着，尽量礼貌地道歉。小夏蹲在一旁望着我们偷笑，而日向依然用一脸看白痴的表情瞪着我。之后，日向的妈妈穿着围裙走了出来，一脸疑惑地看着我，对日向道：“这孩子，是谁啊？”

还没等日向开口介绍，小夏抢先扑过去，抱住日向妈妈的腿，说——

“飞雄！他是哥哥的setter！”

“咦？setter？你就是翔阳的二传啊？”

阿姨（おばさん）一脸惊喜地望着我，眨了眨好奇的眼睛。

——嗯？？？这是什么形容？

—— **翔阳的二传** ？

——我……我我我什么时候变成“那家伙的”二传了？///

虽然被这个说法搞到面红耳赤，但是我却难以启齿去否认些什么！

“啊啊啊啊~小夏你乱说什么啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

日向那家伙似乎比我更不淡定，

“什……什么谁不谁的，他……他只不过是和我搭档打排球而已，二…二传手是队伍的司令塔啦，又…又不是只给我一个人托球……///”

日向的声音没底气地逐渐小了下去，我却莫名觉得有一点恼火，冲他说道——

“虽然我的确不是只给你一个人托球，但是站在你的角度来看， **你的setter** **的确只有我一个吧！** ”

“哎？？？你……你居然不否认吗？///”

日向的脸红彤彤的，瞪着眼睛，像看什么怪物一样看着我。

“不否认啊！事实就是这样嘛！”

我虽然坦诚地描述着事实，但这时候我才意识到这句话说得真是有点暧昧不清。

—— **什么叫“只有我一个”啊？**

**——说得好像对他而言，除了我以外，别人都不行一样！**

『啊……真是羡慕影山啊，打我的托球和打你的托球时，日向的表情都完全不一样呢！』[1]

不知为什么我忽然想起菅原前辈曾经这么和我说过……

啊，不行了，大脑为什么快冒烟了…… 

“噗……你们两个，是在说双人相声吗？哈哈哈哈哈！”

日向妈妈冲着我们大笑出声，随即拍拍我的背问道：“飞鱼[2]同学，家里有麦茶哦，要喝吗？”

“啊……啊谢谢款待！！！”

还没反应过来我的名字被叫错了，日向和小夏已经忍不住笑成了一团。

噗——

我和日向坐在玄关那，小夏帮忙端着一大杯麦茶过来递给我。我咕嘟咕嘟地一口气喝完才感觉——“啊，终于活过来了”。但是，因为喝得太急，我一不小心就打了个嗝，日向也忍不住发出怪声，那是憋笑憋到快漏气的声音。虽然有点难为情，我还是冲着日向那家伙说——

“想笑就笑嘛…你是笨蛋吗？”

“噗噗噗……明明更像笨蛋的是你吧疲劳山……噗哈哈哈哈哈！”

我看着他大笑出声，反而觉得难为情什么的，全都消散不见了——

一种，爽朗又畅快的安心感填补了刚才的慌乱和尴尬。

我冷静下来，看了看手表，终究还是没有忘记此行的目的——

“呆子，穿好衣服，现在就和我回学校！”

我无比认真地看着他，他和我对视着，歪着头问：“哎？为什么？” 

今天是星期一，昨天从东京回来在家休息一晚，照例应该正常返校上课的。虽然并不意外日向的缺席，但是上午去买酸奶，路过一年一组[3]的时候，看到他位子上空着，我还是觉得有一点…就一点点……寂寞（さびしい）吧。

——真是莫名其妙，今天有点太安静了吗？

可那之后，小武老师在午休时突然召集全员集合，临时通知大家，因为这次春高全国大赛我们取得了季军的好成绩，所以下午上课之前，校长决定要在大礼堂举行表彰典礼。

“啊…虽然这个仪式并不是只为排球部举行的，因为除了我们，棒球部和吹奏部等别的社团好像这次也打进了全国。所以，你们这一届着实留下了喜人成果的社团都会一并表彰。”

小武老师边说边给大家发放下午表彰仪式的流程安排，他接着道：“啊，不好意思这么晚才临时通知大家，我也是今早回到学校才知道的……” 

大地前辈一脸“还不是因为你们这些大人喝酒喝过头了才晚回来的吗？”的吐槽表情，菅原前辈只能苦笑着拍拍他的肩膀算作安慰。

“啊！对了，差点忘了告诉大家，下午的表彰典礼会拍摄排球部的全体合影哦，教导主任和我说会收入今年毕业生的纪念册…所以大家要商量一下是穿队服还是穿校服来拍摄啊？”

小武老师才刚说完，三年级的前辈们都一脸激动到要哭出来的表情。

——“但是，今天日向没有回来哦？”

清水学姐的声音忽然点醒了大家，我的心顿时一沉。 

“哎？啊……是啊，日向的脚伤还没好，今天请假了呢！”

“啊啊啊？？？翔阳不在，这怎么行？？？”

“要拍合影的话，必须全员都要在吧！否则不就没有意义了吗？”

大地前辈率先镇定下来，语气及其笃定地说：“绝对！要一个不落地一起拍合照！”

“那么，还是先商量一下，怎么告诉翔阳啊！”

西谷前辈看上去比我还着急。

“总之，我先去给日向家打个电话……”小武老师说着匆忙往教职员室跑去。 

“那么怎么办？可以让小武老师开车去日向家吗？”

“哎？就算是这种情况，校巴应该也不准拿来私用吧？”

“那！就坐bus！！！坐bus去接他吧！！！”

“那个不行的吧，本来乡间bus的车次就少，而且日向家那么远，bus又不是直达，会不会赶不上啊？”

“对啊……而且他脚伤着，上下车也不方便吧，从车站到学校还要走路呢…”

“那…那要怎么办嘛？”

“为什么那家伙住那么远了啦！！！”

大家七嘴八舌地在伤脑筋，我虽然并没有参与讨论，但是此刻，我内心的判断早就下了。

——“ **我去！我骑车去把他带回来！** ”

我大声说着，并不是在“征得同意”的语气，而是“我一定要去”！

——那家伙本来就连春高的季军颁奖典礼都错过了，这次，怎么也不能让他缺席！

心里这么想着，我转头看向清水学姐道：“不好意思前辈，我记得，那家伙的自行车还留在学校吧？”

清水学姐“啊——”的一声，轻轻握拳拍了一下手掌。

“嗯！出发去东京那天，日向也是骑车回学校集合的，他的车还停在校舍那里，钥匙都是我保管，统一放在活动室的盒子里了！”

说着，清水学姐开心地笑了笑，立刻往社团活动室奔去。

——“影山，等我20秒！”

她飞身跨下三级台阶，动作漂亮又干净，还带着让人眼前一亮的帅气。

啊，怪不得传闻学姐以前是练习跨栏的选手[4]啊——这一点，我也是在春高比赛前，她帮日向去车站拿遗漏的鞋子时知道的。

“影山！我们就靠你了啊！！！”（田中）

“不要迷路啊！小心遇到野猪！！！”（西谷）

“你们两个够了，别给他立flag啊！！！”（菅原） 

我从学校出发的时候，前辈们的声音还萦绕在耳畔。午休才刚开始十分钟，脚程快的话，应该能在典礼开始前把他带回来。

我骑着日向那家伙的自行车，手里捏着清水学姐刚给我写的日向家地址——嘛，大致方向还是知道的，只是我穿着乌野的黑色立领制服，裤子是类似西装裤的材质，并没有运动裤穿起来那么舒服。可就算如此，我此刻也需要尽全力地加快骑车的速度，脑子里只想着一件事——

 **一定要把他带回来！**

『没有日向在的队伍，我才不要呢！』

1月的乌野町，道路两旁的田地里还堆着不深不浅的积雪。因为出来得急，手套和围巾我都没有戴，高速骑行让冷风一直灌进我的衣领和袖口，但是我却不知道为什么觉得心情很畅快。

我看到有两只乌鸦远远地、高高地飞在头顶的蓝天上，阳光透过云洒下来，两只鸟儿就像竞争般地滑翔着，突然如离弦之箭般飞速消失在了远方。

看着眼前的山路，我“嘿”地一声大力踩着自行车的踏板，屁股都离开了坐垫，冲上了上山的坡道。

——“哎？为什么啊？你认真的吗？”

我瞪着眼前的日向，都来不及跟他解释下午学校要开表彰典礼以及拍摄大合照的安排，着急道——“是啊！我是认真的！快点跟我走啦！”

说着，我脑子一热，扑过去就把日向拎起来，姿势可能有点奇怪，大概像半抱半扛的样子。

“哎哎哎哎？影山你干什么啊？？？小夏，救我！！！”

日向因为不知情而大惊失措地挣扎着，可是小夏却没有理他，只是急忙跑进了房间里。我直接把日向抱扛着放到自行车后座上，他大喊着——

“影山你放手啦！我连鞋都还没穿耶！！！你对伤员就不能温柔一点吗！！！”

哎？我这才发现，日向虽然已经跨坐在后座上，但是他还穿着家里的拖鞋。

“啊……抱歉……”

我慢一拍才意识到，随即回头想要冲回日向家里。可这时候，小夏拎着日向的包、制服和鞋子十分及时地跑出来，一下把这些行李扔给我，喊道——

“飞雄哥哥，接着啊！”

我赶紧伸手一把接住所有东西！这一连串动作发生地太快了，行云流水一般，却又意外地十分默契。还来不及道谢，我就先把乌野的制服外套丢到日向头上，包和鞋子直接放进了自行车的前篮。

“妈妈！！！哥哥要回学校了啊！！！”

小夏回头朝家里喊着，日向的妈妈这才匆忙从玄关里探出头，笑着比了一个OK的手势道——

“嗯！我知道啦！刚才排球部的老师有打电话来！说是下午学校有表彰大会和合影仪式什么的哦……”

“啊？？？老妈你吃饭的时候怎么不早说！”

日向穿好黑色的立领制服，才略带不满地喊道，居然还有点小孩子生气撒娇的语气。

“嘛~~做饭忙得忘了说，你们快出发吧！”

“一路顺风哦！！！”

小夏也在门口喊道——“晚上要把哥哥和自行车都好好还回来啊！” 

我没有回过头去看小夏，只是高高举手比了一个OK，就立刻跨上日向的自行车，

对他说道：“抓紧哦！”

——一脚大力蹬车，我飞速骑了出去。 

日向家一出来就是一段小下坡，因为我很用力地骑行，加上刚刚启动的惯性，我感觉日向重心不稳，一下子就撞在我背上！他的双手顺势环住我的腰才能保持平衡。

“喂！影山你骑稳一点啊！！！啊——这不是我的自行车吗？”

“哦，清水学姐给我的钥匙！”

我没有回头，只是一个劲儿地蹬着自行车。我们两人快速地在山间坡道上移动，气流吹着我的脸颊，虽然鼻子与耳朵都被冻得红红的，但是心脏和胃里却有一股暖流在盘旋。

“这种事，你刚才一进门就要说嘛！！！”

“哦……哦……” 

车速平稳以后，日向松开了抱着我的双手，而是改成揪着自行车座垫下的金属杠。

“你在抓哪里啊，不好好坐稳等一下说不定会被摔出去哦，呆子！”

“要你管啊……略略略……”

日向抱怨着，虽然我看不见，但他应该是朝我扮鬼脸吐着舌头吧。

“为……为什么是你来啊！田中前辈和旭前辈呢？”

我不甘心道——

“ **是我就不可以吗** ？！！！”

“啊……我也没说你不可以啊……明明是个疲劳山！！！”

日向声音略微小了一点。

“喂！说什么呢呆子！！！！”

“你刚刚明明都累趴了吧…在人家家门口出尽洋相还不承认吗？”

日向有点得意的嘲笑语气，接着道：“我上学可是每天都要骑这段路耶！影山真是弱爆了！”

“那……那是因为我之前迷路，骑到别的地方去了，所以才浪费了体力而已！话说你家到底为什么住这么远啊！！！居然住在有野猪出没的地方！！！”

我生气地抱怨回去。

“哈哈哈哈野猪出没？？？哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

日向突然爆笑——

“你是笨蛋吗？雪丘町的野猪，传说只有笨蛋才会遇到耶！”

听着这家伙还在大声笑着，我忽然觉得自己懒得再和他继续拌嘴了。

——嗯，就这样笑着，感觉也不错。 

我们绕过山道，进入了一段商店街。

商店街的人此时并不多，似乎所有店面都在午休的样子，但还是有人朝我们喊道——“哇！小翔你这是赶着要去哪啊？”

这是可乐饼店老板娘的声音，好像是日向的熟人。我们并没有停下车，只是一溜烟地前进着，日向回头喊道：“我们回学校而已啦！” 

“哎哎哎？这不是翔阳吗？只穿着拖鞋不冷吗？脚没事吗？”

这一次我们经过的是鱼店，老板大叔吓得跑出店外朝我们的背影喊道。

“没事啦没事啦！！！”日向元气满满地回应着别人的关切。

之后我们还飞速地路过了商店街的肉店、花店和电器行，只要店主认识日向，都会跑出来朝我们喊一嗓子。甚至肉店的大叔挥着切肉刀，朝我大吼道——

“你小子！！！要带我们翔阳去哪啊！！！”说着他还追出来跑了一小段——这真的把我吓得不轻，害我只能豁出命般地全力蹬车。

虽然日向都有笑着好好喊回去“我赶着回学校而已啦！不要担心哦！”，可我内心里，还是暗暗惊讶着——日向这家伙，还真是和什么人都能混熟啊！

他平时的样子，他在排球场之外的样子，还有好多我不知道的事情呢！

——啊！忽然觉得有一点不甘心！ 

真的……就像谷地同学说的那样呢——

『并不需要多么自以为是的理由，只是因为被那个人强烈地吸引着，有了兴趣，非常想要好好去了解他，所以才会变得越来越在意…』 

**——喜欢着什么人，原来是这么单纯的事情啊。**

我们骑过商店街，回到了上山的路口。这里就是乌野名产“心碎丘陵”，翻过这座山，就能看见学校了。虽然之前有和大家在这里进行过跑步训练，但是因为我们跑错路，才不知不觉拐弯下山去了白鸟泽，而实际上如果顺路直走，心碎丘陵只是隔在乌野町和雪丘町之间。 

坡道开始变得陡峭，自行车的速度也不得不放慢下来。经过商店街之后，日向就变得有点安静了，我也不再和他搭话，只是认真骑着。上山的路，因为多载了一个人的体重，开始变得比来时更加吃力。过了好一会，日向才开口戏谑道——

“疲劳山，这就没力气了吗？果然和我比起来，你还差远了呀（まだまだだね）！”

“呼……说……说什么呢！呆子！”

我微微喘着粗气，因为双腿发力，我整个人都拱起身子，屁股又一次离开坐垫，卯着劲地骑行。

“嘛！看在你这么弱的份上，本大爷就想办法让你精神一点吧！”

话音刚落，日向那家伙就没心没肺、毫无自觉地把他那冰凉的双手伸进我的衣服里面，“啪叽”一声贴在我后脖子的深处。

“啊——————！！！”

我都有点忍不住叫出声了。

就像突然往热水里丢入一大颗冰块，脖子和手指的温差，以及皮肤的敏感反应让我整个人狠狠地打了一个激灵，就像被电流突然穿过全身似的。不得不承认，我的一个弱点就是被人挠痒开玩笑的时候，后脖子会变成被攻击的重灾区，因为那里本来就是我的敏感带，这是无法克制的生理反应啊。 

“啊！！！！混蛋！！！！日向你快住手！！！！！”

我几乎嚎叫着，双手只能紧握住车把手才勉强维持着自行车的平衡。

“哎？影山你居然怕痒的吗？冰不冰？冰不冰？哈哈哈哈哈！”

日向完全没有自觉，依然把手伸在我衣服里面，还要不怀好意地乱摸着。

我的车头开始歪歪扭扭地前进，我大喊着：“呆子！不要闹了！！！住手啊！！！你想摔跤吗？？？”

我虽然嘴上这么喊着，但是内心里想的早就不是“冰不冰”这回事了！

——这家伙是笨蛋吗？ 

——虽然平时打球的时候，身体接触明明更多，可是…可是……现在这种情况到底要怎么办啊啊啊啊啊……///

我的眼前已经看不清路了，全身最敏感的神经突触仿佛都集中在了脖子后方。

——啊啊…感觉我的眼里和心里全是这个笨蛋呀！！！

——全是他！全是他！全是他！ 

下一秒，我终于到达了上坡后的第一个平地。我一捏刹车，单脚着地，终于把自行车停了下来。因为车停得太突然，日向那傻不拉几的笑声戛然而止，整个人都撞在我的背上——

“哎哟！”

我一停下车，立刻转过身去，一手扶着自行车车头，一手大力拽住日向的衣领，气势汹汹地和他脸对脸，生气地吼道：“都叫你住手了！！！听不见吗混蛋？///”

日向噘着嘴，腮帮子微微鼓起，他脸对脸看了我一会儿，才小声道，

“切，知道了啦！你也不用生这么大气吧？切……小气山！”

日向的脸蛋也被冻得红扑扑的，因为天气冷，他的呼吸带出淡淡地白气，轻轻喷在我的两颊上。

——啊……这么近距离地观察这家伙的脸，真是…太……太难为情了！

我感觉我的脸也变得红扑扑的，可我知道那绝对不是因为天冷而被冻红的。 

“也…也没有很生气啦…”

我终于转过身，继续跨上自行车。在重新启动的那一刻，我不知为什么就脱口而出——“你要是真的冷，就把手放到校服口袋里啦！”

“可是，那样的话，我不就抓不稳自行车了吗？”

“呃……啊——”我被他一句话噎到了，可脑子却在飞速地转着，不服输地回答道：“那……那你，把手放到我的制服口袋里吧！”

我完全没有意识到自己在说什么，日向那家伙估计也没有意识到。

“哦！好啊！”日向眨着眼睛，完全不在状况内。 

我骑上车，速度慢慢快起来。

身后这家伙，居然真的乖乖把双手伸进了我的制服口袋，一边一个！我边骑边意识到，这个动作也太过亲昵了，和双手抱住我的腰一样，几乎毫无区别嘛。可是，日向那家伙却好像根本没觉得有什么不妥，他手伸到我的口袋里后，一个劲地说着：“哦哦哦~影山的口袋里真的好暖和哦。”

——当然暖和啊…你是笨蛋吗？ 

我一路飞快地骑着车，体温因为剧烈运动而慢慢上升，可我很清楚，那并不是只因为“骑车”这件事。很快我们就到达了山顶的位置，从这个角度看下去，乌野町的田地和远处小山坡上的高中校舍，都在午后的阳光下呈现出暖暖的色调。日向他毫无顾忌的用我的口袋暖着手，只是偶尔才缩回手去，好像在身后掏着什么东西戴上。 

我看着眼前的下坡路，不知哪来的勇气，一口气就踩着踏板冲了下去！！！

车速越来越快，转弯时我们都顺势歪向一边，自行车才能高速利落地通过弯道。我的心情，也像此刻的车速一样高涨了起来。

风，

1月冰凉的风灌进我的耳朵，呼呼作响着，

我甚至都有一点听不清自己的声音了，

可我还是一咬牙，并没有回头，却朝着前方喊道——

“我对你——”

（君が——） 

我不知道，自己到底有没有说出那两个音节啊？

——喜欢（好きだ）！

我意识到自己居然已经说出声了，可是身后的日向却完全没有一点反应。

我没有停下自行车，

也根本不可能现在停下，

连他的脸此刻到底是什么表情，我都有点不敢想象，

更不要说回头去看了。

可是，过了好一会儿，日向他还是一点反应也没有，双手又极其自然地伸回了我的口袋里。

——哎？这家伙？

——难道他对告白这种事这么有经验吗？

——居然淡定到这个程度？ 

自行车绕完山路，回到了田地边的直路上，离学校，只有五分钟就要到了呀。我终于忍不住停下了自行车，深呼吸一口，转过头去望着他。

日向一脸莫名其妙地看着我，眼睛睁得大大的，愣了几秒才道——

“影山，你干嘛？”

——！！！

这时候！！！

我才发现！！！

日向这家伙！！！

刚才缩回手掏来掏去，原来是带上了MP3的耳机！！！

他插着耳机，听着音乐，现在正一脸茫然地看着我！！！ 

**——可恶！他这是根本就没有听见吧？！！**

我的脸一下子就涨红了，上下嘴唇蠕动着想要冲他说些什么，可是——到底是什么呢？恼羞成怒激起的“怨气”和“难为情”像石头一样堵在我的胸口，压得我有点喘不过气。但同时，50%的庆幸和50%的失落来回击打着我的心脏。

——啊，我一定是笨蛋吧！

——一定是！ 

我觉得自己要气炸了，但是这并不是单纯的生气这么简单。恼火与羞耻令人想要发泄，我只好踢了一脚路边的石头！这一脚太突然了，日向被微微吓了一跳，问我：“影山，你还好吗？是不是发烧了？脸好红啊！”

我踢完石头，才略带难堪又有一点点不好意思地直视着日向的眼睛。挣扎了一小会，我才气冲冲道：“你这家伙，刚刚到底在听什么啊？///” 

“哎？”

日向这才缓缓摘下耳机，对我说：“生什么气嘛，也给你听就是了嘛！”

——重点……重点根本不在这里啊！

——呆子！日向呆子！

之后，我们继续出发，均速地骑上通往学校的小路。日向坐在后座上，他整理了一下耳机线的长度，然后把其中一只耳机插到了我的耳朵里。 

“这首歌，叫《星をつかまえて》[5]啦。”

日向正说着，非常轻快的旋律就响了起来，节奏也很适合骑车。

耳机里的歌词唱出声的时候，我的鸡皮疙瘩都有点起来了~

——犬が逃げ出したみたいに

**宛如走失的小狗**

——夢を見失った時に

**当我迷失梦想之际**

——誰か捕まえておくれよ ギュッと離さないでいてくれないか

**是否有谁能为我抓住它 请你牢牢握紧不要松开好吗**

……

——駅の改札でいっぱい泣いて

**在车站检票门口放声大哭**

——前よりちょっぴり強くなったんだ

**感到比过去的自己稍微坚强了些**

……

——大事なものを捨てられないから

**因为难以舍弃珍视之物**

——僕ら空を飛べない鳥

**我们都是不会飞翔的小鸟**

——いつか追いかけるさ 追いかけるよ

**终有一天 我会去追逐 一定能追赶上**

——君の夕焼けを

**那夕阳般的你**

——あの日の約束守れなくても

**虽然没有遵守当初的约定**

——笑い声聞こえなくても

**虽然再也无法听到欢笑之声**

——君と誓いあったあの茜空を忘れたくないから

**我也不会忘记与你立下誓言的那片晚霞之空**

——あの茜空を忘れたくないから

**不会忘记与你立下誓言的那片晚霞之空**

……

因为耳机线不够长，所以日向的身体只能往前倾斜，几乎靠在我的背上。当歌词唱到“いつか追いかけるさ 追いかけるよ 君の夕焼けを”这句的时候，仿佛是错觉一般，我感受到——

 **正贴在我背上的那个胸膛里，心跳砰砰地加速起来。**

我没有再和日向说话，我们只是听着歌，骑完了到学校最后五分钟的路程。 

下午的表彰仪式顺利结束之后，日向和西谷前辈夸张地抱在一起大笑，一直说着“哇哈哈哈——男子排球部是全校最帅的社团！！！”。大地前辈和菅原前辈只能露出散发着“慈爱”的目光，默默看着全队上下最兴奋的他们两个人。

田中前辈却凑过来和我勾肩搭背，大力拍着我的肩膀说：“没想到影山平时虽然和日向吵吵闹闹烦得要死，关键时刻原来这么可靠啊！真有我的风范！” 

“哦……哦嗉……”

我顺势回应着田中前辈，可是一想起路上发生的事，我整个人就难为情到有一种想上去揍日向两拳的冲动。 

“好了好了！大家排队站好，要拍照了哦！”

小武老师笑着拍手，叫大家过来集合，他和乌养教练（年轻的那位）都穿着西装，看上去迷之帅气。我们所有人最后决定，因为日向只穿着黑色立领制服回来，所以大家都统一穿制服而不是运动服来拍合照。

春高的铜牌在每个人的胸前亮闪闪的，

大礼堂的背景挂上了我们那副黑色的“飛べ”。

日向站在我身边，因为大家站得很紧，他的手背几乎挨着我的手背。

面前，我们被全校的老师和同学们注视着，连教导主任也不顾自己歪掉的假发，不停示意着“大家再靠紧一点、靠紧一点”。

“好了，排球部的大家，笑一笑！”

摄影师刚说出这句话的时候——

我的手，

就被从身旁伸过来的手，

紧紧握住了。 

“咔嚓”的快门声几乎同时响起，

这一刻的我们，

就这样被永远定格了下来。  
  


TBC

注释：

[1] 参见TV动画第一季21话

[2] 影山飞鱼，梗出自动画第一季22话

[3] 日向所在班级是一年一组

[4] 参见漫画232话

[5] 排球少年OAD音驹篇片尾曲


	9. 09.并不是月亮|quick attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 2 《大人たち》林ゆうき

**09** **.** **并不是月亮|** **quick** **attack**

书包里塞着春高的奖牌，大地前辈请客的肉包子也早已吃完。影山骑着车载我回到家的时候已经到了晚饭时间。

小夏兴冲冲地跑出来开门，语气里是藏不住的开心：“欢迎回来哦！”

“哦哦……”我还一脸淡定地回答着小夏，可眼前的影山已经俨然是一具累吐魂的“尸体”了。

——切，什么嘛，山路有这么可怕吗？

——累到回来的路上都不跟我说话了…… 

妈妈走出来的时候，完全一副不许反对的表情，大声道：“今晚，就让飞鱼……”

“啊啊…是飞雄啦，妈妈，是影山飞雄！”

我汗颜地纠正老妈的口误，她这个人啊，总是对记名字不拿手。

“咳咳……飞雄，今晚就让小飞雄在我们家留宿吧！”

“哎？？？为什么突然……”

“可是哥哥……你看他现在这个样子，也没办法自己一个人回去了吧。”

说着，小夏就戳了戳已经在翻白眼的影山——嗯，毫无反应。

没办法了，我只好扶额妥协。

——“喂！疲劳山！你醒醒啊！到我家啦！” 

我勉强推着影山进来，把他丢到沙发上，小夏在一旁笑着看他，似乎觉得他的蠢表情特别有趣。她一边帮影山扇着扇子，一边问我——

“哥哥，飞雄哥哥是不是就是那个对你说‘ **只要有我在，你就是最强的** ’那个人啊？”

“啊？？？你怎么还记得这个！”我有点不耐烦道。

这句话不在当时那个氛围里说，现在听着总觉得有点让人害羞。我继续道——

“是啊！就是他！可那又怎么样！这句话我可是原原本本地还给他啦！[1]”

——嘛，就算是影山，也会遇到像“大王”那样令人害怕的对手啊。 

“噗——”小夏笑出声，对我说：“可是哥哥，现在有你在，飞雄哥哥哪里强了啊？哈哈哈简直弱不经风才对……噗！”

“啊啊……我们指的是排球啦……”我眯着眼睛懒得解释，回房间脱掉了制服外套。

——有没有我在，对影山来讲，真的有那么重要吗？

——切…… 

直到妈妈端出晚饭的 **咖喱** **[2]**，影山才顺着饭菜的香味“活了过来”。

“嘛……影山同学？来来来多吃一点，炸猪排和咖喱都做了很多哟，啊…还有温泉蛋~~”

“啊……啊谢谢……”

影山肉眼可见地有点害羞起来。

吃饭的时候，妈妈问了很多关于影山的事情，无论被问到什么，影山都事无巨细地回答着，连自己的生日、身高、星座、体重、打球的位置、在哪上过学、喜欢吃的食物、还有洗澡先洗头还是先洗身体这种根本没人想知道的事情，全都一股脑说了出来，逗得妈妈大笑。

——直白到这个地步，他到底在紧张什么啊？ 

“哈哈哈哈，影山同学是12月22日生日呀，那不是冬至那天吗？哈哈哈我们家日向可是夏至日[3]那天出生的哦，你们两个简直完全相反，能变成搭档还真是不可思议啊！”

我内心吐槽着“生日有什么大不了的”，一口把炸猪排咽了下去。 

大概是因为乌养教练（爷爷那位）之前和妈妈谈过关于我的营养和身体发育的问题，老妈好像特别在意影山的身高，还说着什么“翔阳这孩子长得太慢，打排球的时候真的没有拖到你后腿吗？”之类的话。我本想大声反驳，打断影山的回答，反正他一定会说“是啊，日向这家伙差得要死”或者“没有我在的话，他就根本没办法发挥了”之类臭屁的话吧……但是，没想到影山一口咽下嘴里的咖喱，大声道——

“ **不，日向很强！他以后会更强的！** ” 

——哎？？？？？？///

——这家伙平时对我这么凶？？？现在居然愿意这样夸我？？？

——假的吧！我身边坐着的这个影山是假的吧！ 

“……之前东京的前辈这么和我说的。”

影山的声音忽然有点小了下去，看上去有点难为情。

——啊，是研磨说的吧？那时候，影山不是单独被叫去说话了吗？ 

但是他又马上正色道——

“我会好好珍惜日向的！” 

——哎？？？？？

——他脑子是不是烧坏了！！！///

——是为了在家长面前好好表现所以才伪装的吧！

——一定是这样！一定是！ 

“……啊，当然是作为搭档的那种……珍惜。”

影山的声音再次小了下去，怎么好像有点妥协让步的感觉。 

“哦哦哦……没关系没关系，作为什么来珍惜都没关系哦”，妈妈和小夏的眼睛都开心到亮晶晶的，继续道：“多谢你对我家翔阳的关照啦！虽然他比你大，但是看上去却一点也不可靠呢哈哈……啊，要再来一碗吗？”

说着老妈伸出手去，影山那家伙难得开心地笑了出来——

“嗯！再来一碗！谢谢您！” 

——搞……搞什么啊？///

——现在这个影山真是一点也不像影山啊！ 

晚上洗完澡出来的时候，我看到影山正在和小夏一起打游戏。这两个人啊，虽说之前是见过几面，但是为什么今天总有一种“他和她很投缘”的违和感。我忽然决定要问问看，于是就插到他们俩中间坐了下来。因为头发还是湿的，我故意甩着头发上的水蹭到两人身上，把他们分开，转过头问影山——

“你到底是什么时候开始和我妹妹这么要好的啊？她才一年级哦！一！年！级！”

？？？

我故作戒备的神情，其实心里并不担心，但感觉影山他——完全没有get到我的point。倒是小夏淡定地回答道：“嘛，我和飞雄哥哥的友情，你这种受小动物欢迎的人是不会懂的！”[4]

说着，小夏举起大拇指，一脸“大义凛然”的表情看着影山，仿佛他们之间是坚不可摧的“维新志士”式情谊。而影山此刻却立刻get到了小夏的电波，也举起大拇指道：“去逗猫猫和小狗的时候被无视或者狂吠，拥有这样共同经验的人，绝对能成为朋友！”

——啊……原来，就算和女孩子一起交流，影山也是会耍宝的啊……

——我默默放下心来……哎？话说我到底在担心什么？

——小夏？影山？还是我？

……/// 

这天晚上，妈妈在我的房间地板上铺好了床铺，本来想给影山换我的衣服，但是尺寸太小，他实在穿不进去，只好换成了爸爸穿过的深色T恤。

“日向，你的衣服，是给小学生穿的吗？”影山一脸坏笑地嘲讽着。

“啰嗦什么……这是我的旧衣服，我现在已经长高很多了啊！”

——切……

他洗完澡走进来的时候，爸爸的衣服明显还是宽大了些，害得他锁骨和肩膀都露在外面。不知为什么，影山有点难为情地用一只手捂住自己的后脖子，才慢慢开口——

“睡…睡你…我是说睡你房间，真的…可以吗？”

“不…不然呢？干嘛不好意思……”

“才……才没有不好意思呢，笨蛋（ばか）！”

说着影山捡起地上的枕头，朝我脸上砸来。我顺势往床上一倒，躲开枕头的攻击，深深地陷进被子里。他走到我床边，想拿起掉在我肚子上的枕头放回地上，然而我却一时兴起，连忙抓紧枕头不让他抢去。

“啊啊啊……干嘛啦！快放手！”

“不要！！！”

“干什么啊你个呆子！！！ **松手** 啊！！！”

“ **就是不要！不要不要！！！** ” 

——我们明明只是像傻瓜一样打闹着、抢着枕头……

——可是“ **松手** ”这种事情，我才不愿意呢！

——就算，下午的时候，你都没有回握住我的手…… 

『ギュッと離さないでいてくれないか』

『请你牢牢握紧不要松开好吗』

——这首歌，你不是也听到了吗？ 

影山他看我好像是认真的，却不明白我到底在纠结什么，于是他索性把枕头一松，害我因为反作用力而再次跌回床上。

“不给我，就算了。”

他直接在地上躺下来，双手垫着后脑，轻轻呼了一口气。我侧躺着，用抢来的枕头挡住整张脸，只从枕头和被褥的缝隙里偷偷看着地板上的影山。

这家伙的脸，明明已经再熟悉不过了，可是最近总觉得他和以前有点不一样了。影山躺在地板上，他的刘海长长了一点，堪堪遮住眼睛上沿。他平静的闭着眼睛，嘴巴自然地抿着，并没有露出刚生完气或吵完架的表情。

**今晚的影山，有点过于温和又安静了。**

——果然，这家伙今天只是累了吧。 

虽然才晚上10点半，但一时我却不知道还能和他说些什么，明明在东京的时候，还有很多话没有说。 

“现在就睡觉吗？”

影山忽然开口，睁开一只眼睛瞟我。

“哦……哦，睡觉吧。”

我淡淡地答着，把枕头扔回给他，顺手关掉了灯。

他躺下来，盖好被子，仰面看着天花板，又问了我一遍——

“真的现在，就睡了吗？”

“嗯？”

我从床上坐起来，在夜光中看着他模糊却柔和的脸…… 

“你就……没有什么话想对我说吗？”

影山也坐了起来，略微抬起头。

他明明说着这么直白的话，却用一种我难以形容的微妙表情看着我。

——这样带点温柔和抱怨气质的影山，我还是第一次见。 

“真要说的话……也不是没有啦。”

我再次躺下来，用被子遮住半张脸，声音闷闷地回道。

“嗯……我听着呢……”影山也躺了下来，没再看我。 

“我……问很多个问题可以吗？”

“哦，可以哦……”

“什么都可以问吗？///”

“嗯……什么都可以。”

——切，怎么感觉今天的影山，比平时还要更纯粹又坦诚啊。 

我在床上翻了个身，想了想我到底要说什么，第一句话果然还是——

“半决赛输掉的那天晚上……把你弄伤了，对不起。” 

他好像没有想到我会先提这件事。影山沉默了一小会，只是淡淡道：“哦。”

我看他反应这么冷淡倒是一点也不意外，毕竟那晚追出来找我的人是他，先道歉的人也是他，我现在的这一句“对不起”本来就迟了。

可是，我也知道，我明明最在意的事情，不是这个。 

“ **呐，影山，你以后，一定会留在‘国青’吧？** ”

我踯躅犹豫了这么久，终于慢慢地问出了这句话。

影山的表情，似乎在听到我的声音时就仿佛被凝固住一样。那是一副什么样的表情啊—— **明明被我肯定着、羡慕着，我却莫名觉得他有一点寂寞和伤心，还有一点恍然大悟般的温柔。**

“呐，原来你在意的一直都是这件事吗？”

影山坐起来，平静地回答着我。他从被子上挪过来背靠着我的床边，一只腿弯起，手搭在膝盖上。我也翻了个身，以看得到他侧脸的角度躺着，手如果从被子里伸出来，就能碰到他的头发。

“日向，那时候没有顾忌你的心情，下意识就对你说了‘我先走一步’，抱歉。”

我听着影山如此正经地在说话，有点被怔住了，但却急忙解释道——

 **“不要！不要说什么‘抱歉’！你是‘国王大人’耶！会说抱歉的‘国王大人’我可不认识！** ”

“你本来就很厉害，这一点我从来就没有否认过。有实力的人会被选中，会被赋予更好的前进机会，这不是理所当然的吗！你明明只要挺起胸膛往前走就好了，如果让你还要顾及我的心情，那真正应该抱歉的人，是我才对！”

影山回头看着我，我们四目相对。

我从他的眼睛里，看到了有点忧伤的自己。

“ **可是，你知道我为什么想要‘先走一步’吗？** ”

我看着他，没有接话。

“其实，我也是最近才意识到的，大概也是多亏了‘孤爪前辈’的提醒吧……” 

——啊，研磨……那天他的确在信息里回我，说让他做一次“前辈”？ 

“日向，虽然一直在说你很差很糟糕，可是， **那不过也只是身为搭档的我对你说说而已……我从来，没有和‘别人’说过你很弱哦…** ”

——啊，影山，这是影山在说话吗？

不知为什么，我的心里居然涌起一股暖流。 

“ **你很强，你以后还会更强的，日向。** ”

——从我自己擅自跑去白鸟泽“捡球”那天开始，

——一直被各种否定也好、被无视也好、被打击也好，

——那些都不重要了，只因为影山的这一句，

——“ **你很强哦** ”。 

“一直在高速进化着的你，稍不留意可能就追不上了，不只是我，大家其实一直都看在眼里……”

“当初入学的时候，你不过是个空有弹跳力和速度的菜鸟，接球技术差得要命，拦网也完全不得要领……可是，在遇到各种各样的人以后，你想要‘睁开眼睛’打球，就算和我的配合一时无法顺利，也完全不会退缩……那时候，反而是我不经意的‘妥协’被你一瞬间就发现了，倒逼着我去练成‘在最高打点会停下来’的托球……

**——那时候，你不觉得我……反而是在被你牵着鼻子走吗？** ”

影山有点自嘲地看着我，他的眼睛眨了眨，然后仰头靠在我的腿上，隔着被子。 

“我啊，在遇到你之前，从来没有被‘搭档’牵着鼻子走过哦……”

“呵呵……不过也许那时候，我也算不上有‘搭档’吧，毕竟所有人都把我当成‘凶暴的独裁者’，没有人能配合上我的球，最后变成被大家舍弃，托球的前方没有人在等我……”

我看着影山又提起这个话题，这大概对他来说，是心里最大的阴影了吧。 

虽然第一次和月岛他们进行“三对三”的时候，我对影山说了“ **我在哦** ”[5]这句话，但其实我早就想过了，擅自在心里假设过无数遍——

如果，

如果在北川第一时，影山就遇到了“合适的搭档”， 

那么身为天才二传的他应该早就出名，被各大强豪校争抢了吧！

**那样的话，他也许就不会来乌野了……**

会去青叶城西吗？会去白鸟泽吗？反正，他明明本来就想去白鸟泽的……

 **——那样的话，我就不会遇到他了。**

**不会变成搭档，**

**不会和他吵架，**

**不会打着现在的“怪人快攻”，**

**也不会有人对我说“只要有我在，你就是最强的”了。**

——每次这么想的时候，我的心突然就好痛……

——那是真正的、无法自欺欺人的疼痛。 

虽然嘴上说着“打倒你的人一定是我”，

 **——但我啊，已经无法想象“你站在网的另一边”了。**

“可是，我遇到了你哦，日向。”

影山继续平静地说下去，

“ **我遇到了你。** ”

“ **第一次觉得，我多了一个‘伙伴’，而不是朋友。** ”[6]

——啊，原来，你也这么觉得呀。 

“也许，在半决赛输掉后的今天看来，我们的相遇可能是有一点点晚了……和星海前辈还有更多全国的高手相比，我们练习的时间、配合的时间、积累默契和信任的时间都还远远不及他们……” 

——也许我们早一点相遇就好了，就像“大王”和岩泉前辈那样……

——从小学……不，从幼稚园开始就在一起，

——一起上学、一起吃饭、一起打球、一起练习……

——那样的话，我们也可以变成“走在时间前面的人”。

——那样的话，现在的我们就不会输了吧…… 

**“但是日向，这只不过是我们的‘现在’啊。”**

**——啊，影山的这句话，我怎么感觉好熟悉啊。**

“ **你很强，你以后还会更强的……** ”

**“所以为了不输给你，我只能努力着‘先走一步’，不然的话，你就会慢慢追上来了啊！！！”**

**——啊，原来是这样啊。**

我看到影山眯着眼睛，仿佛好不容易才承认自己说完了这句话。

——并不是因为，“我很差”所以他不再需要我这样的搭档了，

——并不是因为，“星海前辈很强”，比我好100倍，所以他想变成那个人的伙伴，

——而是因为，他也担心着自己被人追赶，被人超越啊。 

**“所以啊日向，我会留在‘国青’的。”**

“像牛岛前辈那样，我要拼尽全力地留在‘国青’，还要拿到正选队员的位置…”

“ **而你，要追上来哦！** ” 

——我从来没有想过，影山的“信任”会这么直白地对我说出口……

——我从来没有想过，原来有一天，影山这家伙的话语，竟然能让我感动得想哭。 

“什么嘛…原来你这家伙…比我想象中的还要‘单细胞’呢……简直坦率到可怕……”

我嘟囔着这句话，在鼻子稍微变酸前，忍不住用被子捂住了头。我可不想让他看到我的脸，因为我知道，自己此时完全是一副“幼儿园小朋友因为拿到了糖就欢呼雀跃到停不下来”的表情。

——啊，真是太难为情了，

——为什么我要这么高兴呢！

——可恶！可恶啊！ 

“喂！干嘛啦日向！为什么盖着头啦！”

他开始轻轻地折腾我的被子，好像很不满说话的时候，只有他一个人的表情完全暴露在这夜晚的光线里。可我还是固执地用被子把自己团成一个球，不敢去看他。影山打闹了一小会儿，见我不理他，于是就安静下来，对我说——

“呐，所以你想问我的事情，就只有这个吗？”

……

“喂！日向！干嘛不出声……喂，还有呼吸吗？”

影山忽然站起来，一把就把我的被子扯了下来。我躺在床上，露出自己的眼睛，看他认真地俯视着我的脸。想了一会，我才决定开口—— 

“月亮（つき）……”

“什么？”

“你今天骑车的时候，是不是说了月亮（つき）？”

“？”

“月亮（つき）……你想说什么呀当时？”

我一本正经地问着影山。

他忽然像被什么暴击了一样，脸上的表情变化太过精彩，但最明显的还是“害羞”的神情。影山突然转过头去，用手捂住脸，不给我再看到他的表情。 

“你是想说月岛的坏话吗？”

“不是啦！！！”

影山大喊着，突然“咚”的一声面朝下倒在床铺里。

“我也觉得奇怪，除了山口，你怎么可能这么亲密地叫月岛‘月’（つき）呢……”

“不是月岛啦，根本不关他的事……”

影山的脸埋在枕头里，发出闷闷的声音朝我抱怨着。

“那到底，到底是想对我说什么了嘛？你说啊！”

我有点不耐烦又有点心焦——他到底要对我说什么呀？他今晚不是超级坦诚的吗？

“闭嘴啦呆子！！！！睡觉啦！！！”

“哎？？？”

“……”

“喂……不是吧……”

“……zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz”

我从床上坐起来的时候，本来想去推推影山，可是他似乎真的睡着了。我不甘心地轻手轻脚摸过去，盯着他的睡脸看了一会，可无论我怎么想，也想不出来他到底要说什么才能和月亮（つき）联系起来。 

**是月亮（つき）？**

**还是喜欢（すき）？**

——嘛，算了……

我有点赌气般的吹了吹气，故意对着影山的脸。

他的刘海被我吹起来，在额头上乱飞了一阵。

——不管了，睡觉。

我又爬回床上，闭上眼睛前看了一下窗外。 

**今晚的月色，真漂亮啊** **。** **[7]**

**TBC**

**注释：**

[1] 参见TV动画第二季23话

[2] 官方设定影山最喜欢的食物是咖喱猪排温泉蛋盖饭

[3] 官方设定，翔阳生日为6月21日

[4] 官方设定，影山困扰的事情是不受小动物欢迎

[5] 参见TV动画第一季04话

[6] 参见动画第二季05话

[7] 今晚月色真美=我爱你，梗出自夏目漱石


	10. 10. 国王的贪心|resume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 1《ハイキュー!!》林ゆうき

  1. **国王的贪心|** **resume**



“影山君，你知道吗，你浑身上下每个毛孔都散发着喜欢着谁的气场哦~”

正在跟我说话的人，是天内学姐。

天内叶歌[1]，高中二年级，

新山女子高等学校[2]排球部主攻，田中前辈的青梅竹马。

她笑盈盈地看着我，我们正坐在新山女子高校的草坪上休息。现在已近黄昏，初春的风徐徐吹拂着，白天的训练也即将来到尾声。

天内学姐的话让我意外却并不惊讶。我瞄了一眼还在操场上和田中前辈一起继续做着深蹲跳的日向，心想着——自己真的有表现得这么明显吗？

今天，已经是我们来新山女子高校进行共同体能训练的第五天了。时值三月中旬的春假，距离春高结束从东京回来，已经过去了快两个月的时间，日向那家伙的脚伤也早已痊愈。

我们回来的那天，日向撇开我，一个人去了乌养爷爷家。虽然我并不知道他到底问了什么，但日向的那次请教，多少促成了我们春假里的这次共同训练。

那是放假前的最后一天，田中前辈、西谷前辈和我们一年级都被教练叫到了坂之下商店集合。我们到那里的时候，乌养爷爷正和一个大美女一起坐在商店里等我们。教练是和我们一起从第二体育馆回去的，所以他在见到那个美女大姐姐的时候也是大吃一惊——那几乎可以算得上是心脏骤停了！

“哟，系心酱？好久不见，什么时候才能和我结婚呀？”

美女姐姐淡定地笑着，冲着教练说出了这样爆炸性的发言。

“你……你你你怎么回来啦？///”

教练的脸红得像烧开水的锅炉，脑袋上几乎都能看到喷出的热气了。

——这是什么情况？

田中前辈和西谷前辈都没来得及对那美女姐姐犯花痴，就和我、还有日向一起四脸懵逼地看着乌养爷爷。

“咳咳……你们俩的事私下再聊吧。今天我把你们叫来，是先要解决一下这几个小子的训练问题……”

说着，乌养爷爷看着我们，表情认真地宣布了他给我们制定的“春假强化训练计划”。

冲我们笑着的美女姐姐，26岁[3]，未婚，是乌养系心教练的同级生。她曾经就读于白鸟泽学园，是个理化科高手，在校时担任着白鸟泽排球部的经理。因为当年一场和乌野的练习赛而与高中一年级时的教练结下了深重的孽缘。

教练和她的故事其实还挺长的，就算田中前辈和西谷前辈后来八卦了很久，教练却不愿再多说……可大致上好像是——这两个人高中时就互相喜欢而且告白过不止一次，但是因为一个 **约定** ，他们到现在都没能在一起。美女姐姐后来考上了东大医学部，励志专攻“运动医学”，而教练在高中毕业时受伤，只好忍痛放弃了继续在大学里打排球这件事。

美女姐姐去了东京，教练留在了宫城；

一个成为了曾经担任国家队“体能”与“营养”专业顾问的医学博士，

一个留在老家，退隐继承了家里的商店，偶然执教着田野村舍旁的高中排球社团。

“初次见面，我叫天内阳子，现在就职于新山女子高等学校，担任女子排球部的体能教练和专业营养师。喜欢的类型，是高中时打着排球的男孩子，请多指教！！！”

美女姐姐元气满满地做着自我介绍，我们四个人因为她把胸部凑得太近而羞红了脸，只能磕磕绊绊地齐声回应道——“也请……请请……多多指教！”

乌养爷爷在教练依然“大脑宕机”时给我们介绍了他的训练安排。新山女子高等学校，不仅是宫城县的女子排球NO.1，而且在全国大赛上也是赫赫有名的种子学校。之前参加春高的时候，新山女子就住在我们旅店隔壁[4]，当时二年级的前辈们还吐槽着“女子代表可以住高级酒店，我们却只有朴素的旅馆啊~~”什么的……

可是，她们毕竟是强豪中的强豪，连续5年宫城县优胜，而且不久前的那次春高全国大赛，她们已经实现了制霸全国的目标——捧回了冠军的奖杯！拥有如此实力的新山女子高校，其执教者，必然不会是等闲之辈。想到这里的时候，我抬头看了看乌养爷爷身边的这位美女。

“春假会有为期两周的强化训练，你们会和‘新山女子’共同进行，强化你们的身体素质，这可是根本中的根本！”乌养爷爷严肃地说着——

“我可把这四个臭小子交给阳子你了哦！给我好好调教一下这些还差得远的‘雏鸟们’，特别是这两个长不高又没肌肉的‘小不点’！”

——噗！

我正想笑出声，日向就给我一脸“影山不过是个傻大个”的不屑表情，并气冲冲道——“我不是长不高！我只是长得慢！”

而西谷前辈难得平静地接受着这样的事实，喃喃道：“能被这样的美女姐姐调教，长不高也没关系……”

“喂！小谷！你不要就这么淡定地接受了啊！振作一点，别放弃长高啊！！！”

田中前辈摇着西谷前辈的肩膀，一脸不知该怎么吐槽的表情。

“放心交给我吧，爷爷！”

美女姐姐自信满满地冲我们说道——

“臭小子们，别想着泡妞了！就让你们好好尝尝‘国家队’级别的试炼，给我做好觉悟，挺过即将到来的‘地狱两星期’吧！”

美女姐姐说出这话的时候目露凶光，一直大脑宕机的教练隐约朝我们露出了“你们自求多福”的神情。

与新山女子高等学校的体能合练，虽然辛苦，但也并没有到撑不下去的地步。因为乌养爷爷家与她们学校离得很近，我们晚上住在乌养爷爷这里。其实月岛和山口原本也应该来的，只不过他们本身就是头脑派的类型又加上家里恰好有事，于是这次体能特训就被他们名正言顺地翘掉了。

“去和女子强豪校共同训练，也只有你们几个肌肉笨蛋才需要吧……”

月岛和教练说无法参加的时候，还顺便花式嘲讽了一下我们四个，但是让他吃瘪的反倒是山口的一句话——“小月，我们都看不到女子学校的美女前辈了耶，你就不觉得可惜吗？”

“山口，你闭嘴啦！”///

我记得第一天的时候，天内教练从一开始就十分认真地给我们讲解着排球体能训练的意义和方法。

“ **体能是运动员竞技能力的基础，是决定你们比赛胜负的根基。** 就算你们已经掌握了优秀的运动技能，但是如果体力在结束前‘崩盘’，那么一切还是会化为泡影。”

——我看着身旁认认真真听讲的日向，心里纳闷着，这家伙的体力槽本来就是怪物级别，真的还需要这么系统又专业的体能强化训练吗？

“所有人给我听好，体能训练是一个综合性的强化过程，目的是为了全方位地提高你们的力量、耐力、柔韧性和灵敏度，改善心血管系统、呼吸循环系统、能量供应系统和神经、肌肉的各项机能水平。现在的你们还只是十六、七岁的年纪，也许你们觉得浑身都有使不完的劲儿，但是如果没有根据科学的方法来使用身体，你们的运动寿命会被大大缩短，身体的负荷极限也可能转瞬间就会到来。”

运动寿命和身体负荷极限——是啊，这并不是未来才应该考虑的事情。现在的我们就算还处在成长期也不能闷头猛冲，不知道方法而毫无方向的努力，根本是自我消耗与浪费时间。

『 **在他遇到自己都无法驾驭的困难时，影山，你不能放着他不管。** 』

我不自觉地看了看日向春高时受伤的左脚，他之前的“不对劲”其实正如孤爪前辈和我说过的那样——日向在勉强自己，他着急了，却不知道努力的方向。

日向本来就拥有着令我羡慕的运动天赋，但他只不过是凭本能使用着自己的身体，并没有学会系统而正确的方法。所以，在力量与技术都更胜一筹的星海前辈面前，就算有我在他身边，他单纯的“本能”还是被彻底打败了。

回想起来，日向这家伙是个比任何人都努力的傻瓜，但他的排球启蒙却比我晚了好几年。我从小学二年级开始就进入青少年俱乐部接受正规的训练，而这家伙，虽然拥有无法预知的巨大潜能，可他直到初中三年级遇见我之前，都在 **挥霍着身为运动员的宝贵时间** 。所以，如果我们要与时间赛跑，与那些提前起步并且依然高速进化着的对手赛跑，科学又高效的训练方法，正是我们所急需的。

——看来，最了解我们的人，还是乌养爷爷这个豪门老将啊。

“现在大家给我听好，二传手出列！”

天内教练中气十足地喊道，我和一众学姐们站成一排。

“然后是主攻与副攻！请站到你们对应搭档的面前！”

日向站了起来，眼神坚毅地和我对视着。

“好的，今天的力量训练，将会从两人一组开始，依次强化你们的上肢、腰腹、下肢等肌肉群。先给你们30分钟进行热身运动，务必给我仔细认真地做以避免受伤！开始计时！”

我们跟着学姐们一起热身跑步的时候，日向居然第一次没有闷头猛冲地想要超过我。他跑在我身边，还总是毫不掩饰地打量着我，边跑边大声道——

“影山，你的跑步姿势真的又标准又好看耶！！！”

虽然被他这么直白地夸奖并不是第一次了，但是我还是无法习惯他这种让人心花怒放的直白。

“切……才发现吗，谁让你腿短啊！”

“不不不，你虽然姿势正确，但是只要我也掌握了诀窍，我绝对比你跑得更好看~”

他第一次没有介意我开他“腿短”这样的玩笑，而是开始认真地调整自己的跑姿。和一直以来“轻飘飘”“松垮垮”的感觉不一样，日向他挺起胸膛，肩膀和手臂收紧，摆臂的幅度和节奏开始均匀地改善，双腿也有意识地朝着正确的方向发力。

**忽然，日向他加快了步频，一个箭步就超过了我。**

这家伙橙色微卷的短发在空中抖动着，脸上洋溢的笑容比日光还要明亮。

——啊，他的姿势，真的太好看了。

轻盈地、有力地、快速地奔跑，那一瞬间，让我有一种他插上了翅膀的错觉。

**——绝对，不能输给他！**

我不知第几次这样想着，飞身追了上去。

这之后的每一天，我们在新山女子高校的训练都充满了地狱式的挑战。白天是各种各样的力量素质与耐力素质训练，傍晚后还要继续进行排球的技战术配合练习。

“晚上结束后，所有人必须穿上长袖长裤给肌肉保暖，并且严格禁止吃零食还有剧烈运动！此外，放松按摩也不许偷懒！必须要在我和助教的指导下进行，听到了吗？”每天结束训练的时候，天内教练都会反复叮嘱这样的话。

从运动量到饮食、再到肌肉的保养和放松，我们的身体每天都被她严格又科学地锻炼着。虽然之前乌野的训练强度也不小，但是我和日向都还能够在结束后继续进行自主练习。唯有这次，我们真的都没有力气再加练什么内容了。

——啊……新山女子能够制霸全国，真的是名副其实。

我每天都注视着日向，

我切身感受着他在脚踏实地、稳扎稳打地变强！

手持哑铃的他，进行深蹲跳的他，做着手指俯卧撑的他，还有飞身扣球的他！

每一天，每一个他在我身边的画面，都沁润着汗水而变得无比耀眼。

明明我也付出着不输给他的努力，但我却有一股强烈的预感——

这家伙，在加速。

『你，要追上来哦！』

——无论是对日向而言，还是对我而言，这绝对不是一句玩笑话。

“影山？影山君？喂~~怎么又走神了？”

天内学姐挥手在我眼前晃了晃，接着道——“最近两天的训练，你很少见地总是走神呢~连日向都在抱怨你了哦”

“啊……抱歉……”

我有点不好意思，但却还是无法掩饰自己的内心——我太在意日向了，在意到晚上进行排球技战术配合的时候，好几次传球精度都有点下降了。

“疲劳山[5]！！！最近几天总是心事重重的样子！！！你到底在想什么啊！！！”

那晚，日向目光如炬地盯着我，好像逼着我去面对他。他整个人的气场都发生了一些改变，让我移不开目光。

我在想什么？

我在想——

被你追赶着，却并不想被你抛下啊！

绝不能输给你！

“如果有什么事情能让你对排球的专注力都下降的话，那么你就趁早放弃那件事情吧，笨蛋疲劳山！！！”日向冲我说出这句话的时候，满眼都是“我决不允许你这样对待排球”的严厉神情。

——放弃？开什么玩笑？

——我喜欢着排球，也喜欢着你。

“啊……抱歉，我并不是故意走神的……我只是……”

我正想解释自己并非故意无视她的搭话，天内学姐就打断我道——

“影山君，你大概是在认真地喜欢着一个人吧……”

“…… **就和我一样呢！** ”

——浑身上下每个毛孔都散发出喜欢着谁的气场~

——“喜欢”这种事啊，怎么可能控制呢？[6]

“虽然影山君是男孩子，但是看着你，总觉得就好像看着我自己一样。”

天内学姐说着，望着我笑了笑。

“我有表现得……这么明显吗？”

我有点难为情，但却一点也不想否认自己的心情。

“哈哈~也许在旁人看来，并不明显哦……但是啊，因为我和你一样也喜欢着一个人，所以一眼就能看出来。”

天内学姐和我说着话，却把目光落在了日向身旁的田中前辈身上。她这一刻的眼神，温柔如水。

——啊，原来春高第一天晚上，二年级的前辈们真的不是在开田中前辈的玩笑啊。

“呐~影山君，虽然有的时候，我也会因为想着心里的那个人而在训练时走神，可就算被骂也好、被抱怨也好，我还是决定要喜欢他。”

天内学姐这么说的时候，眼睛里盛满了坚定的笑意。

“你知道我姐……啊，我是说我们教练，为什么会从东京回到宫城县来执教吗？”

虽然大概知道一点乌养教练和美女姐姐的往事，可我还是想听她把话说完。

“因为，她和你们的乌养系心教练，高中时有过一个约定……”

**——等彼此的梦想实现之时，就结婚。**

“呐，我们教练的梦想实现了哦……”天内学姐笑着说道——

“1月的春高，我们已经把全国大赛的优胜给她带回来了！”

**全国大赛优胜** ——

如果梦想这种东西有实体的话，那么 **第一个** ，一定是全国大赛优胜的奖杯！

这不只是我们现在的梦想，也是乌养教练的梦想吧。

“约定的另一半，要靠乌野的你们来实现了哦……”

天内学姐笑着看着我，眼睛眨了眨道——

“无论是教练还是我们，贪心一点也没什么不好嘛

**——反正梦想和恋爱，我全都要。** ”

我看着天内叶歌学姐的笑脸，瞬间就完全理解了她的“贪心”。

——毕竟这样的“贪心”，我本来就有。

“影山！！！休息结束了哦！！！”

远处的日向在傍晚的微风里朝我跑来，有汗水从他的脸上滚落。

可在黄昏时温柔的光线中，日向的脸带着坚毅又迷人的笑容。

我想着自己那从未动摇过的“贪心”，

拉住日向朝我伸出的手，

坚定地，站了起来。

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见漫画246话

[2] 宫城县春高女子代表，IH冠军

[3] 和乌养系心官方设定同龄，26岁

[4] 参见漫画246话

[5] 参见动画第三集08话

[6] 参见漫画264话


	11. 11. 毕业日告白| outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：青山テルマ 《はなさないでよ》

  1. **毕业日告白|** **outside**



“3年级4组，泽村大地。恭喜毕业！”

“三年来，感谢您的指导与关照！” （敬语）

“3年级4组，菅原孝支。恭喜毕业！”

“感谢您三年来的教导！谢谢！” （敬语）

今天，毕业日的樱花开得正盛，我站在乌野的大礼堂里，手持胸花，听着校长用麦克风依次喊出毕业生的名字。我看着同班的两位三年级前辈先后走上礼堂舞台，领取毕业证书。

——泽村大地与菅原孝支，

——宫城县立乌野高校男子排球部部长与副部长，

——时隔5年，带领乌野在历史上第9次[1]重新杀回春高全国大赛，

——留下全国季军的成果，身披荣誉，正式毕业。

“下面，有请1年3组的同学们，上台为毕业生佩戴胸花。”

啊…随着校长的声音，我看到影山排着队，跟着他班上的同学们依次走上礼堂舞台。台下的我们响起雷鸣般的掌声，影山他停在了菅原前辈的面前。

——切，什么嘛…只有影山运气好，可以给排球部的前辈献花啊……

我内心莫名有点不服气，明明知道一年级献花的顺序是随机分配的，但我还是忍不住像是要引起影山那家伙注意一样，喊出了声——

“啊啊啊~~为什么只有影山那家伙可以给前辈们戴花啊……切，不公平……”

“嘘…日向你安静一点啦……我们是给下一班上台的前辈戴啦……”

“哎？可是下一个班又不一定会有排球部的前辈……”

“下一个班好像是……3年级3组[2]，啊！不是有你们排球部的武士大叔在吗？”

“胡说什么呢？我们排球部哪有什么大叔？”

“啊~就是那个留着胡须，传说中毕业后要继承黑道家业的那个啊……”

“……”

意识到身边的人说的是旭前辈，我就不知该怎么吐槽了。可还没等我反应过来，教导主任严厉的声音就朝我们呵斥道——

“1年1组！你们两个给我安静一点！！！”

我引起的小小骚动，并没有让台上的影山回过头。

不知为什么，我望着影山的背影，有一点点失落——

**这家伙，大概有喜欢的人了。**

今天是3月的最后一日，是举行三年级毕业典礼的日子。

距离春高结束从东京回来，已经过去了2个多月，而不久前的我们，也才刚刚结束与新山女子高等学校的共同体能特训。影山他，在体能特训的那几天里，似乎总是有什么心事，和我练习的时候还很反常地掉链子。虽然他不过是偶尔才出现这样的状态，但我却觉得，这家伙是不是恋爱了啊……

他整个人都散发着好像喜欢着谁的气息，这让我有点焦躁。

——难道有什么事情，会比和我一起打排球更重要吗？

所以，在我对他说出“如果有什么事情能让你对排球的专注力都下降的话，你还是趁早放弃那件事情吧”的时候，他那复杂的表情就更让我生气了。

春假里的那两星期…不，也许是更早之前的情人节，那时候我就隐约觉得——

影山那家伙，大概有喜欢的人了。

虽然春高全国大赛我们并没能夺冠，但是全国前三的战绩，还是让乌野在电视转播中的曝光率激增。毫无疑问，我们唯一一个入选 “国青”候补的影山，是被采访的焦点。虽然很不甘心，但是他站在镜头前的时候，大概没有人不会被他吸引吧——

一头乌黑又柔顺的短发，

高挑挺拔的身姿，

还有那略带清冷的面容。

只要和别人说着与排球相关的话题，影山那家伙就会不自觉地带上一种自信又高冷的淡定。虽然平日里，这张脸对着我的时候多半是又傻又凶的表情——一脸蠢样，嘴巴里从来说不出什么好话……但是，只要他不和我在一起、而是一个人呆着的时候，影山他明明就很帅！

就算我一点也不想承认——可是影山他啊……真的是个帅哥！

这一点，在之前情人节那天就被很好地印证了。

也许是因为我们在春高的电视直播画面被很多人看到了吧，2月14日那天，影山那家伙的鞋柜里塞满了女生给他的巧克力。当时我心里虽然想着——

切！女生们都被他在电视画面里的外表骗了！[3]

这家伙！明明只有认真打排球的时候才有那个样子！！！

他平时根本就是个睡觉翻白眼流口水、考试不及格、骂人词汇除了“呆子”以外十分匮乏、听到“烤肉”就走不动路，还会傻不拉几跳舞的毒舌笨蛋啊！！！

但是……的确啊，他打排球的时候就是很帅——这一点，在春高开始前，当我看着教练给我们剪辑的“我真棒”视频时，就知道了。

那天上午，没有收到女生巧克力的我，还是有点羡慕地、看着他把鞋柜里的巧克力全捧在手上，带回了教室——这家伙，是在炫耀吗？可恶！

之后下课的时候，我路过1年3组的教室，大吃一惊地看到影山居然淡定地拆着巧克力包装盒，边喝酸奶边吃了起来。

——哇！这家伙性格真的很恶劣啊！

——居然每个女生的巧克力都拆！他到底有多不在乎别人的“心意”啊！！！

——还是说，他根本是来者不拒的类型？！！

——你看啦……有女生都在旁边窃窃私语了啦！

他当时看到我在教室门口盯着他，于是淡定地走出来，还把一盒粉红色的、包装得很夸张的那种心形巧克力递给我，淡淡地问我：“呐…日向你要吃吗？”

“吃什么吃啊？！！情人节得到的巧克力不是应该一辈子珍藏吗？你个傻瓜！”

“哎？为什么？那样的话，食物不就过期了吗？”

我气得一把抓过他给我的巧克力盒子，啊啊啊啊——气死人了！明明我一盒巧克力都没有收到过啊！

“哦…你还是要吃啊？给你好了…这个大概是牛奶口味的，运动之前吃巧克力本来就是很好的能量补充，和新山女子一起特训的时候教练也有说过……”

——真……真替喜欢你的女生心痛啊……

虽然心里这么想着，但是我觉得这家伙就算再怎么犯傻，也不可能不明白情人节收到巧克力是什么意思吧？

嘛…反正不久之后，影山的身边肯定会有对她告白的女生……

然后，大概也会出现一个在我们训练前后给他送便当的“女朋友”什么的吧……

——啊！说不定！那个人，也许就是仁花呢！

当时的我，一下子就想到了仁花！

我记得那一天在仙台车站，影山他莫名其妙地和仁花道歉，但是却又好像约定着什么。仁花那时候的表情超级害羞……脸红着，简直都不敢看影山和我。

——啊…难道是这样？一定是这样吧……

——否则，她也不会在让我帮她一起准备巧克力时，单独留下一份自己包装了。

实际上，情人节前的那个周末，我在骑车去帮妈妈买瓶装盐的时候，偶然间遇见了仁花。她在超市琳琅满目的情人节特卖货架旁，大包小包地挑选着做巧克力的材料。当时的我，什么也没有多想就上前和她打了招呼。

“啊……啊啊啊…日……日向？你……你你你怎么在这里？///”

我记得那时候的仁花，一脸并不想被人发现的羞涩。她看到我跑过去，脸就越来越红了。

“啊！你要做巧克力？要送给谁吗？”

我没心没肺地问着她，现在想来真的是对女孩子很失礼的行为啊。

“我……我我我只是……我只是想给你…啊当然还有排球部的大家…做一些巧克力罢了…‘义理’的那种……”

仁花的声音小了下去。

“哎？我也有份吗？？？但是‘义理’巧克力是什么？好吃吗？”

仁花看着我，只能为难地笑笑，似乎我词汇量的短缺让她真的很伤脑筋。

她后来想了想，最终略带害羞却开心地笑了出来，对我说——

“日向，给你做的巧克力会比‘义理’巧克力更好吃哦………

可以的话，你能来帮我一起做吗？”

——我什么也没有想，就答应了仁花。

星期天的下午，我帮仁花拎着大包买好的巧克力材料，久违地造访了她家。仁花的妈妈在我们刚进门的时候正赶着出去工作，阿姨似乎一直都很欢迎我去她家玩，出门的时候还对仁花说了一句——

“真正在乎的事情，一定要好好说出来哦！”这样的话。

嗯？

我当然是对巧克力的制作方法一窍不通了，但是我有体力，搅拌之类的事情还是能帮上忙。不知道是不是我的错觉，当时和我一起做着巧克力的仁花似乎非常地开心。这种开心和平时看到我们打赢比赛之后是不一样的，并没有很兴奋很激动，而是十分平静的、带点含情脉脉的那种开心。

——啊，当然了，她在给喜欢的人做巧克力呢……

——而那个人，就在排球部里。

——是影山吧？一定是他……

那时候的我擅自在心里这么想着，有点不甘心，还有点嫉妒。

可我到底在不甘心和嫉妒些什么呢？

我并不知道。

巧克力快制作完成的时候，仁花让我帮忙，一起把巧克力分装了15份[4]。

“最后一个步骤，是要洒糖霜哦~”

仁花说着十分开心地看着我道：“能麻烦日向你帮我把糖霜都洒在巧克力上吗？一点点就好，糖霜在最旁边那个袋子里……”

“哦！当然没问题！”

我答应着她，却看到她默默把其中一份巧克力单独拿了出来。

她什么也没有和我说，只是放到一边，背对着我，似乎在特意为那一份巧克力做着什么不一样的工序。

——嘛，这种时候，对女孩子的心思还是保持沉默就好了。

我这么想着，在袋子里找到了好像是装着糖霜的玻璃瓶。 

“日向！喂！日向！该我们上台献花了！”

我的思绪被身边的同学拉了回来，我看了一眼台上，影山已经不站在那里了。

——那家伙，大概有喜欢的人了，就像仁花喜欢着他一样。

——可是，我在失落些什么啊……明明和我一点关系也没有。

毕业典礼结束后，山口过来告诉我，说排球部在第二体育馆要举行一个小小的庆祝仪式，我们会以大地前辈他们三位毕业生为对手，打一场后辈VS前辈的纪念比赛。他还说，为了恭贺三年级毕业，仁花还特意烤了小点心准备送给大家——就像她在情人节那时候做的一样。

我后来没有去3班找影山，而是和山口一起带好东西就往第二体育馆走了去。路过中庭的走廊时，我看到社团活动室外的樱花开得正盛。学校里到处都是身着正装的毕业生们，他们手里拿着毕业证书，胸口佩戴着由我们一年级献上的胸花，各个社团都在经历着后辈与前辈的告别。

山口走在我的前面，我却忽然停下了脚步——

因为我看到社团活动室的楼梯旁，影山和菅原前辈正站在一起。

两位乌野的二传手站在那，

背景是直射着的日光，

 **有樱花的花瓣落在他们的肩膀上** 。

菅原前辈似乎在郑重其事地向影山托付着什么，大概就像之前旭前辈在东京背着我时，说的那些话一样吧。我看着眼前的这个画面——

影山肩膀上的樱花被风吹落了下来。

——之前一直毫无实感，

——但现在才惊觉，

 **——我和影山，也要升上二年级了** 。

“日向？你不走吗？”

山口在前面回头喊我，我答应着他，转头走向了第二体育馆。

和前辈们的纪念比赛打得十分尽兴，清水学姐虽然不能全程参与，但是她还是在比赛中途试着发了几个“下手发球”，因为力度大，球飞得很高很高，落下来的时候还不小心砸到了西谷前辈的头。

大家大笑着拍手，西谷前辈不但没有因为接不到球而觉得丢脸，反而还继续大喊着——“洁子小姐请多砸我几次吧！”

清水学姐第一次没有无视他，而是微笑着说：“好哦，那我就多砸你几次吧哈哈~”

大家都笑着，

可我们都知道——

这样和前辈们开着玩笑的日常，

今天，就是最后一次了。

纪念比赛结束的时候，我和影山气喘吁吁地坐在地板上休息。他坐在我身边，盘着腿，仰头喝着水壶里的运动饮料，有汗水顺着他的额头慢慢流到脖子上。而这时候的仁花，开始给大家分发她自己烤的曲奇饼干。

仁花就和情人节那天一样，笑盈盈地给我们每一个人发着她亲手做的点心。

那天，她把巧克力给了排球部的每一个人，只是我不知道，那份她特别留下来的巧克力，到底有没有给影山啊？有点好奇，我忽然想打破一下此刻的沉默，对影山道——

“影山，仁花做的点心肯定很好吃哦！应该就和上次的巧克力一样！”

影山喝完运动饮料，一脸意外地看了看我，

“哎？你觉得……她做的巧克力很好吃？？？”

“对啊！情人节那天，仁花给的巧克力超好吃的，她说我们每个人都有哦，影山你没收到吗？”

我一脸坏笑，似乎想要证明他并没有自己想象的那么受欢迎。

“我…我当然收到了啊！哪像你啊，我也不只是收到谷地同学的……”

影山一脸看“笨蛋”的表情看着我，却不知道为什么忽然有点烦躁的样子。

“嗯，那你觉得，仁花的巧克力不好吃吗？”

我试探性地问了问影山，心想着——

毕竟我也有帮忙做，放了那么多糖和牛奶，费了那么多心血，如果这家伙敢说不好吃，我一定要帮仁花好好揍一下他的木头脑袋！

“日向，你的味觉一定是和脑子一样坏掉了吧……”

影山一脸看智障的样子看着我，但是声音却很轻，似乎担心远处的仁花会听到一样。

“哎？怎么突然骂人啦！情人节那次的巧克力可是我去帮忙一起做的啊！”

我一脸责怪地怒视着影山，继续朝他喊道——

“我们费了好大功夫才做好，影山你这个人真的好过分啊……麻烦你珍惜一下别人的‘厚义’（こうい）吧！”

我的声音有一点大，稍微引起了仁花的注意。

影山的脸忽然一红，接着浮现出一丝有点喜悦的意外——

这家伙不是把我说的‘厚义’（こうい）听成‘恋情’（こい）了吧？

影山一把按住我的头把我拉过去，低声对我说——

“你收到的，是正常口味的巧克力？”

“当然是正常口味啦！！！甜牛奶我们加了两大盒，最后还撒了糖霜耶！”

“可是……我吃到的巧克力，是咸的啊！！！”

影山一脸迷惑不解地盯着我，他接着道——

“情人节那天我还在担心，自己是不是因为喜欢……啊~不是……”

“什么？你喜欢什么？”

“我是说……我还在担心自己是不是被谷地同学讨厌了呢！”

我心里又迷惑又震惊——

影山他收到的巧克力居然是咸的？？？

“不可能吧！！！不可能是咸的！！！”

我不知不觉大声喊了出来。

我一点也不相信影山说的话，因为我收到的那份巧克力明明甜得和蜜糖一样，连小夏晚上尝到的时候都说“这个做巧克力的姐姐一定在恋爱吧”。

我有点赌气地回头，发现大家此刻都听到了我的声音，纷纷回头望着我这边。仁花似乎也很惊讶，一脸疑惑，不知道到底发生了什么。我只好急中生智，顺势大声地朝大家问道——

“情人节那天，大家都收到了仁花的巧克力吧？难道不好吃吗？？？”

大概是因为我的这句 “愣头发言”太过突然，仁花被我吓得几乎僵在原地，她的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红，害羞到有点晃晃悠悠的。

我本以为大家会齐声答道——“当然好吃啦！”

可是，我发现问出这句话后，体育馆的空气突然安静，所有人都沉默不语，就像此刻无论说什么都会伤害到仁花似的，所以大家只能温柔地保持缄默。而田中前辈和西谷前辈在听到我的话后，更是瞬间就摆出了“菩萨圆寂”的表情……

——哎？怎么会这样？！！

尽管场面一下子变得有点尴尬，可每个人强迫自己憋笑的声音还是时不时很明显地漏出来。我看了看仁花，她虽然很难为情，但是却和我一样惊讶着……片刻后，仁花才颤巍巍地问道：“情人节的巧克力？大家觉得味道很奇怪吗？”

——噗哈哈哈哈哈！！！

菅原前辈率先忍不住笑了出来，缓缓道——

“谷地酱，虽然非常感谢你的心意，但是那一次的巧克力，我们尝到的都是咸的哦！”

“哎？？？？”

仁花大惊失色，却又有点恍然大悟地朝我看来——

“日向君，那天最后的糖霜，我记得是你撒的吧……”

——一瞬间，我像被暴击了一样。

我的头还被影山按在手里，这才发现——

原来罪魁祸首是我啊！！！

“是……是我撒的，袋子里那个……蓝色盖子的玻璃瓶？”

我颤巍巍地回答道，感觉影山把我的头又捏紧了一点。

“讨厌啦！！！蓝色那瓶是你买的盐啊！！！！！”

仁花绝望地大叫着，被我气得哭笑不得。

——噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

所有人终于爆发出大笑，连月岛那家伙都忍不住捂住嘴，一种“终于破案了”的搞笑氛围十分强烈地弥漫着。

“啊……终于在毕业前确认了，并没有被谷地酱讨厌啊，安心了安心了……”

旭前辈夸张得长舒一口气。

“是啊……我还以为莫名其妙就被小仁花讨厌了，当时很受打击呢……”

大地前辈也是哭笑不得，只好拍拍旭前辈的肩膀。

“但是，谷地酱的心意还是确实收到了，我们会好好珍惜的！”

菅原前辈朝仁花笑着，算作安慰。

——噗！

连影山都忍不住笑了出来，他按着我的头没有松手，接着开始用力揉乱我的头发，不停笑话着我——

“日向！你这个呆子！果然是个呆子啊！！！哈哈哈哈哈~”

——啊……///

——怎么回事啊？

——明明这家伙在取笑我……

——可我竟然一点也不讨厌影山的笑容。

因为我的过错，所有人的巧克力都是咸的。

只有我收到的那一份，是甜的。

——真正的木头脑袋，是我自己吧……

仁花，

只有她在大家的笑声中率先恢复了平静，然后缓缓地向我走来。

不知为什么，我本能地不想逃避仁花，

大概是因为我并不想让她觉得“心意”不被尊重吧。

可当我试着想向她也迈出一步时，身旁的影山忽然握住了我的手腕。

仁花红着脸，站在我面前，忽然无比认真地看着我道——

“日向君，虽然你可能已经知道了……但是，我还是想好好地告诉你！”

她的声音在大家的笑声中轻飘飘的，

可是我却觉得，她的话语像震耳欲聋的誓言一样。

那一瞬间，

我感觉到影山握着我的手忽然紧了紧，

——他并没有松开。

“日向，我对你……”

仁花她还没有说完，可是我心里的恍然大悟与不知所措已经刹那间挤占了所有的脑细胞

——是啊，我真的就是个“呆子”啊！！！

明明都已经看到她和我一起做巧克力时那么开心的样子了，

明明是我和她说过“如果不好好说出来，你就无法前进了”这样自以为是的话，

可是我居然没有意识到——

仁花她，喜欢的人不是影山，是我啊！！！

“日向，我对你……”

在仁花即将对我说出“喜欢（すき）”前的最后一秒，第二体育馆的外面忽然爆发出一阵热烈的骚动！！！那声音简直大到要掀翻体育馆的天花板！！！

一瞬间，我们所有人的注意力都被吸引了过去！

只听见体育馆外面有一大群人，仿佛像啦啦队一般地大声呐喊着——

“泽村大地！！！泽村大地！！！泽村大地！！！”

“快出来！！！快出来！！！快出来！！！”

骚动的声音实在太大了，一向最淡定的队长也是一脸震惊。排球部的其他人似乎立刻就会意了，菅原前辈朝我们这边一招手，示意着我和影山也去帮忙，他们准备一拥而上，簇拥着大地前辈，想把有点不好意的他推出体育馆门外。

我的大脑几乎就快要短路了——

害羞？慌乱？迷惑？震惊？

还有终于如比赛终场哨声般降临的“恍然大悟”。

混乱与矛盾中，我等待着这辈子收到的第一次告白。

虽然站在我面前的是一向勇敢又温柔的仁花，

可我的心里，却毫不犹豫地想着另一个人的样子——

『破开攻手面前的铁壁，我是为此而生的二传手！』

『相信着我飞吧，球由我来托给你！』

『只要有我在，你就是最强的！』

『我，先走一步！』

『他很菜！但是一点也不弱！』

『对不起！』

『是我就不可以吗？』

『你很强，你以后还会更强的……』

『你不觉得……我反而是在被你牵着鼻子走吗？』

『 **你，要追上来哦。** 』

眼前浮现出的那个高挑身影穿着黑色的制服，

刚刚有樱花的花瓣从他的肩膀上滑落……

明明早就意识到了，

可是因为我是个笨蛋，

所以直到现在这一刻才恍然大悟地承认吗？

对不起啊~仁花，

我真的，是世界上最差劲的大笨蛋！

——“泽村大地！！！！！我喜欢你！！！！！”

——“日向翔阳，我喜欢你。”

仁花的声音，和道宫结[5]学姐的声音，同时响起。

体育馆外，三年级的毕业告白过于热烈，引起的骚动和掌声震耳欲聋，几乎完全掩盖住了仁花轻轻的告白。

**在仁花说出口的前一秒，影山松开了我的手。**

他在这一刻无比喧闹的起哄声里，头也不回地朝体育馆外跑去。

影山很快混入了外面熙熙攘攘的人群里，似乎根本不愿意听见我的回应。

——你为什么要走啊……

——你就不想听听我的回答吗？

“谢谢你！！！道宫结！！！！我也喜欢你！！！！”

几秒后，大地前辈对告白的大声回应，响彻了第二体育馆。

只不过此刻的体育馆里，只剩下我和仁花两个人。

大家都在外面，没有人能注意到我们两个人的表情。

——身为男孩子，

——如果此刻我还逃避的话，那我就真的是最差劲的胆小鬼了！

我抬头无比认真地看着仁花，

大力地朝她鞠了一个90度的躬，

说出了与大地前辈完全相反的回答。

—— “ **对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了** 。” 

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见漫画233话

[2] 官方设定旭前辈是3年级3组，参见动画第一季08话

[3] 梗出自排球少年官方广播剧

[4] 除仁花外，乌野高校排球部总共有15人

[5] 道宫结，乌野高校女子排球部主将


	12. 12. 友逹以上| diving save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：「ハイキュー!! 烏野高校 VS 白鳥沢学園高校」OST 《こだわり》

  1. **友逹以上|** **diving save**



自己喜欢的人，被告白了

——这是一种什么样的感觉呢？

我躺在家里的浴缸里，刚淋过雨的身体嵌入热水，被入浴剂的香味包裹起来。就算已经过去了好几个星期，我到现在还是会时不时想起毕业日那天发生的事情。

“日向，虽然你可能已经知道了……但是，我还是想好好地告诉你！”

谷地同学在体育馆说出这句话的时候，日向正准备独自走向她。

忽然间，我记得自己伸手握住了日向的手腕。

心里明明知道接下来会发生些什么，可是我除了握住他的手外，什么也做不到。

——我想做什么啊？

这个条件反射般的动作仅仅持续了几秒钟，体育馆外就传来了三年级告白的喧嚣声。毕业日，无论是氛围还是时机，本来就是适合发生告白的一天。

可是，这天要告白的人并不是我。

**我松了手。**

那天我从日向和谷地同学身边跑开的时候，我没有回头去看他的表情。

——根本无法想象也无法面对吧，

——如果他一如平日般笑着答应的话。

那天体育馆外弥漫的甜蜜氛围，被日光笼罩着，在樱花飞舞的季节里格外令人羡慕。我站在室外熙熙攘攘的人群里，回想起日向“那一天”的表情。

情人节的早上，这家伙一脸生气地吵着说我收到的巧克力太多，每样都拆来吃是很没品的行为……

“情人节得到的巧克力不是应该一辈子珍藏吗？你个傻瓜！”

他满脸不高兴地抱怨着我，其实只是在为自己没有收到女生的巧克力而不服气罢了。

——可就算我收到了很多巧克力，又怎么样呢？

——我喜欢的人就在眼前，

——训练也好、比赛也好、补课也好，我们每天都在一起。

——可是，他不但神经大条到听不见我那虽然有点莽撞的告白，

——还一个劲地吵着让我“珍惜别的女生的‘厚意’”……

喜欢的人，并不知道我喜欢他。

收到再多的巧克力，对我而言，也不过是让这些糖分转化为身体里的能量，最终都消耗在了“和他一起打排球”这件事上罢了。

这家伙，永远都是在状况外，说着一些毫无自知之明的傻话，不经意间总是让我莫名其妙地生气，又或是挑逗起令人无法放弃的期待。

“啊没错……在传了球的前方，谁都不在是很可怕……”

面对月岛的挑衅时，我第一次承认了自己的恐惧。

可是片刻后——

“但是，那是初中时的事情了吧？”

“好好传球给我吧！我没关系的！比起这个，怎么打倒你才是问题关键！”[1]

那时候，日向在跳起时不经意的一句——

“ **影山！我在哦！** ”

一瞬间就彻底粉碎了我的心防，让我忍不住把球托给他。

纯粹又笔直，如太阳一般的他，只用一句简单的话，就把我从曾经被孤立的阴影里打捞了出来。

说起来，我到底为什么喜欢日向啊？

本来我们就都是男人，那家伙好像是家里的长男，而我又是独生子。

我们，只不过碰巧都喜欢着排球，

又碰巧在同一个高中的同一个排球部里，搭档打排球而已。

——喜欢上自己的搭档，这真的是一个正常日本男高中生会有的感情吗？

第一次见到他的时候，我根本就不知道他的名字，但却不敢不把他放在眼里。 初中三年级，在仙台市市民体育馆，综合体育大会排球比赛的第一场——我们对上了一个之前根本没有听说过的“雪之丘”中学。

那天，我不过是去叫准备饮料的后辈们快一点……

根本就是偶然嘛，在洗手间的过道上，我看到身材矮小的他正在和我学校里的后辈们吵闹。少有的橙色系卷发搭配着淡绿色的、一点也不帅气的排球运动服。他一手捂着肚子，一手拉着洗手间的门把手，小小的个子，真的乍看之下都会被人误以为是小学生吧。

——啧，这家伙怎么穿得像个水果一样？

虽然我在心里这么吐槽着，可是他手臂上的队长袖标，还是让我忍不住多看了一眼。

我记得，他在北川第一二年级生的嘲讽中大声地喊道——

“我的肚子……只要没事了，就会在比赛上给你们沉痛一击，给我做好觉悟吧！！！呜呜呜……”

可是他的挑衅除了让我的后辈们笑得更大声外，一点用也没有。

那时候的我，还被北川第一的同级生们冠以“球场上的王者”这种听着是夸奖，实则是孤立的绰号。所以，我大概是本能地讨厌着这种“被群体针对”的感觉吧

——真的，非常非常讨厌！

“喂……二年级的……”

我的内心里升起一股极端的厌恶，用自己最凶最低沉的声音开了口。

“正式热身开始了，给我快点！！！”

“不好…是影山前辈……动作快点啦”

“对不起，我们马上就回去……”

后辈们虽然被我的声音吓住了，但是嘴上还是不饶人地继续嘀咕着——

“准备这么多饮料也喝不完吧…对手毕竟全是小学生一样的外行人……”

“哈哈哈……的确呢……”

我看到那个有着橙色卷发的身影气得发抖，正准备反驳，

可我自己却率先开口道——

“你们几个……明明连冷板凳都坐不到，还觉得自己有资格轻视对手吗？”

“别打着学校的名号出去招摇了！！！”

那群二年级的被我骂得瑟瑟发抖，慌慌张张跑开去。

我并没有期待我这样的举动能换来他的好感或是别的什么，那家伙，估计也被我凶巴巴的样子吓得不轻吧……

反正我已经习惯了——

被人害怕、被人讨厌、被人疏远什么的，我早就习以为常了。

——因为我不在乎。

——因为我比其他任何人都强。

那时候的我，一直这么自以为是地相信着。

“我刚才说的可是认真的！！！”

这是日向那家伙对我说的第一句话。

我转身正准备走的时候，被他的声音叫住了。他大概是因为就算被我解了围，可因为是对手，并不愿意被我瞧不起吧。回头瞟了他一眼，身高差的关系，我睥睨的眼神绝对引起了他的不满。

“ **连自己身体的健康状况都管理不好的人，还敢说什么大话，你就是因为这样，才会被人看不起的。** ”

我还不知道名字的日向，当时正有点害怕又有点生气地盯着我。

“你到底是来这里做什么的啊？难道只是想创造些‘美好回忆’吗？”

——直到我说出这句话，他的眼神彻底变了。

没有了胆怯，取而代之的是满眼的“认真”与“不甘心”。

那眼神哪怕是初次见到，

也会让我觉得 **凛冽又灼人** ！

——“当然是来取得胜利的！”

他语气里不带一丝迟疑地回答道。

——呵呵？胜利？这样的字眼可不像你说的那么轻巧！

我被他那与外表反差巨大的坚定眼神刺激到了。

“别说的这么轻巧了，打排球最重要的就是身高，这点你难道不明白吗？”

说着，我故意走到他面前， **俯视** 着他，想以身高给他造成压迫感。

可是他一点也没有被我吓到，坚定地回答道——

“我的确不高……但是……”

——我，有弹跳力！

他说这话时的表情，我倒是至今都没有忘记。

那是一种绝对的自信，带着能打破任何高墙的执着。

“没有一定会输的比赛，除非放弃……”

“我好不容易……好不容易可以正式地在球场上集齐六个人打比赛……无论是第一场还是第二场，我要一直赢、一直赢，我要一直站在球场上！！！”

明明身高差距那么大，明明就是连正式比赛都没有打过的外行人，

可是他的话，还是无端端地激起了我的斗志。

我气势汹汹地转过身，运动外套的下摆被我甩得犹如披风一般呼呼作响……

“无论是第一场……还是第二场……无论是决赛，还是全国大赛……

——屹立在球场之上并且赢下去的人，只会是我！！！”

那天，应该是我第一次和日向对视吧。

锋芒毕露的、气势汹汹的、毫无杂念的对视——

 **也许是从这一眼开始，我就没有忘记过他了** 。

想到这里，我被浴室里的蒸气熏着，觉得脸上比刚刚更热了。

那天，我大概就已经被球场上的他迷住了吧。

日向翔阳，

他在毫无排球经验的队友中，一遍遍喊着——

“all right~”

“don’t mind~ don’t mind~”

“下一球我们拿下！下一球！”

明明处于绝对的弱势，可他却绝对地乐观着。

日向似乎从那时候开始，无论遇到怎样的困难，都丝毫没有一点示弱与悲观的意思。他第一次在我眼前飞身跃起的时候，我被他的身姿和高度干脆利落地震撼了。明明已经盯紧他了，可是我还是追不上他的速度，仿佛追上他的， **只有球[2]**。

可是，哪怕他当时因为扑出去救球而摔倒在场外，北川第一的赛点还是如期而至。明明我和他之间阻隔着毫无翻盘可能的分差，他还是眼神犀利地、理所当然地认真说道——

“ **还没有输哦！** ”[3]

——只要球还没有落地，就还没有输哦！

——不管出于什么样的劣势，继续战斗的理由只有这一个吧！

虽然当时在场上的我，被他的“绝不放弃”打动了，但毫无意外的，北川第一最终还是以2比0打败了雪之丘。

结束后的赛场外，

我记得在体育馆的楼梯上，

他站在那天的夕阳里，叫住了我。

——“你！！！”

——“如果你是君临球场的‘王者’的话！！”

——“我会打倒你！！！由我来成为站在球场上时间最长的人！！！”

他冲我喊出这些话的时候，眼泪扑簌簌地从脸上流了下来。

这样想来，我其实第一次见到日向的时候，就看到了他的哭泣。不管是春高半决赛落败的那晚，他和我扭打在大雨里流下的眼泪；还是之后在医院里，独自嚎啕大哭时的眼泪……

——这些，都是日向的眼泪。

我忽然意识到，虽然他笑着的时候更多，可这家伙哭起来的次数一点也不少嘛。

——而我对眼泪，最没有办法了。

**因为不甘心，**

**因为还想赢。**

——可以的话，不管是比赛也好、还是日常和他在一起也好，

——我不想再看到他哭了。

—— **所以，必须要变强** 。

我和他相遇的那场比赛，仅仅只有31分钟，可是却让我明白了——

**有人在像怪物一般地渴求着胜利。**

他高强的运动天赋、反应速度和自由控制身体的能力，无法不令我羡慕。而更重要的是——他那如怪物一般对胜利的渴望，才会令人对他着迷，并且无法忘记吧。

——这样的着迷，

——这样被他强烈地吸引着，

——对他产生兴趣，

——变得越来越在意……

——这就是喜欢了吧。

我想起新干线上，谷地同学跟我说过的话……是她对日向同样的感情，才让我明白了自己的心。

——与排球紧密相连，却又超越搭档羁绊的那种……

——浸透了爱慕的，喜欢。

意识到这点的时候，我已经无法停止了。

“哎？理由？想要获胜的理由？”

那一天，我们在收拾场地准备和扇西高校打练习赛之前，日向被谷地同学问了这个问题。

“不想输，需要理由吗？”

他回答的时候，又露出了我初次见到他时的神情——

绝对的自信与执着，仿佛理所当然一般，却凛冽又灼人。

“我说影山……你知道不想输的理由吗？”

那一次，他只是顺势朝着刚好在他身边的我这么开口问道。

我当时根本没有在意，手里摇着运动饮料，就顺其自然地答到——

“什么？那种事我怎么知道？肚子饿了想要吃饭，这种事需要理由吗？”

——不想输，需要理由吗？

——喜欢一个人，需要理由吗？

这样想来，不管是对排球还是对日向，

我的“喜欢”就如“食欲”一样，是最纯粹的本能吧。

我深吸一口气，随即抿着嘴把头埋入了浴缸里。

热水的温度包裹住全身，虽然此时我的脑子像上了发条一般胡思乱想着，可记忆却比任何时候都清晰——

半决赛战败那晚，被他按倒在地，他在大雨中贴着我额头的喘息；

骑着车的那个下午，被他从身后双手环住，他十指摸在我脖子后的冰凉；

表彰典礼后的合影仪式，被他忽然伸出手握住，他掌心贴着我掌心的触感；

在日向家留宿那夜，被他从小夏身边挤开，他还没擦干的头发蹭在我T恤上的潮湿；

还有那晚关灯后，我隐约觉得他在黑暗中悄悄爬下床，摸索着趴在我身边的地板上，朝我额头吹起的那一阵温热的呼吸；

啊——我泡在热水里，像个变态一样回忆着我与日向所有带着“肢体接触”的瞬间……明明打排球的时候身体碰撞更多，但是在赛场外的这些“触碰”，已经让我的身体变得“敏感到失去理智”了。

沉在热水里太久，我终于因为缺氧而憋不住气。当我“哗啦”一声坐起来的时候，浴缸里的水都被我洒到了地板上。我微微喘着气，浴室的镜子已经起雾了，我看不清自己的脸，可是——坐起来才发现，泡在热水里的我，已经硬了。

——我大概真的是个变态吧。

虽然心里被羞耻和难堪填满，但是大脑却在疯狂地叫嚣着——

肉体欲望是无论如何都必须发泄出来的！

这是人的生理需求，甚至也是身为运动员的我，应该做好的、“健康管理”范畴之内的事情。

——我大概真的是个变态吧……

——可我也只不过是个16岁，身体机能正常，有着爱慕对象的，普通的男高中生而已。

……哪怕我喜欢的人，也是个男人。

我继续泡在浴缸里，用沐浴露摩擦出更多的泡沫。可就算泡泡遮住了自己的身体，那因为手上动作而逐渐传达至大脑的“舒服”与“愉悦”信号，还是越来越浓烈。在难耐的快感中，我的呼吸变得越来越急促，哪怕现在只是一个人呆在浴室里，我还是无法控制地想象着有日向在的画面……

“日向……啊……日向……”

我的喜欢，已经单方面超过了普通的“友谊”。

可是就算我心里的情感已经强烈到“会想着他做这种羞耻之事”的地步，那家伙估计还是什么也察觉不到——因为当我真正和他在一起的时候，一天又一天，都只不过或是专注于排球上，或是消耗在无尽的吵闹与互怼里。

友逹以上，却还远远未到“恋人已满”的程度。甚至于，连这所谓的“友逹以上”，也只不过是我单方面的奢望罢了。

——就算一时头脑发热说出口了，你也还是听不见。

——就算我不说，你也还会被其他的人喜欢着。

——就算你答应了其他人的告白，我对你的喜欢也绝对无法停止吧。

像太阳一样，对每个人都毫无保留地散发着光和热的你，怎么可能会注意到——

被你照射的某一片影子里，会生出比普通友情更厉害、更凶猛的爱慕呢？

也许应该庆幸着，那天在自行车后座上的你，没有听清吧……

哪怕我心里决定，不管是排球还是你我都不会放弃……

但是告白这种事，一旦说出口，我们之间的关系就再也回不到从前了。

在低吟声中，因为快感的释放，我难耐地眯起了眼睛。

我心里默念着——哪怕你不知道，哪怕我无法坦然告白，我还是决定要喜欢你！

不管是作为搭档，还是出于我那“以自我为中心的爱慕”——

我都绝对、绝对不能失去日向。

『今后你要一直和我站在同一个舞台上咯？』

『不管是日本的顶峰也好、世界也好？』

——你答应着我这样的约定，我可不想在实现它之前，就被你讨厌啊。 

“飞雄！！！飞雄你洗完了吗？？？”

妈妈的声音明明从浴室外传来，可还是吓得我从浴缸里跳起来，秒速披上了毛巾。

“洗完了就快点下楼接电话！排球部的武田老师有事找你哦~~”

“啊啊~~我知道了啦！！！”

我一个人窘迫地在浴室里站着，呆了几秒，才用双手大力拍着自己的脸，清醒了过来。

穿上衣服，匆匆跑下楼去，我看到窗外依然还下着雨。

已经是初夏了，4月的樱花早已凋零，院子里的紫阳在淅沥的雨水中微微颤抖

——距离第二年的Inter high也已经不远了。

“喂，您好，这里是影山家……”

“啊，是影山同学吗？”

“嗯……老师我听着呢……”

“啊…按照之前通知的那样，白鸟泽学园邀请我们参加的黄金周四校合宿时间不变，最后一个学校也定下来了……但是影山你啊，到时候还需要参加一个特别的活动哦……”

“特别的活动？那是什么？”

“因为这次合宿集齐了好几位春高人气选手，加上牛岛同学和及川同学也被邀请回来参加，所以月刊排球杂志想要做一期人物专访……如果你同意接受采访的话，我就把你的名字报上去了哦？”

——啊……虽然之前春高的时候，也被电视台采访了不止一次……

——但那些采访毕竟不是来自月刊排球。这本杂志，对于全日本所有打排球的高中生而言，就是一个如同圣经一般的存在。

——被邀请本身，已经是一种荣誉了。

“嗯，我接受。”

“哦好的！既然影山同学你答应了，我就去答复白鸟泽的负责人了哦~”

“……啊，对了老师，你说的最后一个定下来的学校……是哪间？”

片刻后，小武老师的声音从话筒里响起，瞬间就让我的神经为之一震——

“啊，最后一个定下来的学校啊……听说是兵库县的稻荷崎高校哦。” 

『 **翔阳同学，我总有一天要给你托球的！** 』

不知为什么，

我脑海里回荡着宫侑前辈的这句话，

仿佛感知到了一丝危险又兴奋的气息。

我的神经，

不由得紧张了起来。

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见TV动画第1季第4话

[2] 参见动画第一季07话

[3] 参见动画第一季01话


	13. 13. 无法停止的暗恋| holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 1 《コンビ誕生》林ゆうき

  1. **无法停止的暗恋|** **holding**



外面，下着雨。

初夏的这几天，太阳像躲在云朵做成的被子里一样，不愿出来露面。

——我在哪啊？

眼前不知为什么蒙上了一层淡淡的白雾，看什么都自带柔光效果，像在梦里一样。我的耳朵几乎听不到什么声音，但是背景里的白噪音和那轻柔的雨声，带着慵懒的感觉，让人安心。

——嗯？这不是初中第一次也是最后一次的比赛现场吗？

我看着那个在球场上穿着浅绿色队服的自己，他因为仅仅31分钟就输掉了比赛而在网前哭了出来。原来那时候的我，体格比起现在还要更矮小一些，就算被认成小学生我也不觉得意外呢。

——嗯？背后那个人是？

——啊……是影山啊！

——他在说什么呢？为什么我听不清啊？

我看到北川第一时的影山，皱着眉头望着初中时的我。他用手抓着球网，哪怕“那个我”背对着他，影山也在冲“我”喊着什么……是什么话来着？

『你这三年里……都在干什么啊？』

——啊，想起来了……他对我说的是这一句话……

视线里只剩下影山的脸，他的表情非常心疼又不甘！

——原来，他有用这种表情看过我呀？第一次见呢……

我眨了眨眼睛，眼前的画面立刻从球场上抽离，倏忽间变得水汽氤氲了起来。

——啊……我这是在旅馆的澡堂里？

我看到自己生气地从浴池里站起来，大家都被我吓了一大跳。我大喊着什么，一口气冲了出去……只有影山立刻反应过来，后一秒就追出了门外。我的视角跟着影山追着“我”的步伐，在东京的大雨里抖动着……他在雨里的喘息声忽然变得十分清晰，但我们吵架和动拳头的声音好像自动被屏蔽掉了……

最后，我看到影山从地上爬起来，他骂了一句“可恶（くそ）！你给我回来！”，然后继续飞身朝“我”追去。

影山他从身后一把拉住我的手腕，那感觉就和毕业日那天一样……

——“对不起！！！”

——啊，又是影山的那句道歉。

就算听不到眼前画面里的声音，我也记得这句话。

说着“对不起”的影山，脸上又露出了初中时那心疼又不甘的表情。

我的视线随着影山落在“我自己”的手腕上，“我”被他紧紧地握住，雨水不停地顺着胳膊流下来，划过手腕，从指间滴落。可是除了雨声，影山的心跳声，此刻也无比地清晰。

雨水让湿漉漉的头发糊住了我的双眼，我只能揉揉眼睛。

等我睁开的时候，自己已经躺在离东京体育馆不远的医院里了。

——嗯？为什么会在这？

我自己躺在病房里睡着了……而白色的被子上，影山正趴着。他小心翼翼地没有压到我受伤的腿。

——啊……我就说嘛，那一天醒来的时候，总觉得自己手里有点温热感，那温度和他留在我被子上的体温是一样的啊！

朦胧的柔光里，我抬眼望去，影山他趴在我的病床边睡着了，而他的手却握着我的手。“我”的手背上还插着输液的针头，可是影山还是握着，那力度大概很轻吧……轻到——我自己躺在床上熟睡着，并没有被这一举动弄醒。

病房窗外吹起了一阵凉丝丝的风。我眯起眼睛，可等我回过神来的时候，自己已经站在乌野高校的大礼堂里了。我们排球部全体站在礼堂的舞台上，摄影师调试着相机，教导主任在前面做着“再靠近一点”的手势……而影山正站在我左边，我们手背贴着手背。

那时候，大概是因为教导主任的指示吧，站在我右边的田中前辈又往我这挤了挤，害得我有点站不稳，只能把重心蹭在影山身上。在大家窸窸窣窣的位置移动中，为了保持平衡，我只能条件反射地握住了影山的手。

——啊……原来拍合照的时候，我的脸有这么红吗？

我看着那个站在影山身边似乎有点难为情的自己，不禁觉得有点好笑……

——毕竟，喜欢上了，就是喜欢上了啊……

我开着旁观者的视角，看到我那并没有被影山回握住的手……笑着笑着，忽然心里就泛起一丝酸涩的疼痛——

**如果，你喜欢的人是我就好了。**

我转过头，走出了大礼堂。刚刚明明有樱花花瓣在午后的阳光里飘进来，可为什么我眼前却是下着雨的傍晚啊。我的目光回到了“自己”的身体里。

影山和我一起站在体育馆外的走廊上，看着蓝紫色的绣球花在雨水里像打瞌睡一般不停“点头”……可我们只能呆站在那，因为我们都不记得带伞。

——啊，这不是前天社团活动结束后的那个傍晚吗？

明明眼前还是一片迷蒙的样子，可是耳朵里的声音却逐渐清晰了起来。

“呐……今年的黄金周合宿，真的要去白鸟泽了哦！”

影山的声音，淡淡响起。

“嗯……毕竟他们已经不敢再把我们看成‘没落的强豪，无法飞翔的乌鸦’什么的了……话说，除了我们，到底还邀请了哪些学校啊？”

“呐，日向，你真的没问题吗？”

影山没有回答我，却突然冒出这么一句话。

“哎？什么意思？”

“你应该……不喜欢白鸟泽的那位鹫匠教练吧？”

“啊——！！那位！那位个头矮小又凶巴巴的臭老头啊！！！”

“你这样骂个头矮小的人，不觉得对自己很失礼吗？”影山一脸意外地吐槽着我。

“…啰…啰嗦！是啊！我不喜欢他！一点也不喜欢！！！不可以吗？”

我回忆着影山去“国青”集训的那五天，我在白鸟泽所经历的一切……

——虽然被说了很过分的话，

——虽然痛苦，

——虽然有一种被影山抛下的感觉，

——可那五天里，我也并非毫无长进。

『没有影山这个二传在，我在你身上看不到任何价值。』

——啊啊啊！！！又是这句话！！！吵死了！！！吵死了！！！

我的脑海里回荡着鹫匠教练的这句话，嘴里在自言自语，心情陷入了烦躁中。

我偷偷抬眼望着影山的侧脸，他在发现我的视线后毫不回避地盯着我，害我不好意思地避开了影山的目光。我好像开始变得有点不习惯和他独处了……但是，自己却又无论如何都想待在他身边——

想和他说话、想被他夸奖、想让他注视着我、想触碰他、还想……

——就算仁花那天哭着跟我说没关系，

——就算我对她的心意感到有一点内疚，

——但自从毕业日那天堂堂正正地拒绝了人生里第一次收到的告白，

我的心，就和明镜一样——

**我喜欢的人，是影山。**

——没有他这个天才二传在我身边又如何呢？

——虽然我并不想消失在他的未来里，

——可是我也已经决定，要学会去“独自战斗”了！

——我要变强！强到哪怕以后影山不再是“我的二传”了，我也能赢！

——在乌养爷爷家的时候，我不是早就这样下定决心了吗？

“喂！日向你还好吗？为什么骂骂咧咧的……”

“没……没什么……”

我们又在走廊里站了一会，外面的雨并没有要停下来的样子。这时候，收拾完体育馆的缘下前辈和新入部的一年级们从身后陆续走了过来……

“辛苦了！影山前辈！日向前辈！”

“辛苦了！！！”

“感谢指导！明天见！！！”

“队长！明天见！！！”

“嗯~大家明天见！！！”

大概是因为我们春高打入全国大赛前三名的关系吧，今年4月新入部的部员人数激增，其中不乏千鸟山中学出身的优秀主攻手和北川第一出身的、因为憧憬着影山而考来乌野的后辈。我记得小武老师在统计入部申请的时候还说过——

“白鸟泽今年因为和乌野抢排球推荐生的生源，好像还和负责招生工作的教导主任大吵了一架……”

我们和后辈们打完招呼，缘下前辈就凑过来吐槽道——

“你们瞧瞧今年的后辈们，个个都有实力又懂礼貌，真是该庆幸大地桑毕业后，我不用像他那么辛苦啊……”

说着缘下前辈把手搭在我和影山的肩膀上，继续说——

“问题儿童二人组这是都不记得带伞吗？”

“抱……抱歉……”

“嗯……今早出门的时候忘记看天气预报了。”

我和影山都有点不好意思地回答着缘下前辈。

“哎……别总是冒冒失失丢三落四的好么，明明已经二年级了，你们俩能不能稳重一点，有点前辈的样子啊……”

说着，缘下前辈开始在书包里掏着什么，继续道——

“呐，我有多带一把伞，就大发慈悲地给你们用好了……”

“啊！谢谢前辈！！！”

我和影山齐声回答着。

“千万不要淋雨感冒了哦！毕竟白鸟泽合宿还有Inter High将至……如果你们两个因为生病无法上场……你！们！可要给我做好相应的觉悟哦！！！”

缘下前辈虽然笑着，可那个腹黑的笑容里却散发出令人胆寒的凶光。一点也不输给大地前辈的压迫感瞬间袭来，仿佛如果我们不随缘下队长的意，大概会被他杀掉一样吧……

“是……是！！！”

我和影山都被吓得僵直了身体，满脸黑线与冷汗。缘下前辈把伞递给我们，就吹着口哨开心地走远了。

回过神来，我才发现这是一个多么令人难为情的场面。

两个高中男生，还要都是男子汉气概最足的运动类社团部员，光是脑海里想象一下和影山共撑一把伞的画面，就够让我脸红的了。

——“相合伞”下，一边写着日向翔阳的名字，一边写着影山飞雄的名字……

——啊啊啊啊……我到底在想些什么乱七八糟的啊……

可是，也不能就这么呆站着等雨停吧。

“咕噜噜噜噜噜噜”——身边好像传来影山肚子叫的声音。

他有点害羞耶……不过大概只是因为肚子饿得叫出声罢了……

“喂！日向！不走吗？”

影山说着撑起了伞，他好像完全忘了我和他回家的方向根本不一样。

“但……但是，我还要去拿自行车……骑车也没法撑啊……”

——啊，明明心里是想和他一起撑伞走的，可嘴上还是这么说出了口。

“喂！那今天就把自行车丢在学校吧……”

“哎？你在胡说什么啊？”

“你不想和我一起撑伞吗？你心里明明就想吧！！！”

——哎？怎么回事？影山他，有这样和我说过话吗？

“明明就对我在意得不得了！日向你到底在遮遮掩掩些什么啊？”

——哎？影山他……知道我的心意了？

——不可能吧！这一定是在做梦！

“日向你……喜欢我吗？”

——哇啊啊啊！！！这家伙到底在说什么啊？？？我真的醒着吗？？？

“我们来接吻吧！！！”

——疯了……就算要接吻什么的，一般会用这种命令的语气问吗？

——影山一定是疯了吧！要做这种事情的时候，居然还在扮演国王！！！

我的意识开始模糊起来，鼻腔里有一股雨天里青草的香味，而眼前的画面一直染着那种下雨时灰蒙蒙的色彩。随着雨伞掉落在地上的声响，我已经看不清影山的脸了，但是，这一刻身体的触觉，却真实得可怕！！！

柔软的、潮湿的、力道不轻的……

有一个吻，落在了我的唇上。

——唔嗯……我在和影山接吻吗？

我感觉自己的头被影山按住，他的手指轻轻插入我的头发里，手掌贴着我的脖子。影山指尖和我后颈皮肤的温差让我瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，冰凉凉的。

——啊……怪不得那次骑车的时候，我这么摸他的后脖子，他会那么生气啊！

唔……

——和影山接吻，原来就是这种感觉吗？

温柔又强势，

急促又湿润，

缠绵而又令人窒息着……

窒息着……窒息着……窒息着……

唔……

砰——！！！！！！

“哥哥！！！起床啦！！！！！！”

小夏高亢的声音和枕头重重砸在我脸上的闷响，同时把我狠狠吓醒了！！！

咚的一声——我被这阵仗吓得摔下了床！

“啊……痛痛痛痛痛！”

等摸着头睁开眼睛坐起来，我才发现自己刚刚四仰八叉地摔在卧室地板上。头发大概被自己睡成了鸡窝，我打着哈欠问小夏——

“现在……几点了？”

“早上6点！！！”

“啊？？？才6点嘛……”

“可是哥哥，是你自己说今天让我早点叫你起床的啊！”

“你不是说今天开始就要去白鸟泽什么的……反正不是要去黄金周合宿了吗？快起床了啦！”

小夏的抱怨声太过响亮，这才把我拉回了现实。

“还有哦……哥哥你刚刚睡着时的表情真的好奇怪耶！”

『唔嗯……我在和影山接吻吗？』

脑子里回想起刚刚做的那个梦，天哪！！！羞耻心几乎可以彻底把我杀死！！！

——我竟然，梦到和影山接吻了！！！

——我……我大概是个变态吧！！！

一瞬间，我脸上的毛细血管就膨胀到快要爆炸的程度。我用双手捂住脸，可是小夏还在那里好奇地描述着我的睡相，说着什么——

“虽然我也没觉得有多恶心啦……但是哥哥你到底在陶醉些什么啊？”

“睡觉居然可以睡成那个样子吗？嘴巴为什么还撅起来了……是肚子饿了吗？”

“流着口水……还要嗯嗯啊啊地不知道在发出些什么怪声……”

“啊啊啊啊！！！好了啦！！！小夏你闭嘴！！！///”

我被妹妹完全不明状况的描述羞红了脸，只能一个劲地抓着自己的头发，以头抢地。等我回过神的时候，总觉得裤裆里有什么东西站了起来……

——不！是！吧！

——不只是梦里的影山！现实里的我一定也疯了吧！！！

我光速扯过床上的被子盖住下半身，冲着小夏大吼道——

“别说了！你给我出去！！！我要换衣服了！！！”

直到小夏一脸“你发什么神经啊”的表情关上卧室的门，我才喘着气强迫自己镇定下来。我尴尬地拉开自己的裤子看了看……

——可恶！我已经喜欢他到这种地步了吗？ 

虽然经历了大清早的“迷之尴尬”，但这一天还是终于在小武老师的引擎发动声中正常运转了起来。我们乌野一行人，在黄金周假期的第一天上午就顺利地到达了位于若野3丁目（Wakano 3-chome）的白鸟泽学园。虽然之前我已经来过不止一次了，但是每次走进这个学校，还是会被私立学园夸张的面积和豪华的设施震撼。

“哇~可恶的有钱人！简直就像City Boy一样的气息！！！”

“田中你闭嘴啦！！！”

“缘下前辈，City Boy是谁啊？”

新入部的一年级们还在和前辈们吐着槽，可我的注意力却全在影山身上。

——这家伙今天好像开始不怎么理我了。

——是我的错觉吗？

明明和梦里反差越大，才是真正的影山啊。

坐上bus的时候，我总是固定地选倒数第二排左边靠窗的位子，影山他之前几乎总是顺其自然地就坐在我身边。可是今天，我身边的位子明明空着，他却没有坐下来。大概是我瞪着他的眼神太明显了吧——

“瞪着我干嘛啊！呆子！我才不会和你一起坐呢！”

“切……你自我意识过剩了吧，谁想和你坐啊！”

“你这家伙每次坐车都会睡着……还要流口水，真是脏死了……”

“我……我的口水才不脏呢！！！”

我和影山莫名其妙的对话引得一年级一阵侧目。可我一想起梦里在和这家伙……和这家伙做着……那样的事……///

——啊啊啊啊啊！！！

——口水什么的！！！又有什么关系嘛！？小气山！！！

我在车上扯着头发，懊恼地一顿乱抓，直到一年级里那位北川第一出身的“影山小粉丝”对我说“日向前辈！我可以和你一起坐吗？”时，手才停下来。

“当…当然可以啦！”

我朝影山扮了个吐舌头的鬼脸，示意着“本大爷才不想和你一起坐”！看到影山他脸一黑，我才像要转移注意力一样，回过头和一年级的后辈聊起了天。

——什么嘛，这家伙果然和梦里，完全不一样！

——哼！

到白鸟泽的学生宿舍放好行李后，大家就直接去了体育馆！

“啊！！！翔阳！！！这边这边！！！”

“哦哦哦！是工同学！！！好久不见！！！”

在门口见到五色工[1]的时候，他朝我兴奋地跑了过来。

“哈哈哈，这次，翔阳你可不是来捡球了吧？”

“说…说什么呢！！！这次我是来把你打得落花流水的！！！”

我和工的关系在那次“白鸟泽捡球事件”后就变得莫名好起来。那一次，虽然并没有被邀请，但我还是厚着脸皮，每天忍受着巴士、电车1小时，加上自行车30分钟[2]的遥远路程，硬是5天都坚持下来——到白鸟泽当球童！

说起来，还是多亏了工给我示范各种威力强大的直线球和大斜线，并且经常在训练结束后陪我练习，所以我的一传技术才能进步到在春高比赛时，能派上些用场的地步。

影山看到我和白鸟泽的人混得很熟，似乎有点不服气地撇了撇嘴……

——是啊，你在东京的时候遇到了新的伙伴和新的对手，

——留在宫城的我，也是一样啊！

我们走进体育馆里才看到，青叶城西正在和白鸟泽进行基础性拉伸练习。国见和金田一看到我们的时候，挥手淡淡地打了招呼。

“好了小伙子们！快点给我热身动起来！！！从基础拉伸开始，今天也要好好努力，别死在训练途中哦！！！”

这个熟悉的声音是——啊！！！是新山女子的天内教练！！！我和影山同时大吃一惊地望着她。

“哟！怪人组合！好久不见！”

“您……您好！”

我和影山恭恭敬敬地鞠躬，大声朝她打着招呼。春假里还没有见过她的一年级们全都望了过来。

天内教练的身边，站着白鸟泽的鹫匠教练。我一看到这个凶暴的老头子就忍不住有点害怕起来。可是，天内教练一脸亲昵地拍着老教练的肩膀，接着对我道——

“翔阳抬起头来！春高之前的事我多少听说过了……但是鹫匠爷爷啊，曾经也是我的老师哦！他远比表面上看起来傲娇多了！”

“咳咳……阳子你给我适可而止！”老教练略带严厉地责备道。

——对耶！说起来，天内教练高中时读的就是白鸟泽嘛！

“哎？影山和日向……你们居然认识天内教练？”

“啊……之前春假里，的确是有让她给我们指导过体能训练。”影山一本正经地回答着金田一。

“哇啊啊啊！！！这不公平！！！你们怎么可以偷偷邀请她来指导啊！！！”

“哎？虽然知道她很厉害……但是也不用这么惊讶吧？”我疑惑道。

国见走过来淡定道——

“你们乌野还真是身在福中不知福啊！天内阳子的名号都不知道吗？”

——天内……阳子？

——啊，说起来还真是和天内叶歌学姐一样的姓？

“天内阳子教练，去年从东京的国家队离职，回到宫城县担任新山女子高校的体能训练师。她一回来，新山女子在春高就夺冠了耶！”

“哪怕在职业级别的圈子里，她的名气也不容小觑，因为被她指导和训练过的运动员，几乎都能调整到最佳状态，在比赛中超常发挥什么的，都快成家常便饭了。”

“听说‘国青’的总教练和她也是熟人，她好像连推荐国青候选人这样的权利都有哦！”听着国见给我们科普，我和影山都惊掉了下巴。

我们的教练——乌养系心！这个男人！还真是被一个不得了的美女喜欢着啊！

“乌野的各位动作快一点，请自行两人分组在地上做分腿拉伸！搭档的一方，请毫不留情地帮忙压住背部哦！痛也给我忍住！”

“——是！”

大家听着美女姐姐一声令下，各自找着自己的搭档。我理所当然地跑到影山面前，朝他伸出双手说：“来吧！你先压还是我先压？”

影山瞪着我，有一瞬间露出了有点为难的表情。

“哎？你干嘛？快点啊！”

我依然朝他伸出手，等着他分开腿坐在地板上，我好在他的背上施加压力。可是，忽然间我意识到，我这个“朝他伸出双手”的动作，有一点像在求抱抱一样……

——啊！我在胡思乱想什么啊！///

——都怪早上那个该死的梦！///

影山迟疑了几秒，突然重重用双手拍在我的手掌上，大声喝道——

“呆子！我才不要和你一起拉伸呢！”

“啊痛痛痛……哎？为什么啊！？？”

我这句不高兴的疑问句，带上了一丝“好像我在朝他撒娇”一样的语气，在我还没反应过来前就破口而出。我有点难为情——拉伸而已，也不一定非要和影山一起吧。

“切……日向你太轻了！和你做拉伸，根本对我没什么效果！”

影山一脸看不起我的表情，这让我有点生气。

“我……我才没有轻飘飘的！我也有在好好长肌肉了！！！笨蛋！！！”

我虽然嘴上骂着，但还是眼睁睁看他走向了那位“影山小粉丝”，他们顺利地开始了拉伸练习。

这一天，我们在天内教练的指导下又经历了一遍春假时曾感受过的“魔鬼地狱”。只是，和之前那次不一样，影山虽然在春假里偶尔心不在焉，但是他从来没有不理我！可是今天，无论是合作拉伸、背人负重接力跑、还是拉手对抗，只要是和我会发生身体接触的动作，影山似乎都在尽量避免。

——这家伙，到底怎么了嘛！

他这种总是不愿意和我发生肢体接触的状态，不管是有意还是无意的，都让我觉得有点受伤，而且生气！今天坐车的时候也很反常，明明一向都和我坐在一起的，却突然因为“嫌我口水脏”这种破烂借口而不坐在我身边……

傍晚训练快结束的时候，我坐在体育馆的长椅上喝着水，听见不远处金田一和国见望着影山吐槽——

“呐，国见，你觉不觉得影山变了？”

“啊？你才发觉吗？他多半是交到了女朋友什么的吧？”

——噗！！！

我听到这里，差点把水从嘴里喷了出来。

可是，仔细回想起来，我不是已经察觉到影山有喜欢的人了吗？是啊，他的反常，一定是因为他在喜欢着某个人吧……因为他喜欢着别的什么人，所以……才和我保持距离感吗？

——这样一想，他喜欢的人到底是谁啊？？？

——反正，一定不会是我了……

想到这里，我才为自己的迟钝和愚蠢感到震惊。可另一方面，发现自己的“初恋”还没有正式开始，似乎就要被判死刑了……不知道为什么……我的眼泪，只花了半秒钟都不到，就全涌了出来……

“哇！日向你还好吗？怎么一副眼泪汪汪的样子！”

似乎是注意到了我的不对劲，金田一大吃一惊朝我喊道。

“没……没什么……我只是，有蚊子飞进眼睛里了……”

这个借口也太烂了，好像还是仁花用过的……呜呜呜……

——可恶！你喜欢的人是我就好了！

我在心里这么想着，抽泣的声音慢慢开始变得大了起来。

“日……日向！振作一点！是哪里不舒服吗？”

“老师！！！日向突然哭起来了！？”

金田一和国见慌里慌张，不知所措地喊出声。

影山他站在远处指导着乌野的后辈练习发球，明明听到了我这边的动静，但他连回头看我一眼，都没有。

——可恶！

——我到底为什么要喜欢上这个讨厌的家伙啊！

可就算心里这么抱怨着自己，我还是清晰地意识到——

我对影山的“喜欢”，根本无法像踩刹车那么简单就停得下来呢。

直到这次参与合宿的全体教练走进体育馆，我的眼泪才被他们威严的气势震得停了下来。

“大家请过来整队！！！”

我们纷纷站起来，跑向了自己学校所在的位置。

“从兵库县到宫城县，舟车劳顿十分辛苦！请大家和刚刚抵达的最后一队合宿成员，上届春高兵库县代表稻荷崎高校打声招呼！” 

——是！！！请多多指教！！！

在乌野、白鸟泽和青叶城西大声又整齐的喊话中，稻荷崎高校的队员依次步入了体育馆。他们穿着整齐划一的队服，气势汹汹地横向站开一排，对我们深深鞠躬道——

“感谢合宿邀请！也请各位多多指教！”

“切！怎么搞得他们像是主角一样姗姗来迟地登场啊！”

站在我身边的田中前辈暗暗不爽道。而隔着田中前辈的旁边，我看到影山站在那，表情十分严肃。还没等稻荷崎高校的所有人抬起头，两张一模一样的脸就直接冲我凑了过来。

“翔阳同学！！！有没有想我（们）啊？？？”

“！！！”

是稻荷崎的那对双胞胎前辈！！！

宫侑和宫治！？但是哪个是哥哥哪个是弟弟？？？

——我到现在都没有分清。

“哎？翔阳你这是，刚刚哭过了吗？”

——啊！被双胞胎的其中一个这么问，我一下子有点懵了。这个人还真是仔细啊，观察别人总是那么细致入微，所以才能总是托出让攻手无可挑剔的球吧！

——啊……那么说这话的，应该是宫侑前辈了。

“可恶！是哪个混球把你弄哭的？翔阳你身为杀伤力超强的秘密武器，到底有没有被人好好珍惜啊！！！运动员的心态波动可是会在紧要关头，直接影响胜负的啊！！！”

——哎？

我还没反应过来宫侑前辈在说什么，他就一脸“你小子死定了”的表情，凶狠地瞪着影山。而影山虽然一脸严肃地回瞪着宫侑前辈，可是他的脸上还是挂上了光明正大的无辜。

——笨蛋。

“呐……‘乖宝宝’影山君，之后几天就请多关照了哦。”

宫侑前辈故意挑衅地走到影山面前，接着道——

“打练习赛的时候，你敢把翔阳借给我用用嘛！？真想看看，我们之间谁才能让翔阳发挥出更厉害的实力呢！”

影山听到这话气得咬紧了嘴唇，但他强压着火气，笑得十分恐怖，接着不客气地回敬道——

“那也要看日向他自己愿不愿意和你配合吧？你强迫也没用！”

这时候，白鸟泽的助教们让大家解散去吃晚饭，可是这一番冒着杀气的对话，还是把各个学校的队员们都吸引了过来。连教练们都在一旁等着看好戏似的，居然一个人都没有上前劝阻。

“呐！翔阳！你听到了吗？和我试着配合一次，打倒这个你也看不惯的‘国王大人’吧！”

宫侑前辈在说出“国王大人”这个绰号的时候，青叶城西那边曾经是影山初中队友的同学们都暗暗笑出了声，有人低声吐槽着——

“这个黑历史原来已经传到外县去了啊噗噗噗……”

只有影山黑着脸一言不发，他默默看着我，等着我的回答。

“嗯，好哦！我同意！”

——反正也下定决心了，哪怕在没有你的时候，我也想赢！

——春高结束之后直到今天，我的速度、技术还有力量都在进化着！

——这次合宿，就当做检验一样，看看我到底有没有变强到自己所期望的程度吧！

“我同意哦！！！那就来试试吧！！！”

我又说了一遍，这一次我直视着影山的眼睛。

他看着我，虽然那眼神怒气冲冲的，可一丝令人难以察觉的失落还是被我看了出来。

——切，不是你自己不想理我的吗？

——现在干嘛又露出这样的神情啊……

“好吧！随你便！”

影山淡淡对我说着，转身捡起地板上的毛巾和水壶，想要跟着解散的人群往白鸟泽的食堂走去。

只是，他走到体育馆门口，又忽然回过头来对我和宫侑前辈喊道——

“我会证明对于日向来说，谁才是最出色的二传手！”

——你给我等着吧！ 

宫侑前辈看着他离去的背影，

脸上露出了如狐狸般狡黠的笑容。

TBC

注释：

[1] 白鸟泽学园一年级主攻，动画第三季白鸟泽唯一的一年级首发球员

[2] 参见漫画213话


	14. 14. 决心| inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 1 《最強の囮》林ゆうき

  1. **决心|** **inside**



夏日的太阳，这几天终于露了脸。

到黄金周合宿的第三天为止，在四校车轮战的练习比赛中，乌野已经和稻荷崎对上了两次，而结果是——

一胜一负。

我坐在白鸟泽的食堂里吃着午饭，想起合宿第一天傍晚，宫侑前辈那气势汹汹的挑衅——

“打练习赛的时候，你敢把翔阳借给我用用嘛！？真想看看，我们之间谁才能让翔阳发挥出更厉害的实力呢！”

——切……

——为什么宫侑前辈自从春高输掉后，就对日向这么执着啊？

——仅仅是出于二传手的自尊吗？

——还是说，那是他作为“国青”候补选手对日向的认可？

『他，在加速了。』

仔细想想，日向那家伙作为攻手来说，对“托球”的渴望本来就是常人的好几倍，而且每当他全力跳跃的时候，不管在哪里，日向都会无条件地相信“球会传过来”。

所以，作为给他托球最多的人，我比谁都清楚——

对于二传手来说，日向本身就是一个散发着强大引力的磁场，让人忍不住想要给他托球！

『小不点果然是个会让人忍不住把球传给他的攻手呢……』

『难怪你会被他牵着鼻子走……』

我记得我们战胜白鸟泽的时候，连及川前辈都说过类似的话。

可是……

——如果日向对其他二传手来说是强磁场，那么对我来说，他简直就是黑洞！

——连我自己都不知不觉被他牵着鼻子走了……

——作为“他”的二传，被他100%地信赖着……

——等自己回过神来的时候，我早就已经彻底沦陷，完全不愿意让出日向身边“司令塔”的位子了！

我吃完盘子里的咖喱饭，抬眼望了望坐在不远处的日向。那家伙这几天都不和我坐在一起，而现在，他也是混在白鸟泽、青叶城西和稻荷崎的几个主力队员里，和他们有说有笑地吃着饭。

——啊啊……我并没有和他吵架，我们也没有发生什么不愉快。

——只是，我清楚地意识到我对日向各种意义上的“欲望”都太过强烈了。

所以，哪怕只是在打排球以外的时间里也好，我最好还是冷静下来，稍微离他远一点点吧。虽然想要和他一起吃饭、一起泡澡、一起练习，或者一如往常地和他打打闹闹也好，明明想和他一起做的事情有一大堆……

可是，如果肢体过于亲密的接触，导致我控制不住对他做出什么过分的事情，那就彻底无法挽回了……

——我只能保证站在球场上的我，还能对日向保持绝对的、毫无杂念的专注。

但是在球场之外，我不过是个在高中里随处可见的、无法好好传达心意的——

笨拙的暗恋者罢了。

——想和你一起打排球，并且还无法停止地喜欢着你……

——原来是一件这么辛苦的事情啊。

“呀吼~小飞雄，被小不点甩了只能一个人寂寞地吃饭吗？”

说这话的是及川前辈。他不知什么时候就端着食堂的托盘走了过来。及川前辈并没有征求我的同意，直接一屁股坐在了我身边。

“及……及川前辈！才……才没有被甩……啊那个，好久不见，你今天怎么会来白鸟泽？”

“啧啧……小飞雄还是这么冷淡啊！今天下午练习比赛结束后，不是有月刊排球的取材吗？我和小牛若都被邀请回来接受采访，这件事你不知道吗？”

——啊，月刊排球的采访是今天啊！

因为心里一直想着日向的事情，我都差点忘了采访原来就在今天下午……

我转头望了望身后，牛岛若利前辈穿着国家队的外套，一脸正经地坐在几位教练的身边，那几位教练中还有几个我也不认识的人。白鸟泽的一年级们齐刷刷向他投去羡慕的目光，牛岛前辈仿佛被大家的崇拜眼神严丝合缝地包裹了起来。

“切……小飞雄还是这么冷淡，一点也不像想上杂志的样子！”

“没……没有啊，其实我很开心。”

我对及川前辈说着，端起味增汤正准备喝，可及川彻这个人像看穿了我的内心想法一般，低声、却略带得意地问道——

“小飞雄果然是恋爱了吧……”

——咳咳咳咳！！！

为了把差点喷出口的味增汤强咽下去，我呛到了，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

和及川前辈说话，每次都会自动变成在玩“真心话和大冒险”一样，这一点明明我从初中时就知道了，为什么对他还是毫无防备啊！

“看吧……你还真是好懂啊小飞雄！”

及川前辈毫不在意地边吃蛋包饭边说——

“看你这个样子，同时兼顾排球和恋爱什么的，果然很辛苦吧……本来就是个脑容量像芝麻一样小的笨蛋后辈……”

“说像芝麻一样小也太过分了吧……不过，我还没到需要兼顾的地步，毕竟……”

“啧！不是芝麻，那也是绿豆一样小的脑容量！”

及川前辈还是像和小孩子赌气一样打断我，虽然他不依不饶地反驳着我的话，但紧接着就一针见血地指出了我内心的矛盾根源——

“毕竟什么毕竟？你这个样子，恐怕是连告白都没有做吧！”

——小飞雄果然在排球以外就是个白痴！！！

及川前辈用这样的眼神，略带嘲笑地看着我。

我低下头来，仔细想了想——

“告白……告白其实已经做过了……只是，那家伙碰巧没有听到罢了。”

及川前辈看着我，静静观察了几秒，然后语气冷淡又正经道——

“ **告白没有被听到，这不是和没有告白一样吗？** ”

？？？

忽然像被点醒了什么念头一样，我抬头看着他——

及川彻，

这个无论在排球上还是恋爱上都能作为前辈的“大王者”。

我想认真地听他把话说完，就像在北川第一时，第一次听他教我如何练习跳发的时候一样。

“小飞雄你听着，恋爱这种事情虽然因人而异，但是告白其实就和练习发球一样单纯！”

“告白一次，心意没有好好传达到，那就告白第二次！第三次！一直持续到那个人真正明白你的心意为止啊！！！”

“你发球出界一次，难道你就停止练习发球了吗？混蛋！到底在怕什么？哪怕给我累死，也要一直练习！一直练习！直到能发到界内为止啊！！！”

——啊……是这样的吗？

——可我到底在怕什么？

我的目光在日向那“看着就觉得有点吵”的笑脸上停了几秒。

“可是，如果告白后准确传达了心意，那个人却拒绝和排斥的话，你就不担心连原本的关系都无法恢复了吗？”

——那样的话，你就不会后悔自己选择了告白吗？

我听着及川前辈的话，略带自嘲地问出了心里的疑虑。

“哎……小飞雄啊，你这个家伙就不能在恋爱这种小事上，拿出一点哪怕是打排球时0.0001%的自信与勇气吗？”

“哎？”

“你在发动乌野的‘同时多位置进攻’时，有哪怕1秒会去想‘这次进攻失败了我会后悔’之类的事情吗？”

“没……没有，从来不会这么想。”

“那不就对了吗！？与其害怕‘被拒绝而后悔开口’，你不如多想想‘告白成功’后会怎么样吧！”

——告白成功后？

——啊……不行了，光是想像一下，我的心都已经躁动不已了。

“后悔这种事情和你真是一点也不相衬，等你变成步履蹒跚的老爷爷的时候，再去后悔‘年轻时干的傻事’吧！”及川前辈毫不在乎地摆摆手，继续道——

“ **不过等到那时候，你后悔的可能就不是‘说了’，而是‘没有说’哦！！！** ”

我听着及川前辈一股脑地道出了他对恋爱的心得，虽然我觉得他完全只是为了在我面前摆架子，可他的话，还是让人认真听了进去。我真的理解了他的意思，所以脸上才会因为心里难耐的冲动而泛上红晕。

明明这家伙是在毫不客气地对我说教，可是每次他的建议都能直击我心。那些在国文考试里出现过的汉字是什么来着？

醍醐灌顶？振聋发聩？

——及川前辈大概每次都会给我的心，带来这样强烈的影响吧。

『你要好好珍惜他啊！』

同样作为二传手，不只是及川前辈，孤爪前辈不是也早就对我说过这样的话了吗？

——只不过我对日向的珍惜，并不能仅限于排球上啊！

“嘛……听说下午的练习赛会和之前有点不一样呢！你们乌野好像又要对上稻荷崎了，你和小不点可要好好加油哦！小飞雄！”

及川前辈吃完了盘子里的蛋包饭，他意味深长地往教练那一桌看了去，接着说——

“当然，练习赛结束后的杂志采访，我也很期待你的表现哦！”

他拍了拍我的肩，端起餐盘离开了。

这天下午，乌鸦与狐狸的再战又将拉开帷幕。

只是，和之前几天的练习赛都不一样，这场仅仅是普通的3局2胜制的比赛，却吸引了合宿期间所有教练的关注。确切的说，除了我们四校的校队教练外，天内教练似乎还邀请了几个连我们都不认识的人。他们虽然穿着普通的休闲T恤，但是体格都非常高大健壮。这几个人散发着强势的存在感，一看就是拥有丰富排球运动经验的老手。

——是职业级别的吧？

虽然还不知道他们是谁，但我的直觉告诉我——

**这场练习赛并不是普通的“训练”，**

**而是一场并没有被事先告知的“甄选”和“考试”！**

练习赛开始前，我和日向在场上做着最后的热身准备。一如往常，我精准地把球托给他，看着他在网前助跑与跳跃。虽然我对他的姿势再熟悉不过了，但是直到今天这个阳光火辣的午后，他这一刻的身影，他“咚”的一下蹬地的声音，才让我忽然察觉到——

**自春高结束以来，这家伙已经进化到现在这样的程度了吗？**

『你，要追上来哦！』

我看着日向，不知不觉间，他的体格似乎比从前结实了不少，手臂上的肌肉也呈现出富有力量感的线条。日向的身高也在增长，但是我低头看他的视角却并没有多少改变。

——我是因为一直克制着自己想对他有所触碰的欲望，才迟迟没有发现吗？

——可明明我的 **心** ，一直都在他身上啊！

日向大力地扣杀完我的托球，他在空中的动作控制得很好，然后轻盈地落下来。 **有汗水随着他身体的摆动而被甩在地板上。**

我有点看得入神了，日向抬眼扫过我的脸，可哪怕只是一刹那对上了他的目光，我都觉得自己的 **心** 悸动到有点动摇了。

——本想着，在有合适的时机前，还是一直对你保持沉默就好。

——可是现在，我的潜意识里发觉，

——这一刻，这个地方，可能就要引发那个最佳的时机了！

我看了看仿佛像职业球探般认真打量着我们的那些陌生人，心里想着国见之前无意间说的话——

“天内阳子教练，她好像连推荐国青候选人这样的权利都有哦！”

——难道，真的是这样吗？

『呐，影山，你以后，一定会留在‘国青’吧？』

脑海里忽然回忆起在日向家留宿那晚，他对我问出的话。

——我对这家伙来说，是特别的。

——是特别的吧？

他之前很在意我说了“我先走一步”，在意到好像害怕失去我这个搭档的地步。否则，春高输给星海前辈的时候，他就不会那么生气了。虽然导致日向愤怒的原因，大概主要是因为我对他说了过分的话，可他那时候的“生气”，我觉得多少还是带点“输给他你就不会选我了吧”的意思。

——他害怕失去我这个搭档？

——他害怕失去我吗？

“影山，干嘛一直盯着我？我的脸上有什么东西吗？”

我全神贯注地盯着日向，此刻的我再也顾不上什么“肢体接触上的克制”了！我伸手把他拉过来，双手捧起日向的脸。面对面靠得很近，我无比认真地对他说——

“这一场练习赛要像打正式比赛一样！你要拿出全力，我们一定要赢！”

——留下成果的话，

——展示出实力的话，

——你的“光芒”应该就会进入“国青”那些评判者的视线了吧！

日向被我突然的举动吓了一跳，我们几乎脸对着脸，胸膛贴着胸膛，就算他脸上强迫自己只露出惊讶的表情，但是他耳朵上的红晕以及胸膛里砰砰的心跳声却骗不了人！

——这家伙，好像有点害羞啊？

“当然了！管他是练习赛还是正式比赛，只要站在球场上，我就从来没有想过要输啊！！！”日向一把推开我，用责备的语气掩盖住他的难为情。然后，他转身走向场边去补充水分，我没有再和日向搭话。

就像及川前辈说的那样，有什么值得我去害怕、去后悔的呢？我释然地看了看日向喝着水的背影，暗暗地下了一个决心——

**我一定要为他献上我最完美的托球！**

——如果日向真的“追上来了”，

——如果他也能被选中进入“国青”，

——那样的话，我就告白吧。

“飞雄！还记得第一晚你说过的话吗？”

球网另一边，同样正做着热身运动的宫侑前辈，忽然半开玩笑半挑衅地对我喊道。

——我会证明对于日向来说，谁才是最出色的二传手！

——你等着吧，我会用我的托球，让那些眼光犀利的“评判者”对日向五体投地的！

**心里这么想着，我回头看了眼地板上的汗水，那是日向撒在球场上的汗水。**

我的心里涌起一阵毫无理由的信任感，因为我相信着——

我做得到，日向翔阳，他也一定做得到！

我回头朝乌野替补席喊出了声——

“一年级的！过来把地板擦一擦！练习比赛马上就要开始了！”

“是！”

TBC


	15. 15. 飞吧| abnormal substitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 1 《突破口》

  1. **飞吧|** **abnormal substitution**



——球！过来了！然后……

——停下来！

黄蓝相间的那颗球，刚刚由稻荷崎的宫治跳发重扣，球像炮弹般直奔我们身后的端线！西谷前辈在顷刻间判断这球虽刁钻，但并不会出界！他随即双臂柔韧地伸直，以擅长的下手接球瞬间卸掉发球的威力，然后把球精确地传到了影山头顶的空中！我在球飞向影山的那一刻，从三米线往前一步，“咚”的一声蹬地起跳！

“拦网1.5人！！！”

影山飞身跃起，在空中双手触球！

他以毫无破绽的姿势，弹指间就把球喂到了我在空中等着的手掌里！

——啊！我在空中看的很清楚！

——我们在眨眼间打出负节奏快攻，稻荷崎这次的拦网只能勉强凑上！

——球路！找准对方的接球空隙！避开自由人！出手！！！

——砰！！！！！！

不再是空有速度的轻飘飘击球了——我大力挥动手臂，把球重扣了下去！！！

“哔——”

裁判吹响了哨声并单臂指向乌野一方，示意得分。

练习赛第二局的结果是——

**稻荷崎 23 – 25 乌野**

“好嘞！扳回一局！！！”

“西谷前辈！Nice Receive ！！”

“翔阳！！！扣得好！！！”

“日向前辈！Nice Spike ！！！”

我和大家击掌庆祝，头上的汗水稍微一动就滴落在地板上。

回头看了看影山，他没有第一时间上来和我击掌，可是现在却一脸兴奋的表情。影山他微微喘息着，虽然在尽力克制自己，但是很明显——

他对我刚刚的扣球非常满意！

——什么嘛！你倒是夸一夸我啊！！！

我走过去站在他面前，微微昂起头看着他，就像赌气是他先说还是我先说一样。可几秒后我就放弃了，正想开口说着——

“Nice……Nice toss！！！”

“Nice……Nice Spike！！！”

影山的声音几乎和我同时响起。我才刚想为他表扬我的扣球而高兴那么半秒钟，可他立即换上一副“能打我的托球是你的荣幸”的嘴脸，接着道——

“不过，全是靠我的超级托球啦！！！”

说着，影山故意在我头上乱摸一把，搞乱我原本就卷翘的发型，自顾自往场边走去。

——什么嘛！！！影山这个混蛋！！！

——亏我还想夸你传得好！！！切……

我心里发着牢骚，跟着大家一起走向场边去补充水分。乌野的一年级们从替补席上站起来，帮我们递着毛巾和运动水壶。我把运动水壶里的饮料挤进嘴里，有点着急，饮料不小心洒了一些在裤子上。因为裤子早就汗湿了，我并没有在意，而是抬眼望了望站在体育馆看台上的教练一行人，心里想着——

刚刚开场的时候，影山为什么要对我说“一定要拿出全力”这种话呢？

我看到美女教练阳子姐姐站在几个大叔身边，他们每个人手里都拿着类似记录表一样的文件，从比赛一开始就用老鹰般地目光扫视着场内，好像刚刚结束的两局练习赛中，我们所有的“技术数据”都被他们仔细记录了下来。我们的乌养教练和白鸟泽的鹫匠教练也站在那一群人里面。那群人点着头，不时在和我们的教练讨论着什么。

我咽下嘴里的运动饮料，思绪从那群陌生的评判者身上转移回刚刚的比赛中。下午3局2胜制的练习赛，我们抽中又是和稻荷崎对战。第一局，乌野虽以22比25告负，但是我此刻回想着第一局那几个精彩的多回合传接得分，依然觉得我们发挥得相当不错！

我微微喘了口气，想来——虽然这几天的中午都没有和影山坐在一起吃饭，但是我很清楚，我们并没有吵架。球场外的我们似乎各自变得独立了一些，这种平淡却安定的关系，虽然算不上多愉快，但反而让我的心情保持着稳定的轻松。

有汗水从额头上淌下来，我伸手擦了擦——

 **总觉得今天的出汗量比平时略多一点点** ，是中午的味增汤喝多了吗？

我摸摸腹部，体温从肌肉里安定地传递到手掌中——

午餐时吃的东西已经完全消化了，但此刻我却并不觉得腹中有饥饿感。我知道自己吃下去的食物已经扎扎实实转化为了身体里的能量——

我今天的状态，很不错！

不仅是我，我环视了一下身边的大家，虽然我们都因为全力打球而变得汗津津的，仿佛身上都在冒着热气，但是毫无疑问，乌野每个人的眼睛里都燃烧着专注和认真。特别是影山，他今天的托球精度又以很厉害的气势提升了！好几次我在空中的时候，都能明显感觉到这一球不再是那种“来自国王大人的命令”，而是“请好好享用我的托球吧”这样的感觉……

因为他这样的托球，我在空中的那一瞬，有了更多的进攻选择。

——保持着一如往常地果决和犀利，扣起来让我特别爽快，

——但影山的托球，今天的确带着一丝默默的温存。

我回头偷偷瞄了他一眼，影山他微微闭着眼睛，喉头滚动着，有汗水从他的发梢上滴落——啊！为什么这家伙总是这么让人心动啊！明明只是看着影山喝水的样子而已，我却不由自主地咽了咽口水。 

——怎么回事嘛……

——不过只是站在你身边，

——不过只是打着你稍微有一点点让我感受到“被在乎”的托球而已，

——我干嘛这么开心啊？

——就因为，我喜欢你吗？

“好！大家移动啰！下一局我们要和稻荷崎交换半场！”

缘下前辈的声音把我拉回神，他指挥着大家收拾好东西，往稻荷崎那半场走去。

“哟，飞雄！翔阳！第三局可是决胜局了！我们不来玩点和前几日不一样的东西吗？”

宫侑前辈在走过我和影山身边的时候，忽然停了下来，他接着道——

“第一天可是飞雄你自己答应的，要把翔阳借我‘用用’哦！”

听着宫侑前辈明显是在挑衅的声音，我脸上虽然因为被他期待着而挂上一丝难为情，但同时，我的心里却越发觉得不爽起来——

虽然，我的二传目前看来是只有影山没错；

虽然影山他很厉害，厉害到几乎总是压过我的风头；

但是，我并不是他的附属品！！！

和哪位二传搭档——

这种事应该由我来选择，而并不需要得到影山的“同意”吧！

“宫侑前辈！邀请和我搭档，你应该问我！而不是问影山吧！！！”

“哦哦哦！翔阳的自我意识很不错嘛！抱歉啦~因为如果飞雄不点个头的话，总觉得他下一秒就要爆走了一样哈哈哈~~”

宫侑前辈说着一点都不爽朗的话，却爽朗地笑了起来，继续道——

“那就没问题了！翔阳你第一天已经答应过我了呀！”

我微微一怔，自己的确说了那样的话。

回过头看了看影山，他虽然板着一张大黑脸，但是却并没有要马上爆走的样子。影山故意无视了宫侑前辈，只对我淡淡道——

“最后一局，你愿意和谁搭档都无所谓，反正这种事最终还是要取得教练的同意才行……但是，如果你不能发挥出自己100%的实力，那你晚上就等着被我好好修理吧！呆子日向！”

说着，影山上下打量着我的全身，目光居然在我的裆部停了下来……

——这……这家伙到底在看哪里啊？///

——为什么要像个色色的变态一样盯着我的…我的那里啊！///

“你裤子湿了，好歹拿毛巾擦一下吧……呆子！”

影山丢下这句话，立刻转身走开了，好像怕我会看到他的什么一样。

我低头瞄了一眼，原来刚刚不小心撒出来的运动饮料弄湿了我的裤子，可此时我才发觉那水渍是在一个多么令人尴尬的位置上！我这才羞红了脸捂住裤子，慌忙跑去场边找自己的毛巾。

第三局开始的时候，还没等宫侑前辈提出搭档换人的练习请求，天内教练就站上了裁判台，大声宣布——

“乌野和稻荷崎的各位请注意，为了更好地考察你们的团队适应能力以及个人能力，在获得双方教练一致同意的情况下，我们决定第三局——

 **请双方交换二传手进行对战！！！** ”

！！！

这个决定一公布，大家先是一片哗然，但随即每个人都理解了教练们的意图——

二传手作为队伍的指挥官，是球队进攻的组织者，而我们不管是身为主攻、副攻还是自由人，归根结底其实都是配合着指挥官、共同形成有力攻击的武器！如果影山是将军的话，那我必定是他手里最锋利的剑，而西谷前辈也毫无疑问是他身后最坚固的盾！但是，我们每个人都知道，排球场上有六个人，配合是互相的！

所以——并不只是将军有选择武器的权利！武器，也需要思考如何去配合将军啊！

交换二传手进行对战，这不仅是对影山和宫侑前辈高下之分的有力评判，更是对双方团队是否有足够优秀的能力在短时间内去适应 “新变化”的考察！完全未知的“司令塔”与完全未知的“武器们”，这样的尝试虽然带着一股令人不安的紧张感，却又让我们每个人都好奇和兴奋了起来！

『我或许一辈子也赢不了及川前辈吧……』

我忽然想起影山曾经在春高县代表决定战打响前，说过这样的话。那时候他跑去青叶城西打探情报[1]，在看到“大王”一个人作为二传手加入了大学生队伍里后，就回来这么和我说着——及川前辈是那种无论身处何处，都能够引发出那支球队实力最大值的二传手！这样的能力，大概是评价一个二传手是否强大的重要标准之一吧。

我刚听到影山这么说的时候非常生气，对他喊道“你该不会又害怕起那位超级厉害的大王者了吧？”

但那时候的影山，虽然嘴上说着“是啊，我很害怕”，脸上却露出了兴奋又自信的微笑，仿佛在说着——

“正是因为及川前辈非常强大，所以才有去打倒他的价值啊！”

而现在的影山，他在听到“双方交换二传手进行比赛”这个决定后，脸上也露出了和那时候一样的表情。

——你不是说过，超越及川前辈的人，一定是你吗？

——我们可没有在原地踏步啊！

——他曾经做到了的事，

——现在的你，已经强到同样能做到了吗？

裁判吹响哨声，首发队员准备上场就位。影山站在我身边，他在走去网的另一边前，突然低头靠在我耳边，低沉地耳语道——

“你给我放开了打，我也不会对你手下留情的。呆子！”

说完，他就径直朝稻荷崎那边走了去。

虽然看着他走去对手的半场，我的心情变得有点复杂，但我也还是握紧了拳头，心里暗暗发誓——

**没有你在我身边，我依然有存在的价值！今天！就证明给你们看！！！**

这样想着的我，不由得望向了看台席上的鹫匠教练。

双方队员上场，我站在自己熟悉的前排4号位上——前排4号位对我来说，一直是攻击性开场阵型中最熟悉的位置。我右手边的3号位站着田中前辈，而前排最右边的2号位——本应站着影山的地方——宫侑前辈正站在那里，面带微笑地和大家打着招呼。

他虽然看起来心平气和的，但这个人的笑容里还是弥漫着一股绝对的自信，那自信好像在诉说着——

**连我的二传都不会扣的家伙，那就是废物。[2] **

“翔阳！你就放心地打吧！”

宫侑前辈冲我笑着，比了一个ok的手势。 而抬头看看网的另一边，影山正接过排球，走向稻荷崎的发球区。

——影山的“杀人发球”！

——啊，自从一年级那天打飞教导主任的假发后，我好像就再也没有站在对手的角度，看到他发球了。

——哔！！！

——第三局开始！！！

随着 “啪砰”一声巨响，影山以夸张的气势大力跳发！球带着力量与速度，避开西谷前辈和缘下前辈，以凶狠的对角线球路，飞向后排1号位的月岛……

——对我们了如指掌的“司令塔”，决定在一开始就找准一传弱点进行痛击吗？

——他果然，并不打算对我、对乌野留情啊！

球重重地砸在月岛的手臂上，尽管他已经摆好了不错的接球姿势，但还是因为这记跳发力度过大，而把球弹飞出了场外。

“啧……”

月岛不屑地咂咂嘴，眼神里全是杀气。而发球得分后的影山，站在稻荷崎的端线外，单手抓住排球，他手臂挑衅般地伸直，用让人胆寒地眼神，越过排球，盯着我们乌野这边。宫侑前辈站在前排，饶有兴致地看着影山笑了笑，似乎激起影山的斗志对他来说是一件十分有趣的事情。

影山继续发球，他虽然高高跃起，依然做出强发姿势，但这一次，他改成了轻扣。

——混蛋！

影山的发球擦着球网飞过来，眼看着就要往三米线内落下。

我来不及思考，身体已经迅速移动到网前！压低身形，我有惊无险地接起影山的发球！

“好一传！！！”宫侑前辈大声喊着，球飞向了他头顶的空中。那一瞬间，宫侑前辈的眼神散发出强大的压迫感，我几乎能听到他内心的呐喊了——

“翔阳！！！跳起来！！！”

——飞吧！！！

——相信着他，飞吧！！！

——不是影山也没关系！！！

——一步！！！跳起来吧！！！

我在接完一传后旋即大力起跳，因为无法形成负节奏快攻，对方稻荷崎的三人拦网一下子就到了眼前！我起跳的时机和宫侑前辈的托球几乎在同一秒——

宫侑，

全日本高中NO 1.二传手的球，

瞬间被传到了让我打起来最舒服的位置上！

——球到手了！！！第二节奏攻击！！！

我在空中的一刹，找准了三人拦网的最高点！我看的很清楚，瞄准指尖！我一球重扣，球打在稻荷崎拦网球员的指尖上远远飞出了对方的边线！！！

——打手出界！！！1分到手！！！

“翔阳！Nice Spike！！！”

宫侑前辈和大家一起围上来，大声加油鼓劲。他看着我的表情，似乎在说“看吧！我的托球最好打了！！！”一样。

我看了看刚刚击球的右手，手掌上还明显地停留着刚刚扣球时的感觉——这是和宫侑前辈配合的第一球，虽然只是第二节奏的普通进攻，但这第一球，我就得分了哦！！！

**——能够克服三人拦网的得分！**

我目光严肃地望向球网另一边的影山，他站在稻荷崎的“战士们”中间，眼睛里闪着清冷的光。他明明不是个容易合群的家伙，可此刻的影山，却像个“将军”一样高高举起一只手，伸出食指大喊道——

“1分！下1分！绝对夺回来！”

稻荷崎的队员们似乎被影山的气势镇住了，纷纷大声回应着他。

——啊，大概只有在排球这一件事上，影山是绝对认真的！

——无论搭档换成了谁，只要是对胜利有帮助的人，影山都会托球给他！

影山的目光和我对视了1秒，我好像就能从他清冷的眼神里读出——

“既然你现在不再是我的武器了，那么，就让我彻底毁掉吧！”

—— **哪有国王会愿意把自己心爱的剑，拱手赠予他人呢？**

——还是说，这只是我的错觉？

得分后，我们每个人顺时针轮转一个位置，宫侑前辈从前排2号位换到了后排1号位——乌野，宫侑发球！

真是针锋相对的发球轮次啊！宫侑前辈虽然掌握了跳发与跳飘二刀流的技能，但是这一球，好像是想回敬影山的“不客气”一样，他在裁判吹响哨声的几乎同时，毫不犹豫地选择了强力跳发！！！

球“砰”地一声被发射到稻荷崎半场，堪堪压着端线被自由人接起！接球有些勉强，球被高高地抛到了空中——但却非常近网！

——探头球！！！扣下去！！！

宫侑前辈发完球已经迅速回到了二传位置上，他立刻追球起跳！我看着他几乎和影山相差无几的身形，高高地跃起在空中！可是网的另一边，影山完全不输给他的高度仿佛在挑衅和示威——

“这种球，你以为我会让给你吗？开什么玩笑？”

再一次的，我看到了影山极为精彩的控球——大概只比宫侑前辈早一秒、高一厘米吧！影山在排球即将过网的最后一刹，轻轻把排球往回一托，他身后，早已恭候多时的宫治前辈在影山下落时跳到了最高击球点！

——“啪砰”一声！球被毫不客气地扣了下来！

——稻荷崎得分！

宫侑前辈和影山隔着球网互相对视着，眼睛里的火药味仿佛下一秒就能把对方引爆并炸飞。我不由得也被他们这种针锋相对的热情感染了——

还想打出更多漂亮的扣球！

来吧！让我大闹一场吧！

稻荷崎继续发球！顺时针轮转后，这次是宫治前辈的发球轮！

“笨蛋老哥！自己被别的学校的副攻迷得晕头转向，小心一个人摔在阴沟里哦！”

“这场比赛，侑如果在乌野那边输掉，就要请所有人吃拉面！”

那个叫角名伦太郎的副攻附和着宫治前辈朝我们喊道，随即稻荷崎那边的所有人都高声喊着——“赞成赞成！为了拉面！打赢乌野！打倒宫侑队长！！！”

“你们说什么鬼话！谁会输掉？？？嗯？？？”

虽然对方完全不是在针对他，可田中前辈听到这话，已经俨然一副抄起袖子要上去干架的样子！而此刻的缘下前辈，只能满头大汗地拉住他。

——啊，原来升上三年级的宫侑前辈，已经是稻荷崎的队长了啊……

宫侑前辈被自己的原队友们喊着这样的话，只能满脸黑线回敬道——

“这是教练的安排啦！怪我干嘛！？”

而我们这边，月岛也豪不服输，操着他那及其令人火大的口气嘲讽道——

“请吃拉面就满足了吗？稻荷崎的各位还真是像小学生一样容易打发啊！”

“四眼仔你说什么？！！”

月岛无视掉对方被激怒的样子，继续说——

“我们都被这两个二传耍得团团转，今天不管是哪方赢，输的那方二传，请自觉答应胜利一方每个人一个要求如何？”

“不管是做100个仰卧起坐也好，绕场鱼跃10圈也好，还是别的什么惩罚游戏，这两个家伙，输的一方都必须答应！！！”

月岛边说边强烈地散发出一种腹黑抖S的气场——

“这不是比请吃拉面有趣多了吗？呵呵！”

影山和宫侑前辈都被月岛的话刺激到了。他们满脸不爽地死盯着月岛，但月岛看到他们的表情后却变得越发愉悦——这个人啊，只要看到别人吃瘪，自己似乎就会获得至高无上的快乐。

而稻荷崎那边听月岛这么一说，每个人仿佛都被勾起了恶毒的兴趣！

“这个主意好啊！！！就这么说定了！！！”

大家吵闹着，擅自这么下了决定。

宫侑前辈一脸无奈地看着想要捉弄自己的队友们，但随即好像完全不在意一般，大声道——

“好好好，你们想怎么玩就怎么玩！我都OK！”

影山看着宫侑前辈，露出了惊讶的神情。但随即，宫侑前辈的一句话，彻底把影山的惊讶击碎成了愤怒——

“反正输的人，绝对不会是我！”

——呵呵，有种你就放马过来！

影山的眼睛里，燃烧着几乎想要“杀人”一般的火焰。

因为只是练习赛，教练们似乎也没有那么严格地要求赛场纪律。裁判只是轻轻咳嗽了一声，示意我们适可而止，然后吹响了哨声，比赛继续。

这之后，有着影山的稻荷崎和有着宫侑的我们，交替得分，分数胶着。不管是乌野还是稻荷崎，我们双方都在“新的司令塔”下打出了不少精彩的回合。

第三局是决胜局，

虽然时间看起来才过去了几分钟，但是激烈的战况已经渐渐耗尽了我们的体能，无论是对手还是自己，腿和手又开始变得越来越重。

——可是，我已经不再是曾经的我了。

我的脑海里回忆起天内教练在春假第一天就说过的话——

“体能是运动员竞技能力的基础，是决定你们比赛胜负的根基。”

“如果体力在结束前‘崩盘’，那么一切还是会化为泡影。”

对我来说，跳跃与速度依然是最大的武器，可这些都要建立在“体能”的基础上！！！

想要游刃有余地“飞吧”，必须首先战胜“重力”——

而春假以来，我所付出的一切都已经扎实转化为了日渐强劲的肌肉，强劲到即使临近体力阈值，我的双脚也再不会被重力困住！

——我不再是那个空有速度却毫无力量的“诱饵”了，

——如果说身体素质是我的“天赋”的话，

——那么力量与技术的进步，则完全来源于后天的“努力”吧！

——所有这些都浸透了我的汗水，

**——我没有理由相信，“我的努力”会辜负我！**

球要来了。

电光火石之间，就算感受到了一丝疲惫，可我的跳跃高度丝毫没有下滑！明明知道着，托球给我的人，此时并不是影山，但是在空中的那一瞬，我居然又看到了“ **顶端的风景** ”！

——午后的阳光从稻荷崎身后的窗台上照进来，

——对手们仿佛被重力束缚在地上，

——没有人来得及跳起来，

——没有人反应过来要拦网，

——空中的铁壁，在我的速度和高度面前， **消失了** ！ 

——扣下去！

“砰”的一声，分秒不差出现在我手里的球被狠狠扣了下去！这一球擦着影山的耳边，重重地落在稻荷崎半场的地板上。

虽然是快攻，但是我扣球的力度，哪怕此刻有拦网出现在我面前，估计也依然能打穿！我在下落的时候，才终于看清了影山的脸——

**他并没有惊讶，也没有沮丧，**

**可他的眼神，却怀着让我有点心疼的释然与认命感。**

——负节奏的“怪人快攻”，

——你不再是唯一能和我配合出这样攻击的二传手了！

稻荷崎23 - 24乌野

宫侑前辈的这一记精彩“托球”帮我们取得了赛点。毫无疑问，这负节奏的一球，已经把所有人的目光都吸引了过来！看台上陌生的“教练组”也发出惊呼，天内教练和乌养教练更是默契地同时喊出——

“翔阳！宫侑！干得漂亮！”

可在所有目光中，有一束灼灼燃烧着的目光一直牢牢钉在我身上。我顺着感觉回望——那是白鸟泽鹫匠教练的目光。

这个一直崇尚高度与力量的老人家，这个一直说着没有影山在我就毫无价值的毒舌教练，此刻正在在场边微微颤抖着。我知道，那并不是害怕或者愤怒之类的负面情绪——他老人家的颤抖，完全是因为震惊与兴奋！！！

——我的个头的确很矮！

——但我从来没有说，不会在“高度”和“力量”上决胜负！

我直视着鹫匠教练的眼睛，握紧拳头朝他老人家伸去！

而几乎同时，这个严厉到有些乖僻的老教练兴奋地颤抖着，终于缓缓朝我竖起了大拇指！

——被认可了！

看到的那一刻，我的眼眶有点湿润，因为心里一直堵着的大石头终于化为灰烬了。 随即，我低下头撑住膝盖，一方面是因为真的很累，另一方面只是因为我不想让人看到我快要哭出来的表情。我的呼吸逐渐急促——这是被认可的兴奋感在控制着我的情绪。我的眼睛盯着地面，好像真的快哭了，可我却固执地认为——

**此刻滴落在地板上的水，是汗，而不是眼泪！**

“Nice Spike！！！”

笑着和大家击完掌，我的情绪才逐渐平复下来。

“日向！”

是影山，是影山在叫我！！！

我转过身，看到他站在对方半场的网前。不知为什么，我竟然条件反射般地想要朝他跑去——

我讨厌他的脸被球网挡住！！！

我不喜欢隔着球网和影山说话！！！

哪怕我得分了、被认可了，可内心里最本能的冲动在嘶吼着——

**我还是不想让影山站在网的另一边！！！**

毫不犹豫地，我弯腰撩起球网，穿过中线，站到了稻荷崎那一边——

站到了影山面前。

“哦~刚刚那一球，你看到了吧！”

“嗯！看到了哦！很清楚、很清楚地看到了！”

影山他没有再像春高打稻荷崎时那样无视我的表现，相反，他直视着我，虽然脸上的表情难以形容，但对胜利的渴望却丝毫不减——

“日向！打得漂亮！但我也不会输的！”

——哪怕没有了你的“负节奏”，我也绝不会输给你！

啊……这样想来，第三局比分咬得虽紧，但的确，影山在稻荷崎那边最快的攻击似乎也只发动了“第一节奏”。

——打他托球的人不是我，

——“负节奏”的快攻，他一次都没能完成！

影山的眼神略微软了下来，不再是刚刚那种争强好胜的样子，他想对我说什么，但却没有说出口。

最后一分的争夺开始了，

可是我绝没有想到仅仅几秒钟后，比赛会以这样的方式收场！

乌野发球！

缘下前辈的发球被稻荷崎的一传稳稳接住，影山在触球的一瞬间做出跳传前排宫治的假动作，晃过我们的拦网，随即立刻空中转身，把球朝稻荷崎后排的角名前辈托去！

角名前辈一记重扣，球又像炮弹一样飞过来！！！

“嘿！”

缘下前辈一声闷哼，他快速地移动站位，才堪堪把球接起！球带着巨大的力量砸在缘下前辈的手臂上，即使他已经做出了不错的接球姿势，球还是高高地向外弹飞了！！！

啊！！！这一幕怎么如此熟悉啊！

——简直就像回到了春高最后一场的季军争夺战一样！

我眼睁睁地看着排球往场外飞去，

排球远远地、远远地飞出了边线！

——啊…接不到了吗？

——可是，球！还没落地！！！

和春高那时候一样，我又一次遵从了自己的本能——

我追着球，用尽全力，猛得扑了出去！！！

但是，只是一刹那！！！我的脚底一滑！！！整个人霎时间就失去了平衡！！！

——啊，我是不是踩到地板上的汗了？？？

根本来不及反应，我猛地朝场边摆放的折叠椅摔了过去！！！

眨眼间就快撞到头了！！！我整个人都绷紧了神经，准备承受剧烈的疼痛！！！

——可是！突然就有人飞身扑了过来！

——他在空中的那一瞬，躬起身子护住了我的头！！！

下一秒，我的身体被他接住，就像被环抱着一样——

**影山护着我，**

**他的身体挡在我和障碍物之间，**

**然后用背，重重撞飞了折叠椅！！！**

我们两人摔了出去！！！

——球，和我们，都落在了地上。

巨大的撞击声后是片刻的死寂，所有人都被吓到呆在原地！

——啊，这一分丢掉了……

——可是！！！这又怎么样呢！！！！！

我爬起来，身上没有一点疼痛的感觉，可在看到影山倒在我面前的那一瞬间，我的意识几乎要崩溃了！！！

眼前的画面开始变得摇摇晃晃的，从骨子里冒出的恐惧以及不安几乎要撕裂我的心脏——

**为什么……为什么？？？**

**为什么影山他还没站起来？？？**

脑海里像走马灯一样浮现着春高以来的种种画面，每一个画面里都是影山的脸。他和我生着气、吵着架、吐着槽、说着话……

——骂我是呆子吧！

——夸我的一传有进步吧！

——再托球给我！看着我打出漂亮的扣杀吧！

——我不会再吐槽你情人节吃了多少巧克力了！

——也不会再说你在女生里肯定不会受欢迎！

——你还想来我家和小夏一起打游戏也没问题！

——就算你再骑车累瘫，我也不会再笑话你是疲劳山了！

——你去“国青”也好！

——和别的人一起打排球也好！

——怎么样都好！！！

**——只是！！！**

**——拜托你拜托你！！！**

**——千万不要受伤啊！！！！！**

就在我想声嘶力竭地喊出他的名字时，有一拳头，揍在了我的脸上，堵住了我几乎要脱口而出的呼喊！

——这一拳，并没有多用力。

“日向！！！！！！你这个混蛋！！！！！！”

——哎？

——揍我的人，是影山。

我被他打蒙了，呆坐在原地。

影山从地板上爬起来，一拳头朝我挥过来后，现在也正喘着粗气。

“呆子！！！你就不会小心一点吗？？？”

“春高的时候明明已经受伤过一次！！！可现在还是连一点保护意识都没有！！！”

“马上就是Inter High预选赛了！！！受伤的话我可绝对不会原谅你！！！”

“你给我好好看清楚周围会死啊！？？？”

影山连珠炮一样对我吼着，好像比我发球打到他后脑勺那次还要生气。他不停地凶着我，可是不管他此刻还在说着什么，我都不会在意了。

——还能这样精神满满地冲我发脾气，

——他一定没有受伤！

呜呜……呜呜呜……

明明我一点也没有被撞疼，手和脚也完全没事，除了被影山揍了一拳外，我可能连稍微严重一点的擦伤都没有。可是，尽管强忍着嘴角的抽动，我的眼泪还是像断了线的珠子一样噗簌簌地滚落下来。

——“哎？？？呆子……你…你别哭啊！！！”

眼睛被眼泪糊住了，我根本看不清影山的脸。

——“难道……还是有哪里疼吗？喂！不要吓人啊！”

他的声音开始有一点慌乱。

——“没有啊！一点也不疼！！！”

我仿佛赌气一样大喊出声。

——“那……那你干嘛哭啊？？？”

影山的语气里，是明显的不知所措。

——“ **因为你！！！是个大笨蛋啊！！！** ”

我们两个明明还在吵架，可是我的内心却忍不住雀跃着——

太好了！你没有受伤！

真是太好了！

这一天，这场特殊的、被仔细“记录”和“观察”的练习赛终于落下了帷幕。

第三局最终的比分，停在了24-24。

宫侑前辈和影山，都没有输。

因为我和影山撞飞出去，教练们果断终止了练习比赛。就算我和他异口同声地保证着我们都没有受伤，他们还是催着我们俩去白鸟泽的保健室好好检查一下。

我在离开球场的时候，宫侑前辈走过来叫住了我。

他脸上有些不甘心，淡淡对我道——

“翔阳，做你的二传手，我大概永远也赢不了飞雄了……”

——哎？？？

“在和你一起打排球这件事上，那家伙对你倾注的，可不只是完美的技巧和绝对的专注啊……”

宫侑前辈默默瞟了一眼刚刚被我们撞倒的折叠椅，

一字一顿，对我说——

“翔阳……那是爱啊！

**——是爱！** ”

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见动画第二季14话

[2] 参见漫画第219话


	16. 16. 心| chance ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：排球少年TV第三季OST 《理性と力》

  1. **心|** **chance ball**



我坐在白鸟泽保健室里的时候，日向没有跟上来。

虽然已经说过了，我的身体并没有感觉到不适，但是白鸟泽的保健老师还是让我先坐在床位上休息一会。

“乖乖坐着，我去给你拿跌打药膏……”

一个我不认识的保健室女老师这么说着，然后转身在一个装满了药的柜子里找着什么……那柜子的玻璃上贴着“白鸟泽学园·运动外伤用药”的标签。

我一个人坐在保健室的床上，环顾一下四周——白鸟泽的保健室宽敞又干净，下午的阳光从敞开的玻璃窗外照进来，透过床位间半拉开的白色帘子，有太阳的光斑在我的大腿上摇晃。

像所有普通的高中保健室一样，这里的空气中漂浮着淡淡的消毒药水味道，但也许是因为这个保健室就设在排球部专用的体育馆里吧，那股熟悉又令人放松的气味反而占了上风——那是撒隆巴斯止痛喷雾的味道。

日向那家伙，好像很喜欢这个味道。

我一个人坐在那，用手抓着自己的胸口，稍微深呼吸了几口……

心里，无法抑制地回想着刚刚的“那一扑”。

球砸在缘下前辈的手臂上向外弹飞，连飞出去的方向都几乎和春高季军争夺战那时候一样。

远远飞出边线的球，

摆在球场边的折叠椅，

还有奋不顾身追着球的日向。

眼前的画面，瞬间就和日向受伤那一刻重叠起来。

那个时候也是这样，仿佛慢动作一般，只要球还没有落地，日向那家伙就会死死地盯着球，然后扑过去！

那家伙像傻瓜一样，眼里除了排球，根本就无暇顾及救球的地方摆放着什么东西，或者落地时会摔在什么地方吧。

——就是因为这样，你才会受伤啊……

——呆子。

春高最后那一球，我奋力起跳，把日向好不容易救起的球，擦着网击到了对方半场。那一球最终得分了，可哪怕我用尽全力也只不过是打出了吊球的效果。虽然连手指上缠着的绷带都被碰松了，可当时指尖传来的疼痛却完全无法占据我的意识，因为我的眼里只有——

**倒在场边，没有站起来的日向。**

球落在对方半场的声音，

裁判示意乌野赢得比赛的哨声，

还有片刻后全场沸腾的欢呼与尖叫……

明明这些声音震耳欲聋，可我当时的耳朵里，却什么也听不到。

我看着摔倒在边线外的日向，他身旁的折叠椅被撞得散落一地、东倒西歪……全场越是人声鼎沸，我的心里越是觉得安静得可怕……

——这家伙为什么还没有活蹦乱跳地站起来？

他不是应该立刻拍拍屁股，一脸得意地冲过来朝我大叫——

“影山你接的什么破烂一传啊！！！这一分可全是我救球的功劳！！！”

可是，他没有。

我呆站在球场上，虽然感觉秒针默默在动，可实际上，我是刹那间就奔向了日向。

——在教练、前辈们、还有现场医疗STAFF反应过来之前，

——我最早一个，奔向了他。

那之后的事情，大家都已经知道了。

日向这家伙因为用力过猛，在扑救撞击时扭伤了左脚。他被送到东京体育馆附近待命的医院时，医生给出的诊断也只不过是普通扭伤，并没有涉及膝盖韧带断裂[1]之类的严重伤病。

而这家伙之所以救完球也没有爬起来，是因为他真的晕过去了——本来心理素质就差，再加上五局三胜制打满全场，连最后一局都要打deuce……那场季军争夺战的体能消耗，也许是至今为止最折磨人的一次了……

哪怕我们赛前摄入了足够的营养，充分地储备了体能，可最后关头，身体里所有的糖分，大概都化为流失的汗水，被蒸发殆尽了。

——大概是因为我已经看着日向在我眼前受伤过一次了，

——这种事情对心脏造成的压力简直比坐过山车还大，

——所以这一次……也许是自那以后的每一次，

——只要是和日向有关的事情，我的身体永远比大脑行动得更快。

“可恶……会不会表现得太明显了……”

对除日向之外的其他人，我并不想刻意隐藏自己的心。我明明也很清楚，自己不是个擅长撒谎的家伙，所以之前被天内学姐和及川前辈问到的时候，我也没有矢口否认……

**我喜欢着日向。**

一个对排球以外的事情都毫无兴趣的我，

喜欢着他。

——日向对我而言，大概从来就不是“排球以外的事”。

可即使这样，我还是不希望那家伙在我正式告白前就觉得奇怪，哪怕一点点也不希望。明明我之前都已经尽力克制自己、减少和他的肢体接触了，可为什么刚刚日向摔出去的时候，我还是毫不犹豫地就扑向了他……

——不想让你觉得我和平时有什么不一样，

——不想让你因为我的反常而分心，

——不想让你状态不佳，

——我们，还要打很多场、很多场比赛呢！

在合适的时机到来之前，

哪怕我真的有一点点，就一点点，希望你能察觉到，

可我更不想因此而变成你的困扰。

『……与其害怕‘被拒绝而后悔开口’这种事，你不如多想想‘告白成功’后会怎么样吧！』

就算及川前辈这么和我说了，可只要我脑海里想象一下——日向那个呆子明白我心意之后的脸，我整个人都会陷入难耐的焦躁中。

——那到底会是什么样的表情呢？

——那家伙，绝对、绝对不可能会笑着答应吧……

——会害羞吗？

——会害怕吧……

“好了影山同学，把衣服拉起来，让我看看你的背！”

保健室老师略带严厉的声音打断了我的脑内重播，我只能乖乖把运动服卷起来，整个背露在外面让她检查。

“嗯嗯，的确没什么事，除了这里和这里……稍微有点淤青……”

她力度不大地按了按我肩胛骨下方的位置，用毛巾擦干我背上的汗水，帮我涂上了药油。然后，保健室老师倒了一杯POCARI 给我，接着道——

“慢慢把水喝了……影山同学之后还有月刊排球的采访吧？”

“……是！”

“那么就乖乖呆在这里，安静休息至少30分钟以后再去冲澡和换衣服，听见了吗？”

“哦……是。”

可还没等保健室老师说完，门就被一声巨响砸开了！

——砰！！！

日向那家伙，颤颤巍巍又气喘吁吁地站在门口！他满脸通红，眼睛瞪得大大的，整个人都散发着一股兴奋的战栗，而这之中，似乎还夹带着一丝难耐的羞涩。

——这家伙怎么了？

——来得也太慢了吧……

“影山！！！我！！！！！”

日向大声喊着我的名字，突然势气逼人地直接朝我冲了过来！他双手按在我的肩膀上，开心又大力地摇晃起来，大喊着——

“我！我和西谷前辈！我们都被教练叫去啦！！！太厉害啦！太厉害啦！！！”

？？？

“嗯？被教练叫去了？你刚刚不是被宫侑前辈叫住了吗？”

听到我这样问，日向突然一愣，脸上的表情越发微妙起来。他忽然难为情地蠕动着嘴唇，眨着眼睛避开我的脸，然后磕磕巴巴地说——

“是……的确是……先被宫侑前辈叫住了///……然后……啊啊啊！但是我要说的不是这个！”

“哈？？？”我被他搞得一头雾水。

日向松开我，双手烦躁地挠了挠头发，然后眯起眼睛深吸一口气道——

“我和西谷前辈！都进入‘国青候补’重点考察名单啦！！！”

——哎？！！！

日向大声说完，反倒是我愣了一秒。

“厉害吧？？？厉害吧？？？我超厉害的吧？？？”

日向的语气好像在期待我的夸奖一样，他整个人都激动得有点颤抖。我觉得如果他有尾巴的话，此刻一定像小狗的尾巴一样在左右扑腾着吧。

可等我终于意识到他到底在说什么的时候，我却感觉——

真正中了大奖的人，是自己！

“真的吗？你和西谷前辈？！！！”

“切！影山你干嘛一脸难以置信的表情啊！！！”

他虽然抱怨着我的表情，却还是超级开心地和我把刚刚的经过复述了一遍，哪怕保健室的女老师让他安静一点，这家伙也丝毫无法平静下来。

刚刚的练习赛结束后，日向和西谷前辈都被叫去了教练办公室，他告诉我——练习赛时一直在场边观摩的“评审团”们，实际上是来自中央大学（Chuo University）的男排监督和全日本男子代表队教练组的成员。他们这次不仅是受天内阳子教练的邀请过来观摩我们的四校合宿，更是受月刊排球之邀，顺便接受共同采访的。

中央大学——全日本打排球的高中生，没有人会不知道这所大学的名字。这所大学的毕业生中，目前活跃在国家队和世界舞台上的运动员比比皆是，而它也正是及川前辈和牛岛前辈现在就读的大学！

日向说就在刚才，西谷前辈已经正式被中央大学邀请，只要他愿意报考，就能获得体育推荐生的资格。除此之外，日向、西谷前辈和其他三校的几个王牌都入选了下一批“国青”选拔的重点考察名单。

我看着日向神采奕奕滔滔不绝地和我说着这些话，虽然我脸上还在强装淡定，可我的心，也跟着日向一起，兴奋到有点战栗起来了！

我的直觉果然没有错——

刚刚的那场练习赛，真的就要引发那个最佳的时机了吗？

——可是，如果那些人是国家队教练组的成员，为什么我没有看到云雀田教练[2]的身影呢？

还来不及细想，我就被日向的声音吸引了全部注意力。日向说着就撅起嘴，故意把他那头卷翘的橙毛按下来，模仿着我的语气说——

“我先走一步！”

——啊啊啊！每次看到他模仿我说话我就好想打人啊！！！

——不行！忍住！忍住！

“切！影山你还臭屁地说什么‘我先走一步’！你看吧！！！我还不是要追上来了吗？”

说着，日向朝我露出了一个无比灿烂的笑容——

一瞬间，我那微不足道的恼羞成怒就被他彻底浇灭了。

我坐在保健室的床上，日向站在我面前，他身后是随着微风轻轻摆动的白色帘子……日向眯起眼睛，露出白白的牙齿，笑得嘴巴都张开了！大概是因为我看他的视角需要稍微仰视一下吧，日向的这个笑容，明媚到让我觉得简直像是挂在天上的太阳。

——“我知道你会追上来啊！”

——“我一直都知道。”

我不由自主的握住了日向的手，轻轻把他拉过来和我靠得更近一些。

**难得的，我仰视着他，他俯视着我。**

我们的呼吸在逐渐贴近的距离里彼此交换着温热……

也许有那么一瞬间，我几乎想要去亲吻他的这个笑容了，可是自己下定的“决心”还是让我坚持住了最后一丝理智——

忍住啊我！至少等到这家伙收到“国青”正式邀请函的那一天啊！

日向被我的回应搞得非常难为情，但他似乎并没有察觉到我想做什么。这家伙也许以为我会继续挖苦他，或者至少因为他故意模仿我说话，而挨上我的几个拳头。可我知道，我不会再对他那么做了。

“嗯……但是，虽然是被列入了重点考察名单，可这还并不意味着我一定能够被选上……”

日向稍稍平静下来，他低头呼了一口气，也用手抓住了自己的胸口，然后，日向他上前一步，认真地直视着我的眼睛，无比坚定地喊道——

“所以影山！我需要你！！！我们Inter High一定要赢！！！”

**——我需要你！！！**

我被日向的声音震得都快忘记呼吸了！我当然明白他在说什么——

日向的实力已经确确实实被认可了，但是，那些固执的“评判者”们，不可能因为一场私立学园邀请的练习赛就立刻被说服！毫无疑问，他们需要我们在正式比赛上再一次留下傲人的成绩！

以此为条件，不仅让我们证明“他们的选择没有错”，更能一锤定音地让他们下定决心、发出最后 “合格”的通知！

——我收到“国青”的邀请，也是在我们打败白鸟泽、取得宫城县代表决定战“优胜”之后啊！

——你需要我吗？

——在已经可以和别的二传手配合出“负节奏快攻”后，依然需要着我吗？

我想起刚才在场上的时候，日向和宫侑前辈第一次配合出“负节奏”快攻后，全场几乎哗然！他是第一次在没有我的情况下，依然打出了如此高质量的“怪人快攻”！他变强了，无论是技术还是力量，并且，日向还学会了——无论搭档是谁，都能够自主战斗！

**——我以后，也许不再是你唯一的二传手了。**

球擦着我的耳边落在地上的时候，我这么想着。

我叫住日向，看着他毫不犹豫地撩起球网，穿过半场，站到我面前……

**——可是，就算你今后会和别人一起搭档打排球，**

**——我还是希望，你不要忘记我！**

我想对他这么说，可是最终却还是没有开口。

——只不过是因为日向的一句“我需要你”罢了，

——我没说出口的话，也不需要再说了。

日向现在也站在我面前，他看到我不说话，脸上开始有些不知所措。

“影山你……你是不是……”///

——“哦！！！我们一定会赢的！！！”

我这才大声回应着日向刚刚的话，打断了他的声音。

“嗯！绝对要赢！绝对！”

日向又气势满满地重复一遍。

“你……你刚刚想对我说什么？”

“我……我……”

日向被我忽然的一问搞得有点吓到了……他吞吞吐吐，脑子里大概飞速地思考着自己到底要说什么……或者是，到底应不应该现在说？

这家伙略微挣扎了一会，明显是把刚刚想对我说的话咽了回去——

“我……我是想问……刚刚比赛时和月岛说好的那个……还……还算不算数？”

“哈？？？”

日向明显是临时找了个替代话题才这样说，我的脑门立刻爆上青筋，心里不免有点烦躁。

“就是那个啦！不是说好，输的那一方二传手要无条件满足另一方每个人一个要求吗？？？”

日向似乎知道这样说会惹得我不高兴，所以整个人都后退几步，做着防御的架势。

——啊啊……那个啊！

——我才没有答应过这样的要求吧……都是大家擅自决定的……

——全怪宫侑前辈在那里自说自话！

『反正输的人，绝对不会是我！』

——啊啊，一想到宫侑前辈那张挑衅的脸我就火大！

不过，每次被人用激将法捉弄都会中招……所以我也算是……默认接受了月岛挑起的这个“惩罚游戏”。可就算我这么想，嘴上还是恼火地冲日向道——

“可是！最后也只是打平吧！！！我可没有输啊！！！”

“可是！！！你也没有赢啊！！！”

日向立刻反驳我，一下子让我愣住了。

——是啊，我并没有赢。

“所以……说话算话吗？”

日向回避着我的眼神，噘着嘴，似乎有点在赌气的样子。

“啊啊啊……好了好了！你到底想让我干什么啊？？？”

我恼火地喊道，本以为这家伙会故意说出什么捉弄我的要求来，可是他只是轻轻吸了一口气……缓缓道——

“我……我还没想好！！！”

“啊？？？”

“这个要求就让我留着，等我想好的时候，再告诉你！！！”

“喂……”

“到时候你可要说话算话，不管什么要求都要答应啊！”

——哈？？？

我本想再问清楚日向到底想让我干什么——这家伙到底想搞什么鬼啊！可是，我还没来得及继续开口，就被白鸟泽负责人的声音打断了——

“影山同学，月刊排球的采访快开始了，你该过来准备一下了哦！！！”

“哦……是！”

我回应着从门口探身进来的老师，然后从床上站起来，快速向门外走去。日向在我擦身而过的时候，故意嘟囔了一句——

“又是只采访影山……耍什么帅嘛……切……”

“啊？？？你这家伙说什么？？？”

我故意凶凶地吼着他。而日向只不过习以为常地转过头去，装作没听见一样，吹起了毫无调子的口哨。

这天最后的《月刊排球》采访如期举行。

受邀采访的选手有四人——牛岛前辈、及川前辈、宫侑前辈和我，而和我们共同接受采访的，还有那些国家队教练组的成员。按照流程安排，《月刊排球》会先进行集体访谈，然后拍摄杂志照片，最后是对运动员个人的采访。

我走进为采访安排的会议室时，终于看到了云雀田教练。

云雀田吹——全日本男子代表队教练，也是“国青”合宿那五天里，我们的指导者之一。云雀田教练正和天内阳子教练打着招呼，看起来彼此十分熟悉。虽然中午的时候、还有刚刚打练习赛的时候，我都没有看到他——

但是果然，他还是来了啊。

『日本遇上高度和力量就会输，这种老话早就过时了。』

——说过这样话的他，

——挑中过星海光来前辈的他，

——这次，也亲眼认可了日向吗？

“哟~影山！”

“您好！”我恭恭敬敬地和云雀田教练打着招呼。

“虽然来迟了一点，但我差不多是在第二局末尾开始看的哦……”

云雀田教练笑着拍拍我的肩膀，坐在我身边的位置上，继续道——

“影山你啊，还真是有个不得了的搭档呢！其实从你在国青合宿时，第一次说出‘抱歉，传习惯了’[3]那次开始，我就隐约察觉到了哦……”

——你的托球，仿佛在说“这种程度的球，就应该给我跟上啊”！

“那时候我就知道，你的身边一定有一个，能理所当然打到你高超托球的人……只不过谁又会想到，那个人会是这样一个小不点呢？”

他笑了笑继续道——

“作为攻手的话，小不点还真是奢侈啊，平时就能打到影山你的托球……这样的攻手，一定会进化成非常厉害的武器！今天看到以后，也确实印证了我的想法……小不点，果然在高速进化着，他比春高时又强了很多呢！”

——啊，真想让日向那家伙也听听看呢。

“但是啊……攻手与二传的进化是互相的，就如强大的武器也需要强者才能驾驭……小不点，大概就是那种能激发出二传200%实力的攻手吧……影山你能拥有这样的搭档，也很奢侈哦！”

“是……是！”

我认真地听着云雀田教练的话，他的鼓励对运动员来说分量实在太重了，听到这样的话，没有人不会心情澎湃吧！

“Inter High你们要加油哦！！！”

云雀田教练冲我笑了笑，那笑容仿佛在说——

好好地说服我们吧！

说服我们——既然选中了影山你，那么就绝不能漏掉小不点吧！

——我会做到的！

——赢得比赛，让日向也被“国青”认可，然后告白。

——所有这些，我都会做到的！

我的梦想和恋爱，

大概已经变成了一枚硬币的正反两面，再也无法被分开了。

之后的采访和拍摄都进行得很顺利， 只不过在进行运动员个人访问的时候，我没有想到，最后一个问题竟然是——

“那么影山同学，现在有喜欢的人了吗？”

我微微一愣，想了想候场的时候，无意间听到的几位前辈的回答——

“教练、陪练还有队医，真的非常感谢他们。”（牛岛若利）

“现在正和女朋友交往中……”（及川彻）

“恋爱的话有点麻烦，比起这个，有想要搭档的副攻手。”（宫侑）

“啊……当然，不管是恋爱意义上还是感谢意义上的喜欢都ok哦！可以的话，还是想听听影山同学你的回答呢……”

——心里的答案，一直都是他。

——迟早要说的……

——一定会，好好地告诉他。

“ **日向翔阳。** ”

TBC

注释：

[1] 排球运动员常有的伤病，严重的话可能会危及职业生涯

[2] 云雀田吹，日本男子排球队教练，参见漫画210话

[3] 参见漫画214话


	17. 17. 橙色的烟花绽开在仲夏夜（I）| Nice Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：SPYAIR 《あの頃、僕らは同じ未来を》

  1. **橙色的烟花绽开在仲夏夜（** **I** **）|** **Nice Spike**



“翔阳！去帮忙拿一下报纸！”

“哦~~”

敷衍着妈妈的声音，我并没有从床上坐起来。

七月，盛夏的午后，榻榻米地板都被太阳烤得烫了起来。闷热的风，把小夏挂在窗子上的风铃吹得叮咚作响。我已经盯着手机屏幕快十分钟了，可是依然没有点送信（そうしん）键。

『山口说等下想一起去樱冈神社做必胜参拜，

晚上在仙台西公园还有花火大会，你来不来？』

我在手机屏幕上打好这些字，然后顺着通信录里的字母排序，翻到K开头的名字——Kageyama Tobio （影山飞雄），却……犹豫着……到底要不要发给他。

其实，山口并没有叫我一起去。

我只不过是有点想见他而已。

今天是周末，因为体育馆要检修，我们难得地在Inter High县预选优胜后，有了一天休息日。夏季举行的日本高中综合体育大会，通称“Inter High”——在三天前刚刚结束的宫城县代表预选赛决赛中，我们乌野作为1号种子学校，打满五局，击败爆冷干掉白鸟泽的伊达工业，再次挺进了全国大赛。

和春高不一样，这次是夏季大会的全国大赛，举办时间在7月下旬，也就是大约三个星期之后。

我想起去年的这个时候，因为输给青叶城西，我和影山在第二体育馆里疯狂地发泄着输掉比赛后的怒火与不甘。我记得影山大吼着，狠狠地把所有的球都扣在地上，而我则跳起来，抓住体育馆二楼的护栏大喊大叫。直到彼此都累得倒在地板上，我们的叫喊声才停下来。

那时候，影山愤然发誓道——

“我再也不会道歉了！”[1]

“我绝不会再给出必须要道歉的托球了！ ”

而实际上，一年以后的今天，我们所经历的一切都在证明着——

**他的确做到了。**

因为今天的晨练和日常训练都取消了，所以我一整天都还没有见到影山。我也不知道自己什么时候就变成了这样，明明搭档之初，还觉得他是个让人讨厌的家伙，总是“气死人了”，根本无法好好相处…… **可是现在，我却像个白痴一样一直想着他。**

我捏着手机走到桌边，摸着放在桌上的金牌，稍微觉得有点不真实。

县预选赛开始的那天是6月21日，

夏至日，我的生日。

虽然我觉得影山他绝对不会记得这样的事，但我上场前还是半开玩笑半认真地问他讨要了礼物。我记得自己故意朝他伸出手——

“呐！影山！给我礼物！”

“哈？？？”

“今天是我生日啊！小气山！”

“从今天开始的半年内，我都比你大一岁了！倒是给我拿出点对‘前辈’的诚意啊喂！”

影山微微一怔，他的表情告诉我——虽然马上就要上场比赛，根本无暇顾及其他，但是，他并没有忘。

——他并没有忘记，我的生日。

影山微微呼出一口气，语气沉稳道——

“金牌，这个可以吗？”

——哎？

——这家伙，及其随意地就把这句话说了出来。

“我是说，Inter High县预选的优胜加上全国大赛的入场券，这样的礼物，可以吗？”

说着这话的影山，无比认真地看着我，那眼神里的坚定，就和仁花对我告白的时候一样。 **我知道，他不是在开玩笑。**

『在和你一起打排球这件事上，那家伙对你倾注的，可不只是完美的技巧和绝对的专注啊……』

『翔阳……那是爱啊！』

——是爱！

那一刻，影山认真的眼神真是太让人沦陷了，我的脑海里不禁回响起宫侑前辈开玩笑一样的声音。

**——可我知道，我多么希望那并不是玩笑啊……**

“哦！你可要说话算数哦！”

我当时假装淡定地和影山碰了碰拳头，不知为何就在心里做出了决定——

**如果优胜，就告白。**

**如果输了，就不说。**

可我想赢啊！！！

想赢，也想告诉你。

——我喜欢你。

我拿起此刻桌上的金牌，忽然觉得，自己是不是因为喜欢影山，所以这一次的Inter High预选才发挥得特别好！我想一直赢、一直赢，这样的执念虽然不再和以前一样纯粹，但强烈的程度却丝毫不减！

——因为，我只有打赢了比赛，

——才能继续和他一起留在球场上，

——才能，坦白自己的心意。

虽然知道，Inter High县预选的优胜明明是大家共同努力的结果，但我的心里，竟然总是觉得有一点甜——

“这家伙，果然说到做到了。”

想到这里，我的目光又回到了手机上。我也不确定今晚到底要不要告诉他，可是，想见到他的焦躁感却已经折磨我大半个下午了。

发还是不发啊……影山会去吗？

那家伙，直接回复我『不去』的可能性更大吧……

啊啊啊啊……算了不管了！

——送信（そうしん）！

我脑子一热，终于点下了手机的发送键。

……………………

等了一小会儿，一向都是秒回我信息的影山，完全没有回应。

——切……看吧……

——果然又和新年初诣[2]那时候一样嘛……

“翔阳！叫你去拿一下报纸，你到底听到没有啊！”

妈妈的声音又响了起来，我这才反应过来——

“哦！！！我这就去拿！！！”

我气鼓鼓地把手机丢到书桌上，然后大步跑下楼去。

家门口的信箱里，每天都按时塞满了各种东西——爸爸订的报纸、附近商店街的传单，还有信件。升上二年级以后，因为我的要求，家里也开始订《月刊排球》杂志了。虽然也很想快点看到下一期杂志上对影山的采访，但我这几天更在意的事情，是看看信箱里有没有收到“国青”的正式邀请函。

我穿着拖鞋走出玄关，午后的太阳在刺耳的蝉鸣声中烤着我的脸，饱和度略高的晴空上飘着大朵白花花的浓积云。打开信箱，我整理着手中的报刊信件，再次略带失望地发现——

哎……怎么还没有寄来啊？

“国青”的 邀请函，西谷前辈明明昨天就收到了……

那上面说，在Inter High全国大赛开赛前，还会集中所有入选者去东京进行基础性测试什么的……不过，西谷前辈这么快就收到通知也并不令人意外，毕竟，他可是拿到了Inter High县预选赛的“最佳自由人”呢！

我有点失落地关上信箱，心想着一定要打起精神——虽然最后MVP球员被伊达工的青根抢走了，但我在场上的时候也发挥得特别好呀！反正，乌野已经再次拿到了全国大赛的入场券，我还可以继续站在球场上！

——别着急，再等等看，才几天而已嘛……

——一定会来的。

——明明已经兴冲冲地对他说了“我要追上来了”这样的话……

——影山答应我的事情，他都做到了。

——我也不想对他食言啊……

我把取出的一沓报纸放在客厅茶几上，瞄了一眼夹在其中的花火大会宣传单，然后回了房间。

嗞嗞嗞嗞嗞~~~~~~~~~

刚在房间里坐下来，手机震动的声音就突然把我吓了一跳！！！打开一看，影山已经回复了我的Message，而且他一发就是连续好几条！

——总感觉这家伙，怎么这么暴躁啊？

【Time】7/7 15:30

【From】影山飞雄

【Sub】Re:

不去。

比起这个，“国青”的通知收到了吗？

【Time】7/7 15:31

【From】影山飞雄

【Sub】Re:

有没有收到啊？？？

【Time】7/7 15:32

【From】影山飞雄

【Sub】Re:

国青的邀请收到了吗？？？？？

回信息。

【Time】7/7 15:33

【From】影山飞雄

【Sub】Re:

看信息啊呆子！

收到了的话，立刻给我回电话！！！

大概是因为我下楼拿报纸的这段时间没有看手机，这家伙就有点生气了吧。

——他为什么总是这么让人烦躁啊！

——根本就还是国王大人的口吻嘛！！

——我也很着急啊……可是就是还没有收到嘛……

我有点赌气，正按着手机键盘打字，想回复他——

“我……还……没……收……到……”

可还没等我按发送，手机就又开始剧烈震动起来，害我吓得差点把手机摔在地上。

——哎？影山直接打电话过来了！！！

我紧张得有点不知所措。铃声一直在响，我只好来回捣腾着手机，似乎它瞬间就变成了烫手的山芋。我踉踉跄跄地跌坐回床上，深吸了几口气，努力让自己不去在意发烫的脸颊。最终，我在床上正坐着，接起了电话——

“喂……喂（もしもし）……”

“为什么这么久才接电话！！！”

连招呼都没有打，影山的声音通过手机，劈头盖脸地大声传了过来。

“刚刚…刚刚在楼下写作业……”

“哈？？？你骗鬼啊！！！”

“是……非常抱歉对大人您撒谎了，对不起！（敬语）”

我立刻投降道歉——意识到自己这个理由编得也假过头了，连我自己都不信！

——我是笨蛋吗！！！

“呐……干嘛不回我信息？”

“…………”

“喂！说话啊呆子！”

“没收到……”

“哈？？？”

“国青的邀请通知，我还没收到！！！”

我大声冲电话里这么喊着，心里有点难受起来。

——急什么啊！

——你别催嘛……

其实自己明明知道，我比任何人都着急。

电话里的影山也沉默起来，他似乎非常非常在意，语气里是藏不住的无奈——

“这样啊……本来还想问问你，‘国青’通知的基础测试时间，你是不是和我一样呢……”

“哎？”

——的确啊，西谷前辈收到的邀请函上也写了之后几天需要去东京集合。

“日向，我明天就要走了……”

“什么？”

“我明天，就要去东京了。”

——哎？这么快？ 

影山说出这句话的时候，我握着手机的手开始颤抖起来。他听到我不出声了，于是语气放缓到似乎在顾虑我的情绪——

“啊啊……并不是有什么特别的原因啦，只是，我刚好可以去参观一下中央大学……”

“所以，我要提前一点出发。”

——我到底怎么了啊？

——不过是去“国青”集合嘛，不过是去参观大学嘛……

——影山又不是再也不回来了……

——他只是去个东京而已……

——又不是确定我已经“落选”了……

——我到底在慌什么啊？？？

“哦……哦没关系……你……干嘛要告诉我啊？”

我虽然忍耐着，不让声音颤抖起来，可是说话的气息还是明显有些不稳。我端端正正地跪坐在自己的床上，没有拿手机的那只手正死死攥着床单。明明知道影山此时根本看不到我的样子，哭出来也没关系的……可是我还是强忍着眼眶里打转的泪水，固执地不让它们跑出来。

“因为……因为本来我想……这次也许可以和你一起去啊……”

影山回答的声音，明显比刚刚的小了许多。

**——我也想和你一起去啊！！！**

**——我一直都这么想！！！**

我的内心在咆哮，可是喉咙里却什么声音也发不出来。

——我有什么办法啊……

——为了追上你，我克服了那么多的困难，

——从来！从来都没有放弃过！！！

——抱着一定要赢、一定要变强的信念，一直努力着，才走到了今天！！！

——春高预选赛的优胜，春高全国大赛的季军，Inter High县预选的金牌……

——所有这些，都不是骗人的啊！！！

——可是，我有什么办法啊……

——那张“邀请函”，就是迟迟没有来啊……

我觉得，哪怕我再多说一句话，影山他都能听出来我快要哭了吧。于是我沉默了很久，可是影山在电话那头，迟迟都没有挂断……

手机的听筒里，只能传来他的呼吸声。

——今天还没有见到过影山呢……

——我想见你啊……

我把手机放远一些，匆忙地把眼泪蹭在自己的短袖上。吸了吸鼻子后，我稍微平静下来……

“呐……今晚的必胜参拜和花火大会，你真的不来吗？”

影山在那头大概完全没想到我话头一转，竟然问起这件事。他支支吾吾的，不知道该说些什么。

——这家伙为什么要这么纠结啊？

——都说了是山口随意提出的建议嘛……当然，那是骗你的。

不知为什么，我现在真的很想见到影山，脑子里有点焦虑地思考着，怎样才能让他答应我呢？

——啊！！！

——之前在白鸟泽时的那句玩笑，此刻至少可以拿来兑现了吧？

“呐，影山！你之前在白鸟泽，不是还欠着我一个要求吗？”

“啊……那个啊……”

“说好了，等我想好再告诉你，不管什么都会答应的那个要求……”

“你怎么还记得那个啊……真是麻烦死了……”

“我现在想好了！今晚的必胜参拜和花火大会，你一定要来哦！！！”

影山沉默了几秒，他在电话里深呼吸了一口，像下定了什么决心一样，对我说——

“好吧，我去。”

“但是，只和你一起去。”

他的话音有点温柔地穿透了我的鼓膜，但语气却固执又强硬。我明明刚刚还在因为没有收到“国青”的邀请而失落，可是此刻，却又因为今晚能够见到影山而默默开心了起来。

——想见到他，

——想追上去，

——想出现在他的未来里。

哪怕自己已经变得太过在意他，在意到“只要是和影山相关的事情”都可以轻易玩弄我的情绪……

——或喜或悲，或哭或笑，

——这些都没关系……

——因为我，真的喜欢着他啊……

“嗯，6点，在大町西公园站[3]前见。”

“哦，我知道了。”

这样约定着，我们终于挂断了电话。

傍晚，我站在拥挤的电车车厢里，看着那些三五成群穿着浴衣的男男女女，忽然才意识到——

今晚的氛围是多么令人熟悉啊，

就像毕业日那天一样的气息，

**适合告白。**

电车外是飞速向后倒退的田地和房屋，铁轨有节奏的撞击声让我的心跳也跟着加速了。

春去夏至，

季节变换了，气温升高了，

我升上了二年级，头发也稍微剪短了一点点，

变得多少也有一点前辈的样子了吧……

可不管我又长高了几公分，扣球高度和拦网高度又提升了几厘米，哪怕能和我一起打排球的二传手，影山也变得不再是唯一了……

**可我的心，**

**却再也没有变过。**

——我喜欢着影山。

——因为喜欢着他，

——所以我想成为他最棒的搭档！

——不管是日本的顶峰也好……世界也好，

——我想永远和他站在同一个舞台上，

——永远和他一起打排球！

春天的樱花凋谢后，还会迎来仲夏夜里盛放出的花火，可这两样东西的生命都短暂到令人唏嘘，也许，就像高中三年的时光一样，就像运动员的生涯一样。

——我们能保持现在这样的时间，是很短暂的。

但即使是这样，我还是会选择打排球！还是会选择和影山在一起！

因为，我想和自己喜欢的人，一起去做我们喜欢的事情！

梦想也好，恋爱也好，

只有当影山在我身边的时候，我才能都抓住啊！

“日向，我明天就要去东京了。”

脑海里又响起影山刚刚在电话里的声音。

——我已经很努力地想要踏出那一步，

——不需要你等在原地，而是让我来追上你就好！

——在你启程去往更远的地方之前，

——今晚，

——是否就应该告诉你呢？

车厢里拥挤又闷热，可是我却并不在意。我透过车门玻璃的反光，看了看正穿着 “大器晚成”T恤的自己，忽然觉得有点可惜——我也应该穿上浴衣来啊！

和喜欢的人一起去神社参拜，

逛着夏日祭的小吃摊，

然后在烟花升空的那一刻，告诉他——

“我喜欢你”。

——真希望，我也能穿着浴衣说啊！

这么胡思乱想着，电车到换乘站了。

——啊，想快一点见到他。

我在车门打开的那一刻，第一个跨下站台，快速往地下铁的换乘方向跑去。

18:05

当我从大町西公园地铁站出来的时候，热闹的街道和拥挤的人群让我有点晕头转向。夜色渐浓，华灯初上，仙台市西公园毗邻着广濑川，那是今晚花火大会燃放的地点。

车站里不停涌出的人流往河岸那边移动着，人群熙熙攘攘，我被摩肩接踵的人群挤着往前走，根本找不到影山。

啊啊！这个时候又一次真真切切地感受到——自己要是个大高个就好了！

又热又闷又吵，不知不觉我被挤得离地铁站越来越远了。

——怎么办！如何才能找到影山呢！

——只能跳了吧！！！

我顾不上别人的眼光，双脚蹬地，奋力地跳了起来！一瞬间，我的视线终于从人山人海的肩背后面，冲上了空中！

——啊！跳起来的时候，感觉真畅快啊！！！

我跳了好多次，边跳边搜寻着影山的身影，不停大喊着——

“影山！！！你在哪里啊！！！”

但现场的人真的太多了，就算我每次都高高地蹦起来，可我还是找不到他！

当我又一次跳完落回地面，人群突然从身后往我这边一挤，我一个趔趄，几乎就要向前扑到在地。可这时候，我的手腕又一次被人从身后拉住了——

熟悉的力度，

熟悉的体温，

和东京那晚大雨里的一样，

和毕业日那天的一样。

“呆子，给我过来！”

影山用力把我拽起来，他的体格与旁人比起来本就高大了许多，所以，他几乎是用怀抱护着我，圈出了一小块空间。我直起腰站稳，发现自己几乎是和影山面对面贴身站着。

影山他穿着浴衣，身上是蓝白格子的花纹[4]，深色的腰带绑得紧紧的。因为天气闷热，加上人潮拥挤，影山微微皱着眉，额头上的碎发都有点汗湿了。大概是因为这家伙穿上了木屐吧，影山的身高看起来比平时又高出了不少。

“呆子，你迟到了。”

“抱……抱歉，人太多了，我找了你半天……”

“哎……热死人了，早知道就不穿浴衣来了，麻烦得要死……”

影山露出了有点害羞的样子，虽然他是在抱怨着闷热，可我却觉得，他是因为只有他一个人打扮成这样而难为情。

“不会啊……浴衣很帅气……很适合你……”

我轻声地说着，语气尽量保持自然——明明刚才在电车上，我还在后悔自己没有穿呢。

“总之，先往反方向走吧……”

影山说着，让我跟着他，开始往和广濑川相反的方向走去。

我们逆着人流前进，因为个子不够高，我几乎看不清前进的方向。我被人流挤得都有点看不见影山了，可这时候，走在前面的他，突然伸手过来拉住了我。他拉着我的手有一点点出汗了，但是却依然把我握得紧紧的！

影山回过头，大声道——

“呆子！ **你给我握紧一点啊！要不然就又走散了** ！”

“哦……哦！！！”

此刻的我，除了紧紧地回握住影山的手外，什么也做不到了。

走出车站的人群后，我们站在一片空地上休息了一会。我用手抓着自己的衣领不停抖动，想要把自己弄得凉快一点，这时，我才想起来问他——

“影山你刚刚……是怎么找到我的啊？”

他迟疑了一小会，故意俯视着我，换上那副经常嘲笑我的嘴脸道——

“一头橙色的卷毛，在人群里像跳蚤一样不停蹦着，简直要多蠢有多蠢！这么显眼，怎么可能找不到嘛！”

“混蛋！！！我……才不蠢呢！！！”

“其实……你直接打我手机不是更好吗？果然是呆子啊……”

我想象了一下影山在人群里看我的视角——

啊……我简直太逊了……

“你……你还不是因为我跳起来才找到我的吗？所以这个办法也很有效啊！！！”

我虽然气急败坏地反驳着他，可是自己却不受控制地脸红起来。

——就好像只有我在因为找不到他而焦急一样！

——可恶！真是太难为情了！

影山看着我的表情变化，他居然转过头，遮住脸笑了。

“喂！你笑什么啊！！！不准笑啦！！！”

他什么也没有说，只是默默拉起我的手，往前面的夏日祭摊贩走去。

——牵手，

——这样的事情，你怎么做起来如此自然啊。

大概是因为，大部分人都想在花火大会开始前去河边占一个好位子吧，所以现在小吃摊这边，反而并不拥挤。

“啊！棉花糖！”

我买了一个边走边吃，影山却嘲笑我——

“你是小学生嘛？”

可是等我们路过捞金鱼[5]的摊位，他毫不犹豫就撸起浴衣的袖子，花光了所有零钱。

我看着他因为捞到金鱼而兴奋雀跃的傻样，只能朝他吐槽道——

“你居然也敢嘲笑我是小学生？自己明明连幼儿园都没毕业……”

“哈？？？啰嗦什么！！！（うるさい）”

我和他走在夏日祭典的氛围里，仿佛在做着约会一样的事情。好希望我们能一直停留在今晚这样的画面里啊……

几乎就要忘记了——

我找他出来的借口，只是想去神社参拜一下，为全国大赛祈祷必胜的。

当我和影山穿过鸟居，终于站在樱冈神社[6]门口的时候，花火大会好像马上就要开始了。影山突然开口道——

“比起必胜祈愿什么的……我还是更想和你……先看花火大会！”

“哎？？？”

“反正比赛，就算不祈求神灵保佑，我们也一定能赢的！”[7]

影山凝视着我的脸这样说道。

我的心砰砰地跳动着，然后径直被他拉起我的手，朝神社后面走去。

——总觉得，今晚的影山和平时有点不一样……

——但是这种感觉，我并没有觉得陌生……

——啊，有点像那晚，那晚在我家留宿时的影山，也是这样，

—— **有点温柔地，坦诚着** 。

樱冈神社建在西公园的一座小山丘上，神社背面是一片开阔的斜坡，斜坡上长满了青草，正好对着山坡下的广濑川——这里简直是一个看花火的“头等席”。

我们找了一块空地，索性直接在草坪上坐了下来。

空气里弥漫着青草的香味，山坡上徐徐吹来的微风化解了片刻前的燥热，现在，似乎连草地上蟋蟀的虫鸣，都能让我觉得凉快起来。我和影山头顶上的夜空晴朗又澄澈，它泛着深邃的紫色，就像春高最后那晚，在东京吃完烤肉时看到的一样。有星星在夜空中闪烁。

我吃了一半的棉花糖还攥在手里……山坡下的广濑川旁亮着星星点点的灯光，花火大会开始前的氛围让人沉浸其中，满怀着期待。我和影山挨得很近，可也只是默默地、肩并肩地坐着。我们在这样难得的沉默里，安静地呼吸着夏夜里的空气，丝毫掺杂不进哪怕一丁点的尴尬……

我有一种感觉，

我今晚大概就要跟他告白了。

影山他，有没有察觉到我的心意呢？

——他因为骑车瘫倒在我家玄关的时候，

——他在我的房间里沉沉睡去的时候，

——他坐在白鸟泽保健室里的时候，

——那几次，我和他的脸都贴得很近很近……

——差一点就要暴露了吧，我。

而他喜欢的人，又是谁呢？

是我吗？

真希望……是我吧。

“日向，你为什么今晚一定要把我叫出来啊？”

不知什么时候，影山终于开口，打破了我们之间的沉默。

“我……”

我略微迟疑了一秒，随即还是决定要坦诚地告诉他——

“我只是想见到你。不可以吗？”

——明天，你不是就要去东京了吗？

——我想见你，然后告诉你我的心意，不可以吗？

影山听到我这么说，微微叹了一口气。他垂下眼睛，看着手里拿着的金鱼——

那两条金鱼在透明的袋子里游着，

一只黑色，一只橙色。

片刻后，影山转过头来，他毫不掩饰地看着我，可我却不敢直视他的目光。有风吹了起来。夏夜的微风，明明刚才还觉得凉爽，可现在却又伴着难耐的闷热感，令人焦躁。

“哎……真是被你打败了……”

“居然让你挑了一个能看花火大会的日子……”

“这样的氛围，怎么可能让人还忍得住啊……简直和做梦一样嘛……”

影山自言自语般地说着这些，语气里有一股放弃般的认命感——

“我本来，想等你收到‘国青’的正式邀请后，再告诉你的。”

“哎？什么？”

——你想对我说什么啊？

还没等影山回答我，广濑川上就升起了今晚的第一束烟花！

有一条长长的光，笔直地窜上夜空，划破了我们头顶深邃的紫色，然后顷刻间炸开，变成了一朵巨大而璀璨的花火！伴着花火的亮光，影山的脸慢慢朝我凑近。我眼前的影山逐渐模糊起来。

闭上眼睛，我看到了一副非常明亮的画面——

我和影山，

我们手牵着手，站在排球场上！！！

我心想着，

不管是穿着浴衣和T恤的我们，

还是穿着乌野9号和10号的我们，

无论是现在，还是未来，真希望我们都不会放开彼此的手。

**有一天，我想要和他一起穿上国家队的队服，**

**那衣服上要印着** **JAPAN** **的字样！**

——这大概就是我的梦想吧。

一个高中一年级时，站在社团活动室的台阶上，就告诉过他的——

**我的梦想。**

这个梦想中的画面，

我想要和自己最喜欢的人，实现它！！！

——砰！！！！！！！！！

烟花炸开的声音响了起来。我睁开眼睛，忍不住微微抬头，和影山四目相对的时候，我再一次看到了——

他眼睛里的我，

难为情的、却又无比期待着什么的我。

影山的脸，被炸开的花火照亮了！那一瞬间，这张我明明已经无比熟悉的脸上，却露出了我从未见过的、温柔的笑容——

“ **日向，你有喜欢的人了吗？** ”

————砰！！！！！！！

又一朵烟花绽开在夜空中！！！！！！！

“有哦，一直都有。”

————砰！！！砰！！！砰！！！砰！！！！！！！

无数朵绚烂又巨大的烟花纷纷迸开了！！！

可无论这仲夏夜的花火正在爆发出多么震耳欲聋的声响，

我还是无比清晰地听到了影山的声音！

他朝我凑过来，把下巴搁在我的肩膀上，

他的嘴唇贴着我的耳畔，有温热的呼吸拍打着我的发梢……

影山轻轻对我耳语道——

“ **那个人，可以是我吗？** ”

我什么都还来不及回应，又一颗巨大的烟花升上了夜空！

下一秒，影山捧起我的脸，他的指尖轻轻插进了我的头发里。

当这颗巨大的花火闪着橙色的光芒，响亮地炸开时——

那个在我梦里出现过的吻，

毫不犹豫地，

落了下来！

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见动画第一季25话

[2] 参见漫画229话

[3] 仙台市地铁站，大町西公园为每年夏日祭举办地点

[4] 影山的浴衣颜色出自排球官方周边

[5] 影山捞金鱼，出自排球官方周边

[6] 现实中为仙台市在夏日祭附近的樱冈大神宫

[7] 出自清水学姐的台词，参见漫画229话


	18. 18. 橙色的烟花绽开在仲夏夜（II）| Nice Receive？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：堤博明 《こころの音》

  1. **橙色的烟花绽开在仲夏夜（** **II** **）|** **Nice Receive** **？**



——啊，好甜……

日向的嘴巴里，是棉花糖的味道。

这家伙，只有在刚刚亲到的时候，毫无防备地张着嘴……我从他的舌尖尝到了昙花一现般的甜味。他立刻下意识地紧紧抿上嘴唇，任我如何用力地吻着他，都无法再撬开他的嘴巴。

“唔……”

虽然也闭着眼睛，可是我依然能感受到——日向的肩膀紧张到在颤抖，他的脸蛋烫得吓人，好像连呼吸都快忘记了。明明头顶上的烟花还在伴着巨响一朵朵绽开，可我此刻的心跳却比那更加震耳欲聋。

略带湿润的喘息和夏夜里有点闷热的空气交织在一起，挑拨着我对日向忍耐了太久、太久的欲望……所有的情绪都像今晚炸开的烟花一样，不管不顾地冲了出来。

我所剩无几的理智，只能乖乖败给了——“我想告诉他”的心。

——哪怕今晚之后，我和日向再也回不去从前那样单纯的日子，

——我也，不打算再忍耐了！

——谁让你非要在今晚这样的氛围里，把我约出来呢？

8秒，

和发球哨声响起后一样长的时间[1]——

都怪今天下午出门前，无意间听到了电视里在播的恋爱占卜节目，那里面说，摩羯座[2]的初吻要持续超过8秒，恋情才可能成功……从不会去在意这些无聊小事的我，现在却对这“8秒”的预言，记得清清楚楚。

“唔嗯…………”

在决定要吻他的那一瞬间，我手上拎着的金鱼袋子滚落到了草地里。我双手都触碰着日向，一手捧着他的脸蛋，一手托住他耳后的脖颈——因为我有点害怕，他会挣脱我的吻。在日向看来，我这样的动作太有压迫感了吧……

——如果我一定要被你称作“国王”的话，

——至少我的初吻，绝对不想让你逃开啊……

一直给日向托着球的指尖，被包裹在他那打着旋儿的橙色头发里，有温热感传递过来。我忍不住又朝日向凑近了一些，我们滚烫的额头几乎贴在一起，嘴唇上潮湿的缠绵虽然持续着，却让我觉得一点也不满足，甚至还有些莫名的恼火……

——这家伙一直紧紧闭着嘴巴，根本没有回应我。

我把日向压得向后倾斜了一点，8秒大概早就超过了，可我依然不舍得中断这个吻。

——我喜欢你啊，呆子！

——刚刚被烟花照亮的时候，你不是满脸期待的样子吗？

——果然……还是把你吓到了吧……

——可我根本就无法停下来嘛……可恶（くそ）

“呼嗯……………………”

我的呼吸变得越来越急促，我也奇怪着，比起害羞和难为情，现在压倒性地占据着我意识的——竟然是难耐的兴奋，以及挥之不去的焦虑。大概我的羞耻心，已经在对日向不止一次的“脑内预演”中，早早被消耗殆尽了吧。

体温比我略高的、有血有肉的，被我捧在手里的日向，

吻起来比幻想中，更加让人欲罢不能。

“哈嗯……………………”

似乎是已经过了刚刚吻上的震惊期，日向的双手终于开始有了动作。我微微眯着睁开了眼睛，看到日向的双手不知所措地在空中乱抓着什么。他没有把双手伸到背后抱住我，而是一边一个，抓住了我浴衣的袖子。似乎并不好发力，日向颤抖地扯着我的袖子，几乎像求救一样越来越用劲，浴衣的布料都被他扯得有点勒住我的肘关节了……

——他想让我停下来。

“唔嗯……………………”

我被他的挣扎弄得有点不耐烦了，索性双手终于松开了他的头。可我并不会让他逃开！我按住日向的肩膀，猛得倾身向前一压，“咚”的一声把他推倒在草地里。

不知持续了多少个8秒的初吻，终于因为日向的“不情愿”而被喊了“暂停”。

“哈……哈……哈……哈……”

我双手撑在日向的耳边，整个人垂直地压着他，大概就如一个标准的水平版“壁咚”的姿势吧。日向他长高了，但是和我的体格差距却并没有缩小多少……我像凌空罩着他一样，自己的影子稍微遮住了日向的脸。他仰面躺在我身体下的草坪中，用双手难为情地遮着眼睛，嘴巴慌张地喘息着，就好像刚刚跑完十次森然特产的翠绿坡道冲刺[3]一样。

烟花，

大概还在我身后的夜空里一明一灭地绽放吧。炸开的声音“砰砰”持续着，可我今晚却再也无暇欣赏那璀璨的花火了——

日向的脸，把我的目光牢牢吸引着。

“影……影山你……都不会害羞的吗……”

日向的声音模模糊糊地传来，他的双唇微微颤抖着，那上面因为我的亲吻而变得湿润。

“好……好过分啊……根……根本都无法呼吸了……”

日向双手遮着脸，不敢看我，似乎连说出这句话都已经耗尽了他的勇气。

“是你肺活量太差了吧……呆子！”

我微微低头，目光无法从他脸上移开——

“害羞什么的……我大概早就用光了吧……”

“和你接吻这种事，我在脑海里已经做过无数遍了……”

日向听到我这样说，紧张到头发似乎都要竖起来了。就算他用手挡着脸不给我看，但是他面颊和耳朵上的潮红却无法被掩盖地又加深了一层。

“我……我的肺活量才不会输给你呢……混蛋！”

日向依然捂着脸——他都已经这么害羞了，这种时候还不忘跟我争什么无聊的胜负……这傻瓜，根本就抓不到重点啊喂！

一直看不到日向的表情，这让我有点焦躁。虽然自己此刻估计也是一副狼狈又难为情的样子，但我多少有点“不管了，就这样吧”的认命感……

——看着我的眼睛啊，笨蛋（ばか）！

“呐……接吻的时候，不要给我把嘴巴闭起来……”

“吵……吵死了……别说出来……”

“喂……看着我……”

“呜呜……不要！”

“看着我啊！呆子！”

“唔嗯……就是不要！”

——可恶（ちくしょう）……真是难搞啊这家伙！

我有点恼火地盯着日向，他像被猛兽刚袭击过的小动物一样，有点瑟缩地躺在我的身体下。日向没有回应我的吻，现在又固执地捂着脸不愿意看我，这让我略微有点受伤……

可就算这样，我还是无法真的对他生起气来。仔细看的话，体格和我相比本来就小小一只的日向，现在根本是在无意识地、挑逗着我内心里邪恶的欲望——

就好像，我是在对小学生做着什么过分的事一样。

“喂！为什么是这样的反应啊……你难道……讨厌我这样吗？”

我用有点认输的口气这么说着。虽然想强硬地掰开日向的双手，让他直视着我的眼睛，可是在看到他瑟瑟发抖的身体时，我脑子里很清楚——强迫他，并不是一个好办法。

“……呜唔…”

日向的喉咙里想发出些什么声音，可是却被轻微的哽咽替代了。

“我……”

“我……”

片刻后，我们几乎同时开口，却又同时停住。

“呐，你先说吧……”

“呆子……好歹看着我说吧……”

我难耐地皱起眉头，脸贴得和日向又近了一些，语气里甚至有点示弱了。

“嗯……我……”

日向并没有把捂着脸的手放下来，但是他的手指，也没有再紧紧合拢——

这家伙的眼睛里浸着难耐的羞涩，他透过指缝看着我，眼睛里盛着的泪水被身后闪烁的花火照亮，泪珠会在他眨眼的时候颤巍巍地黏在睫毛上。这样的日向，竟然让我觉得有点楚楚可怜……

日向轻轻开口道——

“我说你啊……为什么要这么乱来啊……做之前，先说一声啊！”

我轻哼一声，心想着，打排球的时候你不也是这样的吗——在琦玉[4]练成新快攻的时候，根本没有和我打招呼就自顾自跳到空中，以强势的意念传递着“不打吗？影山！”，然后逼着我把球托给你。那时候对我说出——

“因为有种‘现在一定能成功’的感觉，你也感觉到了吧？”的人，

是谁啊？混蛋！

“因为，刚刚有一种‘现在接吻的话，一定能成功传达给你’的感觉嘛……你难道没有感受到吗？”

说这话的时候，我的目光穿过日向的手指缝隙，固执地想在他的眼睛里寻找我自己的样子。可是，日向随即垂下了眼帘，他的睫毛颤抖了一下，眼泪无声地滑落了出来。

“没……没有啊……感觉到什么啊？你刚刚什么也没有说啊……”

“别骗人了……你明明就有……”

“没有……”

“有……”

“没有……”

被我们之间这种莫名其妙又毫无意义的对话搞得有点烦躁，我回想着……

——自己刚刚头脑发热亲上去前，到底说了些什么？

——就算我国语考试经常不及格，但我至少知道……

——告白的时候，应该用肯定句而不是疑问句吧？

——我真的，有好好说出来吗？

下一秒，我急切地抓住日向的双手，然后用力把他的两只手腕都按在草地上。

日向的脸终于露出来了，

夜晚的光线里，他烫烫的、红扑扑的脸颊上挂着淡淡的泪痕。日向的眼睛微微眯着，却用令人心动的眼神难耐地注视着我。

“呐……先说一声，就可以做吗？”

“…………”///

“我要吻你了哦……呆子！”

我故意淡定地说着这样的话，然后把头朝他的脸蛋凑过去。我自己也很意外——都这种时候了，我还忍不住在他面前扮演国王么？

“唔嗯……”

日向听到我的话后轻轻抽了抽鼻子，他呼出一口气，然后乖乖闭上了眼睛。这家伙微微抬起自己的下巴，嘴唇也自然地张开了——

就像，在等待、在索吻一样。

——什么嘛……明明就感觉到了我的心，为什么还要骗我嘛……

我终于低头，再一次深吻上去。

这一次，日向没有被吓到了。他笨拙地控制着鼻子里不稳的呼吸，然后用舌头和轻咬迎接着我的入侵，就像在和我赌气一样，似乎想夺走我的主动权。

——可恶……舌头好痛……唔嗯……好厉害啊……

——只是刚刚亲了一次而已……这家伙的学习能力简直和打球时一样可怕呢！

——难道连接吻这样的事，都要和我较劲谁更强势吗？

“唔嗯…………”

只吻了小一会儿，这一次我忍不住先自己抬起了头。我看着微微张嘴喘息着的日向，他有点意犹未尽地盯着我，眼睛里满是“暴露就暴露吧”的难为情。

我知道这不再是我的错觉或者幻想了……就算他还没有亲口说出来也无所谓……在自己一个人毫无意义地纠结了那么久之后，我看着身下的日向，终于明白了一件事——

**我对他来说，是特别的！**

**因为这家伙喜欢的人，是我啊！**

像把负重前行的包袱全部丢掉了一样，我整个人突然放松地趴在日向身上。我把他压在草地里，贪婪地闻着他身上的味道，然后用双手紧紧抱住他，就好像我一直想拥有的东西，终于到手了一样！

——用肯定句啊！

——迟早要说的……

——一定会，好好告诉他。

我把头埋在日向的颈窝里，对他道——

“我喜欢你啊，呆子！”

“ **不是月亮，是喜欢啊！！！** ”

“我很认真地，在喜欢着你！！！”

日向确确实实地听到了！

我们的胸膛贴在一起，我能感觉到彼此的心脏砰砰地跳动着，并且越来越快！这一次，日向终于用双手回拥着我了。我背上的浴衣布料，被他的手指死死攥住——我们就这样紧紧拥抱着，躺在夏夜的草坪上。

“唔……影山，你好重啊……”

良久，日向被我压着，略带抱怨地在我耳边嘟囔道。不知道为什么，我的情绪竟然变得比刚才接吻的时候更加热烈了……有一大堆的话积压在我的心里，这些句子蓄势待发地排好了队，似乎马上就想脱口而出！！！

“让我这样呆一会吧……就一会儿……”

我感觉自己整个人都兴奋着，却有点想哭。大概是因为我不好意思让日向看到我此刻的表情吧，所以我只能一动不动地继续抱着他。

——让我先说吧！

——一直假装着无视你，太辛苦了……

——我有很多话，想要告诉你。

“呐……你在听吗？”

“嗯嗯……”

“我可能……要变得有点啰嗦了……可你要听着哦……”

“唔嗯……”

我呼吸着日向肩膀上青草的味道，努力不被烟花的响声分散自己的回忆，终于，我缓缓开了口——

“升上高中之前，我打过很多场、很多场比赛…… **我虽然无法记得所有人，但我一直记得你……** ”

“我们第一次见面的那天，你就哭着说要打倒我，成为站在球场上时间最长的人……虽然你在夕阳下的脸看起来逊毙了，但是我却意外地开心……那时候我好像才知道，被人注视着，没有被孤立和无视，是这么让我开心的事情啊……”

“第一次给你托球的时候，你都快累吐[5]了，可就算痛苦到想要停下来，你还是赶上了那‘一步’！你坚持跳起来打到了我的托球……大概是从那时候开始，我的目光就没办法从你身上移开了……”

“只要有你在，我就再也不用担心‘我托球的前方没有人在等待’[6]这样可怕的事情了……”

“你总说挡在自己眼前的是一面很高、很高的墙壁，你想看到那高墙之上的‘顶端的风景’，而能帮你做到这一点的，直到不久前，还只有我的托球…… **只有我** ……”

“虽然对你说过，我想当二传手是因为这个位置又难又有趣[7]，而且很帅气……

可是你知道吗，现在的我即使还是这样想，但更多的是因为——帮你撕开拦网，我会比自己进攻得分更开心……一想到我是为此而存在的二传，心里就会觉得很畅快。”

“现在回想起来，‘有我在你就是最强的’[8]，这句话简直就像告白一样让人难为情……可我哪怕连一秒都没有后悔过对你说了这句话！”

“不要总是担心我会‘先走一步’什么的……不管我以后还会遇到多么强大的伙伴或对手，我都不可能忘记你的……因为，不管是作为敌人还是队友，在比赛中把我逼到极限的人[9]，永远都是你！”

“总是在球场上围着我团团转，只要发挥出色，你就一脸期待的表情，像等待着我‘夸奖’的小狗一样，真是烦死人了……是啊！我忍着不夸你并不是真的‘没看到’或‘不情愿’，我只是……只是也会觉得害羞罢了……”

“我讨厌看见你哭……可自从意识到我喜欢你以来，就发觉你好像总是在哭……春高输掉那晚、我们在雨里打架的时候，你在东京医院里的时候，旭前辈背着你的时候，还有之前在白鸟泽摔倒的时候……总是在哭，我全部都看到了。你别看我这个样子，我其实也会觉得心疼啊！呆子！”

“之前在你家吃饭的时候，我大言不惭地对着你妈妈还有小夏说——我会‘好好珍惜你’，那并不是仅仅想作为二传去珍惜搭档的意思，而是包含着恋爱意味的珍惜……你那时候有发觉吗？”

“也许你根本就忘记了，情人节那天虽然你没有收到女生的巧克力，但是我给你的那一盒，你却气鼓鼓地收下了哦……”

“谷地同学跟你告白的那天，我差一点就想握住你的手把你拉出去了！因为明明有很好的借口，可以装作去给大地前辈起哄那样自然……可是我害怕万一你是想答应她呢？唯独对你和她，我做不出那样蛮横的事情……”

“白鸟泽的四校合宿开始前，那个下雨的傍晚，缘下前辈借给我们伞的时候，我差一点就忍不住要吻你了……虽然最后还是把伞丢给你，自己淋雨跑回了家……但是那天，我居然想着你在浴室里发泄了出来……” 

“之后我就察觉到了，和你挨得太近的话，我可能会对你做出非常过分的事情，所以合宿的时候才拼命忍耐着……一直不理你什么的，真的好辛苦啊！”

“虽然，我其实一点都不想放开你，但我也知道你必须要学会在没有我的时候，也能自主战斗！所以从东京回来的时候，我才没有跟着你去乌养爷爷家……而宫侑前辈提出要给你托球的时候，就算我觉得有一点点寂寞，可还是没有阻止你们……”

“你知道吗，你跑到保健室里跟我说‘国青’把你列入重点考察名单的时候，我大概比你还要高兴！那天接受《月刊排球》的采访之前，‘国青’的云雀田教练还跟我说——能有你这样的搭档，是很奢侈的事情……”

“还有……之前你在Inter High预选赛开始的时候问我要生日礼物……虽然因为不想显得太在乎你，所以本来不打算送礼物的，可我其实并没有忘记你的生日……6月21日，夏至日，比我出生的冬至日刚刚好早半年，非常好记……”

“只要和你在一起，原本毫不起眼的事情我都会变得非常在意……今天下午就是这样，我本来已经出门跑步了，可就是因为你发信息过来说要看什么花火大会，搞得我一下子就心痒难耐，纠结了好久到底要不要答应你。就好像你故意给了我一个机会，一个非常适合告白的机会！所以我才那么着急地打电话问你‘国青’的邀请函是不是收到了……因为本来，我是想等你收到之后再说的……”

“被你用月岛那混蛋提出的玩笑要求，逼着我不得不答应之后，我像个白痴一样直接折返冲回家里……问老妈‘浴衣放在哪里’的时候，还被我老爸嘲笑了‘哟！这是要去告白吗？My Junior！’这样的话……”

“你刚刚从地铁站出来的时候，我其实一开始就看到你了……头发颜色太过鲜艳，不管在哪里我都能一眼就找到你！可是因为你被人群挤跑了，所以我才没办法立刻和你汇合……噗，像个傻瓜一样蹦蹦跳跳地喊着我，虽然觉得有点好笑…… **可是我啊，简直开心死了！** ”

“现在……你明白了吗？”

…………

我一口气，自言自语般地、语无伦次地，说完了一肚子的话……

脸埋在日向的肩窝里，虽然他看不到我的表情，可我知道我脸上的温度大概没法欺骗他。我的大脑好像因为激动而有点缺氧，可唯独抱着日向的双手，一直没有松开。

“所以……你听到了吗？”

“日向，我就是有这么喜欢你啊……”

稍微等了片刻，连头顶上烟花的声响都停止了。夏夜的空气温柔地保持着沉默，可我怀里的这家伙，却依然没有一点反应。

“喂！日向！”

我不安地抬起身子，看到日向闭着眼睛，安静地躺着，呼吸非常沉稳……就好像——睡着了一样？！！

“喂！你这家伙！别开玩笑啊！！！”

我猛得摇晃着日向的肩膀，熟悉的恼羞成怒再次窜上了我的大脑，这感觉就和骑车那次失败的告白一模一样……

“喂！给我醒醒啊！！！你这混蛋听人说话啊！！！”

“可恶！呆子，还活着吗！喂！”

正当我焦急又恼火地喊着他的时候，日向突然睁开了眼睛——

“睡着了什么的，是骗你的。”

他双手用力把我一推，顷刻间翻过身，反而把我扑倒在草坪上！日向他穿着那件“大器晚成”的青色T恤，双腿分开跨坐在我身上，然后猛的揪着我浴衣的领子，用力扯开，几乎让我的肩膀和胸膛都露了出来……日向突然俯下身子，连眼神都变了——

变成了相遇之初，那种凛冽而灼人，却又让人无法移开目光的样子！

有理所当然般的压迫感，瞬间散发出来！

“ **你说的那一切，我都记得！** ”

“ **还有！我的喜欢，绝对不会输给你！！！** ”

话音刚落，日向的脸就猛地朝我撞上来！再次和他唇齿相碰的时候，我感受到了他刚刚跟我抱怨的那股窒息感。

缠绵的、温热的、强势的，湿润又令人窒息的吻，无法停止。

——原来告白成功后，你的脸会是这样的表情啊……

——羞涩退去之后，竟然是如此容易令人沦陷的强势与坚定……

——就好像在说“如果你敢骗我的话，我绝对不会放过你”一样……

——可这大概并不是我的妄想吧！

——我喜欢着日向，不想放开他的手，想让他留在我身边……

——而这家伙，也是如此。

不知为什么，虽然日向依然热烈地吻着我，可是我却觉得，他的情绪渐渐开始变得有点悲伤起来——就一点点，透着寂寞与不甘心的一丝悲伤，通过唇齿交融的力度，慢慢渗透了过来。总觉得，他是因为知道自己会变成这样，所以刚刚才换上了一副那样故作强势的表情。当日向终于喘息着停止这一吻的时候，他直起身子，双手依然攥着我的浴衣领子——

可是，那一秒，

从日向背光的脸蛋上，

有眼泪滴落下来，打在我的鼻尖。

日向的呼吸平稳后，他略带沉静的声音里，完全退去了羞涩的热情，淡淡道——

“ **影山，没有我的话，你会觉得寂寞吗？** ”

“喂……你怎么了？”

他的脸因为背光而有点看不清，我呆住了，被他这样冷静又伤心的语气吓到。

“回答我。”

抬头看着他，我发现日向卷翘的头发微微遮住眼睛，眼泪无声地落下来，一滴又一滴，滚落在我的脸上。日向的泪水顺着脸的轮廓，划过了我的嘴角……

——啊，好咸啊。

——有点苦涩的咸味……

——总觉得，果然还是棉花糖的味道更适合日向呢……

“当然会觉得寂寞啊……呆子！”

“可是，你难道不会留在我身边吗？我是不会离开你的。”

“‘不会离开我’这样的话，我才不想听你说出来呢！！！！！！！”

日向突然朝我大喊着，他的哭泣变得剧烈起来。

“什么？？？”

——你到底怎么了啊？

“为什么……为什么我们到高中才相遇啊！可恶！！！太不甘心啦！！！！”

日向突然爆发了一样，他哭得更厉害了，继续朝我大喊道——

“你知道吗影山！我现在好希望，我能把从小学二年级到高中之前的时间都跟‘神明大人’（かみさま）重新交换一下……”

“我想把自己浪费在爬树、打鸟和玩沙子的时光都换回来，哪怕在初中，那些像过家家一样，一个人练习的时间，我都想全部重新来过！！！”

“如果我是你的幼驯染（おさななじみ）就好了……就像及川前辈和岩泉前辈那样……”

“我想从你踏出开始一步的那时起，就去找到你！然后一起去上少儿排球训练班也好！一起去排球俱乐部练习也好！一起吵架或是打架都没关系！影山！！！我想……早一点、早一点遇见你啊！！！”

这样冲我喊道的日向，咬着牙，拼命忍耐——可无论他如何忍，眼泪还是无法抑制地掉下来！

“ **那样的话……我现在也不用追赶得这么辛苦了……** ”

日向的声音喊得我心头一紧，几乎一瞬间，我就被他的声音逼出了眼泪。我的心，难以抑制地抽痛着，我几乎立刻明白了，这家伙接下来到底想对我说什么……

“你这家伙，本来就是个天才，可是偏偏还这么努力！！！虽然我也喜欢着这样的你，不……也许正是因为你是这样的天才……又有天赋又努力……所以我才喜欢你吧……”

“有你这样的天才做我的二传！我真的很开心啊……可是……可是……我想说的是……那个……我……”

日向焦急地思考着，有点语无伦次，可我知道，他的话语就在嘴边——

“影山！！！我一点也不想失去你！！！！！”

“但是！我更不想让你停下来等我！因为那样的话，我总感觉是我输了一样！！！！”

“不要对我说什么‘你不会离开我’这样的话！！！”

“不要等我！不要等我！万一我追不上你的脚步了，你也不要停下来！给我继续好好前进就行了啊！混蛋！！！”

日向喊出这些话的时候，他已经泪如雨下了。

——啊，这家伙，果然因为还没有收到“国青”的邀请函，所以在消沉吗？

——我是笨蛋吗？为什么忍不住，非要在他和我变得“对等”之前，就告白啊？

——明明知道会变成这样啊……在他还没有得到和我并肩前行的资格之前，告诉他“我喜欢你”，“我不想离开你”，“没有你在我会寂寞”什么的……

——这些原本听起来最温柔的话，仿佛都在把我的“喜欢”，变成像是在“可怜他”一样。

——可恶！根本就不是这回事嘛！！！！

“天才天才的！！！真是烦死人、吵死人啦！！！！！”

——哎？我明明想安慰他来着，为什么自己要用这么凶的口气啊……

“一个劲儿地只知道在那里自说自话！！！你到底在胡思乱想些什么啊！！！！”

——气死我了！我一定要好好说出来！！！

——现在如果不跟这家伙说清楚，我知道自己就要搞砸了！！！

“我告诉你！！！日向翔阳！！！我对你的‘喜欢’才不是什么不平等的施舍呢！！！”

“你给我听清楚！我从来就没有小看过你！！！哪怕嘴上说着你很差劲之类的话，可我的心里一直都很清楚！ **你的才能！厉害到让我羡慕啊混蛋！！！** ”

“想发挥出你的才能，哪怕一丁点都不想让你浪费，所以我才拼命地练习着托球！！！”

“为了给你托出最完美的球，是不是天才又有什么关系！？我可是拼命地、拼命地努力过了！才能有和你相匹配的能力，站上球场啊！！！！！”

“你比任何人都努力！这一点我是最清楚的！如果你现在问我，你和星海前辈哪一个人更强，我会毫不犹豫的告诉你——绝对是你更强！！！”

“不是幼驯染又如何？不要对我说什么‘你先走’之类的话！！！”

“ **不是早就说好了吗？不管是日本的顶峰也好，世界也好！不管是要用十年还是二十年，你都是注定要和我踏上同一个舞台，去往同一个世界的人！！！** ”

“对我说着‘我要追上来了’的人可是你自己啊！！！”

“才没有什么万一！给我说到做到啊！！！混蛋！！！”

我冲日向大声地咆哮着，我太生气了，可是我越生气，就越是心疼——他居然会对我说出“不要等我”这样的话。日向被我的声音惊得愣住了……泪水还在不住地从他的眼睛里淌出来……

——即使你没有追上来，你也让我不要等你……

——听起来太让人寂寞了……

——可是这样的话，分明浸透了日向的爱意啊……所以，才令人心疼啊！

明知道自己不是个擅长安慰别人的人，但此刻，我却毫不犹豫地把日向拉过来，紧紧抱在怀里。这家伙顺势跌进我怀抱的时候，肩膀还在因为抽泣而颤抖。难得地，我按着他的头，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，直到他剧烈的哭泣平复下来。

“呐……我可以叫你的名字吗？你偶尔……也叫一下我的名字吧。”

日向没作声，但是却用额头靠着我的胸膛，默默点了点头。

“翔阳……小时候，我觉得只要自己一个人变强就好，一个人变强，就能去往世界舞台实现自己的梦想了……所以，在打排球这件事上，其他人怎样都好，我根本一点也不在乎。一个人固执又蛮横地闷头前进着，其实那样的感觉一点也不好受，等我回过神来的时候，就已经变成你们嘴里的‘国王’了。”

“ **但是，你对我来说，是不一样的。** ”

“ **排球和你，是让我无法放弃的同一件事！** ”

“没有你在的话，我的梦想也无法变得完整……因为，自己一个人站上世界舞台已经不再是我的梦想了， **现在我最优先的目标——是要和你一起去！** ”

怀里的日向，在听到我这么说的时候，回拥着我的双手抓得更紧了。我的背，被他攥得生疼。片刻后，日向的声音才闷闷传来——

“如果这次‘国青’的邀请，还是没有我怎么办？”

我把日向又抱紧了一点，斩钉截铁地说——

“不会没有你的！”

“就算这次真的没有，我们还有Inter high的全国大赛呢！”

“打赢所有比赛，制霸全国！让那些没有选你的人，通通闭嘴，然后哭着来求你吧！”

“噗……影山你，果然是个性格很恶劣的家伙啊……”

日向闷闷的声音从我怀里传来，总感觉，他应该破涕为笑了吧。

不知过去了多长时间，花火大会似乎进入了中场休息阶段，头顶上的夜空也暂时恢复了平静的深紫色。我和日向就这么坐在草地里，久久地抱在一起。明明只是拥抱而已，可情绪平静下来之后，身体紧紧贴在一起的触感，才开始泛上令人难耐的燥热。哪怕是衣服间最轻微的摩擦，都在逐渐刺激着我们本能的欲望……

“喂……影山你……你硬了吗？”

日向的声音让我难为情地皱起了眉头——

“这种事，不是明摆着吗……别……别说出来啊……呆子！”///

“飞……飞雄（とびお）……”

“想做吗？”

我被日向毫无掩饰的坦诚震惊了，他居然在这种时候，叫了我的名字！

“可以做吗？接吻以上的事情？”

“混……混蛋……不要问我啊……”///

——可恶，明明是你先问我的啊！！！

——这么毫无防备，叫出我名字的时候，你知道自己是一副什么样的表情吗？

——可恶！

终于，花火大会下半场的烟花重新燃起的时候，我决定还是顺从自己的本能吧！我也不知道自己会做到哪一步，大概不会对他做到最后吧……可谁知道呢，也许一旦开始，我就真的停不下来了。

日向的反应非常厉害，我只不过是用手在他身上稍微用力地摸了几把，这家伙敏感的地方就颤抖起来，上面和下面，全硬了。他的身体抖动着，难耐又羞耻的呻吟声伴着我抚摸的动作，挑逗着我的理智。这个样子的日向，甚至让我误以为——自己是不是已经把脑内幻想过的、那些更加过分的事情，全都对他付诸实践了一样……可明明，我们连衣服都还好好地穿在身上呢！

——砰！砰！砰！

烟花炸开的声音还在夜空里回响着，可是此刻，就像“场边拉拉队的加油声也根本无法打断我的集中力”一样，我专注于眼前情欲满满的画面，想让日向和自己都变得更舒服，闷哼着，我手上的动作完全无法停下来！

“影山……嗯……不要！还是不要了！”

“明明是你先问我的…呼嗯……现在到底在害怕什么啊？”

“唔嗯……够了！不要……快停下来！”///

“本来也互相喜欢…嗯嗯……做了又有什么不好？”

“住手啊影山！！！快住手！！！”

把我搞得这么兴奋，现在却一直叫停！这家伙作为恋人的话，没有人比他更差劲、更令人恼火了吧！

——刚刚的坦诚到底去哪了啊？？？

——不要从一开始就怂啊！！！

——气死人了！本质上！日向还是那个没出息的胆小鬼嘛！！！

越是这样想，我越是不愿意停下来。

——本来也不会真正做到最后的……

——至少，要……一起射……一次吧！

我手上的动作越发激烈起来，也许正是因为肉体隔着布料半遮半掩，这样的行为才更显色情了一些……

“啊！不要！快出来了！”////

“嗯……呆子！给我闭嘴！！！”

“真的不行了！影山大笨蛋！！！给我住手啊！！！！”///

——几乎就在我们快要迎来高潮的前一秒，日向这家伙大吼着一巴掌拍在我的脸上！！！

这可不是什么打情骂俏般的“情趣”，而是他用尽全力的、仿佛大力扣杀似的一巴掌！！！

——“啪”的一声，

响亮的抽打声伴着火辣辣的疼痛感，瞬间让我僵住了！

日向打完，自己也吓呆了……他好像没有意识到，他对力量的控制完全不在行！！！

——他妈的（くそったれ）！

——这家伙是把我的脸，当成排球一样在打吗？

哪怕上一秒我们还在做着令人难为情的事，可我现在真的就像随时要爆炸的火药桶！真想把日向这家伙轰杀至渣啊！！！

——砰！砰！砰！砰！

此刻夜空上炸开的烟花完全失去了浪漫的感觉！

花火炸开的声音，甚至让我觉得有点滑稽，因为此刻的我，真的气到想把日向塞进烟花的发射筒里，让他也一起升空爆炸就好啦！！！

但还没等我来得及做出什么举动，日向就吓得把我猛得一推，然后站起来，撒腿就跑！！！

——哇！真是没有比这家伙更过分的人了吧！！！

我的木屐不知道被草地里的什么东西绊了一下，虽然立刻就想追上去，可还是迟了一些。

“混蛋！你给我站住！！！”

“对不起！对不起！对不起！！！！！！”

“不是喜欢我吗？为什么要跑啊！！！你个白痴！！！”

“是你追上来我才跑的啊！！！”

“根本是你先偷跑的吧！！！站住啊呆子！！！”

“那你别追上来啊！！！！”

我们像两个傻瓜一样，不知道为什么，就笨拙又疯狂地奔跑在被烟花照亮的草坪上。这里是仙台西公园神社后面的山坡，如果真的有神明看着今晚我们俩干过的蠢事，大概一定会觉得——

这样的两个笨蛋，还是别让他们赢全国大赛了吧！

没跑多久我就开始气喘吁吁……

——混蛋！这家伙为什么跑这么快啊！

——我穿着浴衣，根本迈不开步子，实在是追不上他啊！！！

——可恶！这家伙高强的反应速度，为什么偏偏要用在逃跑这种事上啊！

——我们到底在干什么啊？？？

日向像受惊的小动物一样窜得飞快，我努力地想追上去，心里暗暗骂道——

这家伙也许不打排球，去练个田径什么的，可能也会大有出息吧！

可还没等我回过神，突然一下！我被草地里的石头绊倒了！！！

我一个跟头重重摔在地上，简直是标准地栽了个狗吃屎！脚上的木屐，也因为这一跤摔得过猛而顺势飞了出去！

——痛痛痛痛……

我摔在地上，而日向那个白痴就快跑得没影儿了！！！

——果然，穿浴衣什么的，真的是个极端错误的决定啊！！！

急中生智，我想不到还有什么别的办法能让他停下来了——

只能大喊了吧！！！

——砰！！！！！！！！！！

“混蛋！！！！我喜欢你啊！！！！给我回来啊！！！！！！！”

可是，今晚最后一朵烟花，却偏偏嘲笑般地炸响在我喊出声的同一秒！

毫无疑问，日向那个笨蛋，根本一个字都没有听见……

他飞速的在我面前远去，消失在了这夏日的夜色中！

我趴在地上，喘着粗气，脸上和膝盖上都好痛，心情真是无比微妙。又恼火又生气，还有点想笑……我握紧拳头，发泄似的一把捶在地上！

——早知道会搞砸成这样，还不如刚刚直接做到最后就好了……

——明明已经心意相通了……为什么还是搞得，好像我被甩了一样啊？

可我只趴了一小会儿，就想起来，要回去捡掉在草地上的金鱼……当我有点骂骂咧咧地走回刚刚和日向抱在一起的那片草坪时，我看到——

**透明袋子里的两条金鱼还活蹦乱跳地游着。**

袋子没破，水也没漏，

一黑一橙的两条金鱼，都还活着。

不知为什么……我竟然忍不住笑了出来——

日向是个呆子，

但大概，我也是。

TBC

注释：

[1] 哨声响起后8秒内要发球，参见漫画251话

[2] 影山官方生日12月22日，摩羯座

[3] 参见动画第二季07话

[4] 动画第二季夏季合宿的森然高校在埼玉县

[5] 参见动画第一季03话

[6] 参见动画第一季04话

[7] 参见动画第一季02话

[8] 参见动画第一季10话

[9] 参见漫画286话


	19. 19.世界上最好的你| delayed spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：SPYAIR 《君がいた夏》

**19.** **世界上最好的你|** **delayed spike**

高中二年级的夏天，

我的初恋，得到了回应。

已经半夜一点了，我还圆睁着双眼，像想要穿透这屋顶一般，僵硬地、直愣愣地盯着自己房间的天花板。虽然是夏天，可今晚我无论如何都想盖上厚厚的被子。总感觉，如果身体不被什么东西包裹住的话，自己会空虚又不安，完全没法冷静下来。

可是，即使上床前我打开了房间里的空调，温度调到了会被妈妈骂的23°，我现在还是无法抑制地亢奋着，感觉浑身都在冒热气……

——藏在被子里也没用！

——我完全！完全无法睡着！！！

『我喜欢你啊，呆子！』

『不是月亮，是喜欢啊！！！』

『我很认真地，在喜欢着你！！！』

——影山居然对我说了这样的话！

——“喜欢（すき）”这两个音节，还说了那么多次！！！

脑海里不停重复着影山的声音，我全身都激动到在颤抖。这种状态，自我今晚回到家后就一直持续着，连小夏都被我失了魂的样子吓到了吧……

今晚想要对影山告白的我，却被他抢先说出了“我喜欢你”这样的话。牵手、亲吻、拥抱和摸头，甚至……甚至是……那样的事情，差一点就全都做了。

我整个人恍恍惚惚的，从打完影山那一巴掌后就完全没有回过神来。

——花火大会后半场的烟花是什么颜色啊？

——没吃完的棉花糖掉在哪里了？

——打在影山脸上的那一下，会不会下手太重了些？

——啊……现在要不要发信息问问他，哪怕随意地说一声“对不起（すまん）”也好吧……

——不，发了的话……影山可能会更生气吧！

他根本不会回我的……就算万一回了信息，估计也只会发——

“混蛋狗屎（くそやろ）”或者“去死吧（しね）”之类骂人的话吧……

说起来……干了一晚上的蠢事，却连必胜参拜也没来得及做，神明大人会生气吗？都怪自己被胆怯与羞耻吞噬了，别说顾不上必胜参拜什么的，就连影山是什么样的表情我都不敢看……

我又一次，像个胆小鬼一样地“逃窜”了——就像在东京夜晚的那场大雨里一样。唯一不同的是，这一次我并没有哭着跑而已。

我在草地上不知所措地奔跑，飞快地想要远离影山……但其实心里很明白，那种事，自己不是也在梦里想着他做过了吗？为什么我明明很开心，却又条件反射般地想要逃避呢？自己真是个矛盾的胆小鬼啊，每次遇到从未体验过的、不擅长的事情，就会慌慌张张地害怕起来。

**害怕他追上来，又希望他追上来……**

——今晚到底是为了什么才把影山叫出来的啊？

——“ **我喜欢你** ”这样的事情，虽然总觉得他肯定明白了吧……

——但我好像折腾了一晚上，还是没有好好说出口。

直到我一口气跑回地铁站的改札口，才气喘吁吁地发现——影山，并没有追上来。

从搭电车回到家，一直到关灯躺上床，我连自己是怎么泡完澡、刷完牙、换完衣服的都不记得了，唯有今晚被影山触碰的每一个瞬间，记忆还清晰地留在身体上。

我双臂环抱着自己，脚趾也用力绷紧插进被褥里，哪怕在关灯睡觉后的现在，这种亢奋、恍惚又有点懊恼的状态纠缠着我，丝毫都无法消失！

我呆卧在床上，身体开始觉得有点疲倦，可是脑子却还异常地清醒！躺下后快一个半小时了吧，虽然我拼命地想要停止回忆今晚发生的事情，但是影山的脸、影山的声音、以及影山的动作还是从脑子里接二连三地冒出来。他对我说的话，全部像考完试后的英语单词一样，源源不断地从耳朵里漏出来了！

——不行，再这么想下去，腹部就快要痉挛了！

肚子都因为情绪上的兴奋而略微有点疼起来，就像比赛前紧张到要去厕所一样的感觉。我眯起眼睛，忍不住踢着被子大喊起来——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“睡不着！睡不着！睡不着！睡不着！睡不着！！！！”

因为用力过猛，我在床上扭动着， 整个人背朝下摔到了地板上。

“哥哥！你好烦啊！！！”

房间就在隔壁的小夏突然开灯，她拉开我的房门气鼓鼓地朝我喊道。

“安静睡觉了啦！哥哥你是白痴吗？”

——砰的一声，房间拉门又被她重重关上！

我还没来得及说“抱歉”，就立刻又跌回到夏夜的黑暗中。

从床上摔下来，我索性躺在地板上不想动了。扯过被子，我侧身像树袋熊一样蜷了起来。家里的榻榻米地板明明在下午的时候还被太阳烤得发烫，而此刻却被空调吹得凉凉的，我只能靠着自己的体温才能让地板保持一丝温热。

啊——这地板……

——之前那天晚上，影山就躺在这里呢！

我不由得用手摸了摸榻榻米，想象着影山那张在我房间里熟睡的脸，回忆似乎变得猛烈了一些——那天晚上，我也像个傻瓜一样……当时完全状况外地问着他的那些话，现在想来，真是羞耻到让我想钻进地洞里啊！

『你今天骑车的时候，是不是说了月亮（つき）？』

『月亮（つき）……你想说什么呀当时？』

『不是月亮，是喜欢（すき）啊！！！』

——影山他，直到今晚都还记得这件事呢！

——原来从那时候开始，他就已经在喜欢我了吗？

——可恶，为什么抢先偷跑啊！

——总感觉……是我输了一样……

我忍不住抱紧被子，趴在地板上深深呼吸了几口……哪怕趴在他躺过的地板上，我也知道我不可能闻到影山的味道……可我，就是控制不住想要这么做。

——啊，刚刚泡澡的时候要是没有傻愣着泡那么久就好了……

——这样……也许身体上还能多残留一些“影山的气味”吧……

——啊…这样想是不是有点变态？

我抱着被子，几乎蜷缩成了一个球形，身体也因为回忆而变得有些敏感起来。

被影山牵过的手，现在正颤巍巍地插进被子里；

和影山拥抱的时候，胸膛互相紧贴着，总感觉是因为他的体温，我的胸口现在才变得燥热难耐；

头也被他摸过了，和平时想要揍我而大力地捏着完全不一样，

他今晚只是很温柔地拍着，一点也不痛，根本不用担心头发会被他薅秃；

接吻这种事……居然也和影山做过了……抿抿嘴巴，总感觉嘴唇上还留着他亲过来时的触感——

好过分啊！那么气势汹汹又不给人一点心理准备！

一上来就……伸了舌头……而且好用力……完全无法逃开……的窒息感……

——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！停下来！停下来！停下来！！！

——就像那时候，几乎求饶着想让影山停止那一吻一样，我现在也非常非常希望自己的脑内倒放能够就此停止！

——可为什么……就是办不到嘛！

也许是因为——

就算那样的影山令人觉得有点可怕，但我居然完全不讨厌！所有负面的情绪，“不安”也好、“紧张”也好、“羞耻”也好，这些东西，通通都被我的“喜欢”打得落花流水了吧！又害怕，又开心……想逃避……又想回应他……

『呐……接吻的时候，不要给我把嘴巴闭起来……』

——为什么你连这种事情都这么熟练啊……明明只是个影山！

『喂……看着我……』

——太难为情了，那种时候谁会听你的命令啊！混蛋！

『呐……先说一声，就可以做吗？』

——不可以不可以！吵死人了！你是白痴吗？

『我要吻你了哦……呆子！』

——唔……不能输给他啊！逃不掉的话，至少不能完全被他牵着鼻子走吧！

一想到今晚自己明明也很主动地回应过影山的亲吻，我就又庆幸又……羞耻到有点后悔。躺在地板上的我，脑子里满是——唾液略带黏腻的声音，难耐的喘息，滚烫的额头，颤抖的肩膀……所有这些都混着夏夜山坡上的青草香味，它们定格成了模糊的画面，被烟花照得一明一灭。唯独今晚影山说过的话，和我落下的眼泪，无比清晰着。

『虽然无法记得所有人，但我一直记得你……』

——我也是啊，一直记得你。

——球场上的国王……印象太过深刻了，丝毫都无法忘记。

『我再也不用担心‘托球的前方没有人在等待’这样可怕的事情了……』

——原来我当时说的那句“我在哦”，对你这么重要吗？

『能帮你看到“顶端的景色”的人……只有我……』

——哼……才不是只有你了呢……

——但的确，你是第一个！独一无二的第一个！

『帮你撕开拦网，我会比自己进攻得分更开心……』

——混蛋！说这样的话，我简直开心到要死掉了啊！！！

『有我在你就是最强的……』

——就算现在觉得，说出这句话会很难为情，

——可是，我还是最喜欢你对我说的这句话了！

『在球场上把我逼到极限的人，永远都是你……』

——这句话应该由我来说才对吧！

『忍着不夸你并不是真的‘没看到’……我只是也会觉得害羞罢了……』

——春高时的那句“好一传”[1]，果然不是我的幻听嘛！

——还有，为了打到你那记优美的“中场高球”，我明明跳得比平时都高！

——你当时想对我说的是“跳得很棒”而不是“跳得也就还行”吧？

——“害羞”的表情什么的……大概没有人会比你的“害羞”看上去更可怕了吧……

『……一直不理你，真的好辛苦啊！』

——被你晾在一边……我也觉得好辛苦！

——平时那个，会和我一起无厘头比赛着冲去洗澡的影山不见了……

——我还以为不打球的时候，你是不是彻底讨厌我了呢！

『宫侑前辈提出要给你托球的时候，我觉得有一点点寂寞……』

——我也是啊……觉得寂寞（さびしい）什么的……

——和你搭档之后，我好像从来没有想过“没有你”我要怎么办？

——直到，你被“国青”选中的那天……

『能有你这样的搭档，是很奢侈的事情……』

——“国青”的教练真的有这么说吗？

—— 你不是在骗我吧？

『天才天才的！！！真是烦死人、吵死人啦！！！！！』

——明明你吼的时候那么凶，我却觉得自己被安慰了，一点也不生气。

『我从来就没有小看过你！！！你的才能！厉害到让我羡慕啊混蛋！！！』

——真的吗？你真的这样羡慕过我吗？

——可是，我一定比你更多倍地，在羡慕着你吧……

『不管是日本的顶峰也好，世界也好！不管是要用十年还是二十年，你都是注定要和我踏上同一个舞台，去往同一个世界的人！！！』

——原来你也一直记得这个约定吗……

——我大言不惭地对你说出的话，你都有好好记得啊……

『才没有什么万一！给我说到做到啊！！！混蛋！！！』

——虽然嘴上对你说着“不要等我”，可是一想到如果自己真的追不上你，心里就难受得想哭……

**——全世界最想对你“说到做到”的人，是我啊！**

**——一定是我！**

『排球和你，是让我无法放弃的同一件事！』

——啊，原来我真的被你喜欢着呢……

——真是太好了……///

『一个人站上世界舞台已经不再是我的梦想了……现在我最优先的目标——是要和你一起去！』

——一起去吗？

——我也想和你一起去啊！！！超级！超级无敌想的！！！

不知为什么，想到“一起去”这里的我，思绪忽然中断了。我把头从被子里抬起来，才发现脸颊是湿的。

——咦？我怎么又哭了？

——虽然在哭，却一点也不觉得悲伤。

突然一下，我似乎想起了什么东西！

我立刻从地板上弹起来！为了不吵醒睡在隔壁的小夏，我没有开灯，只拿了手机，用屏幕上的光勉强照着，蹑手蹑脚地跑下楼去。我跨进浴缸里站着，打开墙壁上的储物柜，摸索着翻找了一会儿——

“啊……那个东西，12月的时候因为头脑一热就买了……”

“虽然，一直都还没用过……但到底，被放到哪里去了……”

——啊！有了！

我微微翻箱倒柜了一阵子，终于在夜晚的黑暗中找到了我大半年前买的东西——

**旅行用牙刷套装！**

我想起来这是那天买的——影山被“全日本青年强化合宿”选中的那天，我超受打击的那天。那一天，我在社团训练结束后没有和影山说“再见”，而是在骑车回家前，一个人在坂之下商店里逗留了一会儿。我记得月岛和山口后来也进来了，山口说——

“影山参加‘国青’集训的地方好像很不得了……”

“就是那里吧，现役奥林匹克选手也会参加训练的地方？好想进去一次啊……”

——那个地方……好像是叫味之素国家训练中心[2]……什么的？

月岛淡淡坏笑着道：“偷偷溜进去吧？”

山口只能有点为难地自嘲道——“啊哈哈不行不行！肯定立刻会被逮捕……”

那时候，我就站在月岛和山口身后，听他们说着这样的话，心里竟然真的有一丝想要追着影山跑去东京的冲动！我拿起商店货架上的旅行用牙刷套装，死死盯着看了一会儿……心里把“骑自行车去东京到底要花多长时间”、“到了那边如何才能不迷路”、“被逮捕的话到底要说什么借口”这样有的没的事情，全都妄想了一遍……直到被山口和月岛的声音打断时，我的脑洞才收了起来——

“我们就一起看家吧~日向！”

“嘴上说是看家，但是留在这儿一样还是要训练吧~”[3]

虽然知道他们说的是对的，擅自追着影山去东京根本是不可能的事情。明明没有被邀请，如果真的就那样去了的话……我也太不要脸了吧！

——可是，哪怕再辛苦再丢脸也没关系！

——只要能够追上影山！

——只要能够不被他抛下！

——在我能做到的范围内，做什么我都愿意！

已经说过了吧……我的改变大概就是从那时候开始的。

——我很着急……

——我想要一直和他站在同一个舞台上打排球……

——实现这个愿望的第一步，就是至少要堂堂正正地入选“国青”吧！

——见识更多的强者，脚踏实地地变强，然后变得能够和他并肩前进就好了！

——而“国青”……我要光明正大地进去，才不要偷偷摸摸的呢！！！

那时候自己这么想着……哪怕心里很清楚“现在还用不到，也不知道多久以后才轮得到它出场”[4]，可我依然买下了这盒旅行用牙刷套装。

而大半年后的今天，在这个夏日祭结束后、依然炎热的深夜里，我因为影山的告白而睡不着，只能一个人捏着这盒牙刷套装，蹲在家里的浴缸中……

——虽然，今晚好像在神社后面和影山做了许多“很完蛋（やばい）”的事情……

——根本没有在神社里好好地参拜一下，连自己的愿望都还没说就逃跑了……

——可是，神明大人啊！就算你会觉得我很任性、欲求太多臭不要脸、像个傻瓜一样也没关系……

——求求你了！哪怕只实现与我所付出的“努力”相匹配的那部分也好……

——“和影山一起去”这个愿望，让它变成真的吧！

“‘国青’的邀请函，快来吧！”

我喃喃自语着。

大概是因为心里的兴奋已经耗尽了我今晚的精力吧……我躺在浴缸里，困倦终于如潮水一般袭来，最终淹没了我。

——“叮咚”！！！

早上把我吵醒的，居然是门铃声。我眯着眼睛坐起来，一手拿着手机，一手捏着旅行用的牙刷套装，一时不知道自己在哪。我的身上不知何时盖上了薄薄的小毯子，阳光透过浴室的磨砂玻璃窗照在我脸上，光线被裹上一层糖霜般的朦胧感，导致我完全没有清醒。

——咦？我为什么在浴缸里睡着了啊？

厨房里传来水烧开的声音，妈妈切着菜，似乎正在做早饭……我打着哈欠，听到浴室外是小夏蹦蹦跳跳的脚步声，她似乎又跑着去开门了。没想那么多，我顺势爬起来，在镜子前洗了把脸，刷起了牙。

“您好，不好意思……有日向家的快件，需要签收一下。”

“啊还有……订阅的新一期杂志也到了，所以顺便一起给您送过来了。”

当我听到门外隐隐约约的“日向家的快件”几个字时……手里的牙刷“啪”的一声掉在了地板上！！！我彻底清醒了过来，连嘴里的泡沫都来不及吐干净，就慌慌张张地跑出浴室，冲到玄关的时候还差点滑了一跤。我着急地想要大喊——

“谁？是给谁的快件？”

可还没等我问出声，邮递员先生就把那封信件放在新一期的《月刊排球》封面上，笑着对我道——

“有日向翔阳的快件，麻烦签收。”

——是呀！如果是非常重要的信函，绝对不会寄平邮，被塞在邮箱里的！

——难道！这就是……

我在浑身微微的战栗中，看到了那封信件上写着——

“日向翔阳様（さま） 亲展（しんてん）”的字样。

呼吸都激动到要停滞了，我急忙冲着厨房大喊——

“妈妈！家里的印章放在哪里了？”

“哦……在玄关鞋柜的第一格抽屉里！”

“哎？怎么了？哥哥你着急什么啊？？？”

来不及理会妹妹的好奇，我几乎是扑过去把印章拿了出来。心急火燎地签收后，我双手颤巍巍地捧着信和杂志冲到厨房，然后在餐桌旁端端正正地坐下。小夏像个好奇的跟屁虫一样，一直开心地跟着我。她站在我身旁，踮起脚尖问——

“哥哥，这封信是什么呀？”

“我……我也还不能确定……打开看就知道了……”

这时候，妈妈也停下了手里的活儿，探过身来和我一起屏息等待着。

我深呼吸一口，慢慢地拆开了信封——

“哇！太好了翔阳！！！‘国青’的邀请通知终于寄到了！！！”

妈妈开心地揉着我的脸蛋，高兴地喊道。

“哥哥！这样的话，你也要去东京啦？就和飞雄哥哥一样吗？”

小夏一脸惊讶，朝我投来有点崇拜的目光。

——是啊……我也可以去东京了！

——就和影山一样！

虽然感觉像在做梦似的，但是我看着自己捧在手中的“国青”邀请函，明确地意识到——

**这绝对不是梦！**

**这是配得上我努力的现实！！！**

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

不知为什么，有秒针走动的声音开始在耳边响起来。

我脑子里蹦出的第一个念头就是——

快点！我要告诉影山！

家里的电话此时响了起来，妈妈接起后我才知道这是小武老师打来的，他要和我确认是否一定接受“国青”的邀请并参加这次的基础性测试。我几乎无暇顾及老师的电话，抓起饭桌上的邀请函和杂志，跟妈妈比着“OK”的手势就一头冲回浴室里。

捡起浴缸里的手机和牙刷套装，我跪坐在浴室地板上，“国青”的邀请函和新一期的《月刊排球》被工工整整地摆在身边。手几乎都有点颤抖了，我微微呼出一口气，然后毫不犹豫地按下了打给影山的通话键。

嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……

——嗯？明明他的手机已经打通了，为什么没有人接呢？

等待的时间实际上只有几秒吧，可是影山的声音一直没有响起来，这让我觉得十分焦虑，就好像自己等了几个小时一样漫长。

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

直到手机里响起“自动转接语音留言”的提示音，影山依然没有接起电话。

——搞什么啊？

——他现在到底在干什么呀？

我有些气恼地叹了口气，脑子里思考着到底要怎样才能快点告诉他。我一边继续播着影山的手机号码，一边瞄着刚刚送到的这本《月刊排球》。

——啊，怎么还是没人接啊！？

好奇心暂时压制住了我的焦急——我没忍住，坐在浴室地板上，径直翻起了身边的杂志。

这一期的专题采访，正是取材自我们在白鸟泽进行的四校合宿。杂志大版面地介绍了那天接受采访的四名年轻选手——

牛岛若利（うしじま わかとし）

身高：190cm

生日：8月13日

高中出身：宫城县私立白鸟泽学园

所属大学：东京中央大学一年级

位置：主攻手（WS）

喜欢吃的东西：林氏盖饭 ( ハヤシライス)

喜欢的人：教练、陪练和队医

牛岛选手在高中时期已具备“超高校级王牌”的实力，曾入选“高中最受瞩目排球选手”，是特别引人注目的全国3强主攻手之一。牛岛选手的惯用手为左手，他充分利用这点，具有压倒性的力量和高度，更好地发挥了自己的天赋！作为日本国家队代表，即将活跃于世界舞台！

及川彻（おいかわ とおる）

身高：188cm

生日：7月20日

高中出身：宫城县私立青叶城西高校

所属大学：东京中央大学一年级

位置：二传手（S）

喜欢吃的东西：牛奶面包

喜欢的人：正在和女朋友交往中

及川选手在初中时期曾获得“宫城县市民体育大会排球竞技男子组最佳二传手”荣誉，他在任何队伍中都能够引发出球队100%的实力，是力量与控球技术兼备的攻击型二传手。升入大学后的及川选手，同样已经入选日本男子排球国家队正式名单，他在女性球迷中依然保持着超高人气，是个富有魅力且前途无量的青年选手！

宫侑（みやあつむ）

身高：186cm

生日：10月5日

高中出身：兵库县稻荷崎高校三年级

位置：二传手（S）

喜欢吃的东西：金枪鱼腹肉

喜欢的人：比起恋爱对象，有想要一起搭档的副攻手。

宫侑选手被称为“全国高中NO.1二传手”，入选“全日本青年强化合宿”名单，不仅托球水平高超，还掌握了“跳飘”与“强力跳发”的双重发球武器！他曾获得中学联盟与IH最佳发球手称号。宫侑选手与双胞胎弟弟宫治被合称为“高中排球界最强双生子”，曾带领稻荷崎高校取得IH亚军的优异成绩。宫侑选手具备迷人的外表与出众的排球才华，他的未来令人充满期待！

我匆匆翻过前几页对三位前辈的采访，才终于看到了影山的杂志照片。不知为什么，我在看到他照片的一瞬间，感觉自己心动了一下。他明明只不过是穿着乌野那身我再熟悉不过的9号队服，对着镜头自然地摆出一副清冷又自信的表情，可仅仅是这样……就已经够迷人了！

**影山飞雄** （かげやま とびお）

身高：185cm

生日：12月22日

高中出身：宫城县立乌野高校二年级

位置：二传手（S）

喜欢吃的东西：猪排咖喱温泉蛋盖饭

喜欢的人： **日向翔阳** （现役最佳搭档）

影山选手，自小学二年级开始进入排球俱乐部接受系统性训练，天赋极高，拥有顶级的球感和技术，即使被称为天才二传也丝毫不过分。影山选手的身体素质非常全面，力量、体能、爆发力、速度和头脑都极受认可，他在球场上的临场应变能力和判断力也令人惊叹！高中一年级，就带领乌野高校时隔五年闯入春季高中排球全国大赛半决赛，获得“春高”季军。目前，影山选手同样也已入选“全日本青年强化合宿”名单，并且是全部入选选手中年纪最小的一员。未来，世界排球的舞台上，即将闪耀的Super Star，非影山选手莫属！

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

月刊排球给他的评语似乎比其他几位还要高，可是我在看到他的采访页时，已经完全无暇顾及那些详细评论的文字了。我的目光，牢牢地钉在他个人资料的最后几个字上——

**喜欢的人：日向翔阳（现役最佳搭档）**

看到的那一瞬间，我的心，简直像被他扼住了一样，真的停跳了一拍！

震惊与害羞顷刻间随着眼泪喷涌而出——我整个人像被一记直球无声地暴击了一样，意识仿佛也重重地摔落到了影山那浓烈却温柔的“坦诚”里。难为情已经不足以形容我此刻的感觉了，比起难为情，我心里的喜悦根本就无法隐藏嘛！

我把杂志抱在胸口，双手捂着脸——

天哪！我为什么要这么开心呢！

——可恶……他完全都不会害羞的吗？

——直接对着杂志的采访就说出来了……这可是全国发行的杂志啊！！！

——那家伙果然是笨蛋吧……到底有没有一点常识啊？？？

——比起这个，我为什么要这么开心啊？？？

——只不过是被他喜欢着而已，昨晚就已经知道了嘛，完全没必要开心到哭出来吧……

——太不甘心了……

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

我只激动了片刻，心里的焦急感又窜了上来——我想见他！必须要快点见到他！告诉他我收到“国青”的通知了！还有，根本没什么值得胆怯和逃避的……

——不管是温柔还是可怕的、坦诚还是别扭的，

——也不管是正经还是秀逗的，强势还是示弱的；

——每一面的影山，我都喜欢！

昨晚被他抢先说出口的那句“我喜欢你”，

必须要！必须要！好好地告诉他才行啊！

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

——既然手机打不通，那只能试着打影山家的固定电话了吧。

——他昨天好像跟我说过什么来着……好像是很重要的事。

——明明觉得自己记得，为什么一时却想不起来啊……

——是什么呢？

“你好（もしもし），这里是影山家。”接电话的，好像是影山的妈妈，我的脸不由自主地又烫了几分。

“您……您好，我……我是影山君在排球部的搭档，我叫日向翔……”

“哦，你就是翔阳吧！”

我还没有说完自己的名字，影山的妈妈就直接喊了出来。我有点意外，因为我根本没有去过影山家，她妈妈应该完全不认识我才对。似乎是听出了我的沉默里含着不小的震惊，影山妈妈温柔的声音再次响了起来——

“哈哈哈，不用意外哦！虽然没有见过你，但是我家飞雄可是一直把你挂在嘴边呢！他说家里的电话，似乎也只告诉过你一个人！”

“那孩子并不是很善于交朋友的类型，所以能让他说出这种话的你，我一直记得哦~”

“啊……啊……谢谢……”///

这家伙，怎么总是在出其不意的地方默默埋伏着温柔啊——奇怪，我为什么要道谢？——比起这个，赶快问问影山在不在家才是当务之急呀！

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

“那个，请问，影山君今天在家吗？他的手机一直没人接……”

“咦？没人接吗？他好像调静音放包里了，可能是车站太吵没听见吧……”

“车站？”

“嗯嗯……怎么？飞雄他没有告诉你吗？”

——啊！！！

“他今天早上要去东京哦，啊……大概已经出门10分钟了。”

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

『日向，我明天就要走了……』

『我明天，就要去东京了。』

——最最重要的，

——一时没有被我想起来的，

——就是这个啊！！！！！！！！！！！！

“对不起！请问他坐几点的新干线？？？”

我的焦急透过话筒，简直毫无掩饰地暴露在另一边的影山家里。影山的妈妈仿佛想安慰我一般，立刻把所有信息都毫无保留地告诉了我——

“JR仙台站， 8:56分发车[5]的东北新干线，站台应该是11-14号……”

“谢谢您！（ありがとうございます）”

连敬语的最后几个音节都来不及说完，我就丢下话筒，匆匆把手机、学生证和“国青”的邀请函全部迅速地塞进了包里！几乎是仅仅凭借着动态视力，我在跑去玄关穿鞋的瞬间瞄了一眼客厅墙上的钟。

嘀嗒嘀嗒——

8:15

全速骑到JR仙台站的话，应该还来得及吧？

我刚穿好鞋，小夏就朝我喊道——

“哥哥，这个你漏掉了！”

我回过头，大概只犹豫了不到半秒钟，还是把她递过来的那盒“旅行用牙刷套装”塞进了包里。

——完全没有买车票……也根本不知道这盒旅行用牙刷能否派上用场……

——“国青”通知的注册日期也并不是今天……

——影山他，只不过是想在“国青”集合前，提前一点去东京参观大学罢了……

——可是为什么？我还是觉得现在非要见到他不可呢？

——就好像，如果今天没有赶上他的那班新干线，我就注定会失去些什么东西一样。

来不及细想了，我朝着家里大喊一声——

“妈妈！我去一趟仙台站！！！！！！”

飞快地冲出去，跳上自行车，我猛得骑下了坡道。

躬着背，屁股离开坐垫，我用尽全力地骑行着，速度快到风都在耳边呼呼作响！好像一月份的时候，影山也曾经载着我，骑过现在这条一模一样的坂道。那时候的我，因为寒冷和坏心眼，故意把冰凉的双手伸进了影山的领口里，而现在的自己，却正被7月高温中的太阳炙烤着，满头大汗！

去仙台宫城野区的方向，是无论如何都要路过学校的。穿过“心碎丘陵”，其实有一条近道，但是因为坡度太陡，我平时几乎都不会从这里走。但是今天不一样，为了在8:56分之前赶到JR仙台站，我毫不犹豫地拐上了这条小路！

自行车在逐渐变陡的下坡路上，简直快到像飞起来了似的！

似乎和影山相遇以来，不管是排球还是恋爱，我身上所有的东西都在飞快地进化着，就像此刻的速度一样！

——有一种“ **我是因为遇到他才得到了翅膀** ”的感觉。

如果，我没有来乌野的话，

如果，他没有来乌野的话，

我是否还能把排球当成梦想，而不仅仅只是普通的社团活动呢？

我是否打着别人的托球，也可以像“小巨人”那样挺进全国大赛呢？

我是否依然能进入“国青”的视线，见识到更多的强者呢？

**——不可能的吧！**

**——不是影山，就不行！**

今天是个晴朗又炎热的夏日，对我来说应该是进入高中后最开心的一天吧——才刚刚被自己喜欢的人告白了，之前在排球上付出的辛苦努力也得到了一纸通知的承认！明明半年前，春高半决赛败北的时候，自己还在感叹着——

“每个人的人生里都横亘着巨大无垠的时间，并不是所有的愿望只要努力就一定会实现”什么的……”

——但是现在！

——至少梦想和恋爱对我来说！

——就是用来实现的！！！

我的自行车飞速地穿过仙台郊区的田野，闯入了越来越繁忙的市中心。建筑物变得高了起来，路上的汽车也增多了。十字路口旁的牛舌[6]餐厅、小公园里的伊达政宗公[7]雕塑，还有来来往往的行人，这些全部都在我的余光里飞快地掠过。高速的骑行中，我路过了 **仙台市体育馆** ！随着我视角的快速移动，也许只是几秒钟而已，我看到了那个体育馆外的台阶！那是我第一次叫住影山的地方！

『如果你是君临球场的王者的话，

那我会打倒你，成为站在球场上时间最长的人！』

他那时候对我说——

『只有赢了的人才能留在球场上！想赢下去的话，就试着变强吧！』

——我变强了！

——我要追上来了！

——再一次冲上去叫住你的话，你还会转过身吗？

拐过下一个路口，就是JR仙台站了！这里是位于仙台市宫城野区的枢纽车站，小武老师已经带我们来过不止一次了。但是不管来多少次，仙台站的巨大与繁忙，还是让人一不小心就会迷失在川流不息的人群里。我微微喘着气，在自行车绕过路口后看到了车站那砖红色的外墙。硕大的车站时钟上显示着——

8:43

我捏紧自行车的把手，在交通灯变成红色前的最后一秒，穿过了斑马线！仙台站外的广场一层是出租车的停车场，进站必须要走上二层的露天天桥。我在到达天桥的第一个入口台阶时，狠狠刹停！！！

连自行车都来不及锁，我就立刻跳下来，飞奔上天桥！哪怕自行车摔在地上的声音从身后响起，我都完全无暇顾及！！！

我在仙台站巨大的站厅里狂奔起来，耳朵里听着播报列车班次的提示音，眼睛也在头顶的标志牌上快速寻找着新干线中央入口（Shinkansen Central Gate）的方向指示。

终于，一块巨大的黑色屏幕出现在我的面前，那上面间隔滚动着日语与英语的列车时刻信息！我焦急地在那上面寻找着8:56分发车的新干线站台号码！

——11-14号！

——不是秋田方向！

——不是北海道！

——是东京！东京！

——啊！有了！

——从新青森（Shin-Aomori）始发的E5系隼号（Hayabusa）！

——Depature Time 08:56

——From Sendai to Tokyo！

——Platform 12！！！！！！

时刻表上的信息在我焦急的搜寻时滚动成了英文！但我还是非常笃定，自己绝对没有看错站台号码！

**——跑起来！！！跑起来！！！**

我毫不犹豫地冲向了12号站台的改札口！！！大概只剩几分钟，影山那班隼号新干线，就要发车了！！！我没有买车票，也根本来不及停下脚步去和车站工作人员解释。就好像我的大脑里早就排练过一样，我在冲到12号站台的改札口时，用尽全身的力气——跳了起来！！！

大概就像跨栏一样的姿势吧，在滞空的一瞬间，我立刻朝着站在一旁的工作人员大喊——

“对不起！对不起！对不起！！！”

——哈哈……就像山口曾经吐槽过的那样……

——说不定今天，我真的会被逮捕吧！？

“喂！你给我站住！！！”

连身后工作人员惊叫起来的尾音我都来不及听，毫无停滞地！我飞速冲上了通往12号站台的楼梯！！！

新干线的站台上，停着那辆我们在春高时坐过的列车。

隼（Hayabusa）号，

青白相间的车体外壳，搭配着一条鲜艳的粉红饰带，长长的10节车厢，在明媚的阳光里散发着热气腾腾般的蓄势待发感。

我才刚跑上站台，连气都没有喘一口，列车的门就“唰”的一下打开了！！！伴随着广播里的提示音，繁忙又略显拥挤的新干线站台上，乘客们开始纷纷登上列车。

——焦急与紧张瞬间吞噬了我！！！

——和昨天晚上一样，在摩肩接踵的人群里，我根本就找不到影山的身影！！！

——怎么办？怎么办？怎么办？

——忍不住想要大喊了……

『其实……你直接打我手机不是更好吗？果然是呆子啊……』

——啊！影山昨晚说过的话……

我忍住了想要喊出声的冲动，立刻掏出包里的手机！

——拜托你！一定要接啊！！！

嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……

嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……

“……日向？”

终于接通了——手机里传来了的影山的声音！

“你！你现在在哪？？？”

“哎？我？我在JR仙台站啊……”

“我知道！我知道！我是问你现在，在车站的什么地方？？？”

“车站？12号站台上，10号车厢的门口……啊，对不起挡到您了……”

我站在靠近车头的位置，立刻朝最后一节车厢的方向望去。大部分的乘客都已经上车了，站台上的人群逐渐稀少起来。在靠近车尾的站台上，影山打着手机，从车门口退了出来。

远远地，

在最后几个上车的人影后面，

他一脸惊讶地看到了我！！！

“日向……你怎么在这里？？？”

手机里传来影山的声音，他语气里的震惊毫无掩饰。

“你……你听我说！我有很重要的事要告诉你！！！”

我远远地望着他，喘着气，一时僵在原地。我没有大喊，也忘记了飞奔，而是高高举起了“国青”的那封邀请函，激动地对着手机说道——

**“‘国青’的邀请，我收到了！！！”**

**“说到做到！我追上来了！！！”**

“还有——

影山， **我最喜欢你了！！！！！！** ”

隔着站台上长长的距离，我的声音化成了电波，穿透空气，笔直地击中了影山。

他什么也没有说，只是缓缓垂下了那只和我打着手机的手。影山脸上的表情变化难以形容，但他是笑了吧？

就像在说“我早就知道了，笨蛋！”一样，

笑了吧！

我期待着他能跑过来，或者此时，我是不是应该直接冲上去？

可是下一秒，影山居然头也不回地，一步跨上了新干线的车厢！！！

他的身影立刻消失在了站台上！！！

——不是吧？？？

——这是什么反应啊？！可恶！

“快给我过来，呆子！”

手机里立刻传来影山带着一丝兴奋的声音。

我再也无法等待了——

**追上去吧！！！**

**迈出那一步吧！！！**

就在我朝着10号车厢飞奔起来的同时，身后传来了车站工作人员的声音——

“你！擅自闯进来的！！！给我站住！！！”

我不可能停下脚步，虽然心里感到十分抱歉，但是此时自己高亢的情绪却赶走了所有的胆怯！好像为了“追上影山”，我此刻什么事情都能做到一样！

几秒而已，我飞奔到10号车厢那里，停了下来！

我看到影山就站在车门口，朝我伸出一只手！

像相信着我一定会追上来一样，

他的手十分坚定地停在空中，等着我握上去！

——哎？

——他到底想干什么呀？

——难道我也要上车吗？

似乎是我片刻的迟疑让影山有点着急了，他伸出了两只手，像朝我敞开怀抱一般，抱怨道——

“你还在等什么？”

身后工作人员追赶的脚步声，以及新干线即将发车的汽笛音，同时传到了我的耳朵里！

——啊，反正旅行装的牙刷也带好了~

——管不了那么多了！！！

**连一丝犹豫都没有，**

**在握住影山双手的那个瞬间，**

**我跳上了新干线！！！**

扑了上去，我被影山的怀抱稳稳接住！！！而几乎同时——

“唰”的一声！

身后的车门，

安定地，关了起来！

隼号以300km/h 的速度开始朝着东京飞奔，

除了自己和影山的心跳声外，

我什么都感受不到了。

TBC

注释：

[1] 参见漫画282话

[2] 参见漫画209话

[3] 参见漫画208话

[4] 参见漫画213话

[5] 来自真实的东北新干线时刻表

[6] 牛舌为仙台市特产

[7] 仙台是由伊达政宗建城


	20. 20.开始 | Mr. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读用BGM：ハイキュー!! O.S.T. 2 《進化》林ゆうき

**20.** **开始 |** **Mr. Future**

嘀嘀嘀嘀——嘀嘀嘀嘀——

睁开眼睛的时候，日向的闹钟正在发出清脆的声响。橙色乌鸦造型的电子屏幕上，跳动着日期和时间——

**25** **JULY** **2020,**

6:30 A.M.

我从床上坐起来，并没有带着多大的起床气，只是睡眼惺忪地稍微定了定神……

日向的枕头、日向的被褥、日向的床单，还有日向的味道——所有这一切扑面而来，刺激着我的视觉神经和嗅觉神经，让我仿佛被“轰隆”一声巨响彻底震醒过来！

——我睡在了日向的房间里？！

我一时失去了对地点的认知，因为自从高中二年级开始交往以来，日向的房间，我睡过太多次了——不管是他在雪丘町的家、味之素训练中心的“国青”宿舍，还是大学期间的单人公寓，我全部都睡过。

我吓得急忙转头看了看身边，试图寻找到那家伙的身影！

——明知道今天对我们而言，是非常非常重要的日子！

——昨天晚上，难道还是没忍住做了吗？

但是，日向他并不在这里。

我一个人坐在日向的单人床上，环顾一下四周，这才想起来——

这里是东京奥运村的运动员公寓！

奥运村面朝东京湾，位于东京都中央区的晴海码头[1]一带。从这里出发前往举行奥运排球比赛的有明竞技场（Ariake Arena）[2]，大巴只需9分钟。

日本男子排球国家队，已经于半个月前进驻了奥运村的运动员公寓。这段时间，作为国家队的首发球员，我和日向正跟随全队一起，为即将开赛的奥运会做着赛前最后的调整性训练。

我挠了挠头发，发现自己好像把短发睡成了有点卷翘的样子，心里吐槽着——虽然自己的发质天生就比较柔顺，可是只要睡在日向的被窝里，第二天起来时的发型必定全毁……好多个早上，日向在我身边醒来的时候，都会忍不住嘲笑我这头变得和他越来越像的发型。

——啧，这是那家伙的什么奇怪诅咒吗？

打了个哈欠，我下床站起身，这才仔细地观察起了日向的房间。国家队的每个正选球员都配有一间单人小套房，日向的单人间就在我的隔壁，和我的房间有着几乎一样的布局——柔软的单人床靠着墙壁，阳光透过玻璃窗照在迷你客厅的双人小沙发上，茶几桌上摆满了日向的个人物品。我抬眼望了望他窗边的立式衣架，那上面挂着——

**日向翔阳的国家队队服。**

HINATA. S.

猩红色[3]的上衣和短裤被熨得平平整整，日向的背号，还是和高中时一样的10号！队服的袖口上别着他的队长袖标，而上衣左胸的位置，绣着醒目的国旗图案，

JPN三个字母，在国旗纹章下仿佛闪闪发光。

我忍不住朝他的衣架走过去，脸上的笑容难以抑制。轻轻抱起日向的队服，我深深吸了一口气，心里想着——自从高中二年级的那个夏天，你“追上来了”以后，虽然又发生了许多许多的事情，走了很远的路，

**——但我们，终于还是来到了这一天啊！**

今天是2020年的7月25日，

大学三年级的夏天，土曜日[4]，

 **东京，第32届夏季奥林匹克运动会，男子排球小组预选赛第一轮** ，

**日本 VS 巴西，**

即将在今天上午的9:00，

拉开序幕！

我松开日向的队服，帮他把衣服重新挂好，转身瞄到了他在茶几上放着的一大堆东西。这家伙，总是喜欢在大赛将至前，把家里的零碎全都随身带着，还和我说着什么——“这些东西全部都是我的护身符”这样的话……

我走过去，索性坐在日向的小沙发上，有点好奇起来——这家伙这次又带了些什么来呢？可当我仔细端详起来的时候，才发现——这些东西的视觉冲击力太过于凶猛，凶猛到几乎把我和他的回忆片段全部一帧帧涂上了鲜明的色彩，强势地推到了我的眼前！

——日向的桌上，工工整整地摆着我们斩获过的所有奖牌！！！

日向把奖牌摆成了一个阵，而奖牌阵的旁边还放着照片、信函、DVD和御守之类的东西。这其中，竟然还有一盒从来没有被拆开过，但看起来已经旧旧的旅行装牙刷！

我翻拣着他的奖牌，心脏因为兴奋和幸福而砰砰跳动着——

高中一年级，春高宫城县代表预选赛优胜时的金牌，

高中一年级，第一次参加春高全国大赛时的铜牌，

高中二年级，Inter High宫城县代表预选赛优胜时的金牌，

高中二年级，第一次Inter High全国大赛亚军的银牌，

……

当然，还有我们在征战U19、U20等几届世青赛时斩获的金银铜！

我轻轻抚摸着日向的奖牌，可我知道这些东西的分量是沉甸甸的。心里，因为“ **他的每一块奖牌，我都有** ”而高兴着，可随即，我的目光落在了奖牌之外的东西上。

有几张照片散落在奖牌旁边。和他一起带小夏去东京迪士尼的时候、出席各种比赛颁奖典礼的时候、高中毕业和大学入学的时候，我们都留下了“在一起”的合影。这之中，有一张照片特别抓我的眼球——

那是第一次春高全国大赛结束后，

乌野高校男子排球部在学校表彰仪式上留下的合影。

那个骑着车告白失败的下午，日向忽然握住我手的那个瞬间，定格在这张旧照片里。我看着照片里我们两人的神情，心里不禁暗暗笑道——

原来那个时候，我们就已经在互相喜欢了呢。

我放下我们的合影，发现有一张信函夹在照片里，被他仔细地过塑了。这张信函的格式和文字我也十分熟悉……

日向翔阳殿——

那是高中二年级时，他好不容易才收到的那张“国青”邀请函！这张邀请函，我记得在“国青”正式注册当天是要提交给运动员报名处的，但是日向不知是用了什么办法把这张纸要了回来，还如此珍惜地保存到了现在。

高中二年级的那个夏天，在我们互相告白之后，他就是高举着这张邀请函，追上了我那班开往东京的新干线。哪怕今天回忆起来，我还是会因为那天的画面和氛围过于栩栩如生而泛起鸡皮疙瘩！

那一天，

日向追上来了！

可他追上的，不只是一班即将发车的新干线，

而是——

**我们能够一起打排球的未来，还有与这未来羁绊深重的爱！**

那一天只不过是一个起点，一个让我们通向日本顶峰和世界舞台的起点！所有未知的胜利与眼泪、鲜花与汗水、痛苦与甜蜜、荣耀与浪漫，还有我们两颗无法再被分开的心——这些东西都是从我们并肩站上起点的那一天，才得以延伸出来的！

**排球** ，

为之付出的“绝对执着”贯穿着我和日向相遇后的每一天。从初中三年级，到大学三年级，它们扎扎实实地凝聚成了我和他不可磨灭的每一个脚印，然后在我们梦想和恋爱交织着的未来里，把高中一年级时的约定，浪漫地变成了奇迹般的现实！

『梦想与恋爱，我全都要！』

——如此贪心的欲望，却被我们固执地实现了。

我看到日向的邀请函旁边，放着小夏给我们的御守——这枚御守我和日向一人一个，同样的款式却不同颜色。只不过，绣着金线的小小布袋上——

“ **必胜** ”二字，

那遒劲有力的笔锋，是一模一样的！

而必胜御守下面，放着一张手动刻录的DVD光盘。我把光盘拿起来，看到透明的塑料盒上，用马克笔写着日向的字迹——

“乌野高校男子排球部精彩表现集锦”，[5]

“时隔5年，第9次！”

——啊，这是第一次打入春高全国大赛时的那个“我超棒”视频啊！

真是没想到，日向这家伙，把那时候滝之上先生给我们剪辑的视频，拷成光盘带来了奥运村。为了制作这个视频集锦，乌养教练不知请滝之上先生喝了多少次酒呢！哪怕身为乌野毕业生的“师父”们如今都已经当上爸爸了，可他们依然还像小孩子一样，非常纯粹地喜欢着排球。为此，他们一直注视着我们这些虽已毕业，却继续选择了排球这条道路的后辈们，哪怕能为我们做到一点点事情也好，这些人的应援和体贴，总是会以各种各样的形式陪伴着我们，至今不变。

“影山，乌养教练和排球部的‘大前辈’们又重新剪辑了你们自从参加U19之后的所有精彩表现集锦哦，我已经发到你邮箱啦！”

前几天和宫城的大家视频连线时，菅原前辈这样开心地嘱咐着我，他还说——

“听说嶋田先生和滝之上先生剪辑了好几晚呢，伢子姐还把背景音乐加上了太鼓的鼓点，你和日向上场前，一定要记得看哦！”

“影山！日向那家伙在你身边吗？让他多看一下自己的MVP时刻啊！虽然是第一次参加奥运会，但千万不要再紧张到吐了哦！！！不过我劝你还是备几个塑料袋在车上就是了……”

“田中，你这是在扮演什么老家来的啰嗦亲戚吗？”

“哈？缘下你好过分啊，我这分明是前辈最温柔的关心好吗？”

“哈哈别管他了……影山，你和日向一定要加油哦！”（缘下）

“是啊，我们大家都会守在电视机前看比赛直播的！对吧~旭！”（大地）

“哦……哦哦！很期待你们奥运出道战的表现呢！”（旭）

“……话说小谷和谷地酱什么时候回国呀？他们俩再不回来，就赶不上看影山和日向的奥运会比赛直播了！”（田中）

“啊，夕跟我联络过了，说是刚转会到意甲球队Latina[6]，现在是最忙的时候。不过他会尽量赶在7月中旬前回国的！至于仁花酱，设计专业的留学生也是很辛苦的呢，她说了一定会在国外好好看电视转播的！所以，影山和日向，你们一定要加油哦！”（清水）

“啊，可惜呀……等等……夕？洁子小姐！！！你们该不会是……？”（田中）

“嗯，我们刚刚交往三个月了。///”（清水）

“哇啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜呜！！！太好了！！！”（田中）

“田中，到底是要笑还是哭你倒是选一个啊！你这个比小谷更早脱团的大笨蛋！”（缘下）

“喂喂……你们不要闹了吧，现在明明是在和影山还有日向连线中啊……”（大地）

“对了……你们下次再上‘情热大陆’节目[7]的时候，要回来多拍拍乌野的镜头啦，影山你的表情真是太僵硬了噗，对吧，小月！”

“山口你吵死了……哦，你们加油。”

“哇！月岛的鼓励也太冷淡了吧……”（旭）

“他能不嘲讽地说出‘加油’两个字就已经是大恩大德了啦……”（菅原&大地）

“呐！总之~视频一定要记得看哦！恭祝首战告捷！我们等着你们的好消息！！！”（所有人七嘴八舌）

脑海里回响着大家叽叽喳喳的声音，虽然吵闹，但是却莫名令人安心。连当时就在我身边的日向，也没有因为被吐槽“紧张到吐”而生气。日向那天只是很自然地靠在我身上，看着平板电脑屏幕里的大家，笑得很放松——

**因为他知道自己不再是那样的了，**

**因为他，已经变得足够强大了。**

——不过，看视频什么的……

——这样想着，我才终于回过神，记起了自己会睡在日向房间里的原因。

昨天晚上，日向因为想和我一起看菅原前辈发来的“我超棒”视频，连门都没敲，擅自端着热牛奶就进了我的房间。这是奥运会开赛前的最后一晚，总教练明明在解散前还最后叮嘱了一遍今晚必须要好好休息，可日向的表情看起来却一直跃跃欲试地兴奋着，毫无困意。他把我收到视频邮件的平板电脑连上了电视的wifi， 然后双手端着牛奶杯放在屈起来的膝盖上，整个人陷在小沙发里，等着我。

我洗完澡，拿毛巾擦着头发走出来，看到日向一声不吭地坐在那。他啜着牛奶，眼睛里又是那种小狗一样的神情。就像平时只用眼神就能一直对我嚷着“影山，再来一球！”一样，日向现在也在无声地期待着——

影山，你快点过来嘛！

——啊，真是败给这家伙了。

明明已经反复看了好多遍，可我还是拿他没有办法。我只好走过去，故意端起他的牛奶一口气喝掉大半杯，略微抱怨道——

“吵死了……只能看一小会儿，就要去睡觉了哦！”

“喂！不要喝我的牛奶啦！还有……我明明一个字都没说嘛！”

我在沙发上坐下来，日向无比自然地就挪到了我怀里，我都能闻到他后脖子上的沐浴露香味了。这个双人小沙发，就算普通人坐起来估计也会觉得又窄又挤，更不要说，它现在承受的，是我们两个排球运动员的体格了。

日向比起小时候变大只了一些，他的胸肌、腹肌和背肌都变得非常结实，但是身体的柔韧性却依然出类拔萃。可即使他长高了许多，我们的体格差却几乎没有缩小什么。

从“国青”毕业的时候，他拿到了U21世界男子排球锦标赛的MVP主攻手头衔，那时候他173cm，我189cm；我们正式入选国家队的时候，日向已经长到178cm，而我则是194cm;

——以低于180cm的身高活跃在世界排球舞台上的日向，已经是名副其实的“小巨人”了！

因为一次MBS[8]每日放送（Mainichi Boradcasting System）制作的排球特辑节目，日向“小巨人”的名气已经被全国所熟知。他渐渐积累起了超高的人气，SNS上的粉丝数量在他被选为男子排球国家队队长后，更是已经突破了几十万。虽然国家队的前辈们，包括牛岛前辈和及川前辈在内，都把队长一职当成吉祥物一样的存在，但是不可否认，有着“王牌”实力又兼具无敌“好人缘”的日向，是公认最适合队长位置的人。

这家伙在接过队长袖标的那天还故意一脸坏笑地问我嫉不嫉妒他……

——我当然很嫉妒了！！！可是，那并不是因为我没有当上队长，而是因为有一股无奈感油然而生——

**我的日向，好像变成世界的日向了。**

日向的球迷虽然和我的球迷一样大多是以女性为主，但是他的“男粉”和“青少年粉”数量却不容小觑。他们给日向冠上了“Mr. Future”的爱称，对他这次奥运出道战的表现充满期待。而除此之外，有更多的小朋友似乎是因为在电视上看到了日向飞起来的身影，而对排球产生了兴趣！

——不知不觉间，

——曾经追着“小巨人”背影的你，

——俨然已经成为了被人追逐的“小巨人”！

——你一直想看到“顶端的景色”，

——而现在，你本身也成为了别人眼里的风景。

不过，多多少少，这些都是因为，

——有我在吧。

电视屏幕中响起了赛场里才会存在的声音——球鞋摩擦在光滑地板上的吱吱声，裁判略显尖锐的哨声，队友之间互相鼓励的击掌声，用力蹬地起跳的“咚”声，大力扣球时的“啪砰”声，还有，我们互相喊出对方名字的声音。

“影山，Nice toss!!!”

“日向，Nice Spike!!!”

所有这些声音都配合着激动人心的音乐响起，伴着太鼓激昂的鼓点，看得我和日向热血沸腾！！！怀里的这家伙，估计又开始在脑内做着幻想性训练了吧——就和打游戏时一样，日向的身体会随着剪辑画面里的动作和背景音乐的节奏而做出反应。就好像在脑内模拟比赛时的动作似的，日向的嘴里还会轻声嘟囔着“啪砰”、“咻咻咻”、“咚嘎”之类的拟声词……

虽然，这的确是积极有效的心理暗示，但是日向的动作还是太激烈了一些。他靠在我怀里，看着电视不停地扭动着，屁股一直蹭在我非常微妙的位置上，让我开始有点燥热难耐起来。

——这家伙，绝对！是故意的！！！

“好了啦！！！”

我忍不住从他身后抱住日向，按着他的手臂，环住他的腰，让这家伙不要再继续乱动。

“今晚就到此为止吧，该休息了。”

说着，我用遥控器关掉了电视画面。

“呐，影山你是不是有点硬了啊？”

“说什么傻话呢！这点程度，根本还不至于……”

日向突然转过身冲我的脸凑上来，在我以为他要吻下来的前一秒，坏心眼地停住了。这家伙几乎和我双唇相触着，压低声线道——

“影山，不想做吗？”

“…………”

“运动员的健康管理，本来也包括定时处理好身体的欲望吧……”

“…………”

“为了备战奥运会，每天都严格地按照计划进行训练，一直都没有做过……”///

“…………”

“来做吧！反正奥运村的每个房间都配了套套哦[9]！”

日向故意摆出一副小恶魔般的诱惑嘴脸，可是他的演技还是拙劣了一些——他明明知道，重要大赛的前一晚我们是绝对不可能做的，可是，这家伙还是把挑逗我的性欲当作了他坏心眼却难以割舍的乐趣！

我黑着脸，气势汹汹地一把捏住日向的脸蛋，把他的嘴都捏到噘起来了，这才道——

“你是故意的吧？”

“嗯……故意的！”

“这样很好玩吗？你是从什么时候开始觉得，挑逗我是一件完全没有危险的事情了啊？”

“哎？？？”

还没有等日向反应过来，我就故意在他的屁股还有大腿内侧摸了两把，然后在日向有点惊恐的呻吟声中，强势把他扛到了肩膀上。日向头朝下趴着，双手拍着我的背，急忙喊道——

“等……等等，住手啊影山！”

“你这家伙，不是真的想要做吧？！明天！明天可是奥运会的出道战啊！！！”

“啊……脑袋会充血的！快点把我放下来！！！”

舍不得真的让他脑袋充血，我把日向凌空抛了一下，换成了公主抱的姿势，随即强硬地把他丢到了我的床上。我趴在床上按着日向，额头抵着他的额头，听着这家伙眯着眼睛跟我一个劲儿地道歉——

“对不起！对不起！对不起！”

“我错了！故意捉弄你是我不好！！！拜托你就饶了我这一次吧！！！”

“喂！呆子！”

日向听到我的声音后，睁开眼睛看着我——他已经不会再在这种难为情时候，避开我的目光了。

“你以为我真的会现在做吗？笨蛋！”

“哎……？”

日向的语气里带着一丝极度轻微的叹息……好像真的在失望一样？

“明天可是奥运会的出道战啊！好歹也是Captain了，现在最不应该凭本能任性的人，就是你好吗？”

“切……干嘛装出一副成熟的大人样子啊，明明只不过是个单细胞！”

“哈？我可是在为你好耶！呆子！”

日向微微把头偏向一边，对我道——

“因为是恋人，互相喜欢着，所以才会想做吧……这和时间地点什么的都没有关系……”

“虽然是故意的，但是我也知道你不会真的出手，所以才肆无忌惮地想要捉弄你一下……”

日向小声嘟囔着这些话，几乎让我觉得他是在撒娇一样……

“我也知道，会影响明天比赛的事，你是绝对不会做的……但是……我想做有什么不对吗？”

日向的声音渐渐小了下去，可他还是轻声嘟囔了一句——

“呐，影山，你还喜欢我吗？你到底……有没有喜欢过我啊？”

——啊！又来了！

——一旦肉体因为现实原因得不到满足，这家伙就会莫名其妙地感伤起来。

“呆子！到底要让我说多少遍啊！！！”

我撩起他前额上橙色的碎发，看着日向有点期待的眼神，还是忍不住亲吻了一下他露出来的额头。

“ **笨蛋！我从来没有‘喜欢过’你！！！** ”

“ **因为，我一直都在‘喜欢着’你！！！** ”

我朝日向丢下这句话，然后站起身，把被子用力铺在他身上，盖住了日向的半张脸。日向的脸蛋微微变红了，他在我即将关上房门前，对我说——

“影山，明天我们要赢哦！”

我回头，有点不舍地看了看躺在我被窝里的日向，心里居然感到十分沉静。

“哦！明天，会赢的！”

说完，我关上了自己房间的门。

抬眼看了看日向房间里的闹钟，现在已经6:50 A.M.了，我顺其自然地拆了他桌上那盒旅行装牙刷，在日向的浴室里洗漱完毕，然后走去隔壁我自己的房间，叫他起床。

“哇……睡相还是这么差啊！”

我推开门，发现日向在我的床上睡得四仰八叉，口水都流到枕头上了。

“喂！给我醒醒啊呆子！该起床啦！！！”

“嗯唔……唔，影山，早上好哦……”

日向已经醒了一半，但他却贪恋着我的被窝，像在讲梦话一样和我打着招呼。

“不要磨蹭了，给我快点起来！今天可是奥运会的首战啊！！！”

我直接掀了被子。

日向在听到“奥林匹克”的音节后，光速从床上弹了起来！他擦擦口水，眼神清醒过来，大声道——

“影山！今天终于来了呢！！！”

我揉了揉日向已经被睡得乱糟糟的头发，把他从我的床上提溜下来，丢出门外道——

“快点给我回房间洗漱去！7：30要去餐厅集合的！”

日向朝我撅了撅嘴，似乎在抱怨我并不温柔的唤醒服务，但是他还是什么都没有再说，乖乖走回了自己房间。

可是！只是片刻后！这家伙大发雷霆般的敲门声，吓得我差点把刚拿起的平板电脑摔在地上！

“干什么啊？？？”

我有点不耐烦地打开门，日向立刻怒气冲冲地窜进来，然后推着我，狠狠地“咚”的一声把我按在了墙上。

——喂！这是什么奇怪的早晨壁咚吗？

——这家伙，怎么又生气了啊？

日向委屈巴巴地骂道——

“影山，你是不是把我桌上的旅行装牙刷拆开用了啊！！！？”

他边吼，边举起刚刚被我拆开的那只牙刷，快气哭了一样地看着我。

？？？

“对……对啊！反正你也没用过嘛，有必要发这么大火吗？”

“影山你个笨蛋！！！！”

日向生气地冲我喊道——

“ **那盒牙刷才不是拿来用的呢！！！那是我最重要的护身符啊！！！** ”

“哎？？？？？”

虽然，完全没有理解他把这盒牙刷当做护身符的理由，但我看着他气鼓鼓的脸，心里的暴躁却也“唰”的一下燃烧起来——

“ **吵死人啦！！！这种东西哪有这么重要啊！！！** ”

“ **比起护身符，有我在，难道还不够吗？？？** ”

脱口而出这句话后，我们两都沉默了。空气里仿佛飘着粉红色的泡泡，我们的怒气在渐渐消散，取而代之的是强烈的羞耻感。

——啊，为什么我总是会对着这家伙，不假思索地就说出这么令人难为情的话啊！

——没办法吧……

——谁让我们是恋人呢？

这一天，终于在7月明媚的阳光中正式拉开了帷幕。

8:00 A.M.

我和日向穿着国家队深蓝色的西装制服，脖子上挂着奥运会的证件，登上了前往有明竞技场的大巴。几分钟后，国家队的大巴在挤满媒体记者的运动员入口处停了下来。所有队员依次下车，每个人在经过奥运会赞助商提供的背景板前，都被媒体拦下来要求拍照和提问。

走在前面的牛岛前辈和及川前辈，都是轻描淡写地回答了一下“对今天的首战有信心吗？”，“赛前心情如何？”，“感觉现在是最佳状态吗？”之类的例行提问……

可是，当日向在媒体面前停下来的时候，被问到的问题居然是——

“日向选手，周刊文春[10]前两周拍到你和影山选手在迪士尼乐园约会！请问你们现在是在交往中吗？”

虽然日向在听到这个问题的时候和我一样震惊，但是他略微的迟疑还是让我有点点不爽——

切！为什么不承认啊……

反正，就是正在交往嘛！

大概是有记者看到站在他身后的我，表情暴露出了非同一般的认真，于是好多人直接把话筒朝我递了过来。

就在我毫不在乎地快要说出——

“是啊，我们正在交往，而且已经交往快5年了！”的时候，

日向突然一本正经地抢先道——

“这……这个问题和比赛无关，所以无可奉告！！！”///

然后他转过身，羞红了脸，再也不敢去看媒体的镜头，而是拉着我快步离开了记者们的视线。

运动员更衣室里，当我们脱下西装，换好国家队队服的时候，其他队友都差不多要去准备热身了。仿佛想回敬一下他昨晚对我的捉弄，我故意淡淡对日向道——

“刚刚为什么不承认啊！你真的还有在喜欢我吗？”

“啊……抱歉啦！单细胞的坦率，麻烦你不要用在现在这个时候嘛！”

日向回头认真地看着我，继续道——

“ **我当然还在喜欢你啊！影山！** ”

“ **一直喜欢着，所以才能和你一起站上今天的赛场啊！！！** ”

我看着他认真的表情，虽然早就知道他会这样回答我，可是心里却还是忍不住兴奋了起来，就好像——

**只要我们彼此还在对方身边，**

**那么无论面对什么样的挑战，**

**我们，**

**都是无敌的！！！**

“老样子，现在来吗？”

“嗯！当然啦！！！”

自从交往以后，我和日向制定了一个只属于我们两个人的“私人规则”——就如有的人比赛前一定要吃炸猪排盖饭[11]（かつとん）一样，我和日向在每一场比赛前，几乎都要kiss一次。

这个习惯其实已经保持了好多年，

因为从高中三年级开始，凡是在赛前kiss过的比赛，

我们都没有输过！

日向站在我面前，平静地闭上了眼睛。他主动地微微抬起自己的下巴，等待着我誓言一般的亲吻。

**——我们，要赢哦！**

**——会赢的！**

就好像要为我们的胜利盖章定论一样，

我低下头去，

轻轻地吻了他。

2020年，7月25日，

第32届夏季奥林匹克运动会，男子排球小组首战即将打响！

有明竞技场里灯火通明，气氛热烈！中央球场的看台上座无虚席，散发着国际大赛紧张气息的空气里，还淡淡弥漫着撒隆巴斯止痛喷雾的味道。片刻之后，伴随着比赛主持人激情昂扬的播报声，巨大的屏幕上，打出了本次日本男子排球国家队的首发球员名单！

**STARTING** **LINEUP** **[12]**

**JAPAN**

  1. USHIJIMA. W
  2. OIKAWA. T
  3. **KAGEYAMA** **.** **T**
  4. **HINATA** **.** **S** **C**
  5. ISHIKAWA. Y
  6. KAWAGUCHI. T L



**日向翔阳，**

他此刻就站在我身边，脸上洋溢着和初见时一样凛冽灼人又兴奋满满的笑容。

**——我们，一起站在了奥运会的排球场上！**

我和他最后碰了碰拳头，

抬头望了一眼大屏幕上我和日向的名字。

心里，忽然想起了乌养教练曾经对我们说过的话——

『 **排球，是永远向上看的运动！** 』

——就和我们的未来一样！

“哔——————————”

奥运会首战的哨声，

吹响了！

**\--** **END** **\--**

注释：

[1] 2020年东京奥运会运动员村建在这里，资料来源于日本奥运会官方手册

[2] 2020年东京奥运会男子排球比赛将在这里举行，信息来源于日本奥运会官网

[3] 现实中日本男子排球国家队队服为红色

[4] 即，星期六，2020年7月25日为男子排球真实的奥运比赛日

[5] 我超棒视频，出自漫画230话

[6] 该球队，日本男排国家队石川祐希选手曾为其效力，是意大利排球联赛中第二资深的球队，而意大利的排球超级联赛制度是世界排球的标杆。

[7] TBS电视联播网播出的一档人物深度纪录片节目，以日本各行各业中的杰出人物为题材

[8] 现实中播放《排球少年》动画的日本电视频道

[9] 梗出自上一届里约奥运会的新闻

[10] 日本著名八卦娱乐杂志

[11] 由于日语“炸猪排盖饭”和“胜利”谐音，因此很多人会在比赛前吃以祈求胜利

[12] 按照奥运会直播字幕写的，运动员姓氏和名字首字母，日向的C代表Captain, 即队长


	21. 番外 东京糖衣巧克力 （I）

**=====** **倒计时14** **Hours** **=====**

12月22日的早上7点，我从清脆的闹铃声中醒来。窗外看得见吉祥寺温馨可人儿的街道，今天多云见晴，但温度很低，总觉得大概会下雪。

我揉揉自己熟悉的橘色羽绒被，把头埋进去闻了闻——

嗯，果然，残留着我体温的被子里，已经连一丝影山的气味都闻不到了。

——但是，今天，他就要回来了！

“早上好！”

我对着空无一人的屋子，开心地打了一声招呼。

起身来到浴室刷牙，我边刷边翻起了手机里的备忘录。

 **12** **月22日** ，

上午9：30去东京站接小夏，送她去参加御茶水女子大学的校园开放日。

下午1：00 和小夏在新宿西口碰头，带她去吃烤肉&给影山买生日礼物。

下午4：30左右回到吉祥寺，买晚餐的材料&取车钥匙。

晚上6：00前出发去成田，接影山！

“啧，晚上9:00降落，又是成田机场……好远啊……”

三个月前，影山那家伙也是从成田机场出发，随国家队飞赴欧洲，参加今年在意大利举办的世界男子排球锦标赛。依照惯例，男排世锦赛都是在奥运会后第2年举行，但是时间对于我而言却像无声无息凝固住的溪水，它把我和影山共同站上奥运会赛场的记忆，完好无损地冻在名为梦想的冰块里，闪闪发亮着——

这让奥运会后流逝的两年，就好像不存在一样。

我和影山，好像停在东京奥运会那一年的幸福里了。

春高制霸、告白、恋爱、高中毕业、国青正选、参加奥运会——所有这些事情，2020年结束之前我们都实现了。有时候甚至觉得，自己如JUMP系王道热血漫画里的主角一样——

经历了跌宕起伏的成长故事，

然后被命运眷顾着，

变成了拥有happy ending的那个幸运儿。

所谓“实现梦想”，漫画里看着像经历了一生的时光那么久，但实际上，度过了漫画般青春期的我，现在只不过才24岁，变成了大学毕业不久，在东京工作，和球星男朋友偶尔谈着远距离恋爱的—— **一般社会人** 。

事实上，变成有着“厉害过去”的一般社会人，一点也没什么不好。

和宇内天满前辈一样，我并没有把“做职业排球运动员”当做一生的目标，因为哪怕只是和影山一起参加了唯一一次奥运会，我的梦想就已经被完整地实现了。东京奥运会一结束，我就选择从国家队退役。回到大学完成学业以后，我接到了“国青”教练的就职邀请，于是顺其自然地留在了东京，留在了离影山很近、很近的地方——

要说具体有多近？中央线吉祥寺站步行5分钟的单身公寓，我们住楼上楼下；工作地点都是味之素国家体育训练中心，只不过影山在当职业球员，而我作为新人教练在带“国青”的小选手。

有时候想想，变成社会人以后，我竟然还能在中午12点带着饭团和牛奶去隔壁体育馆找影山吃午饭，就好像回到高中时一样，这不可思议的时间停滞感，温柔得简直令人窒息好吗？

不过，这种时光的确也在慢慢变少了——因为毕竟我们已经成为了大人，工作和比赛越来越忙，我留在东京都内和影山留在国内的时间，也渐渐越错越开了。

所以，今天我果断请了假。

影山的生日，又是他回国的日子——

就算昨晚跟我打国际长途开口让我去机场接的人明明是他，

就算我嘴上说今天要接小夏来东京参观大学，没空跑成田机场那么远，

但是心里，怎么可能不高兴呢！！！

已经三个月没有见到影山了，自己的恋人只会出现在手机屏幕和电视画面里的三个月，漫长到连他的气味都要在我的被窝里消散不见了呀！我说我不去接他，连住在神田明神社里的だいこく様[1]都知道我是在撒谎。

“就算我说一下飞机就要求婚，你也不来接我吗？”

——不来接你是骗你的呀！笨蛋居然还当真了？

“影山飞雄先生，麻烦你不要把‘求婚’这种事说得像‘不给我托球’一样威胁我好吗？”

“日向前辈，所以我和妹妹，哪个更重要？”

——总是在这种任性的时候，才承认我比你大半年吗？

“影山同学，你已经从单细胞成功进化成多细胞生物了，应该学会独立使用东京的轨道交通了吧？”

“喂！呆子！你就真的没有想我吗？”

——怎么可能呢笨蛋，忍不住想做的时候，就会跑到楼下去睡你房间耶……

“我说没有想你，你会信吗？”

“不会啊，就像我不信你不会来接我一样啊！”

“切……///”

“我明晚预计9:00降落成田，开车来吗？”

“嗯……你车钥匙放哪了？”

“应该在我房间鞋柜的第一格里。”

“哦，知道了……那，生日夜宵想吃点什么？”

“嗯……那麻烦你把翔阳洗干净就好了。”

“喂！！！！！///”

回忆着昨晚和影山打电话时的无营养对话，我不知不觉就涨红脸想笑出声，嘴里的牙膏泡沫都差点把我呛了一下。这家伙对着外人或者媒体的时候，还是披着他高中时那副高冷帅哥的皮囊，可只有在我面前， **影山飞雄** 这个人，已经变成了习惯打直球、习惯偶尔撒娇、习惯开玩笑以及习惯对我性骚扰的笨蛋恋人了。

我把脸上的水擦干，望着镜子里的自己，嘴角不住地上扬。

房间里的挂钟来到上午7:45，

好冷啊，好冷啊，

快换衣服，

今天，看来会变得很忙呢！

TBC

注释：

[1] 东京著名神社，だいこく様以保佑恋爱姻缘而出名


	22. 番外 东京糖衣巧克力 （II）

**=====** **倒计时6** **Hours** **=====**

“哥哥！！！”

下午1:10分，小夏蹦蹦跳跳地出现在新宿西口的人潮里。她穿着乌野高校的女生制服，还没有刷西瓜卡出闸，就忍不住开心地在人来人往的脚步声后面朝我挥手。

“哦！这边这边！”

我靠着墙，起身站直后示意她赶快过来。

日向夏，我这个宝贝妹妹虽然已经升上高中三年级了，但是在我面前，她永远都是小时候那个元气又机灵的小女孩。

“啊~~~~东京，人还是好多呀！！！”

小夏在我身边站定，她微微踮起脚把下巴搁在我的肩膀上，整个人重心瘫在我身上想休息一会儿。我自然地支撑着她，随手顺过她的包，挎在背上。她沉甸甸的书包上挂着“KARASUNO VBC”的乌鸦饰品。

“又不是第一次来了，哟，应考生，还吃得消吗？”

我任由着妹妹继续瘫在我身上，边问边轻轻摸了摸她和我一样的橘色发梢儿。

“考试都有在好好准备啦……今天参观过学校以后，我还是决定要考来东京比较好！”

“哦对了，排球部今年也确认打进春高全国大赛了~”

“哦哦哦，乌野今年的成绩也挺不错嘛！辛苦了，Manager！”

“嘛……还是托哥哥你的福啦！排球部那群小鬼全是你和飞雄哥的迷弟，每次我来东京都吵着让我带签名。”

“噗……”

明明自己还是个小鬼，她就敢把一、二年级的后辈喊成小鬼呢——我心里忍着笑，忽然想到，当年大地前辈他们是不是也会因为我和影山而觉得头疼呢？

“肚子饿了了了了……”

“走，吃烤肉去。”

我牵起妹妹的手往新宿西口的 **六歌仙烧肉亭** 走去。

我们穿梭在新宿站外繁忙的人流中，走在我身后的小夏突然拉着我的手停住了。我回过身，看到她目不转睛地停在甜品店华丽丽、亮晶晶的橱窗前。玻璃橱窗的后面，摆放着令人眼花缭乱却无一不少女心满满的各式蛋糕、泡芙、马卡龙和巧克力……

而小夏盯着看的，是一款巴掌大小的巧克力蒙布朗，这款甜品的造型非常漂亮，且被放在了店里特别推荐的位置上，商品牌上写着——

“Tokyo Sugar-Coated Chocolate,can be served with wedding rings ❤”

“话说——”

小夏像是猛然想起了什么似的，她突然回头，目光如炬地盯着我道——

“哥哥，今天飞雄哥不是要回来了吗？”

“哦，是啊，他晚上的航班到，怎么了？”

“你……你什么准备都不做吗？”

小夏一脸认真地看着我，而我一时没有听懂她的意思。

“准备？我是准备要去机场接他来着……”

等一下还会给他买礼物，生日也没有忘记——我心里这么想着，继续道：“其他的，没什么好准备了吧！？”

小夏半信半疑地笑了笑，眼神里居然全是八卦般的好奇。她看了看我，又回头看了看橱窗里的那款“东京糖衣巧克力”，小声咕哝了一句——

“ **我觉得你需要买一个。** ”

“好啦好啦，吃完饭后再回来买。”

这时候的我以为，小夏说的是“我需要给她买一个”，毕竟每个高中女生都会在这些东西前走不动路嘛。可是，直到我们在烧肉店点好肉、烤起来以后，一段电视重播的画面才让我真正明白了妹妹的意思——

“老板，五花肉再来一盘！”

在嘶嘶的烤肉声中，小夏吃得很开心。这家店我和影山常来，因为老板是个排球粉，店里的电视常年都在播放排球比赛节目，而且每次来的时候都会额外给我们打折。我喝着啤酒，看到妹妹吃得津津有味，因为吃相太像自己，竟然有点想笑出声。

——等影山回来了，我们肯定要再来这里好好吃一顿！

我心里正这么想着，小夏突然“啪”的一下放下筷子，冲我大声道——

“哥哥，你快回头看看电视！！！”

“啊？？？”

我被她的音量吓了一跳，可还是乖乖端着啤酒转过身去。

烧肉店的电视里正在播放TBS采访日本男排国家队的画面——我的心里“咯噔”一下，虽然早就习惯在电视转播里看到影山的脸了，但是在这种熙熙攘攘的公众场合，怀揣着“期待看到自己恋人的心情”而在电视画面里找影山的身影，多少还是有点难为情的……

——算了，我承认……还不是因为我有点想他了嘛……

——好吧，不是有点……是非常想……///

我又啜了一口啤酒，电视画面就切给了影山的单人采访。很明显，这是前几天世锦赛结束后的采访重播，我记得当时因为第二天要早起，看完日本队的比赛直播后就关了电视，所以并没有看到这段赛后采访——

“影山选手，这次世锦赛的表现也很亮眼呢！”

“谢谢您。”

“那么，世锦赛结束后会有什么后续计划吗？”

“回国以后会先休息一段时间，顺便求个婚，其他训练相关的计划会根据教练组的安排来决定。”

“好的，辛苦了……”

影山在电视镜头里对着记者点头致谢，随后若无其事的转身离开。

“哎哎哎哎？？？影山选手等一下！？”

我端着啤酒杯愣了半秒——

顺便求个婚？

顺便求个婚？？

顺便求个婚！？？？

——噗！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

一个没忍住，我吓得把嘴里的啤酒全喷了出来！！！

搞什么？搞什么？搞什么啊？？？

我边咳嗽、边拍着胸口想顺口气，小夏只好忍着笑给我递纸巾。

“就算我说一下飞机就要求婚，你也不来接我吗？”

——那个笨蛋！原来真的不是在跟我开玩笑吗？

——而且，又若无其事地干这种会变成爆炸新闻的事情，到底有没有经过大脑啊！！！

我脸上的毛细血管不由自主地开始发热膨胀，尽管我固执地觉得这不过是酒精的作用，但是自己咚咚乱撞的心跳声却骗不了人——

比起震惊，我的愉悦感明显占了上风！

——混蛋！不要抢在我前面呀！！！

**求婚** ，

我对他有这种冲动的次数，早就不止一次了。

不知道是不是我的错觉，因为高中时彼此别扭又不成熟的关系，我和影山在告白前经历了漫长的双向暗恋——

那是酸涩又难耐的、

伴着争吵与肢体冲突的、

时时担忧着会被对方抛下的—— **初恋前的阵痛期** 。

所以，正式告白以后，我们的交往反而出乎意料地顺利，顺利到连我自己都觉得这样安定又甜蜜的关系，会不会是轻薄的假象？

然而，事实证明并不是。

大概正是因为青春期的不坦率太过折磨人了，所以成为恋人以后，我们仿佛想要弥补回小时候浪费过的时间一般——在对待恋爱这件事上，我和影山都格外地坦诚。

从来没有担心过对方会被别的人抢走，

从来没有吵过会提分手的架，

从来没有想象过有一天我们的未来里，会没有对方。

想拥抱的时候就拥抱，

想接吻的时候就接吻，

甚至想做爱的时候，也完全不会因为羞耻而忍耐了。

大概是因为高中二年级的告白被影山抢先了吧，所以我一直都希望我才是先求婚的那个人。

“呐，婚，不结吗？”

有好多次，看着影山在晨光中、从我被窝里醒来的睡脸，我都想这么问——

用一种，“呐，不给我托球吗？”的口吻就好——

因为，这家伙绝对不会说“不”的。

但是，让我最想跟他提求婚的时刻，出现在东京奥运会结束的那一天。

2020年的8月9日，持续约一个月的奥运狂欢落下帷幕。

这一届奥运会，每个比赛项目都出了各式各样的纪念品，而男子排球的其中一款纪念周边，是刻着国家队每个队员背号的戒指。说来也巧，我和影山在国家队的背号和高中时一模一样。看到那对戒指的一瞬间，我就觉得这个真是最适合拿来求婚的东西了！

那天，我站在奥运周边的商品橱窗前看了好久好久，连小夏都在催促我快点买下来。虽然和真正的婚戒相比，奥运会的纪念戒指并不算什么太贵重的珠宝，但是，那是印着奥运五环纹章、印着——

“NO.09 KAGEYAMA. T”和“NO.10 HINATA. S”的戒指呀！

这届奥运会结束后，这对戒指就绝版了，再也不可能在世界上的任何角落里找到。所以，就算价格不菲，我还是买了下来。就算我当时并不知道，我什么时候才会把这对戒指拿出来向影山求婚——可我知道，那一天总会到来的。

——所以，那一天，是今天吗？？？

“哥哥，感觉你是全世界最晚看到飞雄哥这段采访的人耶！”

小夏的声音把我的思绪拉回现实，她的声音里明显带着幸灾乐祸的笑意。

“拜托你有点良心，不要在我喝东西的时候让我看好吗？”

我真是有点哭笑不得。

“所以啊，哥哥，所以我才问你——你什么准备都不做吗？”

我被小夏的话一下子敲醒了一般，抬手看看手表，已经快下午4点了。

既然我早就已经做好决定要先求婚的，而现在离影山下飞机只剩大概5小时不到了，我没有带戒指、也没有准备合适的衣服、连他今天的生日礼物也还没有买——就像小夏说的那样，我什么准备都没有做，却想抢在自己恋人的前面求婚？

——一股焦急感涌上心头。

“戒指……戒指放在家里了！这要怎么……”

我心里计算着，哪怕现在冲去东京站搭最快一班新干线返回仙台，我也绝对不可能在5个小时内就赶回到成田机场。

“我给你带来了。”

小夏十分淡定地丢出这句话给我。

她说着就从书包里掏出了装着那对奥运周边戒指的丝绒包装盒。

我只震惊了不到半秒，就被她的举动彻底安抚得放下心来——

至少，戒指没有白买，能赶得上去接影山！

“你是我肚子里的蛔虫吗？”

我有点难为情地冲小夏笑道。

“谢谢你的夸奖！我就是！”

小夏冲我绽开一个得意又满足的笑容。

吃完烤肉的我，被妹妹拉着，再次路过了新宿那家漂亮的甜品店。

——东京糖衣巧克力❤

——can be served with wedding rings❤

“我觉得你需要买一个。”

小夏又说了一遍。

这一次，我终于明白了她完全不是因为自己想吃。

虽然同为男性的我们，也许并不需要这么少女心的甜品来给“求婚”这件事制造花样，但是，既然给影山的生日礼物还没有买……那不如就把生日蛋糕和戒指放在一起送给他吧。

我又看了一眼那款巧克力蒙布朗， **很好吃的样子嘛** ！

“老板，请给我那款‘东京糖衣巧克力’。”

“谢谢惠顾，请问需要额外的wedding ring包装服务吗？”

我笑了笑道——

“嗯，需要。”

TBC


	23. 番外 东京糖衣巧克力 （III）

**=====** **倒计时2** **Hours** **=====**

傍晚，我下楼在影山的房间取了他的车钥匙。这个钥匙扣上，还拴着我们高中三年级时送给对方的排球挂饰。那好像是我们第一次在生日以外的时间互相送礼物，并且也是为了纪念那一届春高我们全国大赛夺冠，所以印象特别深。

排球挂饰的边边角角早已被蹭掉漆、变得有点旧旧的，但是影山他还是一直用到了现在。这家伙在拿到车的第一天就把我的挂饰也要了来，所以一直以来，影山的车钥匙上都挂着我们两个人的所属物。

我穿上自己的牛角扣大衣，

接过被妹妹仔细整理过蝴蝶结丝带的“求婚蛋糕盒”——

“哥哥，路上小心~”

“哦……晚饭我真不管你了？”

“放心吧，我会自己搞定的，要给你们留吗？”

“要留，你打算做什么？”

“咖喱温泉蛋~~~”

“留，而且要大碗！”

“了解！长官！”

小夏还在故意和我打趣儿，她不知道为什么笑得比我还开心，继续对我道——

“哥哥，你今晚回来以后，难道就要变成‘影山翔阳’了吗？”www

我被妹妹的爆炸发问狠狠噎了一口——

什么嘛！？为什么对自己的哥哥一点信心都没有！！！

“你怎么知道，我带回来的不是‘日向飞雄’呢？”

我用有点“跳脚”的语气大声反驳着妹妹的话语，可是下一秒，我就因为这种无意识的恋爱脑发言而微微羞红了脸。

“噗……那你加油吧，一定要先开口啊！笨蛋老哥！”

“哦……唔……知道了啦~”

我的声音小了下去，终于发动了汽车的引擎。

开上首都高速的时候，不出意外地，天空下起了雪。我顺手打开雨刷器和汽车前灯，看着挡风玻璃前飘着雪的灰色公路快速向后流走，不知为什么我忽然回忆起高中一年级时的冬天。

——我，先走一步。

那是我们刚打赢白鸟泽后的12月。

我的第一次春高全国大赛还未启程，所有后来的“改变”都还未发生；

然而，我却感觉影山就快要“离我而去”了。

初中三年级相遇以来，我没有一分钟不想着要“打败他”的这个人，突然收到了“国青”的邀请，变成了像牛岛前辈那样，让我憧憬着的“JAPAN”！！！

——可是，他这个“JAPAN”的身边，居然没有我。

那是我第一次意识到，

我已经，已经不能接受影山的身边没有我的位置了！

不管是作为“打排球的搭档”也好，还是作为“每天一起上学放学的死党”也好，

无论如何，我不能接受这样“把影山从我身边抢走”的现实！

——他很厉害！

——我不想失去他！

——所以我要变强！

那时候的自己满脑子都充斥着这样强烈的想法，“影山飞雄”简直把我的心都填满了。可是，直到仁花后来对我告白前，我才终于意识到——

这种感情才不是什么“搭档”和“死党”之类的词汇就能掩盖过去的——

因为，这是“喜欢”啊！！！

是让我绝对无法接受其他人告白的“恋爱”啊！！！

——我，喜欢着影山！！！

后来又发生了许多的事情，但是在来年的夏天，我终于还是拿到了“国青”的录取通知。在那个高中二年级时的广濑川夏日祭上，被影山告白后，我们顺利交往了。

说是“被告白”，其实我本来才是想主动的那一方，只不过碰巧被这家伙抢先了而已……切。

我开着车，眼睛瞟了一眼放在副驾驶座位上的“求婚蛋糕”，心想着——

告白被你抢先的话，求婚一定要我先来！

这么想着，我不自觉地又开始嘴角上扬……我是笨蛋吗？

早就决定要对他求婚了，可为什么现在的心情还是这么雀跃着，就好像第一次和影山做H事情的时候一样，一点成年人的淡定都没有……///

我眯起眼睛扭了扭头——

不行不行！日向翔阳，你已经是个成年人了！要冷静又帅气地把恋人变成合法的……

“あなた”？

“ご主人”？

“旦那様”？

不对不对不对……这些叫法光是听起来就很令人害羞了，有一种这辈子都要栽在影山手上的感觉……虽然……也不是不愿意……///

和“影山！快给我托球嘛！”相比，

果然还是“本大爷我想要影山你的托球！”

——这种更帅气吧！？

所以，比起——“影山！请和我结婚吧！”

果然说成——“我！想要你和我结婚！！！”更好吧！？

或者——“请你务必要跟我结婚！”

还是——“请你不要和我以外的人结婚！”

不对不对……

应该是——“ **我想要和你结婚** ！！！”

——啊啊啊啊啊///

就算已经在去机场的路上了，我还是在有一阵没一阵地纠结，到底怎么和他开口。

——其实，早就明白了，不过是很单纯的事情；

——只是想要成为你人生里“独一无二”的存在罢了；

——只是想要做永远照耀着你的“心之影”、让它不再冰冷的太阳罢了；

——也许，我早就已经办到了！

冠上谁的姓氏都没关系，

——影山，和我去签“婚姻届”吧！

这么简单粗暴地下定决心后，我打开了车里的音乐播放器。

伴着歌手りぶ的那首《singing》，我转了转方向盘，靠左驶上了首都高速的心环状线C1。

成田国际机场，

4.2公里❤。

TBC


	24. 番外 东京糖衣巧克力 （IV）

**=====** **倒计时0** **Hour** **=====**

雪，开始下得大起来了。

窗外闪着国土交通省的管制信号灯，我被堵在距离成田机场仅仅1公里的立交桥上。第二航站楼巨大的玻璃穹顶结构横亘在眼前，在夜幕渐深的现在看来，变得非常璀璨又温暖。

明明看起来就近在眼前，可是车子连一步都无法前进。头顶上，一架又一架的飞机在雪花中轰隆穿过……我只能抬头望着，干等着，不知道哪一架飞机刚刚载着自己的恋人从头顶上划过呢？

瞟一眼车里的电子屏幕，

9:03 PM

如果影山的航班没有delay的话，我现在已经迟到了。

“哎……”

我无可奈何地叹了口气，有点抱怨地按了一下汽车喇叭。这种情形，让我不由得又想起了高中时发生的事情—— **告白的那天晚上，迟到的人也是我** 。

那是我和影山升上高中二年级后的夏天，我们拿到了inter high县预选的优胜。在那个人潮汹涌又闷热难耐的夜晚，伴着夏日祭典的漫天烟花，我们互相坦白了心意——虽然抢在我前面先说出口的人是影山，可是那晚的见面却是我主动提出来的。

仅仅因为社团活动休息一天，无法见到影山，我就焦躁了起来。

想见他，想看着他的脸，想听到他的声音，想有更多的肢体接触，

想确认我可以一直待在他身边——

无论是17岁的那个夏天，

还是现在24岁的这个冬夜，

我的心情根本一点改变也没有。

同样焦急地赶着去见他，

同样坚定着决心要告诉他一件最重要的事，

并且，同样地迟到了。

「日向，你有喜欢的人了吗？」

「有哦，一直都有。」

「那个人，可以是我吗？」

——我永远不会忘记影山那晚对我的耳语，这家伙好像生怕我会再一次听不见似的，他的下巴靠在我的肩膀上，故意贴着我的耳朵这么说道。

明明只是轻声的低语，可是影山那晚说的每一个字，都比头顶炸响的烟花更加震耳欲聋。

第一次和他拥抱，第一次和他接吻，第一次被他触碰令人害羞的部位，所有这些全部都发生了。就算现在回想起来，那时候的“纯情”笨拙到能让我笑出声，可是内心里，影山誓言般的告白所带来的悸动，依然让我心跳不已。

**「当然可以是你。」**

**「一直、一直都是你啊。」**

我抬头看了一眼挡风玻璃，前面的车子终于动了起来。

——好想快点见到影山啊！

我像个又陷入了初恋的笨蛋高中生一样，就这么大脑发热地踩着油门，一溜烟开完了到机场的最后一公里。

当我拎着生日/求婚蛋糕穿梭在成田机场巨大的到达厅里时，时针已经指向了晚上10:15。夜晚的航站楼并不算繁忙，巨大的玻璃窗外下着雪，更衬得这空旷的到达厅里多了一丝冰凉的寂寞感。

——他在哪呢？

——应该等了我快1个多小时了吧？

——明明我才是来接机的，但是下飞机的人反而要等着我。

有点抱歉，有点焦躁，还有点心痒难耐，我加快了奔向影山的脚步。

当我终于来到影山的到达出口时，其他的乘客都已经走得差不多了。

**远远地，只一眼，我就看到了他。**

影山，

他穿着我熟悉的黑色高领毛衣，

套着出发时的那件深蓝色翻领长外套，

此刻正靠着行李箱的扶手，坐在长椅上打瞌睡。

噗——

我有点懊恼又有点开心地想笑出声。

这家伙还真是一点危机感都没有嘛，总是这个样子，和夏日祭告白那晚一样，好像只有我一个人在为见不到他而着急似的。

可恶，真是不甘心啊！

我轻手轻脚地走近影山，暂时不想把他叫醒。

这家伙毫无防备地熟睡着，他的头斜靠在一边，略微卷曲的刘海堪堪遮住他闭着的眼睛。

——啊……刘海好像比走的时候长长了一些呢~

我饶有兴致地盯着影山的脸，索性直接蹲了下来。

真是的，无论是影山的眉眼还是嘴唇，我都已经再熟悉不过了。这张脸，从初中三年级相遇看到现在成年交往，虽然我曾无数次想否认影山的帅气，但光是“直到现在我都没看腻”这点，就足以证明他那“该死的池面（イケメン）”简直是官方盖章般的货真价实。

——真是的，这么毫无防备地睡着真的好吗？

——话说，影山现在也是全日本人气最高的运动员之一了呢……女性粉丝也不在少数……连口罩和墨镜都不戴，就不担心被袭击吗？

——你可是一直对外宣称没有在交往中的女朋友呢~

——嘛，就算不担心被外人看到，可就一直这么睡着会流口水的啊……还容易着凉……

——真的，不醒吗？再不醒的话，搞不好会被我亲哦！

我蹲在地板上，嘟着嘴，盯着自己三个月不见的男朋友，心里一直在盘算着这些有的没的。

可是影山却真的一直没有要醒的样子，只是嘴里梦呓般地嘀咕着什么。

“日……日向……”

——哎？在叫我的名字呢！

我站起身，弯着腰朝他凑近了一点。

“日向……和我……”

——什么？在说什么呢这家伙？

我把脸朝着影山又凑近了一些，想听清他的梦话。

“结……结……”

——结？嗯？结什么？

“结……”

——啊啊啊啊啊！？结……结婚吗？

影山并没有说完最后一个字音，我就忽然意识到了！！！本来嘛，这么着急赶着来接他，就是为了要抢在他前面求婚啊！！！

我一着急，什么都没有想，直接条件反射般地吻了上去！

——才不要被你先说出来呢！哪怕是梦话也不行！！！

想堵住影山的嘴，毫无疑问，此刻除了吻他，完全没有别的办法了嘛！可恶！

“唔……”///

亲上的时候，我的力气好像太大了。与其说是吻上去，不如说我是整个人用嘴撞上去了比较恰当。我紧闭着眼睛，亲了大概连1秒都不到，我就感受到被我亲了的这个人，把舌头伸了进来，接吻的主动权立刻就被他抢走了！

“唔嗯……嗯……”

我有点挣扎地吻着他，明明是我先主动的，可是现在被亲的人却是我呀！

——这个家伙！根本就是在装睡嘛！！！可恶！！！

我有点懊恼地睁开眼睛，想切断影山的吻，但是这个吻被他固执地继续着，反而让我有点舍不得停下来。直到影山也边吻边睁开眼睛，我们目光相交的时候，我看到了他眼睛里有点“计划通”的笑意。

“唔嗯……呼……”

我这才下定决心一把推开了他，大声道——

“你太狡猾了！”

影山别过头去，用拳头顶着额头忍住笑意，对我抱怨道——

“是你太慢了啦！呆子！”

我一时不知道他是指“我来接他迟到太久”这件事，还是“我蹲在地上看着他却迟迟不亲”这件事……

啊……越想越难为情！！！///

“嘛！真是的！如果醒了就告诉我嘛！”

我眯起眼睛，噘着嘴抱怨着。影山没等我说完就站了起来，他朝我迈了一小步，一把搂着我嵌进了他的怀抱里。

啊——

我顺势跌了进去，简直整个人都被他的长外套包了起来。

影山的气味，

这个在我的被窝里消失了快三个月的、令人安心的气味，

**扑面而来。**

“一半一半……我是真的睡着了。”

“那是从什么时候开始醒的？”

我把头埋在影山的衣服里，声音闷闷地问。

“从故意对你说梦话的时候。”

“喂！！！”

我有点生气地在他的大衣里轻轻揍了他一拳。

“呐，只是抱着就可以了吗？不对我说点什么吗？”

我被影山抱着，身体还在微微晃动，只能抬头仰视着他。

——什么嘛！干嘛一副“球场上的国王大人”那样的口吻？

——而且，一直仰着头看他，好累啊！

我有点坏心眼地抬头盯了影山几秒，随即立刻蹦了起来，让他毫无准备地，只能顺势抱住我叉开的双腿，把我高高托起来。我双手交叉地搂着影山的脖子，略微低头，把额头贴在他的额头上。这个样子实在过于亲昵了，影山有点意外我会忽然这么做，只能抬着头，用额头蹭着我算作回应。

我们温热的呼吸互相拍打在对方的面颊上，似乎让身边包裹着我们的冰凉空气都变温暖了。

影山安静地，等着我开口——

“辛苦了！”（お疲れ様でした）

“哦~”

“欢迎回来！”（おかえり）

“嗯，我回来了！”（ただいま）

“生日快乐！”（お誕生日おめでとう）

“谢了~”

“还……还有……”///

“请和我结……”

“啊啊啊啊啊你等一下！！！”

“和我……”

“等一下啊啊啊啊啊啊！等一下啦影山！！！”

“唔嗯……”///

再一次的，我只能慌乱地用亲吻堵上影山的话语。

——无论如何，都想让我来说！

可是为什么，明明来的路上已经想了好多遍要怎么开口，但现在我的大脑里只有一片浆糊。我应该早就过了对他小鹿乱撞的初恋期了，可是自己现在却依然像个笨蛋一样开始战战兢兢了起来。

——请和我结婚！

——我想和你结婚！

——一起去签婚姻届吧！

明明不管哪一种，只要简单地说出几个字就好了，可我的大脑却完全宕机，把这些心里已经预演过的求婚说辞忘得一干二净！！！

国……国王大人？

球场上的……国王大人？

那么……那么……

我大概连自己都没有想到，我的潜意识里依然对他身为“球场上的国王”这点有着根深蒂固的执念，因而最终导致我说出了——大概是全世界最羞耻、今后几十年里估计都会被影山拿出来回忆并笑到肚子疼的——最烂的求婚！

“王……王妃！？”

“蛤？？？”

“请让我！！！成为你的王妃吧！！！”

“啪！”的一声，随着我的话音脱口而出后，我手里拎着的蛋糕盒不小心掉在了地上。我感觉自己彻底搞砸了！！！

影山忍了一会儿，却因为忍笑实在太辛苦而立刻放弃地笑出了声。我的脸，在意识到自己到底说了多么令人羞耻的话后，肉眼可见地升温，此刻估计已经红得像烧开水的锅炉一样了吧！

——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

——不要笑了！和我结婚嘛！混蛋！！！

我心里咆哮着，正想真地喊出声，可是影山却抢先一步昂起头，再次吻了上来。

“唔……”///

我被他的吻安慰着，情绪慢慢平复了下来。像想缓解我的尴尬与羞耻一般，影山轻轻地对我说道——

“呆子！你早就已经是了！”

TBC


	25. 番外 东京糖衣巧克力 （V）

**=====** **倒计时** **HoneyMoon** **=====**

1月6日的早上7点，我从清脆的闹铃声中醒来。

窗外看得见吉祥寺温馨可人儿的街道，今天又是多云见晴，但温度很低，总觉得大概会下雪。

我从自己熟悉的橘色羽绒被里探出头，发现影山并不在身边，但是他的气味和体温却安心地包裹着我。房间里暖暖的，厨房那边飘来了热牛奶的香味。我从床上坐起身，摸索着把睡衣套上，穿袖子的时候，阳光被我手指上的金属环折射了一下，晃了晃我的眼睛。我穿好衣服，才又一次举起右手，仔细端详起来。

**自己的无名指上，戴着两枚细细的银色戒指。**

王冠形状的那枚，是我向影山求婚的奥运纪念对戒，而另一枚普通环状的戒指，是影山对我求婚的婚戒。明明那已经是去年12月发生的事了，可是每次我看着手上这两枚戒指的时候，还是会觉得有点不淡定，只是有一点点罢了，否则我不会每次看着它们就从腹部涌上一股暖流，并且伴着自己渐渐变吵的心跳以及脸上无意识的傻笑。

我大概还是没有习惯戒指戴在手上的感觉，就像我还没有习惯现在这个事实——

**影山飞雄，这个人，已经彻底属于我了。**

我从床上蹦下来，大声地朝着卧室外面喊道——

“早上好！”

“醒了啊？早~”

厨房那边果然传来了影山带着哈欠的声音。

我有点开心地探出头去，看到影山正穿着和我一样花色的睡衣，站在厨房的料理台前热牛奶，他的后脑勺上还有一小撮被睡翘了的头发。

——啊，好可爱啊。

我眨了眨眼睛，看着眼前这已经重复了不知多少次的画面，心里突然就蹦出了这个想法。

我，日向翔阳，居然会觉得影山可爱！？

这早八百年前……啊不，八百年好像太长了，早……早十年前，是绝对不可能的事！！！

高中时，那个名叫日向翔阳的小呆子，只会嘲笑那个名叫影山飞雄的小笨蛋——

把头发睡翘什么的真是太逊了！！！

然后小笨蛋会把小呆子的头抓过来一顿暴打，而小呆子则会拳打脚踢地灵活躲开。时光就这样温柔地、在他们吵吵闹闹的“咕哇”、“咻咻”、“咚嘎”和“啊痛痛痛”的声音里，静静流淌过去——直到，直到他们学会为对方的眼泪而心疼，为对方的笑颜而开心，为对方的身边，永远都有自己的位置而喜极而泣。

——这到底是什么呢？

我看着影山在厨房热牛奶的身影，晨光洒在他的身上，睡翘的那一搓头发还微微在后脑勺弹跳着。我忍不住就朝他走了过去，回过神来的时候，我已经从背后抱着影山，整个人的重心都瘫在他身上了。

——这到底是什么呢？

甜甜的，安心又温暖，影山身上的气味已经比撒隆巴斯喷雾的味道更让我喜欢了。说起来，这家伙是和排球一起闯入我世界里的，现在想起来根本就是天降的初恋嘛！而且还是那种高冷却惊艳的类型，让我一开始恨得牙痒痒，却再也无法忘记。

——啊可恶，影山的肩背抱起来好舒服啊……

锻炼得十分优秀的肌肉透过来让我整个人都会酥掉的体温。

——这到底是什么呢？

影山承受着我的体重慢慢转过身来，由于身高差的存在，极其自然地就把我环在他的怀抱里。影山居高临下地盯着我，眼神里有点疑惑地诉说着“你居然喜欢早上撒娇了啊？”然后，这家伙就捧着我的屁股，把我按着坐到身后的餐桌上。

啊啊啊啊……这家伙脸越来越近了，呼吸……唔……快不能呼吸了……

——这到底是什么呢？

唔~~~~口腔里熟悉的湿润度，下巴温柔的倾斜角度，还有舌头强势的力度……可恶！不管和他亲吻多少次，都无法满足！总是一遍又一遍沦陷在和影山的肌肤相触中，无法停下也不想停下来，不够、不够，还想要更多。

从最强的对手变成最强的伙伴，从双向暗恋的普通朋友变成光明正大的恋人—— **谁又能想到，有一天，我这位天降的初恋，最终真的会变成和自己戴着结婚戒指的那个人呢？** 总感觉现实的杀伤力太强了吧，比“怪人快攻”的速度还震撼，却又恍恍惚惚的，让人没有什么实感。

**——不过，这就是“幸福”了吧。**

被烙印在彼此灵魂深处的，甜甜的，安心又温暖的，让人贪婪地想要更多的——

名叫“幸福”的那一发spike!!!

我，大概是用稳稳的一传，

接住了。

“唔嗯……哈……呼呼……”

影山微微眯着眼睛，意犹未尽地结束了这个绵长的早安吻。可是我没想到，他开口的第一句话完全是肆无忌惮的性骚扰嘛——

“呐，这里，没有觉得很难受吧？”

说着，影山就用手在我的臀部和腰部不怀好意地揉了揉。

“喂！不要用这么H的手法摸啊……唔///混蛋影山……”

虽然觉得有点羞耻，但我还是无法推开眼前的这个笨蛋恋人……啊不，现在应该已经算是我的家人了——

啊啊啊！虽然很不甘心，但是我不得不承认，就算经历了一晚激烈的负距离身体运动，我的腰和屁股却并不觉得有多难受——每次都是这样，虽然觉得影山从欧洲回来以后，做得更激烈了一些，但是职业运动员的技术却能在尽情抒发身体欲望的同时，温柔又仔细地保护好彼此的每一寸肌肉和筋骨。真是的，在这种奇怪的地方都天赋异禀吗？影山这个天才果然还是气死人了！！！

我有点自我放弃般的把头埋在影山的肩窝里，任由着他的双手从略带色气的抚摸，变成了专业又熟练的按摩。

“切，一点也不酸痛啦……你别摸了……”

“干嘛一副不甘心的样子，难道让你觉得痛才满足吗？”

“才……才不是呢！笨蛋山！！！///”

“嗯……那就再让我摸一下。”

“可恶，你到底是什么时候学会这些，变得这么厉害的啊？难道国家队现在，连这种技巧都会教吗？”///

“哎？很奇怪吗？身为职业运动员，sex也是包含在健康管理里面的吧！运动员的性欲本来就会比普通人更强烈一些，定时的、高质量的sex其实对运动表现也会大有帮助啊。如果连自己的健康管理都做不好，那我岂不是很不合格？”

“够了啦……快闭嘴，不要一本正经地跟我讲这种H理论，你就不会害羞吗笨蛋？”

“害羞？我会啊。”

“你哪里会了？不管是以前还是现在，总是这么淡定又理所当然的样子……///”

“我啊，其实做得越激烈的时候，你就当我越害羞好了。”

“影……影山，是笨蛋吗？”///

“那也是因为和你这个呆子待在一起被传染了！”

“才不是！”

“就是！”

“不是！

“明明就是！”

“我说不是就不是啦！！！”

“我说是就是了啦！！！呆子！日向呆子！！！”

——嘶嘶嘶咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟

直到影山身后的锅子发出仿佛“看不下去你们两个”的尖叫，我们无意义的、调情般的拌嘴才停下来。

“笨蛋！牛奶要烧干了啦！！！”

“啊牙白~~~啊！好烫烫烫烫烫！！！”

我看着影山急急忙忙转过身去照顾炉子上的热牛奶，他缩回差点被烫到的手指，无名指上也戴着那两枚和我一模一样的戒指，不知道为什么，我忍不住开心地笑出了声。

今天是1月6日，今年的“春高”全国大赛将从今天开始打响。又是不知要发生多少传奇青春物语的五天，即将到来。

我们答应过小夏的，身为宫城县立乌野高校最出名的两位OB，今年的春高，我和影山会去现场看乌野的比赛。洗漱完毕，我们都穿上了为应援自己母校而特别重新订做的黑色运动服，背上那排熟悉的刺绣字体仿佛闪闪发光一般——

**乌野高校排球部**

只不过和现役的后辈们相比，我们的运动服胸口，还另外写着OB卒業生的字样。我和影山坐在餐桌前，大口吃着新宿西口那家漂亮甜品店里的巧克力蒙布朗。

——啊，受不了，这个巧克力的味道真的好吃到让人上瘾啊！

虽然，我记得求婚那晚，我在机场不小心把这款巧克力蛋糕摔烂了，当时懊恼着和影山在不成型的巧克力里找戒指，我整个人都不甘心到想哭出来。可是，影山却一直在笑我，还不停对我说着——

“反正都要和我结婚了王妃，摔掉一个蛋糕又有什么要紧的嘛？”

“呜呜呜，当然要紧了，这个可好吃了！还有，不要叫我王妃！”

“不要哭了嘛，又搞得好像我是坏人一样啊笨蛋王妃！”

“混蛋呜呜呜，我才没哭，都说了不要叫我王妃！”

“哎，找不到戒指也会和你结婚的，王妃不要担心了啦！”

“不可以找不到啊呜呜呜，奥运会的时候就买好了……还有我才不是什么王妃……”

我只记得影山一直坏心眼地逗我，但是认认真真找戒指的手却没有停下来。

当他满手巧克力，把我的奥运求婚对戒捏在手里朝我挥动的时候，影山满脸的笑容蜕变成了誓言般的认真表情，一时把我震住了。他握着我的手，把奥运戒指郑重地戴上了我的无名指，然后把另一枚奥运戒指放在我另一只手的掌心里。接着，他没有擦手指上的巧克力，却直接从胸前的口袋里，掏出了装着他自己求婚戒指的丝绒包装盒。重复了一遍相同的动作，我的无名指上被他戴上了 **两枚** 求婚戒指，然后影山对我说——

“日向，轮到你了。”

我有点不争气地泪眼婆娑着，但也依然无比郑重地，把两枚婚戒戴到了影山的手指上。

——双向暗恋，双向明恋，到双向求婚。

还有什么是我们做不到的吗？

喜欢你，爱着你，而你也是一样，

真是太好了！

那晚外面下着大雪，我们两个带着两对戒指，满手巧克力，在成田机场午夜0点的钟表报时声中，过完了影山的第24个生日。那晚实在过于甜蜜，我的大脑都有点晕乎乎的，最后影山他还对我说了什么，做了什么，我都开心到有点记不清了。只是味觉还无比清晰着，把巧克力浓厚香甜的味道一直烙印在大脑里——

影山舔了舔我手指上的巧克力，一副好吃到震惊的表情！

“哇！这个也太好吃了吧！！！一定要再去买100个！！！”

——再去买100个吗？？？

我咽下嘴里的蒙布朗，回过神抬头看着影山走去了冰箱那，拿出了包装着100个东京糖衣巧克力的蛋糕盒。

“哎？？？你还真的去买了100个吗？”

我略微有点震惊。

“嗯，小夏不是说想吃吗？而且我也想吃，乌野的后辈加上OB应援会的大家，100个估计都不太够吧？”

“哎？？？你不要太宠她了！每次吃完又会跟我抱怨说自己长胖，全怪我给他买甜品好吗？”

“可是，真的很好吃嘛！吃过一次，就停不下来了！”

“是谁刚刚跟我说运动员要做好健康管理的啊？？？”

“只是吃个巴掌大的巧克力蒙布朗而已，而且巧克力本身就能促使分泌‘塞洛托宁’，这对提高集中力和维持良好的情绪都有帮助，要是高中时就了解这些，你就不会紧张到赛前吐田中前辈一身了好么……”

“吵死了~~~不要记忆力这么优秀好吗？笨蛋山！差不多，我们也该出门了啦！”

我又差点被他气得笑出声，只能大声转移话题。

我和影山一路十指紧扣地搭着黄色的JR中央线，当我们拎着100个东京糖衣巧克力的包装盒，到达东京体育馆的时候，春高的开幕式刚刚结束，第一天第一场比赛的队伍正在热身。

走进体育馆里，我们一眼就看到了对面看台上乌压压的一群人潮，他们和我们一样穿着漆黑的应援服，站在那副无论多少次看来都觉得无比帅气的“飞べ”后面，有太鼓的鼓点声在激昂澎湃地打响！

“好厉害啊！现在的乌野分明就是顶级强豪的气势嘛！”

“比我们毕业的时候，还要厉害呢！”

我和影山不由得一起这么感慨到。

大概是影山带着口罩的原因吧，我们混入OB队伍的时候，也并没有引起什么很大的骚动。距离乌野春高的第一轮比赛开始还剩下30分钟，我站在看台上喊了一声正在运动员席忙碌的排球部经理——日向夏。

“啊！！！欧尼酱！！！！！你们真的来了吗？！！”

小夏朝我喊得很大声，她开心到笑容里简直都在冒粉红色的泡泡！

她的声音瞬间就引起了一阵小小的哗然，连首发队员里也有人停下手里的球，忍不住回头朝我们看台席张望。

“哎？？？日向前辈的哥哥？？？那不是……那不是曾经的小巨人吗？”

“啊？在哪里！在哪里！！！我还从没有见过真人啊！”

“而且，夏酱说的是‘你们’，也就是说，影山前辈很可能也一起来了吧！”

“哇！他们在哪！？我是因为崇拜影山前辈才考进乌野的呀！”

“我……我是因为日向前辈啊！！！好希望能一起合影啊呜呜呜~”

而影山这时候，已经悄悄托工作人员帮忙，把给排球部的巧克力蒙布朗送到比赛场地里去了。小夏站在场内，接过工作人员递来的巧克力，笑得更加灿烂啦！！！

在争得了教练和春高裁判员的同意下，巧克力蒙布朗已经被分到了大家手里，一人一个，这是剧烈运动前最科学又是最幸运的营养补充——因为，巧克力不仅美味，而且还是出自传奇前辈们的偶像之手，乌野的后辈们都更加气势昂扬了！！！

日向夏，

我这个性格太像我的宝贝妹妹，边吃着巧克力蒙布朗，边气势飒爽的朝我和影山伸直了拳头，她笑得和朵花儿一样，大声对我和影山喊道——

“今年春高，我们一定会赢到最后的！！！”

“哦！一定会赢的！！！”

我和影山也不约而同朝着小夏伸出拳头。

可我和影山没有意识到，我们伸出的双手上，都带着太过显眼的结婚戒指，而且还是有点高调的两枚。小夏在看到我们手上戒指的一瞬间，眼睛都亮了！！！

她咬了一口巧克力蒙布朗，笑着咽了下去，并大喊道——

“好甜啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

——哎？？？

“我是说！！！欧尼酱！！！！！！”

——啊？什么啊？？？

“新！婚！快！乐！！！！！！！！！！”

（ご结婚おめでとうございます！！！！！！！！！）

随着日向夏的声音，乌野的OB应援席彻底被惊得沸腾了！！！整个体育馆的看台席都一大阵骚动！！！影山却毫不在意，他不知什么时候取下了口罩，所有人都认出了他——

现役最高人气的，日本男子排球国家队二传手，

乌野高校第79届毕业生，

排球部和“小巨人日向”齐名的OB，

我曾经的最佳对手和最佳搭档，

并且已经成为我“一辈子的恋人”的——

**影山飞雄。**

我们突然就暴露在了全场的闪光灯和镜头中，伴着人群里此起彼伏的“恭喜新婚”的声音，影山又做了一遍他那不经大脑、却无比淡定、又让我永远都无法不为之心动的事情——

**我们毫无顾忌地拥吻在东京体育馆的看台席上，**

**仿佛比赛已经赢得了最终的胜利一般。**

我从影山的嘴巴里，尝到了东京糖衣巧克力的甜味。

幸福如果有味道的话，

大概就是这个了吧！

——啊，好甜啊！

**END**


	26. 英文标题（排球术语）附录

**英文标题（排球术语）附录**

  1. **End of match** **比赛结束**
  2. **Lost a set** **失一局**
  3. **Rotation** **轮转**
  4. **Setter** **二传手**
  5. **Ace** **王牌**
  6. **Dink spike** **吊球**
  7. **Middle blocker** **副攻**
  8. **Cloak** **佯攻**
  9. **Quick Attack** **快攻**
  10. **Resume** **重新开始**
  11. **Outside** **界外**
  12. **Diving save** **鱼跃**
  13. **Holding** **持球**
  14. **Inside** **界内**
  15. **Abnormal substitution** **非正常换人**
  16. **Chance ball** **机会球**
  17. **Nice spike** **扣得好**
  18. **Nice receive** **接球漂亮**
  19. **Delayed spike** **时间差**
  20. **Mr. Future** **——出自** **TV** **动画第一季** **OP1** **的歌词**




	27. Freek Talk

Hi~这里是大神萝卜，首先感谢能够看到这里的你。

2018年7月18日-9月12日，献给影山和日向的《心》，一共20章，全文完结。去年完稿的时候，漫画连载才到垃圾场的决战，所以鸥台战等后续剧情可能已经与原作有所不同了，请把本文当做平行世界的故事来看吧（鞠躬）。

从2014年追《排球！！》动画第一季开始，我就全心全意沉浸在古馆老师所讲述的这个故事中。漫画追到208话的时候，也就是第三季动画的结尾，“国青”的展开，影日的分别，那一段剧情爆炸，我至今重看都能掉下眼泪。完全被古馆老师的笔触震撼了，所以才打鸡血产出了这篇《心》。

写作期间我听着林友树先生给小排球写的曲子，好几章都是哭着写完的。变成社畜后，我已经很久没有像喜欢影日这样喜欢一个CP了，这次出本也是时隔多年后重新开始同人创作。有的时候真的很能体会日向在初中时那种“一个人战斗”的撒鼻息感。在此感谢为这个本子出过力的所有小伙伴们！

出本期间三次元工作也突发了变故，所以本子延迟了近一年才生出来，在此，真的非常感谢一直等着《心》，没有忘记它的小伙伴！谢谢你们！

影山和日向，我不知道用文字到底如何才能彻底表达出这两个人之间的感情，太难了，除了古馆老师本人，任何同人大概都做不到吧。我一直把古馆老师笔下的角色当做活生生的人来看待，有时候写着写着，感觉文字不是出自我的笔下，而是角色自己有意识地想要表达。他们经历着我在现实中不曾经历过的青春，那么美好，连三次元的心情都能被照亮。

能够遇到古馆老师的作品，真的是一生的荣幸！写下这些字的时候，排球第四季也已经确定2020年1月开播了。 能够一起喜欢小排球，一起喜欢影山和日向，真是太好了！

下一本再见(如果有的话_(:з)∠)_

**BY** **大神萝卜**

**2019.08.24**

[ **http://greatcarrot.lofter.com/** ](http://greatcarrot.lofter.com/)


End file.
